Spielchen oder doch nicht?
by iesca
Summary: Voldemorts Auferstehung ist gescheitert und Harry und Draco müssen zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten. Aber was verbirgt sich in Dracos Kindheit und treiben sich im Herrenhaus der Malfoys tatsächlich Dementoren herum?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch die Orte. Die gehören alle JKR und so schön es auch wäre, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Prolog**

Was wäre, wenn die Wiederauferweckung von Voldemort schief gegangen wäre?

Peter Pettigrew war nie ein Ass in Zaubertränke gewesen und dieser Trank war ziemlich anspruchsvoll. Weit über dem Niveau, mit dem er sich in der Schule beschäftigt hatte und danach hatte er nicht einmal mehr einen simplen Schlaftrank gebraut. So war es auch überhaupt kein Wunder, dass es schief ging, ja schief gehen musste. Wenn Voldemort und Nagini ihn anstarrten und jeden seiner Handgriffe beobachteten, dann fühlte er sich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Schon damals hatte er Zaubertränke gehasst. Er wurde nervös und spürte den einen oder anderen Angstschauer seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Nur ging es Voldemort noch nicht gut genug, als dass er ihn die ganze Zeit hätte beobachten können und da Barty Crouch wieder weit weg in Hogwarts war und Nagini dann doch das Jagen dem Beobachten vorzog, kam es so, wie es kommen musste: Anstelle den Trank drei Mal im Gegenuhrzeigersinn umzurühren und anschliessend köcheln zu lassen, rührte - wobei das schon kein Rühren mehr war, sondern eher ein Mixen - Peter fünf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. Sofort begann der Trank zitronengelb zu schimmern, anstelle dunkelrot zu werden, wie es der Dunkle Lord vorausgesagt hatte. Pettigrew ängstigte sich beinahe zu Tode. Wer hätte sich auch nicht geängstigt? Er hatte gerade DEN Trank des Dunklen Lords ruiniert. Den wichtigsten Trank in seinem ganzen Leben. Mit Zutaten, von denen er bis anhin noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Er musste ihn irgendwie retten, er musste sich irgendwie retten.

Nun war es doch zu etwas gut, dass er so lange bei den Weasley Zwillingen gelebt hatte. Er ging zum Kamin, nahm eine Handvoll Asche und warf sie in den Trank, rührte dann drei Mal im Gegenuhrzeigersinn und murmelte dabei: „_Venenum obicet"_.

Da er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord sofort nach seinem Aufwachen in seinem Kopf lesen würde, ob er alles richtig gemacht hätte, nahm Pettigrew seinen Zauberstab und entfernte die Erinnerungen an seinen Fehler und den Rettungsversuch und liess die silbern glitzernden Fäden langsam in den köchelnden Trank fliessen. Der Trank zischte wütend und wurde dunkelrot, wie er es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen. Der Dunkle Lord würde den Fehler nicht bemerken, bis es zu spät war.

Als Pettigrew den Dunklen Lord zu seiner Wiederbelebung in den Kessel warf, wurde der Trank zunächst pink, begann dann zu rauchen und plötzlich flogen von überall her, wie magisch angezogen, Gegenstände herbei und fielen in den Kessel.

Der doch ziemlich schockierte Harry bemerkte einen Ring, eine Art Schloss, einen Becher und ein Diadem. Der Trank begann wie wild zu blubbern und schwarzer Rauch schien den Boden entlang zum Kessel und in den Trank hineinzukriechen. Nagini zischelte als eine grosse Rauchwolke ihren Körper verliess, ihn austrocknen und schrumpfen liess. Harry fühlte, wie irgendetwas seinen Körper durch die Narbe verliess und sein Kopf so sehr zu schmerzen begann, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste gleich explodieren.

Der schwarze Rauch zog in immer dichteren Spiralen um den Kessel, stieg auf und waberte einen Moment darüber, bevor er die Form der Dunklen Lords annahm. Ein hohes Lachen verliess den Kessel und als es den Mund erreichte, verliess es ihn, hing noch einen Moment über dem Friedhof und verklang dann. Die Rauchgestalt schrumpfte in sich zusammen und verschwand mit einem leisen Knall.

In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass Voldermort verschwunden war, dass er für immer verschwunden war.

---------

A/N: Ich weiss, der Prolog war kurz. Ich werde versuche, jeweils montags ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, weiss aber noch nicht, ob ich das auch schaffe. Über Reviews freue ich mich selbstverständlich, sie sind aber kein Muss. (Nur bei gar keinem bis ans Ende der Geschichte, fange ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann an, daran zu zweifeln, ob sie euch gefällt.)


	2. Das Treffen im Zug Teil I

**Kapitel 1: Treffen im Zug**** Teil I**

Harry lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete, wie die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen über das Dach des Fuchsbaus schickte. Irgendwo links neben ihm lag ein dösender Ron, während sich Hermine mit ihren neuen Arithmantik Schulbüchern beschäftigte. Morgen würde es in die Schule zurückgehen und es sah so aus, als würde es endlich ein ruhiges Jahr werden. Eins, in dem nur Quidditch spielen und lernen für die ZAGs wichtig war. Ein Jahr, in dem er nicht wieder würde kämpfen müssen und ganz sicher ein Jahr ohne Voldemort. Durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete er den Sonnenuntergang und genoss die letzten wärmenden Strahlen. Der Sommer war definitiv vorbei und auf den Feldern sammelten sich schon die Schwalben um in den Süden zu ziehen.

Irgendwo, weit weit weg, konnte er Mrs Weasley hören, die sie zum Abendessen rief. Nach dem Essen würden er und Ron noch packen müssen. Wie jedesmal hatten sie es bis zum letzten Moment herausgeschoben. Langsam stand Harry auf und überliess es Hermine, Ron zu wecken. Während sie langsam zum Haus zurückgingen, dunkelte es immer mehr ein. Molly Weasley hatte den Tisch im Garten gedeckt. Die Tischplatte bog sich förmlich unter den vielen Köstlichkeiten, die sie in stundenlanger Arbeit in der Küche gezaubert hatte. Über dem Tisch schwebte ein grosses Transparent, auf dem stand: „Gratulation Ron und Hermine, unsere neuen Vertrauensschüler."

Für einen kleinen Moment fühlte Harry den Stich der Eifersucht. Warum war er nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden? Warum Ron? Hatte nicht er, den Stein der Weisen beschützt, den Basilisken getötet und Sirius vor den Dementoren beschützt? Hatte nicht er alle Gefahren des Triwizard Wettkampfs gemeistert und nicht Ron? Aber wenn er versuchte ganz ehrlich zu sich selber zu sein, dann wusste er, dass Ron den Posten verdient hatte. Schliesslich hatte Ron das letzte Jahr fleissig gelernt und tatsächlich die besseren Noten als er bekommen, auch wenn das wohl eher geschehen war, um Hermine zu beeindrucken und er hatte bewiesen, dass er über seinen Schatten springen und ein echter Freund sein konnte.

*

Dies würde also sein letzter Abend zu Hause sein, bevor er in die Schule zurückkehrte. Draco sass auf seinem Bett und starrte seinen fertig gepackten Koffer an. Morgen würde ein neues Schuljahr beginnen und dieses Jahr war er froh, dass er die Villa seiner Eltern wieder verlassen konnte. Sein Sommer war katastrophal gewesen. Potter war, sich an den toten Körper von Cedric Diggory klammernd, mit Schnitten und Prellungen aus dem Labyrinth zurückgekehrt und hatte verkündet, dass der Dunkle Lord nun für immer und endgültig vernichtet sei. Am Bahnhof von King's Cross hatten seine Eltern gewartet. Seine Mutter hatte abwesend gewirkt, als ob sie tief in Gedanken versunken wäre und nur körperlich anwesend und sein Vater war einfach nur missgelaunt gewesen; nicht nur missgelaunt, sondern so richtig missgelaunt.

Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er seine Mutter kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur manchmal hörte er Geräusche aus dem Zimmer seiner Eltern. Manchmal war es ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, dann wieder Gelächter, das an das einer Wahnsinnigen erinnerte, aber beides verstummte im Verlauf der Wochen. Nicht, dass er unglücklich darüber gewesen wäre. Die Zusammentreffen mit seiner Mutter hätte man im besten Fall als unangenehm beschreiben können.

Als er die Bücherlisten für das neue Schuljahr bekam, waren sie beide anwesend und die Enttäuschung seines Vaters darüber, dass sein Sohn nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden war, war einfach nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Seine Mutter schien es gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen, so wie sie die ganzen Wochen, nachdem sie verstummt war, ihre Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Sie glich einem Schatten, der ruhelos durchs Haus streifte und doch nichts sah. Draco kehrte an diesem Morgen so schnell wie er irgendwie konnte in sein Zimmer zurück und holte seinen Besen. Er verliess die Villa durch das Fenster und flog über den Park und den dahinterliegenden Wald. Er verliess das Land, das seit Generationen im Besitz seiner Familie war, überquerte Wälder, Hügel und Dörfer und flog immer weiter und weiter. Nur weit, weit weg.

Er flog so hoch, dass er von niemandem gesehen werden konnte. Wie war es möglich, dass der Einfluss seines Vaters versagt hatte? Draco war daran gewöhnt, wirklich alles zu bekommen, was er wollte. Nun, fast alles. Er hatte Harry Potter nicht zum Freund bekommen, damals, in ihrem ersten Jahr und seitdem hasste er den anderen. Harry Potter! Im ersten Jahr verteidigte er den Stein der Weisen gegen Professor Quirrel. In seinem zweiten Jahr kämpfte er gegen den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens und in seinem dritten Jahr half er Sirius Black, dem Massenmörder, zu fliehen. Aber das allerschlimmste war das letzte Jahr gewesen: Harry Potter hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu schmuggeln und war als zweiter Champion für Hogwarts ausgewählt worden. Als zweiter Champion ausgewählt, obwohl er noch keine 17 war. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Namen in den Kelch zu schmuggeln. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, die Alterslinie, die Dumbledore um den Kelch gezogen hatte, zu überqueren. Und er, Draco Malfoy, der sich an die Regeln gehalten hatte, hatte keine Chance gehabt, sich selbst zu beweisen.

Er wusste, dass seine Noten besser waren, als die von Potter. Er wusste, dass Potter ein Desaster war, vor allem wenn es um Zaubertränke ging. Aber er, Draco, hatte sich an die Regeln gehalten. Er hatte nicht versucht, seinen Namen in den Kelch zu schmuggeln und nun fielen die ganze Ehre, der ganze Ruhm, Potter zu. Jeder sagte, dass Potter den Triwizard Pokal gewonnen hatte und lobte ihn in den Himmel. Aber Draco wusste, dass es reines Glück gewesen war. Potter war nicht so grossartig, wie alle dachten. Er und Potter waren Feinde, seit dem ersten Jahr, seit diesen Minuten im Zug. Er kannte jede einzelne von Potters Schwächen und jede seiner Stärken. Sie waren Erzfeinde und Draco hatte schon sehr früh gelernt, dass man seinen Feind studieren musste, dass man seinen Feind wie sich selbst kennen musste und so beobachtete er Potter. Beobachtete ihn nicht nur, sondern studierte ihn. Er wusste, dass Potters bevorzugter Spruch beim Duellieren _Expelliarmus_ war, wusste, dass sich Potter vor Professor Snape fürchtete und ihn so sehr hasste, wie er fast niemanden ausser Voldemort hasste. Draco wusste, dass Potters bestes Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war. Er wusste, dass Potter schon im dritten Jahr gelernt hatte, wie man einen Patronus heraufbeschwört und dass sein Patronus die Gestalt eines Hirschen annahm. Er wusste, dass Potter seine Wahrsagestunden bei Trelawney hasste, da sie jedesmal seinen frühen Tod vorhersagte. Draco wusste, dass Potter sich für nichts mehr interessierte als für Quidditch. Er wusste, dass Potter ein Sucher mit Leib und Seele war, wusste, dass Potter niemals freiwillig aus dem Gryffindor Quidditchteam zurücktreten würde. Er hatte ihn beobachtet, seit dem ersten Jahr, seit Potter sein Freundschaftsangebot im Zug abgelehnt hatte. Seit damals hatte er jeden noch so kleinen Schritt, den der andere gemacht hatte, studiert und sich sein Verhalten genau eingeprägt.

Er wusste, dass Potter alles für diejenigen geben würde, die er liebte und dass seine Opferbereitschaft seine grösste Schwäche und gleichzeitig seine grösste Stärke war und plötzlich spürte Draco etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis das Wiesel und das Schlammblut im See zu versenken und dem Kraken zum Frass vorzuwerfen, damit sich Potter ganz alleine IHM, Draco Malfoy, widmete. Nur ER war seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig und genauso plötzlich, wie das Gefühl aufgetaucht war, realisierte er, was es bedeutet: Er war eifersüchtig auf das Schlammblut und das Wiesel.

Die Landschaft flog unter ihm dahin. Dörfer und Felder, Wälder und Hügel folgten aufeinandern, flüchtig, kaum wahrnehmbar. Draco flog immer weiter und weiter, immer weiter weg vom Haus seiner Eltern, das schon längstens kein zu Hause mehr für ihn war, es vielleicht nie gewesen war. Ein zu Hause mit einem Vater, der nur an die Möglichkeiten denken konnte, die er verloren hatte, jetzt da der Dunkle Lord endgültig vernichtet war und mit einer Mutter, die nur an ihre verlorene Liebe dachte, an ihren verlorenen Lord Voldemort.

Ja, er beneidete Potter, beneidete ihn um seine Freunde, um seine ihn umsorgende Familie. Nur hier auf seinem Besen, weit oben im Himmel, weit weg von allem, liess Draco die Mauer um sein Herz ein kleines bisschen bröckeln. Nur hier oben, wo niemand es je sehen könnte, nur hier erlaubte er seinen Gedanken zu wandern, erlaubte sich zu träumen, erlaubte sich, von einem Jungen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen zu träumen. Davon, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn dieser nicht die ihm angebotene Hand abgelehnt hätte. Fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn dieser liebevolle Blick aus diesen faszinierenden Augen nur ein einziges Mal ihm gelten würde. Nur hier gestand er sich ein, dass er Harry dafür hasste, dass er sich jedes einzelne Jahr in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Draco erlaubte seinen Gedanken zu wandern, aber nur bis zu genau diesem Punkt. Er hasste es, wie es Potter gelang, immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hasste es, wenn Potter ihn fühlen liess, dass er dachte, dass Draco seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert sei. Er hasste diesen verdammten Jungen-der-hätte-sterben-sollen. Aber es wäre so schön, ihn einfach nur ‚Freund' nennen zu können.

-------

A/N: Vielen Dank für das Review. Voldemort wird in der Geschichte keine grosse Rolle mehr spielen, daher musste er vorher irgendwie verschwinden ;-) Ich hoffe euch gefällt der wirkliche Anfang.


	3. Das Treffen im Zug Teil II

**Kapitel 2:**** Das Treffen im Zug Teil II**

Draco und seine Eltern kamen sehr früh am Bahnhof an. Die Hauselfen trugen das Gepäck und so musste er sich um nichts kümmern. Sein Vater sah sehr ernst aus und seine Mutter war zum ersten Mal, seit er am Anfang des Sommers aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, beinahe anwesend. Sie trug ein neues Kleid und ihr Haare glänzten wieder. Sie hatte sogar einen Schönheitszauber benutzt, nur um perfekt auszusehen. Schein und Erscheinung waren eben doch alles. Sein Vater erinnerte ihn noch einmal daran, dass er wirklich, wirklich sehr enttäuscht von ihm war und auf gar keinen Fall auch nur ansatzweise schlechte Nachrichten aus der Schule hören wollte. Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass dies nicht nur die Schule und die Noten umfasste, sondern vor allem und in erster Linie Harry Potter. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, umarmte ihn seine Mutter, genau wissend, dass sie von allen beobachtet wurden, während sich Draco beeilte, so schnell es ging in den Zug einzusteigen, ohne zu begierig zu erscheinen, zurück zur Schule zu kommen. Für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, ob er allein zum Bahnhof fuhr oder ihn seine Eltern begleiteten. Der Abschied war sowieso gespielt. Perfekt geschauspielert, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und so versteckte auch Draco sich hinter seiner Maske und spielte mit.

*

Der nächste Morgen war wie immer ausgesprochen stressig. Da Arthur Weasley seit dem Zwischenfall mit der Peitschenden Weide kein Auto mehr besass, mussten sie mit dem Taxi zum Bahnhof fahren. Harry und Ron hatten natürlich beim Frühstück noch nicht fertig gepackt und warfen ihre letzten Sachen in die Koffer, während Ginny und Hermine schon mit ihrem Gepäck an der Haustür warteten und Molly Weasley einem Herzinfarkt nahe war. Es brauchte dann noch einmal länger als geplant, um acht Personen, sechs Koffer, zwei Eulen und eine Katze in drei Autos zu stopfen und zum Bahnhof zu fahren.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kamen sie am Bahnhof an. Zeit für einen richtigen Abschied war nicht mehr und kaum waren sie eingestiegen, als der Zug auch schon abfuhr. Sie konnten geraden noch Mollys und Arthurs Stimmen hören, die ihnen ein schönes Schuljahr wünschten und sie daran erinnerten, regelmässig zu schreiben.

Ron und Hermine machten sich sofort auf den Weg ins Abteil der Vertauensschüler, Ginny war irgendwohin zu ihren Freundinnen verschwunden und so blieb Harry alleine zurück. Schlussendlich fand er ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges. Zumindest schien es leer zu sein, als er seinen Koffer ins Gepäcknetz wuchtete und sich niederliess, bis ihm der Mantel auffiel, der neben dem Fenster hing. Zumindest war niemand von seinen Freunden hier. Harry seufzte unhörbar. Es war schwieriger als er gedacht hatte, zurückzukehren nach Hogwarts. Zurückgehen und genau zu wissen, dass Cedric tot war. Und so war er froh, dass er für sich alleine sitzen konnte und in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Das Rattern des Zuges, die am Fenster vorbeifliegende Landschaft und das eintönige Fahrgeräusch liessen ihn langsam müde werden und schliesslich döste er ein.

*

Draco Malfoy war sauer. Nicht nur, dass er die mit Abstand miserabelsten Sommerferien seines ganzen Lebens verbracht hatte, nein, jetzt war auch noch Blaise Zabini Vertrauensschüler geworden. Ausgerechnet Zabini! Wie hatte das geschehen können? Wie hatte sein Vater das zulassen können? Es hätte keinen grossen Unterschied gemacht, wenn Crabbe oder Goyle Vertrauensschüler geworden wären. Draco stapfte durch den Gang und fand endlich ein leeres Abteil. Mit seinen ‚Freunden' würde er sich nachher beschäftigen.

So ein mieser Sommer. Nachdem sich der Dunkle Lord von einem seiner eigenen Diener hatte in die Luft jagen lassen – nur, wie dumm musste man eigentlich sein, um Pettigrew einen Trank brauen zu lassen? Es gehörte doch gerade bei den Todessern schon fast zur Allgemeinbildung zu wissen, dass Pettigrew in Bezug auf Zaubertränke der noch grössere Versager als Longbottom war – hatte sein Vater all seine Hoffnungen verloren, doch noch Zaubereiminister zu werden. Da dies aber sein vorrangiges Ziel - neben einem kleinen bisschen Mugglefolter und der Möglichkeit seine reinblütige Überlegenheit zur Schau zu stellen - gewesen war, als er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, war er nun richtig sauer. Dass Draco nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden war, hatte dann auch nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen, die Situation zu entspannen und so hatte Draco versucht, seinem Vater, so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nun gut, grübeln machte die Situation auch nicht unbedingt besser und jetzt sowieso nicht. Zurück in Hogwarts würde er seine Position verteidigen müssen.

Er hängte seinen Mantel in das letzte freie Abteil um es als besetzt zu kennzeichnen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Abteilen, wo sich die übrigen Slytherins aufhielten. Nur alleine schon die Tatsache, dass Blaise an seiner Stelle Vertrauensschüler geworden war, stellte seine eigene Position in Frage und er musste einfach sicher gehen, dass er immer noch seine Stellung inne hatte.

Langsam ging er an den anderen Abteilen vorbei, in denen sich die anderen Slytherins verteilt hatten, bis er dasjenige von Greg und Vince erreicht hatte, wo diese mit Pansy Parkinson sassen. Er warf nur einen einzigen, eisigen Blick in das Abteil und kehrte dann ans Ende des Zuges zurück. Er würde sich später, heute abend, um sie kümmern.

Als er die Schiebetür zum Abteil öffnete und dieses betrat, fiel sein Blick auf doch sehr vertrautes, unordentliches, schwarzes Haar. Verdammter Harry Potter! Was tat der in seinem Abteil? Draco knallte die Schiebetür zu und fragte eiskalt: „Was, zur Hölle, tust du in meinem Abteil, Narbengesicht?"

*

Vom Geräusch der zuknallenden Abteiltür geweckt, öffnete Harry langsam die Augen, blinzelte schläfrig und erwartete, einen vertrauten, roten Haarschopf zu sehen. Dabei murmelte er verschlafen: „Lass mich schlafen, Ron. Es ist noch so früh." Nur ganz langsam setzte sich sein Gehirn soweit in Bewegung, dass er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn niemals _Narbengesicht_ genannt hätte. Das reichte, damit er vor Schreck auffuhr, nur um platinblonde Haare zu sehen. Malfoy! Was machte der denn hier? Warum sass er nicht bei seinen Gorillas? „Das Frettchen! Warum gehst du nicht und kehrst dahin zurück, woher du gekommen bist? Das ist mein Abteil." Malfoy schnaubte. „Wie kommt es, dass du allein hier sitzt? Oh, ich vergass, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut sind ja jetzt Vertrauensschüler. War der berühmte Junge-der-lebte nicht gut genug für den Job? Ich wage ja zu behaupten, dass du schlussendlich den Schutz des Direktors verloren hast.", höhnte Malfoy weiter.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, bist du auch nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden. Schlussendlich hast du wohl den Schutz deines Vaters verloren, jetzt, da sich der dumme, dumme Voldemort selbst in die Luft gesprengt hat!", antwortete Harry mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Enttäuscht, weil du dich nicht mehr als Held der Zaubererwelt aufspielen kannst?", kam die kalte Antwort.

Später wusste Harry nicht mehr, was ihn gerade das hatte sagen lassen. Er war es einfach leid. Er war müde und hatte keine Lust mit Malfoy die ganze Zugfahrt über zu streiten und zu kämpfen, wusste er doch genau, dass er kein anderes Abteil mehr finden würde und Ron und Hermine waren viel zu beschäftigt, als dass er von ihnen hätte Unterstützung erwarten können. Alles, was er wollte, war ein wenig Ruhe. „Hör zu, Malfoy, halt einfach die Klappe. Ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist, also nenn' mich nicht mehr den Jungen-der-lebte. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mit dir zu streiten." Damit nahm sich Harry ein Buch aus seinem Koffer, kuschelte sich in die Ecke und began zu lesen.

Dracos anerzogene Selbstkontrolle war zu gross, als dass er gezeigt hätte, wie schockiert er wirklich über Potters Verhalten war und so nahm er sich sein Zaubertränkebuch und begann ebenfalls zu lesen.

Und so bot sich jedem, der später an diesem Abteil vorbeikam, ein höchst merkwürdiger Anblick: Die beiden Jungen, die sich in der Schule am meisten von allen hassten, die erklärten Erzfeinde, teilten sich ein Abteil, jeder in einer Ecke am Fenster sitzend, und lasen friedlich.

*

„.... und wie jedes Jahr möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass der Zugang zum Verbotenen Wald, nun ja, streng verboten ist." „Was hast du mit dem Frettchen im gleichen Abteil gemacht, Harry?", flüsterte Ron, während Dumbledore seine Rede hielt. „Ich war zuerst da und er wollte einfach nicht gehen. Jemand muss schlussendlich zur Vernunft gekommen sein und hat verhindert, dass er Vertrauensschüler wurde."

„Nicht wirklich. Stattdessen müssen wir uns jetzt mit Zabini rumschlagen.", mischte sich Hermine in die Diskussion ein. „Bist du sicher, dass er dich nicht verhext hat? Ich meine, ihr habt euch nicht gestritten, sondern gelesen und euch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen, als ihr euch das Abteil geteilt habt." Sie verzichtete darauf auszuführen, was sie erstaunlicher fand: Die Tatsache, dass sie sich das Abteil geteilt hatten, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen oder die Tatsache, dass Harry freiwillig ein Buch gelesen hatte.

*

Draco sass mit Vincent und Gregory fast am Kopf des Haustisches in der Grossen Halle. Noch hatte er seine Position über Blaise noch nicht verloren, aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Mit Potter im gleichen Abteil zu sitzen, war gar nicht so unangenehm gewesen, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten sich anzugiften, hatte er sich sehr gut auf sein Zaubertränkebuch konzentrieren können. Potter hatte ihn doch tatsächlich in Ruhe lernen lassen. Etwas, was Draco immer noch erstaunte. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Potter ihn die ganze Fahrt über anzicken würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Fahrt so ruhig verlaufen würde und dass in dem Abteil tatsächlich eine angenehme Atmosphäre geherrscht hatte, in der er gut hatte lernen können. Wenn er schon nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden war, dann würde er zumindest Jahrgangsbester werden und dafür sorgen, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewann.

Draco schaute auf und sah, wie das Trio vom Gryffindortisch zu ihm herüberstarrte. Was hatte Potter gesagt: „Ich lebe nur, weil meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist." Nun, dieses Opfer war offensichtlich umsonst gewesen. Draco ignorierte die kleine nagende Stimme im Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass seine Mutter niemals ihr Leben geopfert hätte um ihn zu retten, wenn sie sich denn jemals gegen das Schlangengesicht gestellt hätte, was unwahrscheinlich genug war. Tief im Innern wusste er, dass seine Mutter eher alles opfern würde, nur um Voldemort ins Leben zurückzuholen. Er wusste, dass sie mindestens genauso verrückt war, wie seine Tante Bella, die in Azkaban vor sich hinrottete. Die Verwandtschaft war nicht zu verkennen. Sie war nur besser darin, sich hinter ihrer Maske zu verstecken.

Später am Abend sass er mit Greg und Vince nahe am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gregory schaute sich ein Buch mit sich bewegenden Bildern an, während Vincent den Rest seiner Süssigkeiten nach Grösse und Form sortierte. Draco schnappte sich sein Verwandlungsbuch und begann wieder zu lesen. Es war zwar nicht besonders interessant, aber wenn er in jedem einzelnen Fach Spitzennoten haben wollte, dann musste er sich anstrengen und lernen. Pansy und Blaise waren bei ihrem ersten Treffen als Vertrauensschüler und solange sie weg waren, wagte es niemand, sich mit Draco anzulegen und ihm seine Platz streitig zu machen. Er war zwar erst in der fünften Klasse, aber er durfte am Kamin sitzen, dem einzigen warmen Platz im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war kurz nach halb zehn, als Blaise und Pansy von ihrem Treffen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. Blaise brauchte nicht lange, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er ging hinüber zum Kamin, wo Draco immer noch am Lesen war und starrte ihn an. Draco las in aller Ruhe das Kapitel zu Ende, schloss das Buch und schaute dann auf. Seine Augen waren kalt wie Eis, als sie die von Blaise trafen. „Was willst du, Zabini?", fragte er mit gelangweilter Stimme. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie der Ärger über sein überlegenes Verhalten in dem Anderen aufstieg und wartete in aller Seelenruhe ab. Als Blaise schon fast am Explodieren war, ergänzte er leise: „Gut möglich, dass du Vertrauensschüler bist, aber der Platz am Kamin ist immer noch meiner." Damit öffnete er wieder sein Buch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Text. Er hoffte nur, dass Blaise nicht auf eine Konfrontation aus war und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Blaise zog sich zähneknirschend zurück, wenn auch nicht ohne zu zischen: „Für heute magst du gewonnen haben, Malfoy, aber glaube ja nicht, dass du hier sicher bist. Du weisst, dass deine Stuhl am Wackeln ist." Draco ignorierte ihn jedoch komplett, auch wenn es ihm einiges an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte, und las einfach weiter. Die nächsten Tage würden sehr anstrengend werden. Blaise hatte ihm gerade den Krieg erklärt. Ein Krieg, den, wie Draco wusste, nur einer gewinnen konnte und er war nicht sicher, ob er dieser Gewinner sein würde.

*

Während sich bei den Slytherins ein hausinterner Krieg abzeichnete, war der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum mit freundschaftlichem Geplauder erfüllt. Harry, Ron und Hermine sassen in drei gemütlichen Sesseln in der Nähe des Kamins. Später waren noch Neville, Dean, Seamus und Ginny hinzugekommen. Seamus erzählte gerade jedem, der es hören wollte und auch jedem, der es nicht hören wollte, dass er mit Dean zusammen seine Ferien in Irland bei seiner Familie verbracht hatten und was sie alles unternommen oder, besser, angestellt hatten. Eines abends hatten sie nichts besseres zu tun gehabt und waren so zusammen in ein Mugglepub gegangen. „Mein Cousin hat einen Verwirrzauber auf den Wirt gelegt, stellt euch das mal vor. Jedenfalls dachte der, dass wir bereits volljährig waren und wir konnten problemlos Whisky bestellen. Das Zeug schmeckt echt gut, wenn man sich mal dran gewöhnt hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Dean es sobald wieder probieren wird. Ihm war bereits nach dem zweiten Glas schlecht und sein Gesicht ist wirklich grün geworden."

Die anderen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn Hermine den Einsatz des Verwirrzauber tadelte. „Du solltest besser nichts sagen, Seamus", meinte Dean nur. „Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut,wer sein Bett am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr verlassen konnte, weil seine Tante sich geweigert hat, ihm einen Anti-Kater-Trank zu geben." Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum brüllte vor Lachen und Seamus Gesicht nahm langsam die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an. „Als ob du dich am nächsten Morgen besser gefühlt hättest. Meine Tante hat dir schliesslich auch keinen Anti-Kater-Trank gegeben. Fakt ist, wir beide haben den nächsten Tag mehr oder weniger krank im Bett verbracht." „Dann hoffe ich, habt ihr eure Lektion gelernt: Kein Besäufnis, wenn ihr keinen Anti-Kater-Trank zur Hand habt.", warf Ron mit einem Gähnen ein. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber ich bin wrklich müde. Ich mache mich mal so langsam auf den Weg ins Bett." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr meinte nun auch Hermine: „Es ist auch schon nach elf und wir haben morgen Unterricht, wir sollten schon lange im Bett liegen und schlafen. Kommst du, Ginny?" – „Das ist so typisch für dich, Hermine. Du denkst nur an den Unterricht morgen. Nun, gute Nacht, ich gehe schlafen." Ron stand auf und ging, gefolgt von Harry, Neville, Dean und Seamus Richtung Treppe, während sich Hermine mit Ginny Richtung Mädchenschlafsääle aufmachte.

-------

A/N: Da die Geschichte eigentlich bereits fertig ist, habe ich beschlossen, doch häufiger, als nur einmal die Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Allerdings werde ich wohl keinen regelmässigen Rythmus haben.


	4. Projektarbeit mit Partner Teil I

**Kapitel 3: Projektarbeit mit Partner Teil I**

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als es sich Harry nach dieser doch eher kurzen Nacht gewünscht hätte. Natürlich waren sie am Abend vorher nicht sofort ins Bett gegangen, sondern hatten noch herumgealbert und irgendwann war dann das erste Kissen geflogen. Das Ergebnis war eine Kissenschlacht gewesen, die bis weit in den nächsten Morgen hinein gedauert hatte.

Am liebsten hätte sich Harry noch einmal im Bett umgedreht, auf das Frühstück verzichtet und noch ein wenig geschlafen, aber Ron war in der Beziehung einfach gnadenlos. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur der Einfluss von Hermine, der ihn so antrieb. Auf alle Fälle riss er einfach die Vorhänge von Harrys Bett auf und rief: „Harry, aufstehen! Oder willst du das Frühstück verpassen? Du weisst, dass Hermine dir das nie verzeihen würde." Harry seufzte und kuschelte sich noch einmal in seine Decke, bevor er sich dann doch überwand und aufstand. Es war noch viel zu früh, aber er wusste, dass Ron und vor allem Hermine es nie zulassen würden, dass er das Frühstück verpasste. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zu rabiateren Methoden griffen um ihn zu wecken und aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

Als er mit Ron endlich die Grosse Halle erreichte, konnten sie schon von Weitem das laute Geschwätz der Anderen hören. ‚Wie konnte man nur so früh morgens schon so gut gelaunt sein und dann auch noch ausführlich frühstücken?', frage sich Harry verständnislos. Er brauchte immer eine gewisse Weile, bis er wirklich wach war.

Zum Glück hatte ihnen Hermine zwei Plätze reserviert, so dass sie bei ihren Zimmerkameraden sitzen konnten. Von Hermine kam nur ein gemurmeltes ‚Guten Morgen', bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Zauberkunstbuch, das aufgeschlagen gegen ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft gelehnt war, widmete. Ron stopfte sich ungehemmt seinen ersten Toast in den Mund und fragte noch kauend: „Wie kann sie bereits lernen? Der Unterricht hat doch noch nicht einmal angefangen?" Harry zog es vor, die Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen. Schliesslich handelte es sich hier immer noch um Hermine und das sagte eigentlich schon alles. Stattdessen goss er lieber ein wenig Milch über sein Müsli und begann langsam zu essen.

Als die Eulen eintrafen, liess er seinen Blick neugierig über die anderen Haustische gleiten. Es war doch immer wieder interessant, was die einzelnen Schüler so zugeschickt bekamen. Schliesslich erreicht er den Slytherintisch, den er eigentlich nur kurz streifen wollte, aber ein eher unübliches Bild hielt seinen Blick auf und liess ihn genauer hinsehen. Draco Malfoy sass ruhig auf seinem Platz, ein Buch gegen seinen Kürbissaft gelehnt und las fleissig, ohne auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit an seine Umwelt oder gar die Eulen zu verschwenden. Das aufgeschlagene Buch gegen das Glas mit dem Kürbissaft gelehnt, ein lernender Schüler, der nebenbei frühstückte. Das Bild kam ihm doch sehr vertraut vor. Hermine sah genauso aus, wenn sie frühstückte. Noch ungewöhnlicher aber war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy gar nicht auf seine Familieneule zu warten schien, die ihn normalerweise an seinem ersten Schultag mit einem grossen Fresspacket versorgte. Neugierig betrachtete Harry die Eulen genauer. Die meisten hatten ihre Last schon abgegeben und waren auf dem Weg zum Eulenturm, aber die grosse Familieneule der Malfoys war nirgends zu sehen. Harry war sicher, dass er sie nicht übersehen haben konnte. Neben seiner Hedwig war die Malfoyfamilieneule alleine schon ihrer Grösse wegen die auffälligste Eule der Schule.

Je länger Harry den blonden Slytherin beobachtete, umso seltsamer kam ihm sein Verhalten vor. Er konnte es nicht benennen, aber irgendetwas war anders an Malfoy. Irgendetwas war ungewöhnlich, etwas an seiner Haltung, seinem Verhalten und seinem Ausdruck hatte sich verändert. Das war nicht mehr der Junge, mit dem er sich noch vor den Sommerferien leidenschaftlich gestritten hatte. Unbewusst betrachtete Harry ihn genauer, prägte sich seine Gesichtszüge genau ein.

Das blonde Haar war ein wenig länger als noch vor den Ferien und Malfoy hatte aufgehört, es sich mit Gel vollzukleistern. Stattdessen trug er es offen und hatte die längeren, offensichtlich störenden Strähnen hinter seine Ohren geschoben. Die neue Frisur stand ihm und brachte seine Gesichtsform besser zur Geltung. Die Sonne zauberte kleine, silberne Reflexe auf sein Haar und Harry fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich so seidig war, wie es aussah.

Das hatte er jetzt aber nicht gerade gedacht?! Harry durchlief ein Schaudern. Er hatte jetzt nicht tatsächlich überlegt, wie sich Malfoys Haar anfühlen mochte, oder? Das war immer noch Malfoy!

Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen und fuhr mit seinen Beobachtungen fort. Malfoy war über den Sommer gewachsen, hatte sich weiterentwickelt und sah gut aus, nun, nicht nur gut, sondern schlicht atemberaubend. Harrys Blick wanderte unbewusst zu seinen Lippen und blieb dort hängen. Sie waren leicht rosa und wenn sich der Blonde vor lauter Konzentration mit der Zunge darüber fuhr, glänzten sie und luden einfach dazu ein, geküsst zu werden.

Geküsst zu werden?!

Moment mal. Was dachte er da? Küssen? Malfoy? Das Frettchen??? Harry konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie ihm langsam das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Genau in diesem Moment schaute Malfoy von seinem Buch auf und Harry fühlte seinen stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Harry konnte diesen grauen Augen nicht entkommen, fühlte sich, als ob er in einen Strudel gerissen wurde, wohlwissend, dass er sofort wegschauen musste, aber der Befehl dazu erreichte seinen Augen einfach nicht. Malfoy sah ihn einfach nur an. Seine Augen waren ruhig, zu ruhig, als dass irgendein Ausdruck in ihnen hätte lesbar sein können. Der übliche Sturm, der in ihnen tobte, wenn er Harry hasserfüllt musterte, fehlte vollkommen. Was dachte Malfoy? In diesem Moment erhielt er einen Rippenstoss und Ron flüsterte: „Warum starrst du Malfoy an?"

Harry zuckte zusammen und begann sofort sich zu verteidigen: „Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt. Ich wollte nur wissen, welche Materialien zur Erpressung seiner über Mitschüler ihm seine Familieneule dieses Jahr bringt." Warum verteidigte er sich überhaupt? Auf Rons Gesicht war eindeutig zu lesen, dass dieser ihm nicht ein Wort glaubte, aber bevor Harry noch irgendetwas ergänzen konnte, räusperte sich Dumbledore und stand auf.

„Bevor alle ihr Frühstück beendet haben und aus der Halle zum Unterricht gehen, möchte ich gerne etwas bekannt geben. Da Voldemort" – Dumbledore ignorierte das erschreckte Japsen der meisten Schüler, als er den Namen nannte – „dieses Mal endgültig vernichtet worden ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, etwas für die Beziehungen der vier Häusern untereinander zu tun. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich beschlossen, dieses Jahr eine Projektarbeit in Zweiergruppen durchzuführen. Zu Beginn werden wir uns dabei auf die Schüler der fünften Klasse konzentrieren, da diese am Ende des Schuljahrs ihre Zags schreiben. Sie müssen daher besonders viel lernen und sie darin zu unterstützen ist eines der Ziele dieses Projekts."

Die Fünftklässler stöhnten auf. Die Schule hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen und ausser den Ravenclaws, Hermine und seltsamerweise Draco Malfoy wollte noch niemand an die ZAGs denken. Schliesslich war gerade mal der erste Schultag und die Prüfungen lagen noch in weiter Ferne. Dumbledore ignorierte dies jedoch ebenso und fuhr fort: „Jeder von ihnen hat ein Fach, in dem er besonders gut ist, für das er einfach Talent hat und ein anderes, das ihm besondere Mühe bereitet. Um ihnen nun die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Noten in eben diesem schlechten Fach zu verbessern, habe ich diese Projektarbeit organisiert. Jeder von ihnen wird dieses Jahr zusammen mit einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus an zwei Projeketen arbeiten. Dieser Schüler beherrscht das Fach, in dem sie Schwierigkeiten haben und hat umgekehrt selber Schwierigkeiten mit dem Fach, in dem sie keine haben. Bis zum Sommer müssen sie zwei Projektarbeiten fertigstellen, je eine für jedes Fach. Das Resultat dieser Projektarbeiten wird mit in ihre Note bei den ZAGs einfliessen. Daher empfehlen wir ihnen sich besonders anzustrengen. Ein weiteres Ziel des Projektes ist es, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, ausserhalb des eigenen Hauses neue Freundschaften zu schliessen. Die Zweierteams sind bereits eingeteilt und Veränderungen sind nicht möglich. Daher bitte ich die Fünftklässler sich nach dem Frühstück bei ihren Hauslehrern zu versammeln, welche ihnen bekannt geben werden, mit wem sie in welchen Fächern zusammenarbeiten werden. Vielen Dank fürs Zuhören und ich hoffe, dass sie die Chancen, die ihnen dieses Projekt bietet, zu nutzen wissen." Sobald sich Dumbledore wieder gesetzt hatte, brach in der Halle ein kleinerer Tumult los. Projektarbeit in Zweiergruppen, die aus verschiedenen Häusern zusammengestellt worden waren. Das war etwas ganz neues.

Das Erste, was am Gryffindortisch zu hören war, war der begeisterte Aufschrei von Hermine: „Projektarbeit! Das ist einfach super. Wir können jede Menge neuer Dinge lernen. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt darauf, mit wem ich zusammenarbeiten werde. Hoffentlich jemand aus Ravenclaw. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich an einem Zauberkunstprojekt arbeiten kann." Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und Hermine wäre vor Freude auf dem Tisch herumgetanzt.

„Hermine, mach' mal Pause. Merkst du denn nicht, dass das nur jede Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit gibt? Wie sollen wir das denn neben Quidditch und Hausaufgaben noch zusätzlich schaffen?", wagte Ron zu sagen, aber Hermine bekam seine Skepsis überhaupt nicht mit. Nichts und niemand konnte sie in ihrem Enthusiasmus stoppen.

Nach dem Frühstück versammelte sich eine aufgeregte Gruppe bei Professor McGonagall, die genauso streng wie sonst auch aussah. Keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht verriet, wie sie wirklich über diese Projektarbeit dachte. Alle redeten wild durcheinander, manche begeistert, die meisten weniger enthusiastisch. Minerva McGonagall brauchte zwei Anläufe bis das Geschwätz verstummte und sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schüler bei sich wusste: „Sie haben alle gehört, was der Direktor gesagt hat. Diese Projekte geben ihnen eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit an ihren schwachen Fächern zu arbeiten und ich hoffe, sie werden sich so anstrengen, wie es von ihnen erwartet wird und wissen die Möglichkeiten zu schätzen, die ihnen hiermit geboten werden. Die Teams stehen bereits fest und lassen sich nicht ändern, obwohl ich bei manchen Paarungen nicht sicher bin, ob dabei wirklich eine Zusammenarbeit entstehen kann." Bei diesen Worten warf sie Harry einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dieser hatte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Wenn McGonagall ihn so ansah, dann konnte das nichts gutes bedeuten.

Minerva McGonagall fuhr fort und Harry beeilte sich, ihr ausnahmsweise zuzuhören: „Ich werde nun die jeweiligen Partner und die Fächer, in denen sie arbeiten werden, vorlesen. Nach dem Mittagessen haben sie eine Stunde Zeit um sich mit ihrem Partner zu treffen und sich auf zwei Themen zu einigen. Für jedes Fach wird ein eigenes Projekt erwartet, wobei sich die beiden Projekte natürlich auch ergänzen dürfen. Danach teilen sie diese bitte den zuständigen Lehrern mit. Sie können mit der Arbeit beginnen sobald sie es möchten. Wir empfehlen ihnen allerdings, nicht zu lange damit zu warten." An dieser Stelle traf der zweifelnde Blick nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ron, Dean, Seamus und ein paar andere Gryffindors, die nicht gerade dafür bekannt waren, freiwillig viel zu lernen.

„Für die Besprechungen fällt die erste Stunde des heutigen Nachmittagunterrichts aus. Ich werde ihnen noch mitteilen, in welchem Klassenzimmer sie sich mit ihrem Partner treffen werden. Wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, dann beginne ich jetzt.", schloss McGonagall ihre kleine Ansprache und begann die einzelnen Schüler aufzurufen.

„Ist das nicht toll? Es ist nur schade, dass Geschichte der Zauberei heute nachmittag ausfällt.", flüsterte Hermine ganz aufgeregt Ron zu. Zum ersten Mal konnte auch sie vor lauter Vorfreude nicht mehr richtig zuhören. Ron stiess sie in die Rippen: „Psst, pass auf, Hermine. Gleich bist du dran." Sofort wandte Hermine wieder ihre ganze Konzentration ihrer Hauslehrerin zu.

„Hermine Granger sie arbeiten mit Agrippa Montgomery aus Ravenclaw zusammen. Ihre Fächer werden Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sein. Da sie beide in jedem Fach ausgezeichnete Noten schreiben, erwarten wir entsprechend fortgeschrittene Projekte von ihnen. Sie werden sich mit Mrs Montgomery im Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick treffen." Hermine konnte nur mit Mühe einen begeisterten Aufschrei unterdrücken. Sie durfte mit einer der besten Schülerinnen des Jahrgangs zusammenarbeiten: „Super! Zauberkunst und Verwandlung und dann auch noch zwei fortgeschrittene Projekte."

Fast hätte sie dabei die Partner ihrer Freunde verpasst, die Professor McGonagall inzwischen aufrief: „Ronald Weasley, sie arbeiten mit Hanna Abott aus Hufflepuff in den Fächern Astronomie und Pflege magischer Kreaturen und treffen sich mit ihr auf dem Astronomieturm."

„Astronomie? Ich hasse Astronomie.", stöhnte ein wenig begeisterter Ron, „Na ja, wenigstens ist es nicht Zaubertränke.", ergänzte er noch und hätte fast verpasst, wie ihre Hauslehrerin als letztes Harry aufrief: „Harry Potter, es tut mir leid, ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber sie werden mit Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Fächer werden Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein. Sie treffen sich im Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer. Ich befürworte diese Zusammenstellung nicht, also versuchen sie zumindest sich zu benehmen."

Harry ware kreidebleich geworden. „Malfoy! Was habe ich getan, dass ich mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten muss? Womit habe ich das verdient? Irgendjemand muss mich einfach hassen.", jammerte er vor sich hin und verpasste dabei fast die letzten Worte von McGonagall: „Nun da alle ihre Partner kennen, gehen sie bitte in ihren Unterricht."

*

Professor Snape stand vor seinen Slytherins und bedachte jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einem strengen Blick. Sein Ausdruck war wie immer verschlossen und nicht eine Regung oder ein Hinweis darauf, was er dachte, war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Draco verlor sich tief in seinen Gedanken. Was sollte er von dieser Projektarbeit halten? So richtig einschätzen konnte er die Neuigkeit noch nicht. Auf der einen Seite war da die Möglichkeit, seine Noten zu verbessern, auf der anderen Seite würde gerade das extrem davon abhängen, mit wem er zusammenarbeiten musste und bei seinem derzeitigen Glück war das mit Sicherheit ein Gryffindor oder ein Hufflepuff. Draco war so in Gedanken, dass er beinahe den Anfang von Professors Snapes kleiner Ansprache verpasst hätte.

„Ich befürworte diese Idee nicht, aber da das Ergebnis ihre ZAGs von der Qualität ihres Projekts beeinflusst wird, erwarte ich von ihnen, dass sie mehr als ihr Bestes geben. Ich lese ihnen nun ihre Arbeitspartner vor." Draco liess seinen Blick über die anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses wandern. Wirkliche Begeisterung konnte er nirgends entdecken, auch wenn das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Er war nicht der Einzige, der seine Gefühle verstecken konnte.

„Draco Malfoy,", riss die Stimme von Severus Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „sie werden mit Harry Potter zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Fächer werden Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein. Sie treffen sich mit ihm im Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer." Damit war es Professor Snape allerdings zum allerersten Mal gelungen, Draco wirklich zu schockieren und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, seine übliche, blasierte Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Er konnte das Geflüster der übrigen Slytherins hinter seinem Rücken hören, konnte ihre bösartigen Blicke in seinem Nacken spüren. Was hatte er getan, dass er mit Potter zusammenarbeiten musste? Womit hatte er das verdient? Wer hasste ihn dermassen, dass er ihm das antat?

-----------------

A/N: Vielen Dank für das Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder darüber, wenn ich zu lesen bekomme, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt oder, wenn nicht, was euch nicht gefällt.


	5. Projektarbeit mit Partner Teil II

**Kapitel 4: Projektarbeit mit Partner Teil II**

Ron und Hermine waren mit Harry auf dem Weg in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Die Beiden hatten Harry in ihre Mitte genommen und zumindest Ron stützte seinen Freund immer wieder unauffällig und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken. Harry selber schien davon nicht besonders viel mitzubekommen. Der Gryffindor war auffallend blass und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, konnte man erahnen, dass er immer wieder ein paar Worte vor sich hinmurmelte, die sich verdächtig nach Malfoy, Zaubertränken und Alpträumen anhörten.

Es war Montag Morgen und die Woche begann, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in den Kerkern von Severus Snape und als ob das noch nicht gereicht hätte, hatten sie auch dieses Jahr den Unterricht wieder gemeinsam mit den Slytherins. Nicht nur Harry war der Meinung, dass die Woche kaum schlimmer beginnen konnte, nur dieser Montag war mit Abstand der Schlimmste, den er bisher erlebt hatte und das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen. „Warum muss ich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy arbeiten? Es gibt doch soviele andere Schüler. Warum Malfoy? Nun komme ich bis zum Ende vom Schuljahr nicht mehr von ihm los. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, nein, ich muss auch noch mit ihm an einem Zaubertrankprojekt arbeiten. Warum Malfoy und warum Zaubertränke? Was habe ich getan, um derart gestraft zu werden? Warum kann mich nicht einfach jemand jetzt auf der Stelle umbringen?", jammerte er vor sich hin.

Kurz bevor sie die Kerker erreichten, hatte Hermine schlussendlich genug und herrschte ihn an: „Sei nicht so ein wehleidiger Dummkopf, Harry. Siehst du nicht die Möglichkeiten, die sich dir bieten? Du kannst endlich deine Lücken in Zaubertränke schliessen und so sehr ich es hasse zuzugeben, aber Malfoy ist wirklich gut in Zaubertränke." Bevor sie allerdings noch weiter ins Schwärmen geraten konnte, wurde sie von Ron gestoppt: „Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was du da sagst. Ich bitte dich. Harry muss mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Mit dem Frettchen." Aber Hermine war nicht zu bremsen. Wahrscheinlich sorgte die Begeisterung über ihre eigene Arbeitspartnerin dafür, dass sie nur noch die Vorteile der Projektarbeit sah. „Das weiss ich doch. Ich denke nur, dass es eine Chance für Harry ist. Und vergiss nicht, das zweite Fach ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Das hingegen brachte Ron nur dazu zu höhnen: „Warum nur wundert es mich nicht, dass ausgerechnet Verteidigung Malfoys schlechtestes Fach ist? Ich meine, er weiss sicher jede Menge über die Dunklen Künste, aber überhaupt nichts über die Verteidigung dagegen. Was meinst du, Harry?", wandte er sich schliesslich seinem Freund zu, der still neben ihnen hergelaufen war und einen sehr abwesenden Eindruck machte. „Was hast du gesagt? Wir haben übrigens das Klassenzimmer erreicht."

Harry hatte seinen Freunden überhaupt nicht mehr richtig zugehört, so sehr war er mit sich selber beschäftigt gewesen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er überlegt, ob es nicht doch noch einen Ausweg gab. Aber egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, es kam immer dasgleiche dabei heraus: Er musste mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr kommen. Er sah sich ja nicht einmal friedlich mit Malfoy die Themen für ihre Projekte aussuchen. Bis jetzt hatten sie es kaum fünf Minuten gemeinsam ohne Lehrer im gleichen Raum ausgehalten ohne sich gegenseitig zu verhexen, wenn man mal von der Zugfahrt am vorherigen Tag absah. Dieses kleine Gefühl, das hartnäckig versuchte ihm einzuflüstern, dass es doch interessant werden könnte, mit dem blonden Slytherin zusammenzuarbeiten, ignorierte er gekonnt. Aber eigentlich hatten sie es am Tag zuvor im Zug doch auch geschafft, sich das Abteil zu teilen ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Allerdings war sich Harry sicher, dass zumindest Malfoy dort nicht ganz er selbst gewesen sein musste. Er seufzte leise. Nun war Voldermort vernichtet und er musste ein ganzes Schuljahr mit Malfoy an einem Zaubertrankprojekt arbeiten. Er wusste nicht, ob er Voldemort nicht doch vorgezogen hätte.

*

Draco war sich sicher, dass er diesen Montag immer als den schlimmsten Tag in seinem ganzen Leben in Erinnerung behalten würde. Es begann mit der Ankündigung von Dumbledore, dass die Fünftklässler in diesem Jahr in Zweiergruppen an Projekten arbeiten würden. Anschliessend erfuhr er, dass er ausgerechnet mit Potter an einem Zaubertrank- und an einem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - Projekt arbeiten musste und dann begann die Woche auch noch mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors.

Normalerweise liebte er Zaubertränke, was nicht nur damit zusammenhing, dass er sich mit seinem Hauslehrer gut verstand, sondern in erster Linie damit, dass er sich nichts interessanteres vorstellen konnte, als zu beobachten, wie aus den einzelnen, zum Teil simplen Zutaten ein mächtiger Trank wurde. Es gab für ihn nichts spannenderes, als zu beobachten, wie sich mit der korrekten Zutat zur korrekten Zeit die Eigenschaften des Tranks änderten, wie aus einem Gift ein Heilmittel werden konnte und auch umgekehrt, eine nicht ganz korrekt abgemessene Zutat den ganzen Trank ruinieren konnte. Es faszinierte ihn, wozu Tränke alles in der Lage waren, egal, ob es sich jetzt um das Wahrheitsserum oder den Glückstrank, die verschiedenen Heiltränke, mit denen auch schwerste Verletzungen geheilt werden konnten, oder einen einfachen Schlaftrunk handelte. Die Welt der Zaubertränke übte ihre ganz eigene Anziehungskraft auf Draco Malfoy aus.

Nur dieser Montag war anders. Normalerweise liebte Draco den Zaubertrankunterricht bei Severus Snape und im Speziellen die Doppelstunden mit den Gryffindors waren amüsant, nur heute nicht. Draco nahm es seinem Hauslehrer mehr als übel, dass dieser während der ganzen Stunde nicht aufhören konnte, zu kommentieren, wie schlecht Potter doch im Tränke brauen war und dass in seinem Fall wohl alle Hoffnungen verloren waren. Normalerweise hätte Draco es genossen zu beobachten, wie Professor Snape seinen Erzfeind mit ein paar gezielten Bemerkungen auf die Palme brachte, aber jetzt war alles anders: Er musste mit dem Vorzeigegryffindor Potter an diesem verfluchten Projekt arbeiten.

Direkt nach der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung, natürlich wieder mit den Gryffindors. Verteidigung war das einzige Fach, mit dem Draco wirklich Probleme hatte. Auf der einen Seite mochte das daran liegen, dass ihn die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schlichtweg nicht interessierte, genauso wenig, wie ihn die Dunklen Künste an sich interessierten, auf der einen Seite hatte das aber sicher auch mit den Lehrern zu tun. Quirrel und Lockhart hatte man nicht wirklich als Lehrer zählen können und mit Lupin und Mad-Eye Moody hatte er doch ein paar mehr oder weniger schwerwiegende persönliche Probleme gehabt. Nach verschiedenen Begegnungen mit Fenrir Greyback in seiner Kindheit hatte er einen immensen Respekt vor Werwölfen, selbst wenn sogar er zugeben musste, dass Remus Lupin nicht annähernd so bedrohlich wirkte wie Greyback. Mad-Eye Moody war ein Kapitel für sich. Draco dachte immer noch mit Schaudern an den Tag, an dem ihn Moody in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte, auch wenn sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hatte, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um Barty Crouch Jr. gehandelt hatte.

Direkt anschliessend an den Verteidigungsunterricht folgte das Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle. Da sich Draco mit Zusammenpacken ein wenig mehr Zeit gelassen hatte, betrat er die Grosse Halle etwas später als die übrigen Slytherins. Auch Greg und Vince hatten sich schon an ihre Plätze gesetzt, waren, wie er es ihnen gesagt hatte, bereits vorausgegangen. Als Draco die Halle betrat, hatten die Slytherins bereits ihre Plätze gesucht und zum allerersten Mal hatten sie nicht seinen üblichen Platz am Kopfende des Tisches freigelassen. Auf seinem Platz zwischen Greg und Vince sass nun Blaise Zabini. Die anderen Slytherins waren aufgerückt, so dass sich nun die einzigen noch freien Plätze zwischen den Fünft- und Viertklässern und ganz am Ende des Tisches bei den Erstklässern fanden.

Draco straffte seine Schultern und richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf. Blaise Zabini forderte ihn heraus und das deutlich früher als erwartet. Draco war sicher, dass dabei die Tatsache, dass er mit Potter zuammenarbeiten musste, eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann, arrogant wie immer, die Grosse Halle. Langsam schritt er zum Haustisch der Slytherins und sorgte dabei dafür, dass er direkt an Zabini vorbeiging. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihn alle Slytherins anstarrten. Heute würde es sich also entscheiden und er war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet. Aber da musste er jetzt durch. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen seine Augen die von Blaise. Es war ein stummer Kampf und er war schnell entschieden. Draco war sich sicher, dass niemand aus den anderen Häusern etwas bemerkt hatte und auch am Lehrertisch schien niemand, ausser Snape und Dumbledore etwas von dem Machtwechsel bei den Slytherins mitbekommen zu haben. Nur diese beiden wussten nun, dass ab heute die Fünftklässler einen neuen Anführer haben würden, dass Draco, ohne den Schutz seines Vaters, seine Position endgültig verloren hatte. Der Blonde ging ungerührt zum untersten Ende des Tisches. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Auch wenn er seine Position verloren hatte, er würde sich nicht damit demütigen, dass man ihm die erlittene Niederlage ansah und dass er sich auf den niedrigsten Platz seines Jahrgangs setzte. In dem Fall setzte er sich lieber weit weg von allen alleine an den Tisch.

Kurz bevor er seinen Platz erreichte, fühlte er ein seltsames Prickeln im Nacken und als er sich umdrehte und aufschaute sah er wieder diese strahlend grünen Augen auf sich ruhen. Potter starrte ihn an. Er starrte ihn nicht nur an, er schien ihn regelrecht aufzuspiessen und zu versuchen, sein Innerstes zu ergründen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Draco hatte das Gefühl in diese glitzernden, grünen Seen hineingesogen zu werden. Die Geräusche in der Halle schienen zu verstummen. Draco kam es vor, als ob Sekunden, Minuten, nein Stunden vergingen und dann war der Moment vorüber. Offensichtlich verlegen sah Harry zur Seite und eine leichte Röte begann seine Wangen zu zieren. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Niemals würden sich seine Gefühle und Emotionen so offen auf seinem Gesicht zeigen, wie dies bei Potter der Fall war. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht doch nicht so furchtbar zusammenzuarbeiten. Er war zwar eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke, aber Longbottom wäre noch weitaus schlimmer gewesen und es liess sich nicht verleugnen, dass Potter ein Genie in Verteidigung war. Eigentlich hatte Draco nicht wirklich etwas gegen die Zusammenarbeit mit Potter einzuwenden, wenn man mal davon absah, dass es eben Potter war. Er bezweifelte eher, dass sie sich soweit vertragen würden, dass eine Zusammenarbeit überhaupt möglich war.

Draco setzte sich und bemerkte erstaunt, wie Greg und Vince ihre Plätze verliessen und sich zu ihm setzten. Irgendwie freute ihn diese kleine Geste, zeigte es ihm doch, dass ihm noch zwei wirkliche Freunde blieben. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, legte sich ein wenig Essen auf den Teller, öffnete seine grosse Zaubertrankenzyklopädie, die er von seinem Vater zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und begann sie durchzublättern. Er musste einen Trank für ihr Projekt finden. Draco war ehrgeizig und so durfte es kein gewöhnlicher Trank sein, den sie auch im Unterricht brauen würden, es musste etwas Spezielleres sein, etwas, was ausser ihnen niemand brauen würde. Immer wieder spürte er, wie Potters Blick auf ihm ruhte. Aber jedesmal, wenn er aufblickte, schien dieser seinen Teller ausgesprochen interessant zu finden.

Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Andere sich verändert hatte. Sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar war länger geworden, bedeckte die Stirn und damit die Narbe und reichte nun bis zu den Augenbrauen. Er schien über den Sommer gewachsen zu sein und sein Gesicht war leicht gebräunt. Er musste seine Sommerferien einfach genossen haben und doch passte irgendetwas nicht dazu, irgendetwas im Ausdruck seiner Augen passte nicht zu dem Bild, dass sich die anderen machen sollten. Der Gedanke liess Draco nicht mehr los. Was war es, das Potter so anders wirken liess? Was war es, was ihn daran zweifeln liess, dass Potter sich wirklich so fühlte, wie er sich gab und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag: Er wirkte verloren. Das war der richtige Ausdruck. Der berühmte Harry Potter wirkte verloren.

Plötzlich wurde Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf einen interessant aussehenden Trank gelenkt. Sorgfältig las er das Rezept durch. Der Trank würde äusserste Sorgfalt erfordern, aber wenn sie es sorgfältig vorbereiteten, dann würden sie ihn vielleicht brauen können. Potter beherrschte sicher die entsprechenden Verteidigungszauber, die es dafür brauchte. Es war ein Risiko, aber wenn es klappte, dann konnte er sicher sein, dass sie mit einen der schwierigsten Tränke, die es gab, gemeistert hatten. Draco schloss das Buch und beendete sein Mittagessen. Er würde nachher mit Potter darüber reden und ihn überzeugen müssen.

Sobald sein Teller leer war, erhob sich Draco. Greg und Vince waren noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte mit ihrem Pudding fertig, wollten die Halle aber mit ihm verlassen. Draco bedeutete ihnen jedoch mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, dass sie in aller Ruhe zu Ende essen könnten. Die beiden Schüler, die mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten mussten, waren fast zu bemitleiden. Aber nur fast. Mitleid war kein Gefühl, das sich ein Malfoy erlaubte. Er flüsterte ihnen noch ein knappes ‚Wir sehen uns später' zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Potter sehen, der mit seinen Freunden am Tisch sass und noch immer am Essen war. Draco würde also zuerst am Treffpunkt ankommen.

*

Als Harry sah, dass Malfoy die Grosse Halle verliess und legte er seine Gabel neben den Teller. Viel gegessen hatte er nicht und während sich Ron und vor allem Hermine unablässig über ihre Projekte unterhielten, war er sehr schweigsam gewesen. Am Anfang hatten seine Freunde noch versucht ihn in ihre Unterhaltung miteinzubeziehen, doch da seine Antworten immer einsilbiger geworden waren, hatten sie es bald aufgegeben. Sie schoben seine Schweigsamkeit und auch seine offensichtliche Appetitlosigkeit auf die Nervosität, die er zweifellos empfinden musste. Schliesslich ging es hier um seine ZAGs, was Hermines Meinung war und um eine Projektarbeit mit dem Frettchen. Das wiederum war Rons Meinung. Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Slytherintisch und vor allem Draco Malfoy das ganze Mittagessen über beobachtet hatte und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas drüben am anderen Tisch geschehen war, auch wenn er nicht benennen konnte, was es gewesen war . Irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen Malfoy und Zabini abgespielt, bevor sich der Blonde mit seinen Gorillas an einen für ihn völlig untypischen Platz gesetzt hatte.

Harry schob sein Essen noch ein paar Mal auf dem Teller hin und her, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste. Hunger hatte er sowieso nicht und da er sich sowieso mit Malfoy treffen musste, konnte er das genauso gut auch gleich hinter sich bringen. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, woran sie bei ihrem Verteidigungsprojekt arbeiten könnten und als er sah, dass Malfoy aufstand und die Halle verliess, murmelte er Ron und Hermine eine Entschuldigung zu und folgte dem Blonden.

*

Als Draco das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer betrat, befanden sich schon einige Schüler aus Ravenclaw dort, die es gar nicht mehr erwarten konnten, mit der Projektarbeit zu beginnen. Bis jetzt war er der einzige Slytherin hier und er hoffte, dass es so blieb. Draco setzte sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke und öffnete sein Zaubertrankbuch. Der Trank, der ihm beim Mittagessen aufgefallen war, verlangte grosse Sorgfalt beim Brauen und war bei einem Arbeitsschritt etwas schwierig, aber nichts, wovon er nicht überzeugt war, es hinzubekommen. Die Frage war eher, ob Potter das genauso sah. Draco hatte gerade angefangen die Zutatenliste zu lesen, als der Gryffindor den Raum betrat und sich umsah. Er brauchte nicht lange um Draco zu entdecken und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Malfoy." – „Potter.", begrüssten sie sich kalt und starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Wie sollten sie nur zusammenarbeiten? Der Direktor musste sich bei der Zusammenstellung der Gruppen wohl an einem seiner Zitronendrops verschluckt haben. Aber Draco war ehrgeizig und er wollte seine Topnoten, auch wenn das hiess, dass er dafür mit seinem Erzfeind zusammenarbeiten musste. Schliesslich brauchte er ein gutes Ergebnis in der Projektarbeit. In seinem Inneren beschloss Draco wenigstens zu versuchen, Potter nicht zu provozieren.

Die Luft zwischen den beiden Jungen war zum Schneiden dick. „Wir müssen also zusammenarbeiten.", begann Draco schliesslich, als er die Spannung kaum noch aushielt. „Scheint so.", kam es kalt von Potter zurück, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so schlecht in Verteidigung bist." Das war klar, dass ihm nichts anderes einfiel, als auf seinem schlechtesten Fach herumzureiten. Nur Potter schaffte es, ihn so zu ärgern, dass er nur noch mit Mühe seinen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck beibehalten konnte, aber äusserlich kühl antwortete Draco: „Es muss ja nicht jeder so wie du herausposaunen, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise Ahnung davon hat, was er in besagtem Fach tut." Draco konnte spüren, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige verspannte. Er wollte doch darauf verzichten ihn zu provozieren, was tat er da also schon wieder? Er konnte es nicht lassen und jetzt musste er doch tatsächlich Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. „Sieh mal, Potter, wir stecken hier gemeinsam drin und ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn du mir meine ZAGs nicht versaust." Jetzt war es an Harry erstaunt zu schauen. „Warum sollte ich dir deine ZAGs verderben, Malfoy? Ich bin kein Slytherin." Das musste ja kommen, dass Potter wieder die Häuserkarte ausspielte, aber das konnte Draco auch: „Nicht jeder kümmert sich so wenig um seine Karriere wie du, Potter." Der starrte ihn hingegen nur mit grossen Augen an. „Das ist dir tatsächlich ernst? Du sorgst dich tatsächlich um deine Noten?" Damit hatte Draco jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ein Potter der ruhig blieb und nicht sofort ausflippte? Vielleicht konnten sie ja doch normal miteinander reden. „Überrascht, Potter? Ich bin sicher, du hast dir noch nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, mit welchem Thema wir uns beschäftigen könnten." – „Nun, ich hatte da ein paar Ideen.", der Gryffindor zögerte kurz, „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Sie sind dir tatsächlich wichtig." – „Potter, wir wissen alle, dass du manchmal ein wenig schwer von Begriff bist, aber nicht einmal du kannst so langsam sein. Nicht jeder verlässt sich auf seinen Namen, nachdem er die Schule beendet hat." – „Was lässt dich denken, dass ich mich auf meinen Namen verlasse, Malfoy?" Potters Stimme war im Verlauf des Satzes immer lauter geworden und Draco verfluchte sich innerlich. Wie sollten sie zusammenarbeiten, wenn Potter sein Temperament nicht zügeln konnte und er selber es nicht schaffte, den Anderen nicht zu provozieren? „Können wir uns wieder der Themensuche zuwenden, Potter?", fragte er daher nur.

Harry war so überrascht, dass er seinen Zorn vergass. Wann hatte Malfoy aufgehört ihn sofort zu verhexen? Er schaute sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers genauer an. Es wirkte ruhig, vielleicht ein wenig zu ruhig und wieder konnte er keine Spur des Hasses entdecken, der sonst immer in den grauen Augen geflackert hatte. Sie waren so ruhig wie der Rest des Blonden. Der Slytherin sah gut aus. Die silbergrauen Augen, die gerade Nase, das aristokratische Aussehen mit den hohen Wangenknochen und dem markanten Kinn, die blasse Haut mit den leicht rosa Lippen und die seidigen, blonden Haare.

Potter starrte ihn schon wieder an und irgendwie fühlte sich Draco dabei ausgesprochen unwohl. Ihm wurde heiss und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Andere direkt durch ihn hindurch in seine Seele schauen konnte. „Potter, hör' auf zu starren. Ich weiss, dass ich gut aussehe, aber wir kommen nirgendwohin, wenn du es nicht schaffst, deine Augen von mir zu lösen." Der Schwarzhaarige errötete verlegen und irgendwie stand ihm das. Draco rief seine Gedanken zur Ordnung. Er musste sich auf das Projekt konzentrieren. „Du hast gesagt, du hättest ein paar Ideen für das Verteidigungsprojekt?", fragte er daher. „Na ja, ich dachte an eine praktische Kombination von Entwaffnungs- und Betäubungszaubern, aber da du wirklich eine gute Note haben möchtest, bin ich nicht sicher, ob das ehrgeizig genug ist." Das war so typisch Potter. Verteidigungs- und Betäubungszauber. Anscheinend musste Draco deutlicher werden. „Was ist mit dem Patronus? Ich habe gehört, du kannst einen beschwören." Nun gut, Draco hatte es nicht nur gehört, er wusste es. Schliesslich hatte Potter ihm genau diesen Patronus bereits einmal auf den Hals gehetzt. „Ja. Professor Lupin hat es mir damals in unserem dritten Jahr beigebracht. Warum fragst du?" Potters Augen hatten angefangen zu glitzern. Der Patronus schien etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein. „Erstens ist das fortgeschrittene Magie und gut für meine ZAGs und zweitens habe ich einen interessanten Trank gefunden." – „Was hat ein Trank mit dem Patronus zu tun? Er hat ja noch nicht einmal einen Körper." Draco konnte daran, wie Potter begonnen hatte auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen erkennen, dass ihn das Interesse gepackt hatte. Die Kombination von Patronus und Trank war einmalig und so fuhr er fort: „Der Trank nennt sich _Patronum Simplicissimum_. Ich habe ihn heute Mittag in meiner Zaubertrankenzyklopädie gefunden." – „Und was ist seine Wirkung?", fragte Harry nun schon fast ungeduldig. „Ich habe noch nicht alles herausgefunden, aber es sieht so aus, als ob er es vereinfacht einen Patronus in der Gegenwart von Dementoren zu beschwören. Der Trank scheint sehr alt zu sein und wurde wohl schon lange nicht mehr gebraut.", antworterte Draco zögerlich. Vielleicht war der Trank doch keine so gute Idee. „Du willst also wirklich den Patronus lernen?" Aber nun war es zu spät. Der Gryffindor hatte Blut geleckt und antwortete Draco: „Natürlich, Potter. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Schau nicht so ungläubig. Wir arbeiten also am Patronus und am _Patronum Simplicissimum_-Trank. Ich werde mit Professor Snape reden und du sagst es Professor Schmitt. Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek und suchen noch mehr Informationen. Und wage es ja nicht zu spät zu kommen." Potter war es regelrecht anzusehen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, dass Draco die Führung übernahm und so liess seine Entgegnung nicht lange auf sich warten. „Glaube ja nicht, Malfoy, dass ich mich von dir werde herumkommandieren lassen. Merk dir das lieber." Draco grinste nur ein wenig. Das ging doch besser als erwartet. Vielleicht konnte er doch irgendwie mit Potter zusammenarbeiten.

*

Nach seinem Treffen mit Professor Schmitt machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer, wo er sich mit Ron und Hermine treffen wollte. Ron war bereits vom Astronomieturm zurückgekehrt, auch wenn er alles andere als begeistert aussah und Hermine wäre am liebsten sofort in die Bibliothek gestürmt um mit ihre Recherchen beginnen zu können. Ihr Treffen war offensichtlich gut verlaufen. Zum Glück liess Professor Flitwick sie einige Beschwörungen aus dem vergangenen Jahr wiederholen, so dass sie genug Zeit hatten sich zu unterhalten. „Wie lief dein Treffen mit Malfoy?", wollte Hermine sofort begierig erfahren. Ron dagegen betrachtete Harry sorgfältig von allen Seiten und meinte dann: „Ich sehe keine Verletzungen. Also hat er dich zumindest nicht verhext." – „Ron, sie sollen zusammenarbeiten, da können sie sich nicht gegenseitig verfluchen." – „Aber das ist Malfoy, über den wir hier reden. Du erinnerst dich? Böser, hinterlistiger Slytherin. Aber jetzt erzähl schon, Harry. Wie war es?" – „Es ging.", gab Harry unwillig Auskunft, „Er hat mich nicht verflucht und hat sich so gut benommen, wie Malfoy es eben kann. Wir haben es sogar geschafft, uns auf zwei Themen zu einigen." – „Und woran werdet ihr arbeiten?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Am Patronus. Er will lernen, wie man einen Patronus beschwört und wir werden den _Patronum Simplicissimum_-Trank brauen." – „Oh Harry!", rief Hermine erfreut, „das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Weit über dem, was wir für die ZAGs können müssen." Rons Einwurf, dass er noch nie etwas von diesem Trank gehört hatte, ging völlig in Hermines Begeisterung unter. „Ich weiss. Er will, dass wir uns nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen." antwortete Harry nur knapp und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab um das Kissen schweben zu lassen, das sie quer durch das Zimmer in einen Korb fliegen lassen sollten. Er brauchte die begeisterten Blicke von Hermine und ganz sicher das Mitleid von Ron nicht. Er würde schon zurecht kommen.

---------

A/N: Vielen Dank für das Review. Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin.


	6. Das Zaubertrankdesaster Teil I

**Kapitel 5: Das Zaubertrankdesaster Teil I**

Das Abendessen in der Grossen Halle entpuppte sich als ausgesprochen anstrengende Angelegenheit. Hermine hatte wie immer eines ihrer Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen, las, stopfte geistesabwesend ihr Essen in sich hinein und murmelte dabei ständig irgendwelche Gedankenansätze vor sich her. Zwar war es normal, dass sie beim Essen las, aber dass sie derart in ihrem Buch aufging, war dann doch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie hatte bereits angefangen für ihr Projekt zu recherchieren. Sobald der Teller leer war, stand sie auch schon auf und verschwand in die Bibliothek.

Harry hingegen versuchte so langsam wie nur irgendwie möglich zu essen um den unvermeidlichen Augenblick, wenn auch er in die Bibliothek musste um sich dort mit Malfoy zu treffen, soweit wie möglich hinauszuschieben. Einzig Ron war nicht mit seinem Projekt beschäftigt. Inzwischen war er bei der zweiten Portion angekommen. Allerdings konnte er es nicht lassen, zwischen den einzelnen Bissen nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, Malfoy so zu verhexen, dass er zumindest an diesem Abend nicht mehr in die Bibliothek gehen konnte.

Von Zeit zu Zeit spürte Harry graue Augen auf sich ruhen, aber immer, wenn er aufschaute, sah er, wie der Slytherin über seinen Teller gebeugt konzentriert las. Malfoy sass, wieder nur von Crabbe und Goyle begleitet, am untersten Ende des Tisches und Harry war sich sicher, dass er den Blonden noch nie zuvor beim Essen am Tisch hatte lesen sehen. Das passte irgendwie nicht zu ihm. Das war nicht der Malfoy, den er kannte. Bevor Harry jedoch diesem Gedanken noch länger nachhängen konnte, trank der Blonde sein Glas mit Kürbissaft aus, klappte sein Buch zu und erhob sich, nicht ohne Harry einen kurzen, bedeutungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Harry zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern und meinte zu Ron: „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich keine Wahl, Ron. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg in die Bibliothek." Ron, der den Mund immer noch voller Kürbispastete hatte, warf ihm nur einen mitleidigen Blick zu und murmelte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach ‚Viel Glück, Harry' anhörte.

Als Harry die Bibliothek erreichte, sass Malfoy bereits lesend an einem der Tische. Vor ihm stapelten sich verschiedene Bücher, aufgeteilt nach den jeweiligen Sachgebieten. Als Harry an seinen Tisch trat, schob er ihm nur ohne aufzuschauen ein paar Bücher zu und bemerkte spitz: „Du bist zu spät. Den Zaubertrank findest du im ersten Buch. In den Anderen sind noch zusätzliche Informationen. Ich schlage aber vor, dass du mit dem Trank beginnst." „Einen Moment mal, Malfoy. Snape hat tatsächlich zugestimmt?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Natürlich hat er zugestimmt und für dich heisst es immer noch Professor Snape.", erwiderte der Blonde von oben herab, während er den Anderen kalt musterte.

Harry setzte sich und öffnete das erste Buch. Manchmal, nun eigentlich fast immer, war Malfoy eine furchtbare Nervensäge. Nachdem er eine Weile geblättert hatte, fand er den Zaubertrank irgendwo in der Mitte des Buches und keuchte auf. Die Zutatenliste allein war schon etwas über eine Seite lang und die Brauanleitung selber umfasste noch einmal gut zwanzig Seiten. Harry starrte fassungslos die Seiten an und brachte dann mit einer Stimme, die keinen Zweifel daran liess, dass er am Verstand des Blonden zweifelte, heraus: „Malfoy, bist du sicher, dass du genau diesen Trank brauen willst? Du musst völlig verrückt sein. Das ist doch fürchterlich kompliziert."

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sich innerlich wie ein Mantra vorsagte, dass er ruhig bleiben müsste und sich nicht von Potter provozieren lassen sollte. Langsam zählte er auf zehn, dann auf zwanzig und schlussendlich auf fünfzig bis er endlich ruhig genug war um zu antworten: „Was hast du denn erwartet? Einen einfachen Schlaftrank?" Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Gryffindor so reagieren würde, wenn er die Brauanleitung sah. Schliesslich handelte es sich hier um Potter. „Aber das ist doch mindestens UTZ Niveau.", kam auch schon der nächste Protest. ‚Tief durchatmen, Draco, nicht aufregen.', betete er innerlich, bevor er antwortete: „Ein Patronus ist auch nicht gerade ZAG Niveau und du hast ihn trotzdem gelernt. Ausserdem ist der Trank nicht halb so schwierig wie das Rezept aussieht. Eigentlich ist er sogar recht einfach, wenn man mal vom letzten Teil absieht." Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Warum musste Potter auch alles so furchtbar kompliziert machen? Nur weil er nicht einmal den einfachsten Trank brauen konnte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass andere damit ebenso überfordert waren.

„Einfach? Das nennst du einfach?", kam auch sofort die fassungslose Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, „Ich kenne nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zutaten auf der Liste." Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte einen Moment mit sich selber. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme etwas zitterte, als er antwortete: „Potter, es reicht. Wie kannst du nur so inkompetent im Brauen von Zaubertränken sein und dich dabei noch nicht selber in die Luft gejagt haben? Mit Ausnahme von zwei Zutaten haben wir mit allen bereits im Unterricht gearbeitet." Wie sollte er jemals mit Potter einen Trank brauen können, wenn dieser jedes seiner Worte anzweifelte. „Bist du sicher?", kam es denn auch schon zweifelnd von dem Gryffindor. „Natürlich bin ich sicher, Potter." Warum konnte er nicht einmal einfach akzeptieren, was Draco ihm sagte? Warum musste er jede einzelne seiner Aussagen immer und immer wieder anzweifeln? Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er begann zu erklären. Leider konnte er nicht verhindern, dass dabei seine Stimme einen Klang annahm, als ob er mit einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kind reden würde.

„Im ersten Teil des Tranks müssen wir nur die richtigen Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge unter leichter Hitze mischen. Danach müssen wir den Trank für genau sechzig Tage köcheln lassen und dabei während der ersten dreissig Tage vier Mal am Tag umrühren und die restlichen Tage zweimal am Tag. Der Teil braucht daher ein wenig zeitliche Abstimmung. Anschliessend müssen wir die letzten zwei Zutaten hinzufügen und dann kommt erst der etwas schwierigere Teil. Wir müssen beide gleichzeitig einen Patronus beschwören, diese irgendwie miteinander verbinden und in den Trank tauchen lassen. Die Anleitung ist hier mit einem lateinischen Gedicht ergänzt, das die Bedeutung der Patroni zu erklären scheint. Allerdings verstehe ich es noch nicht so ganz."

„Nicht so schwierig? Nur eine Seite mit Zutaten, sehr viel köcheln lassen und umrühren, danach der Patronus, ein blödes lateinisches Gedicht und du nennst das einen einfachen Trank?", fragte Harry entsetzt um dann gleich fortzufahren: „Weisst du wenigstens, was der Trank bewirken soll, falls wir ihn jemals korrekt zu Ende brauen können?"

„In erster Linie macht er es einfacher in der Gegenwart von Dementoren einen Patronus zu beschwören. Ausserdem ermöglicht er es dem Zauberer, die Gestalt seines Patronus nach Wunsch zu verändern und macht es möglich, dass der Patronus weite Strecken zurücklegen kann. Da steht noch etwas mehr, aber da es wieder auf Latein ist, denke ich nicht, dass es so furchtbar wichtig ist.", erklärte Draco. Langsam wurde er wieder ruhiger. Nur das unangenehme Pochen hinter seiner Schläfe blieb. Wenn das jedesmal so ging, wenn sie sich trafen, dann wäre er nach einem Monat reif für die Krankenstation und für einen Moment fragte er sich, wie es das Wiesel und das Schlammblut so lange mit Potter ausgehalten hatten. Die Stimme des Gryffindors riss ihn schlussendlich aus seinen Gedanken: „Du bist ja richtig besessen von der Idee. Was ist mit dem Gedicht?" Hatte er da nicht doch einen Hauch von Neugierde vernommen? So langsam begann sich Potter wohl für die Sache zu interessieren. „Da ich sicher bin, dass du nie Latein gelernt hast, habe ich es übersetzt. Hier ist das Pergament mit der Übersetzung." Damit schob ihm Draco ein Stück Pergament zu. Einen Moment lang starrte der Schwarzhaarige die kleinen, säuberlich in Reih' und Glied stehenden Buchstaben an, bevor er zu lesen begann.

_Als ihre sie beschützenden Sterne den Horizont berührten und alles in Dunkelheit versank, verbanden der König des Nordens und derjenige des Südens ihre Kräfte und beschworen das mächtigste Wesen seit Menschengedenken. __Licht und Dunkelheit, Löwe und Drache, verbanden sich und kämpften gegen die seelenlosen Kreaturen des Bösen. Aber nur, wenn nicht einer den anderen überragt, wird ihre Verbindung halten um zu erfüllen, wozu sie geschaffen wurde._

Eine Weile war es still, bis Harry schliesslich leise sagte: „Ein sehr seltsames Gedicht." Das Gedicht war seltsam, aber nicht völlig rätselhaft. Zwei Könige, die ihre Kräfte verbanden, dazu seelenlose Kreaturen des Bösen. Ein undefinierbarer Geruch liess Harry aufschauen. Malfoy hatte sich nun ebenfalls über das Pergament gebeugt. Eine einzelne Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und hing ihm in die Stirn, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Gerade noch gelang es Harry, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, die Strähne beiseite zu schieben. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Malfoy sass viel zu nah. Eindeutig zu nah, doch bevor sich Harry eingehender mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, blickte der Slytherin auf und sagte ruhig: „Eigentlich ist es nicht so seltsam, nur etwas rätselhaft." Malfoy war immer noch viel zu nah, aber er würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun, sich von ihm ablenken zu lassen. Die beiden Könige verbanden ihre Kräfte und beschworen ein mächtiges Wesen hinauf. Das war doch eigentlich eindeutig. Slytherins hatten einfach keine Phantasie und so schaute Harry auf und sagte: „Die verbundenen Kräfte müssen sich auf zwei Patroni beziehen. Ich denke mal, wir müssen sie irgendwie zu einem Einzigen verbinden. Die seelenlosen Kreaturen des Bösen müssen die Dementoren sein."

„Wie kann ein Patronus das mächtigste Wesen seit Menschengedenken sein? Er lebt nicht einmal." Mit dieser Frage hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Offensichtlich wusste Malfoy tatsächlich nicht viel über das Wesen eines Patronus. „Wieviel weisst du über den Patronus, Malfoy?" Kam es ihm nur so vor oder wirkte Malfoy für einen Moment tatsächlich unsicher, bevor er antwortete? „Er nimmt die Gestalt eines Tieres an und erschafft ein Schutzschild gegen Dementoren." Harry seufzte innerlich. Malfoys Wissen war, zumindest was die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betraf, fast so klein, wie sein eigenes, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging. „Ein Patronus besteht aus den glücklichen Gedanken und Gefühlen des Zauberers, der ihn beschwört. Daher ist es auch so schwierig, ihn zu rufen, wenn sich Dementoren in der Nähe befinden. Lass uns lieber den Rest des Gedichtes anschauen."

Draco wandte sich wieder dem Pergament zu: „Die Sterne müssen die Zeit beschreiben, zu der die Patroni beschworen werden müssen. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wann. Es muss irgendetwas mit den erwähnten Königen zu tun haben." Harry nickte. „Wenn wir herausfinden, wer die beiden sind, vielleicht finden wir dann heraus, welches ihre sie beschützenden Sterne sind und wissen dann auch, welche Zeit gemeint sein könnte." Draco starrte das Pergament an. Er war plötzlich sehr müde, der Tag war lang gewesen und vor allem der Abend sehr anstrengen. „Die Dunkelheit und das Licht, der Löwe und der Drache müssen Hinweise auf ihre Identität sein.", riet er weiter. „Lass uns später darüber nachdenken. Was war schon wieder der letzte Satz?" Harry las ihn noch einmal laut vor: „_Aber nur, wenn nicht einer den anderen überragt, wird ihre Verbindung halten um zu erfüllen, wozu sie geschaffen wurde._", um dann wieder grübelnd seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Hände zu stützen. Schliesslich ging ein kurzes Aufleuchten über sein Gesicht und er meinte: „Das ist eigentlich auch nicht so schwierig. Die beiden Zauberer, welche die Patroni beschwören, müssen gleich stark sein, auch wenn ich noch nicht verstehe, warum."

Draco musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, so als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen und meinte dann: „Du hast anscheinend ein Talent zum Rätsel lösen." Harry konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Malfoy hatte von sich aus zugegeben, dass er etwas gut konnte? „Na ja, ich verbringe viel Zeit mit Hermine. Das hilft sicher. Ich könnte sie wegen der Könige fragen." Noch während Harry den Satz zu Ende sprach, spürte er wie die Stimmung kippte. „Ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut.", zischte da auch schon Draco. Er war müde, hatte Kopfschmerzen und sich den ganzen Abend doch schon ziemlich beherrschen müssen. Irgendwann war es einfach genug. Harrys Antwort liess dennoch nicht lange auf sich warten: „Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, Frettchen.", zischte dieser wütend. „Du weisst, dass du das Projekt nicht ohne mich beenden kannst."

Draco hob nur ganz langsam eine Augenbraue, bevor er leise zischte: „Wie Ungryffindor von dir, Potter. Versuchst du etwa mich zu erpressen?" Was Draco konnte, das konnte er schon lange und so antwortete Harry im gleichen arroganten Tonfall: „Vielleicht, Frettchen. Es gibt welche, die sagen, dass ich gut in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen wäre." Harry schnappte nach Luft. Das hatte er doch eigentlich niemandem erzählen wollen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde wussten, dass der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hätte, wenn er sich nicht für Gryffindor entschieden hätte. „Los, raus mit der Sprache, Potter. Wer wollte dich in Slytherin sehen? Hatte Kleinpotter etwa genug davon bei den Löwen herumzusitzen?", versuchte Draco ihn zu provozieren. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy. Warum sollte ich mich auch freiwillig zu euch feigen Schlangen gesellen wollen?" antwortete Harry wütend, nicht bemerkend, dass seine Stimme immer lauter wurde, bis er Draco schlussendlich anschrie. Wer zuerst den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, konnte nachher keiner mehr sagen, doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatten, sich zu duellieren, kam auch schon Madame Pince angelaufen.

„Ich will hier kein Geschrei hören. Das ist eine Bibliothek. Wenn ich sie noch einmal streiten höre, dann gehen sie. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?", rief die Bibliothekarin wütend. Harry hatte nun endgültig genug. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy es nicht lassen konnte, ihn von oben herab zu behandeln und ständig zu provozieren, nein, er musste auch noch seine Freunde beleidigen. „Ich gehe, Malfoy. Mir reicht es. Wir sehen uns nächsten Montag vor dem alten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer." Damit erhob sich Harry, nahm seine Bücher und verliess die Bibliothek.

*

Draco massierte langsam seine Schläfen. Sein Kopf schmerzte wieder stärker. Wie hatte die Situation nur so aus dem Ruder laufen können? Zeitweise hatten sie doch ruhig das Gedicht besprechen können. Wieso hatte er es nicht lassen können, Potter zu provozieren? Warum konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, wenn es um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor ging?

Draco beschloss, bis zur Sperrstunde in der Bibliothek zu bleiben. Er wollte Blaise und Pansy diesen Abend nicht mehr begegnen und da er sowieso keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde am Feuer zu sitzen, bevorzugte er definitiv die Bibliothek. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es doch irgendwie lustig gewesen mit Harry, nein, Potter zusammenzuarbeiten. Potter fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm und stand zu seiner Meinung. Sie hatten trotz allem die Hälfte des Gedichts gelöst und Potter hatte doch einige gute Ideen dazu beigetragen. Ihm wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie ihre Patroni irgendwie zu einem einzigen würden verbinden müssen. Allerdings würde es sicher auch nichts schaden, wenn sie am Anfang ein paar leichte Tränke aus den vergangenen Jahren wiederholten. Potter schien nicht einmal die Grundbegriffe des Brauens zu beherrschen und beim _Patronum Simplicissimum_ durfte einfach nichts schief gehen.


	7. Das Zaubertrankdesaster Teil II

**Kapitel 6: Das Zaubertrankdesaster Teil II**

Die Woche zog sich in die Länge. Harry verbrachte für seine Verhältnisse sehr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und las alles, was er zum Thema Patronus finden konnte. Genauso arbeitete er die Bücher durch, die er von Malfoy bekommen hatte und versuchte, herauszufinden, wer die Könige sein könnten, die im Gedicht erwähnt wurden. Die fehlende Verbindung zwischen Löwe und Drache konnte er aber trotzdem nicht finden. Bei den Mahlzeiten war es irgendwie zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass er Malfoy beobachtete. Der Blonde sass weiterhin nur mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen und es sah so aus, als ob niemand aus dem Slytherinhaus noch mit reden würde. Zumindest hatte er in der ganzen Wochen nicht einmal gesehen, dass sich Malfoy mit jemand anderem, ausser Crabbe und Goyle, aus seinem Haus unterhalten hätte. Es wirkte sogar so, als ob er für den Rest der Slytherins nicht mehr existieren würde. Sogar Snape schien Malfoy in den Zaubertrankstunden zu ignorieren. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Augen über den grossen Haustischen und Harry fühlte, wie er sich in diesen grauen Augen verlor, bis einer von ihnen den Augenkontakt unterbrach und ihn völlig verwirrt zurückliess.

Schlussendlich kam der Montag und nach dem Abendessen stand Harry vor dem alten Klassenzimmer und wartete auf Malfoy.

*

Draco hatte eine fürchterliche Woche hinter sich. Die Slytherins, mit Ausnahme von Vince und Greg schnitten ihn und er konnte froh sein, dass sie noch nicht dazu übergegangen waren, ihn auch zu drangslieren. Zwar konnte er jeden einzelnen von ihnen schlagen, wenn sie sich duellierten, aber gegen mehrere gleichzeitig hatte selbst er keine Chance. Die Slytherins liebten eben diejenigen, die mächtig waren und nicht diejenigen, die diese Macht verloren hatten. Daher mied Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern sooft es irgendwie ging und verbrachte seine Zeit stattdessen in der Bibliothek.

Manchmal konnte er dort auch Potter sehen, der ungewöhnlich viele alte Bücher durchblätterte, aber da er eine dunkle Ecke zwischen zwei Regalen gefunden hatte, blieb er ungstört. Der blonde Slytherin versuchte herauszufinden, warum der Patronum-Trank so selten gebraut wurde, obwohl seine Wirkung im Grunde genommen sehr praktisch war und er auch nicht vom Ministerium reguliert wurde. Nur finden konnte er zu diesem Thema überhaupt nichts. Eigentlich hätte ihn das misstrauisch machen müssen, aber Draco war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, als dass es ihm aufgefallen wäre. Natürlich hätte er Professor Snape, der es ganz sicher wusste, fragen können, aber das wäre das Allerletzte, was er tun würde. Dann müsste er seinem Hauslehrer nämlich auch eingestehen, dass er doch nicht so leicht mit der Situation in seinem Haus zurechtkam, wie er es allen glauben machen wollte. Nein, Professor Snape würde er ganz sicher nicht fragen.

Bei den Mahlzeiten spürte er, wie Potter ihn regelmässig beobachtete und mehr als einmal verlor er sich in dessen wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen und jedesmal musste er sich zwingen, den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu beenden.

Der Montag kam schneller als erwartet und Draco war auf dem Weg zum alten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, das Potter als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen hatte. Warum sollten sie sich in einem alten Klassenzimmer treffen? Was wollte Potter dort?

Der Gryffindor lehnte lässig in der Nähe der Tür an der Wand, als Drao ankam. Nachdem sich zur Begrüssung nur kurz zugenickt hatten, betraten sie das Klassenzimmer. Drinnen war es dunkel und staubig. Dem Zimmer war deutlich anzumerken, dass es schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. In einer Ecke lagen ein paar Kissen auf einem unordentlichen Stapel und auf die Wandtafel hatte wohl irgendein Schüler schon vor langer Zeit ein paar Zeichen hingekritzelt.

Draco setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf eines der Kissen und wartete, bis Potter sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Warum sind wir hier? Für weitere Nachforschungen wäre doch die Bibliothek der geeignetere Platz gewesen." Potter schaute auf und für einen ganz kleinen Moment hatte Draco das Gefühl ein unheilverkündendes Blitzen in den grünen Augen zu sehen, bevor er antwortete: „Schon möglich, aber da ich vorhabe, heute mit dir praktische Verteidigung zu üben, dachte ich mir, dass ein bisschen mehr Platz nichts schaden würde. Ausserdem will ich nicht unbedingt wissen, wie die Madame Pince reagiert, wenn wir beginnen uns gegenseitig zwischen ihren geliebten Bücherregalen zu verhexen." Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein wenig lächeln musste. Potter hatte einfach etwas besonderes an sich. Er war nervend, er hasste ihn und trotzdem hatten sie bis jetzt wider Erwarten verhältnismässig gut zusammengearbeitet.

Harry war verblüfft. Zum allerersten Mal sah er Malfoy lächeln. Selbst wenn es nur ein kleines Lächeln war, eins, das die Augen nicht erreicht, so war es doch ein Lächeln und mit diesem Lächeln veränderte sich der ganze Gesichtsausdurck des Slytherins. Der etwas verkniffene Zug um den Mund verschwand und Harry wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es aussehen musste, wenn Draco aus ganzem Herzen lachte. Bis dahin hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Blonde überhaupt lächeln konnte. Schliesslich war er immer noch der arrogante, nervende Schnösel, den er seit ihrem Zusammentreffen im Zug im ersten Jahr abgrundtief hasste. Allerdings war er doch erstaunt, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit bis jetzt relativ gut geklappt hatte. Schliesslich hatten sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht. „Sie würde uns wohl beide nachsitzen lassen.", riss in Malfoys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinen Pergamenten, während er sagte: „Dann lass uns anfangen zu arbeiten. Ich habe noch einmal über das Gedicht nachgedacht, aber ich komme zu keiner Lösung. Es gab einen Haufen Könige, deren Symbol entweder ein Löwe oder ein Drache waren, aber keiner von ihnen wurde auch als König des Nordens oder als König des Südens bezeichnet."

Der Blonde nickte erstaunt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Potter ernsthaft mit dem Gedicht beschäftigen würde. „Das hätte mich jetzt auch gewundert, wenn ausgerechnet du die Lösung innerhalb einer Woche gefunden hättest." Was sollte denn das heissen? Traute der Slytherin ihm etwa nicht zu, dass er lernen konnte? Aber Malfoy fuhr schon fort: „Irgendetwas an dem Trank muss sehr kompliziert sein. Er wird nur sehr selten gebraut, obwohl die Zutaten ziemlich alltäglich sind und er nicht vom Ministerium reguliert wird. Es muss daher etwas mit dem gleichzeitigen Beschwören eines Patronus gemeinsam mit einem anderen Zauberer zu tun haben, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was es sein könnte."

„Alles fällt also auf den Patronus zurück. Er scheint der Schlüssel zu sein. Ich habe zu dem Thema ein wenig nachgelesen." Harry kramte in seinen Pergamenten, bis er eines fand, das von oben bis unten mit Notizen und kleinen Bildchen bekritzelt war und fuhr fort: „Grundsätzlich besteht ein Patronus aus dem glücklichen Gedanken der Person, die ihn beschwört. Dementoren saugen alle glücklichen Gefühle einer Person in sich auf. Ein Patronus hat keinen Körper, da er eigentlich nur ein glücklicher Gedanke ist. Daher ist er davon nicht betroffen, wodurch Dementoren seine Gegenwart nicht für über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg ertragen. Das ist das grundsätzliche Prinzip, wie er funktioniert. Ein schwacher Patronus besteht nur aus einem silbernen Glitzern und nützt nicht wirklich etwas, aber ein starker Patronus nimmt die Gestalt eines Tieres an und kann über den Willen gesteuert werden. Wenn der Patronus eines Zauberers einmal seine Gestalt angenommen hat, dann verändert sie sich nicht mehr, ausser wenn sich etwas in der Seele des Zauberers sehr stark verändert. Dadurch kann ein Zauberer über seinen Patronus erkannt werden. Ich denke mal, das erklärt den Teil des Trankes, der die Gestalt des Patronus verändert. Dadurch kann der Patronus nicht mehr von jedem erkannt werden."

Während der Gryffindor erklärte, war Draco näher gerutscht und starrte auf das Pergament. Wie blickte Potter bei dem Chaos eigentlich noch durch? Da standen halbfertige Sätze neben einzelnen Wörtern und dazwischen fanden sich kleine Zeichnungen von Besen und Goldenen Schnatzen. „Welche Gestalt hat dein Patronus, Potter?"

Harry blickte überrascht auf. Seit wann interessierte sich Malfoy für die Gestalt seines Patronus? Seit wann interessierte sich Malfoy allgemein so brennend für den Patronus? Aber da Harry wuste, dass er sowieso keine Antwort von dem Blonden bekommen würde, beantwortete er die Frage und fuhr dann fort: „Es ist ein Hirsch. Der Patronus kann auch gebraucht werden um über gewissen Distanzen Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Er ist schneller als eine Eule und kann nicht so leicht unterbrochen werden. Dafür zieht er entsprechend viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit dem Trank kann er weitere Distanzen also gewöhnlich zurücklegen. Daher wäre es sicher interessant zu erfahren, wie weit er dann tatsächlich reisen kann."

„Warum also wird dieser Trank so selten gebraut?", konnte Draco es nicht lassen ihn zu unterbrechen, war aber sofort still, als der Schwarzhaarige fortfuhr: „Es muss etwas mit dem Beschwören der Patroni zu tun haben. Ich habe dazu in einem kleinen Buch eine winzige Anmerkung gefunden, die allerdings nur besagt hat, dass, um zwei Patroni zu verbinden, diese genau gleich stark sein müssen oder einer verschwindet."

Warum war ihm eigentlich nicht schon vorher aufgefallen, wie Potters Augen blitzen konnten, wenn es sich wirklich für etwas interessierte? Ganz schlecht. Er musste sich jetzt auf das Gedicht konzentrieren und sich keine Gedanken über Potters Augen machen. Wann hatte er überhaupt damit angefangen? Das waren die Augen von Potter. Über die hatte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Draco, sich wieder auf die Sache zu konzentriere: „Das meint also der letzte Teil des Gedichts: _Aber nur, wenn nicht einer den anderen überragt, wird ihre Verbindung halten um zu erfüllen, wozu sie geschaffen wurde._ Wir müssen zwei Patroni beschwören, die genau gleichstark sind. Das wird wohl nicht so schwierig sein."

Harry schaute den Slytherin zweifelnd an: „Möglich. Ich denke aber, dass es doch etwas mehr als nur Übung braucht. Im Buch heisst, dass es mehr Konzentration braucht um zwei Patroni zu verbinden, als einfach nur einen zu beschwören."

„Das müssen wir uns später noch genauer anschauen.", unterbrach ihn Malfoy, „können wir nun mit dem Patronus anfangen?" Harry schaute ihn mehr oder weniger fassungslos an. Malfoy konnte noch nicht einmal die Grundlagen und wollte gleich mit dem Patronus anfangen? Wie stellte der sich das eigentlich vor? Obwohl es Harry reizte, den Blonden auf diese Weise eins auszuwischen und ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu holen, riss er sich zusammen und sagte: „Da die Beschwörung eines Patronus viel Konzentration braucht, dachte ich eigentlich, dass wir mit etwas leichterem anfangen. Ich hatte da an ein paar einfach Verteidigungssprüche gedacht. Welche kennst du?"

Verteidigungssprüche? Wen glaubte Potter da eigentlich vor sich zu haben? Schliesslich hatten sie sich die letzten Jahre oft genug duelliert, so dass der Andere wissen sollte, dass Draco genug Verteidigungssprüche beherrschte und so antwortete er von oben herab: „Verteidigungssprüche? Warte mal, da war der Kitzelfluch, der Fesselfluch, soll ich weitermachen?"

„Stop, Malfoy.", unterbrach ihn Potter, „Das sind keine Verteidigungssprüche. Was ist mit dem Heraufbeschwören eines Schutzschildes?" Ein Schutzschild? Wozu brauchte er ein Schutzsschild? Er war sowieso schneller als sein Gegner und so antwortete er gelangweilt: „Nie gehört."

„Ich zeige es dir." Harry stand auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Verfluche mich, Malfoy." Er konzentrierte sich und kurz bevor der Blonde den Fluch sprach, rief er: „_Protego!", _und ergänzte: „_Expelliarmus!"_ Malfoys Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete scheppernd irgendwo auf dem Boden. Das würde ein sehr langer Abend werden. Was hatte Malfoy in all den Jahren Verteidigungsunterricht eigentlich gemacht? „_Protego_ lässt ein Schutzschild, das in der Lage ist geringere Flüche abzuwehren, um dich herum erscheinen.", erklärte er ihm. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab geholt und sich wieder in Position gestellt. Harry erklärte weiter: „Die Formel lautet _Protego_ und das Einzige, was du tun musst, ist dich auf das Schutzschild zu konzentrieren. Fertig?" Als der Slytherin nickte, rief Harry: „Expelliarmus!", und wieder flog Malfoys Zauberstab durch die Luft.

„Versuch es noch einmal." Harry gelang es noch mehrere Male, Malfoy zu entwaffnen, bevor er eine kurze Pause machte und seufzte. „Du hast wirklich Probleme mit der Verteidigung. Wie kann ich es dir nur besser erklären? Versuche, dir das Schild, das du bilden möchtest, bildlich vorzustellen. Noch einmal. Fertig? Expelliarmus!" Dieses Mal sah Harry das leichte Glitzern eines Schilds, aber es verschwand wieder und der Zauberstab flog abermals durch die Luft. So langsam machte Malfoy Fortschritte. „Das war besser. Du hast es fast geschafft. Versuche es noch einmal und versuche deine Mitte zu finden, während du dich konzentrierst. Dann sollte es funktionieren." Der Blonde nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder. Gleichzeitig mit Harrys _Expelliarmus_ rief er: „Protego!", und dieses Mal konnte er fühlen, wie das Schild um ihn herum erschien und den Spruch abwehrte. „Genau so. Gut gemacht!."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er wirklich gerade ‚gut gemacht!' zu Malfoy gesagt? Aber der Slytherin hatte es gut gemacht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass zu verneinen. „Versuch es noch einmal. Ich denke, jetzt habe ich es raus." Malfoys Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mehrere Flüche später konnte er nicht nur den Entwaffnungszauber, sondern auch mehrere andere Flüche abwehren.

Er grinste: „Weisst du, Potter, du hast es dir gerade schwieriger gemacht, mich ausserhalb der Klassenzimmer zu verfluchen. Das ist so typisch Gryffindor von dir." Potter musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er sich mit dem Schutzschild schon herumplagte, seitdem sie den Spruch im Unterricht gelernt hatten und nie war es ihm gelungen, tatsächlich eines zu erschaffen. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Malfoy. Du bist immer noch nicht Slytherin genug um mich zu schlagen." Was sollte das denn bitte heissen? „Was genau meinst du damit, ich sei nicht Slytherin genug?", fragte er daher, nur um die kalte Antwort zu bekommen: „Genau das, was ich gesagt habe." Das war so typisch Potter. Warum konnte er eine simple Frage nicht einfach so beantworten. Manchmal benahm er sich in der Beziehung dann doch nicht wie ein Gryffindor. Draco wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was der Schwarzhaarige gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass es Leute gab, die ihn in Slytherin sahen: „Übrigens, wer hat gesagt, dass du gut in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen wärst?" Draco konnte spüren, wie der Zorn in Potter hochstieg. „Das werde ich dir ganz sicher nicht sagen.", blaffte der ihn an, „Ich gehe!"

„Montag nächster Woche treffen wir uns in den Kerkern. Wir müssen ein paar Tränke brauen.", konnte Draco ihm gerade noch hinterher rufen, als der Gryffindor auch schon das Zimmer verliess.

*

Als Harry sich am nächsten Montag auf den Weg in die Kerker machte, hatte er ausgesprochen schlechte Laune. Es hatte die ganze Woche geregnet und gestürmt. Freitags hätten die Quidditchauswahlspiele für das Gryffindorteam stattfinden sollen, aber es hatte so sehr gestürmt, dass sie abgesagt worden waren.

Sonntags hatte er beobachtet, wie Malfoy den Schirmzauber, den er ihm beigebracht hatte, benutzt hatte, um einen verdienten Federwichtfluch von Ginny abzuwehren und hatte ihr anschliessend Eselsohren angehext. Dass sie den Slytherin zuerst beleidigt hatte, war dafür unwichtig. Sie musste über eine Stunde auf der Krankenstation verbringen, bis die Ohren wieder entfernt waren und er, Harry, hatte Malfoy den Abwehrzauber beigebracht. Ihn gegen seine Freunde zu verwenden war so typisch für den Slytherin. Gleich danach hatte er einen Streit mit Ron, der einfach nicht verstehen wollte, dass er Malfoy ein paar Sprüche beibringen musste und heute sprachen sie immer noch nicht wieder miteinander.

Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, sie dazu zu überreden, sich wieder zu vertragen, war aber erfolglos geblieben. Harry hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie solches Verhalten von Ron das letzte Jahr hinter sich gebracht hatten, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Dazu kam noch, dass er keine einzige Nacht hatte durchschlafen können, seitdem er zurück in Hogwarts war.

In seinen Träumen stand er wieder auf dem Friedhof, sah wie Cedric starb, hörte das hohe Lachen über die Gräber hallen und fühlte die Panik wieder in ihm hochsteigen, als Wurmschwanz Voldemort in den Kessel mit dem Auferstehungstrank warf und jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte, spürte er den kalten Schweiss auf seiner Stirn und zitterte. Was wäre passiert, wenn Wurmschwanz den Trank korrekt gebraut hätte? Wäre er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Und dann war da auch noch Malfoy. Er war immer noch dasgleiche arrogante und nervende Frettchen wie zuvor, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert und das verwirrte Harry. Plötzlich fand er Draco, nein, Malfoy attraktiv, nun, nicht nur attraktiv, sondern ausgesprochen sexy und gutaussehend. Er mochte es, sich in diesen grauen Augen zu verlieren, wollte mit der Hand durch das seidig blonde Haar fahren. Er musste diese Gedanken stoppen. Malfoy war der Sohn eines Todessers! Er stand für alles, was Harry hasste. Man konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Er hasste ihn und so kam es, dass Harry, als er endlich die Kerker erreichte, vor Wut kochte.

*

Dracos Woche war nur wenig besser als Harrys gewesen. Obwohl das Wetter scheusslich gewesen war, hatte das Slytherin Quidditchteam seine Auswahlspiele abgehalten und da im ganzen Haus kein besserer Sucher gefunden worden war und das Gewinnen des Pokals doch noch das Wichtigste war, hatte er seine Position im Team behalten.

Samstags hatte Draco eine Eule von seinem Vater bekommen. Im Brief brachte dieser noch einmal deutlich seine Enttäuschung darüber zum Ausdruck, dass Draco seine Stellung in Slytherin verloren hatte. Draco war dann aber doch etwas überrascht darüber, dass sein Vater nicht wusste, dass er mit Potter bei der Projektarbeit zusammenarbeiten musste und dankte Snape im Geheimen dafür, dass der seinem Vater nichts gesagt hatte.

Sonntags, als er gerade den eiskalten Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek in Ginny Weasley hineingelaufen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was er gesagt hatte, aber plötzlich hetzte sie ihm ihren gefürchteten Federwichtfluch auf den Hals. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, das Schutzschild, das ihm Harry beigebracht hatte, aufzurufen und war doch etwas überrascht, als dieses tatsächlich funktionierte und er der Rothaarigen einen gutgezielten Eselsohrenfluch entgegenschleudedrn konnte. Schade war nur, dass er das Gesicht von Potter und dem Wiesel nicht hatte sehen können. Nur wenig später erinnerte er sich allerdings daran, dass er am nächsten Tag mit Potter an dem Schlaftrank arbeiten musste.

Montags nach dem Abendessen wartete er ausserhalb eines alten Zaubertrankklassenraums im Kerker auf Potter. Als dieser endlich eintraf, konnte er den Zorn, der in dem Anderen wütete, förmlich spüren. Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer und Draco entzündete das Feuer unter dem Kessel. „Wir brauen heute den Schlaftrank aus der zweiten Klasse. Er enthält sehr viele der Zutaten, die wir auch für den Patronum-Trank brauchen. Du kannst mit den Gänseblümchenwurzeln anfangen.", wies er den Anderen an. Der Gryffindor sagte kein Wort und begann die Wurzeln klein zu schneiden, wobei er allerdings mehr Kraft brauchte, als unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre, und warf sie anschliessend in den Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit, die Draco vorbereitet hatte, zischte und blubberte. Potter war einfach nicht diszipliniert genug um mit Zaubertränken zu arbeiten. Die Gänseblümchenwurzeln musste man sanft in den Kessel gleiten lassen. Draco liess den Gryffindor den Rest der Zutaten ebenfalls kleinschneiden, während er ihm erklärte, warum die Zutaten in genau der richtigen Reihenfolge hinzugefügt werden mussten.

Nach der dritten Zutat zitterte Potters Hand vor unterdrückter Wut und als Draco ihn aufforderte, ihm den silbernen Löffel zu geben, explodierte der Gryffindor: „Ich bin nicht deine verdammte Hauselfe. Du kannst dir den Löffel auch selber holen, aber vielleicht ist diese Aufgabe unter deiner Würde. Du bist sogar noch böser, als ich gedacht hatte, Malfoy. Du hast Ginny Eselsohren angezaubert!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Draco, dass Snape den Raum betreten hatte. „Hier kannst du deine Fruchtfliegen haben!" schrie Potter und warf sie mit einigen anderen Zutaten in den Kessel. „Deine ZAGs sind mir sowas von egal, du verfluchter Slytherin....!" Was immer Potter noch hatte sagen wollen, der Rest seines Satzes ging in einem lauten Knall unter, als der Kessel explodierte und beide mit einer faulig riechenden Flüssigkeit bedeckte. Dracos Blick verschwamm. Das letzte, was er sah, war, wie Professor Snape näherkam und irgendetwas rief. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	8. Die Vereinbarung Teil I

**Kapitel 7: Die Vereinbarung Teil I**

Im Krankenflügel herrschte angenehme Ruhe. In den Betten lagen nur zwei Patienten. Poppy Pomfrey seufzte leise, als sie den letzten Zauber über den Schwarzhaarigen im Bett vor ihr sprach. Der Rest würde von alleine heilen. Professor Snape war vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Zimmer gefegt um Professor McGonagall zu holen. Die beiden belegten Betten waren jeweils von einem Vorhang umgeben, so dass sich die beiden Jungen nicht sehen konnten. Madame Pomfrey verliess den Raum für einen kurzen Moment. Solange ihre beiden Patienten schliefen, konnte sie sich ein wenig ausruhen und musste nicht befürchten, dass sich die Beiden verfluchen würden. Manchmal sorgten die Schüler wirklich dafür, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Wie konnte ein einfacher Schlaftrunk derart schief gehen, dass der Kessel in die Luft flog? Und vor allem, was war in dem Trank gelandet, dass es beinahe tödlich für die Beiden geendet hätte? Poppy Pomfrey seufzte noch einmal. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten sollten. Im Grunde genommen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis zumindest einer der Beiden bei ihr im Krankenflügel auftauchen würde. Eigentlich konnte sie noch fast froh sein, dass es nicht schlimmer gekommen war. Besonders Harry Potter verbrachte viel zuviel Zeit im Krankenflügel.

Das Erste, was Harry wahrnahm, war Licht. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und öffnete dann die Augen. Für einen Moment blendete ihn das weisse Licht, doch dann konnte er langsam vertraute Konturen erkennen. Er war wieder im Krankenflügel. Was genau war eigentlich passiert? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sich mit Malfoy in den Kerkern getroffen hatte um einen einfachen Schlaftrunk zu brauen. Irgendwie war der ganze Tag schon schief gelaufen und als der Blonde ihn dann noch herumkommandierte, als ob er sein persönlicher Sklave wäre, hatte er die Beherrschung verloren. Ganz genau erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, was er alles in den Trank geworfen hatte, aber anscheinend hatte es nicht hineingehört. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war eine gewaltige Explosion und ein fauliger Geruch und dann kam nichts mehr. Wer hatte ihn eigentlich auf die Krankenstation gebracht? War Malfoy auch hier? Langsam begann sein Kopf zu schmerzen und die vielen Gedanken machten es nicht besser. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen und hoffen, dass, wenn er ein zweites Mal aufwachte, alles nur ein böser Alptraum war.

Als Harry zum zweiten Mal aufwachte, hörte er die gedämpften Stimmen von McGonagall und Poppy Pomfrey und kurz darauf öffnete sich der Vorhang um sein Bett und Professor McGonagall trat ein. Sie wirkte sehr angespannt und wenn er genauer hingesehen hätte, hätte Harry gesehen, dass ihr ganzer Körper vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte. Ihre Falten wirkten noch tiefer als gewöhnlich, ihre Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und die streng zusammengebundenen Haare betonten ihren Ausdruck zusätzlich. Harry versuchte sich in seinem Bett ganz klein zu machen. Allerdings vergeblich.

Die Professorin musterte ihn mit strengem Blick und als sie anfing zu sprechen, war ihrer Stimme deutlich anzuhören, dass es ihr schwerfiel, ruhig zu bleiben: „Mr. Potter, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" Sie fragte nicht einmal danach, wie es ihm ging. Diesmal musste er in wirklich grossen Schwierigkeiten sein. „Ich muss ihnen wohl nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von ihnen bin. Nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres habe ich mehr von ihnen erwartet. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass sie während der Sommerferien vernünftiger geworden sind, aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht. Wie konnten sie nur so etwas absolut Dummes tun? Sie wissen, dass ich nicht glücklich darüber war, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten müssen, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass sie sich soweit beherrschen könnten, dass die Zusammenarbeit funktionieren würde, zumal Mr. Malfoy das Projekt sehr ernst nahm. Wie konnten sie nur derart ihre Beherrschung verlieren, dass sie irgendetwas in einen Kessel mit kochendem Zaubertrank geworfen haben? Wenn Professor Snape nicht durch puren Zufall gerade den Raum betreten hätte, dann wären sie jetzt beide tot. Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie von der Schule geworfen wurden."

„Aber...", versuchte Harry sie zu unterbrechen. „Kein aber, Mr. Potter. Sie sind jetzt fünfzehn und in diesem Alter kann von ihnen erwartet werden, dass sie sich ein wenig überlegter verhalten. Da sie ihr Projekt mit Mr. Malfoy zu Ende führen müssen, erachten ich und Professor Snape es als wenig sinnvoll, sie eine Strafarbeit absitzen zu lassen. Allerdings wird jeder von ihnen 50 Hauspunkte verlieren. Da wir auf die Strafarbeit verzichten, erwarten wir, dass sie in ihrem Projekt ein Erwartungen übertroffen erreichen. Wenn nicht, werden wir über weitere Konsequenzen nachdenken müssen. Desweiteren werden sie beide auf Bewährung gesetzt, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist. Was das heisst, muss ich wohl nicht weiter ausführen. Wenn noch einmal etwas vorfällt, werde ich ihren Rauswurf weder verhindern können noch verhindern wollen. Sie werden sich nun mit Mr. Malfoy einigen, wie sie an ihrem Projekt weiterarbeiten werden. Dazu werden sie zu zweit hier im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis es ihnen gelungen ist, eine Vereinbarung zu treffen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, vollkommen, Professor McGonagall.", mumelte Harry eingeschüchtert. Die Strafe war deutlich härter ausgefallen, als er erwartet hätte. 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen, nur noch auf Bewährung an der Schule und das Projekt musste er auch noch mit einem Erwartungen übertroffen beenden. „Wir treffen uns morgen wieder, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall nickte ihm noch kurz zu und verliess dann den Krankenflügel.

Als Draco endlich aufwachte, blinzelte er zunächst orientierungslos ins Licht. Wo war er? Das Bett, die weissen Vorhänge, er musste auf der Krankenstation sein. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Potter hatte irgendetwas in den Trank geworfen und der Kessel war explodiert. Hatte nicht Professor Snape gleichzeitig den Raum betreten? Also musste er ihn hierher gebracht haben. Dracos Gedanken waren bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen, als sein Hauslehrer auch schon die Vorhänge etwas beiseite schob und sein Abteil betrat. Draco versuchte, sich im Bett aufzusetzen. Selten hatte er Severus Snape so wütend erlebt und wenn doch, dann hatten für gewöhnlich Potter oder das Wiesel wieder irgendetwas angestellt.

„Mr. Malfoy ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen. Gerade von ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass Potter kein einfacher Partner ist und gerne die Beherrschung verliert, aber ich habe erwartet, dass zumindest sie sich zu benehmen wissen. Ich weiss, dass sie verägert darüber sind, dass Blaise Zabini an ihrer Stelle den Posten des Vertrauensschülers erhalten hat, aber der Direktor hat seine Gründe für diese Entscheidung. Trotzdem hätte ich von ihnen mehr erwartet. Sie wissen, dass sie, wenn sie einen Trank brauen, ihre volle Konzentration dafür brauchen und es absolut unabdingbar ist, darauf zu achten, was ihr Partner tut. Es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen zu verhindern, dass Mr. Potter etwas in den Trank wirft, das nicht hineingehört. Da sie somit an der jetzigen Situation nicht unschuldig sind, habe ich mich mit Professor McGonagall darauf geeinigt, dass jedem von ihnen 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen werden. Anstelle einer Strafarbeit bleiben sie mit Mr. Potter hier im Krankenflügel, bis sie es geschafft haben, sich zu einigen, wie sie mit ihrem Projekt fortfahren wollen. Desweiteren erwarten wir ein Erwartungen übertroffen für ihr Projekt und sie werden beide auf Bewährung gesetzt. Wenn es zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall kommt, unabhängig davon, ob er mit dem Projekt zu tun hat oder nicht, oder das Ergebnis ihres Projekts nicht den Erwartungen entspricht, werden wir über weitere Konsequenzen entscheiden. Mr. Potter liegt gleich im Bett nebenan, daher schlage ich vor, dass sie gleich damit anfangen, ihre Situation zu besprechen. Sie werden den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen, bevor sie keine Vereinbarung getroffen haben. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass sie Slytherin noch einmal Schande bereiten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco hätte sich während der Strafpredigt am liebsten ins nächste Mauseloch verzogen und nur seine anerzogene Selbstbeherrschung liess ihn keine Miene verziehen. Als er zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, nickte, verliess Snape mit aufbauschender Robe das Zimmer.

Sobald Snape gegangen war, brachte Poppy Pomfrey Draco und Harry in einen deutlich kleineren Raum, der eher einer Zelle glich. Er hatte ein kleines Fenster, das auf den See hinausging und die Einrichtung bestand lediglich aus zwei Betten, einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Rollen Pergament und eine Feder. Madame Pomfrey murmelte noch etwas über gesunde Schüler, die im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten und verliess dann den Raum um sich endlich schlafen zu legen.

Harry ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draussen. Der Himmel war dunkelblau. Dunkelgraue Wolken flogen vom Wind getriegen nur so vorüber. Der starke Regen, der den ganzen Tag gefallen war, hatte im Verlauf des Abends nachgelassen und schliesslich ganz aufgehört. Zwischen den Wolken blitzte hin und wieder ein einzelner Stern hervor. Harry seufzte. Es musste bereits spät sein und er war sehr müde, obwohl er vorher ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag das an den Heilzaubern, die Madame Pomfrey gesprochen hatte.

Das Gespräch mit Malfoy konnte jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Da der Slytherin bereits ein Bett besetzt hatte, blieb Harry keine grosse Auswahl mehr. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, als er auch schon eingeschlafen war. Dracos leises Schnarchen nahm er überhaupt nicht mehr wahr.


	9. Die Vereinbarung Teil II

**Kapitel 8: Die Vereinbarung Teil II**

Draco wurde dadurch geweckt, dass es ungewöhnlich hell im Raum war. Normalerweise war es doch immer etwas schummrig in seinem Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein wenig ins Licht. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er realisiert hatte, dass er sich nicht in den Kerkern befand und erst als er den schwarzen Haarschopf im anderen Bett entdeckte, erinnerte sich Draco wieder. Er war mit Potter in diesem winzigen Raum gefangen, bis sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten zusammenzuarbeiten und offensichtlich war der Gryffindor ein Morgenmuffel.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco jetzt jede Menge Zeit um über ihre Situation nachzudenken und vom jetztigen Standpunkt aus gesehen, war es vielleicht doch nicht die klügste Idee gewesen, der Weaselette Eselsohren anzuhexen. Die Erinnerungen daran waren aber trotzdem amüsant, doch bevor er in ihnen versinken konnte, kam ihm das Gespräch mit Professor Snape in der vorhergehenden Nacht in den Sinn. Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Diesmal war er tatsächlich in grossen Schwierigkeiten. In grösseren Schwierigkeiten als jemals zuvor und diesmal würde ihn sein Vater nicht herausholen. Er hatte 50 Hauspunkte verloren, zwar keine Strafarbeit bekommen, war mit Potter in einem winzigen Zimmer gefangen, aber das mit Abstand Schlimmste war, dass er auf Bewährung gesetzt worden war und sie ein Erwatungen übertroffen für ihr Projekt erreichen mussten und er wollte lieber nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr. Er würde sein Benehmen noch mehr als sonst beobachten müssen und das hiess auch, dass er keine Jüngeren mehr triezen dürfte.

Mit einem Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe mit einem Tablett und Frühstück und Draco beschloss, dass es wohl das Beste sei, Potter zu wecken. Schlussendlich würden sie sowieso irgendwann miteinander reden müssen.

Harry wachte auf, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Nachdem er versucht hatte, die Stimme für eine Weile zu ignorieren, beschloss er, dass es Zeit war, aufzustehen. Die Stimme klang langsam aber sicher genervt und so drehte sich Harry noch einmal in seinem Bett um. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass er die Schlussfolgerungen, die sein Gehirn im Halbschlaf versuchte zu ziehen, nicht mögen würde. Die Stimme gehörte definitiv nicht Ron. Ausserdem hätte Ron schon längstens versucht, ihm die Decke wegzuziehen. Die Stimme klang entsetzlich nach Malfoy. Aber warum war Malfoy in seinem Schlafsaal und plötzlich verbanden sich ein paar lose Erinnerungsfetzen und Harry ging ein Licht auf. Der Zaubertrankunfall. Er war im Krankenflügel mit Malfoy und in grösseren Schwierigkeiten, als er es jemals gewesen war, seitdem er in seinem ersten Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie hatten jeder 50 Hauspunkte verloren und das war noch der kleinste Teil. Er wäre fast von der Schule geflogen und war jetzt auf Bewährung, er musste das Projekt mit Malfoy beenden und auch noch ein Erwartungen übertroffen erreichen und zusätzlich war er mit Malfoy in dieser Kammer gefangen. Wann hatte er die falsche Abzweigung genommen? Wann war sein Leben zur Hölle geworden?

Harry seufzte und öffnete endlich die Augen. Das erste, was er sah, war platinblondes Haar und ein Frühstückstablett auf dem Tisch. Zumindest würden sie hier nicht verhungern. Automatisch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und erst als ihm auffiel, dass dieser nicht da war, wachte er vollständig auf. „Malfoy, wo hast du meinen Zauberstab?", fragte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Als ob ich deinen Zauberstab nehmen müsste, um mich vor dir zu verteidigen, Potter. Ausserdem habe ich meinen auch nicht. Ich nehme an, sie sind beide in Pomfreys Büro.", antwortete Draco ohne sein Frühstück zu unterbrechen. Langsam stand Harry auf und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches, so weit weg von Malfoy, wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Der blonde Slytherin beendete sein Frühstück ohne Hast und beobachtete dann Harry. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig und ausdruckslos. Die grauen Augen lagen einfach auf Harry, der sich immer unwohler fühlte. Schliesslich legte er seine Gabel scheppernd auf den Teller und fragte: „Was ist los, Malfoy? Habe ich über Nacht eine zweite Nase bekommen, oder warum starrst du mich an?" Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment und stellte dann fest: „McGonagall hat dir diegleiche Rede gehalten, die ich mir von Snape anhören musste."

„Meinst du die, dass ich sie enttäuscht hätte?", fragte Harry überrascht, während er auf den letzten Bissen seines Toasts herumkaute, sie hinunterschluckte und fortfuhr: „50 Hauspunkte Abzug, Bewährung, ein Erwartungen übertroffen für das Projekt oder es gibt weitere Konsequenzen und mit dir in dieser Kammer gefangen sein?" Draco nickte leicht. „Ja. Professor Snape hat mir diegleiche Rede gehalten."

„Snape hätte fast dafür gesorgt, dass ich rausgeschmissen wurde." Harry spürte wieder den Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Das war gar nicht gut, er musste sich beherrschen. Er war nicht von der Schule geflogen, aber wenn er sich nicht beherrschte, dann würde es doch noch dazukommen. Harry atmete tief durch und wurde langsam wieder ruhiger. „Du hättest uns beide mit dieser Aktion umbringen können. Denkst du wirklich, McGonagall hätte anders reagiert, wenn ich den Trank hätte explodieren lassen?" Harry spürte wie Draco ihn ansah und als er aufblickte, hatte er wieder das Gefühl in den grauen Augen zu versinken. Irgendwie war es sehr heiss im Zimmer, als es ihm endlich gelang sich loszureissen. Er sah verlegen zur Seite und flüsterte: „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Malfoy."

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Draco sehr erstaunt. Harry war es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen und so antwortete er barscher als er eigentlich wollte: „Ich werde es sicher nicht wiederholen, Malfoy."

„Draco."

„Was?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Mein Name. Er lautet Draco. Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen, einander beim Vornamen zu nennen, ... Harry.", kam es etwas zögerlich von dem Blonden. Harry überlegte einen Moment. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Feindschaft hinter sich liessen und einen Neuanfang versuchten. „Vielleicht sollten wir das, Draco."

Eine Weile sassen sie in einer gespannten Stille, während Harry sein Frühstück beendete und schlussendlich die Gabel auf den Teller legte.

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Draco?" Der Name fühlte sich immer noch fremd auf der Zunge an. „Ich habe dir meine Freundschaft angeboten, du hast mich zurückgewiesen. Du hast alles, was ich nicht habe. Du bist der Liebling des Direktors, du bist der Liebling von allen." Dracos Stimme klang bitter. Harry schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. „Du hasst mich, weil du denkst, dass ich der Liebling von allen bin? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Harry war fassungslos. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich wieder an. Harry spielte mit der Feder, die auf dem Tisch lag und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Aber jetzt hasst du mich nicht mehr .... Draco." Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung und als Draco keine Antwort gab, stand Harry auf und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Der Nachtwind hatte die Wolken verjagt und nun schien endlich wieder die Sonne. Die Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte und darunter konnte Harry die Konturen des Kraken ausmachen. Die ganze Situation war einfach verwirrend und seltsam. Er hatte noch nie soviel Zeit mit Draco, nein, Malfoy, nein Draco im gleichen Zimmer verbracht ohne mit ihm zu streiten. Harry hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihn der Blonde um Dinge beneidete, die ihm vor allem lästig waren. Er wollte nicht berühmt sein. Er hätte es vorgezogen, es nicht zu sein und dafür seine Eltern noch zu haben. Warum sah Draco nicht, dass er doch soviel besser dran war? Immerhin hatte der seine Eltern noch. Wann wurde aus Malfoy Draco, fragte sich Harry erstaunt. Hasste er den Slytherin überhaupt noch? Harry wusste die Antwort nicht. Alles hatte sich seit letztem Sommer verändert, seit er auf dem Friedhof Cedric hatte sterben sehen.

Zumindest konnte er, solange er am Fenster stand, sein Gesicht vor dem Blonden verstecken, der so leicht seine Gesichtsausdrücke lesen konnte. Das Wetter draussen war perfekt um zu fliegen. Vielleicht würden heute nach dem Unterricht die Quiditch Testspiele stattfinden. Er hoffte nur, dass der neue Kapitän, Angelina Johnson, wusste, dass er im Krankenflügel festsass. Wie lange würde es wohl brauchen, bis er sich mit Draco geeinigt hatte, frage sich Harry.

Draco beobachtete Harrys Rücken, während er abwesend kleine Drachen auf das Pergament kritzelte. Harry hatte über den Sommer Muskeln bekommen, besass aber immer noch die schlanke Figur eines Suchers. Draussen war perfektes Flugwetter. Vielleicht, wenn sie es schnell genug schafften, sich zu einigen, könnte er am Abend noch ein wenig fliegen gehen. Nur sich mit Harry Potter zu einigen, würde sich als schwierig erweisen. Insbesondere, wenn der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin darauf bestand, zu schweigen. Er hätte Harrys Frage nie beantworten dürfen.

Draco kritzelte mehr Drachen auf das Pergament. Wann hatte er wieder damit angefangen, Drachen zu kritzeln? Das hatte er seit der zweiten Klasse nicht mehr getan. Draco begann die Schuppen eines kleinen Ungarischen Hornschwanz zu dekorieren. Gegen diesen Drachen hatte Harry im Trimagischen Turnier kämpfen müssen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so gewagt fliegen sehen.

Draco musste hart dafür trainieren, hatte sogar seinen privaten Fluglehrer, seit er fünf Jahre alt war und hatte es schlussendlich geschafft, Sucher für seine Hausmannschaft zu werden. Harry, auf der anderen Seite, war ein Naturtalent. Als er zum allerersten Mal auf einem Besen sass, konnte er bereits fliegen, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Beim Turnier hatte er Harry zum ersten Mal wirklich fliegen gesehen. Natürlich hatte er Harry schon vorher fliegen gesehen, aber das war beim Quidditch gewesen, wenn er zu konzentriert darauf war, den Goldenen Schnatz vor Harry zu fangen. Doch damals, beim Kampf gegen den Drachen, hatte er zum allerersten Mal Harry wirklich fliegen gesehen und er war fasziniert gewesen. Von dem Tag an begannen sich die Dinge langsam zu verändern.

Draco hatte gerade den Kopf des Hornschwanzs fertig verziert, als Harry vom Fenster wegtrat. „Was tust du da, Mal... Draco?", fragte der Gryffidor neugierig und versuchte einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen. Für einen kleinen Moment überlegte Draco, ob er seine Drachen nicht besser verstecken sollte, liess es dann aber sein und antwortete nur: „Nichts." Harry nahm sich den zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm, während er Dracos Zeichnungen betrachtete. Schliesslich zeigte er auf den grössten Drachen und meinte: „Das ist doch ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz." Draco nickte zögerlich. Warum hatte er eigentlich ausgerechnet diesen Drachen gezeichnet? Den Drachen, gegen den Harry im letzten Jahr hatte antreten müssen. Schliesslich meinte er nur leise: „Wilde Tiere. Sie sind nicht ungefährlich." Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln zurückhalten. Ungefährlich konnte man das natürlich auch nennen. „Hagrid würde wohl sagen, dass sie harmlos und nur völlig missverstandene Kreaturen sind." Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Dracos Mundwinkel leicht nach oben verzogen und die grauen Augen zu funkeln begannen, bevor dieser antwortete: „Was erwartest du von jemanden, der uns mit knallrümpfigen Krötern arbeiten lässt und diese süss findet?" Auch Harry musste nun grinsen, als er ergänze: „Wenigstens waren es keine Riesenspinnen, die uns fressen wollten." Neben sich konnte er fühlen, wie Draco kurz nach Luft schnappte: „Riesenspinnen? Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft nach welchen Kriterien Dumbledore die Lehrer einstellt." Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus Harrys Gesicht und machte einem eher verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck Platz, als dieser antwortete: „Wie sollen wir eigentlich zusammenarbeiten, wenn du nicht aufhörst meine Freunde zu verfluchen und zu beleidigen?" Als Draco keine Antwort gab, nahm er die Feder, die der Blonde auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und begann selber zu kritzeln.

Zunächst ergänzte er um den Drachen eine Landschaft, anschliessend ein Schloss, das verdächtig nach Hogwarts aussah und schlussendlich begann er die Tiere der vier Gründer um die Türme des Schlosses zu zeichnen.

Er hatte gerade den Adler von Ravenclaw beendet, als Draco sagte: „Vielleicht kann ich das Verfluchen sein lassen." Harry schaute überrascht auf: „Nur das Verfluchen? Was ist mit den Beleidigungen?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich muss meinen Ruf aufrechterhalten." Wieder spürte Harry wie er wütend wurde. Was hatte der blonde Slytherin nur an sich, dass er ihn derart zur Weissglut treiben konnte? Mühsam versuchte sich Harry zu beherrschen und zischte schliesslich zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Dein Ruf ist mir ziemlich egal und du musst ihn auch nicht aufrecht erhalten, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit kann ich leben. Was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Musst du immer verhandeln?" Harry ergänzte die letzten Striche zur Schlange von Slytherin. „Du weisst doch, Slytherin.", sagte Draco und zeigte auf die Schlange. „Ich werde Ron davon überzeugen, dass er dich nicht mehr verhext, aber das geht nur, wenn du ihn nicht mehr provozierst." Harry ergänzte die Augen des Dachses von Hufflepuff. „Was ist mit dir? Hörst du auf mich solange zu provozieren, bis ich dich verhexe? Nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Du weisst, dass ich dich nicht mehr verhexen würde." Gryffindors waren doch so einfach zu durchschauen. „Stimmt, du bist ja ein Gryffindor. Du würdest nie etwas unehrenhaftes tun."

„Darum haben wir auch einen Löwen als Wappentier." Harry begann eben diesen Löwen zu zeichnen und sie schwiegen sich an, bis er fertig war. Endlich schaute Harry auf und betrachtete seine Zeichnung. Draco konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann und sich Harry selbstvergessen mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. „Warte, der Löwe und der Drache. Was, wenn das Gedicht keine menschlichen Könige meint, sondern den Löwen und den Drachen?" Überrascht blickte der Slytherin auf: „Was meinst du damit?" Harry blickte noch einmal auf das Pergament und betrachtete den Drachen, den Draco gezeichnet hatte und den Löwen. „Der Löwe ist der König des Südens, der Drache derjenige des Nordens. Kannst du den Anfang des Gedichts noch einmal aufsagen?" Draco nickte verblüfft. Vielleicht kamen sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedicht weiter: „Natürlich: _Als ihre sie beschützenden Sterne den Horizont berührten und alles in Dunkelheit versank, verbanden der König des Nordens und derjenige des Südens ihre Kräfte und beschworen das mächtigste Wesen seit Menschengedenken. Licht und Dunkelheit, Löwe und Drache, verbanden sich und kämpften gegen die seelenlosen Kreaturen des Bösen._"

Harry blickte ihn begeister an. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Augen glänzten: „Das passt. Die Dunkelheit, das ist der Norden, das Gebiet des Drachens. Das Licht meint den Süden, wo der Löwe lebt. Die beschützenden Sterne sind Leo und Draco, die Sternbilder."

„Du überraschst mich, Harry. Übernimmt nicht normalerweise Granger die Denkarbeit?" Harry beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, dass Draco Hermione gerade zum ersten Mal nicht Schlammblut genannt hatte, seitdem sie zusammenarbeiteten. „Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Ich bin sicher, ich habe da etwas über das erste Mal, als ein Patronus gegen Dementoren eingesetzt wurde, gelesen. Ich kann mich nur gerade nicht daran erinnern, aber ich glaube, da wurde irgendwo ein ungewöhnliches Phänomen am Himmel gesichtet." Jetzt begannen auch Dracos Augen zu glänzen: „Du meinst das, was Professor Sinistra in der dritten Klasse kurz vor den Sommerferien erwähnt hatte?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry sofort nach. „Sie hat damals etwas über ungewöhnliche Himmelsphänomene von der Antike bis ins Mittelalter durchgenommen." Draco betrachtete Harry und seufzte. „Du erinnerst dich überhaupt nicht an den Unterricht." Harry grinste etwas naiv. „Ich war wahrscheinlich sehr müde."

„Müde?" Der Unglaube war deutlich durch Dracos Stimme hindurch zu hören. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich gar nicht so genau wissen will, was du in Wirklichkeit getan hast. Auf alle Fälle erwähnte sie ein Ereignis, dass sich vor ungefähr 2000 Jahren abgespielt hat. Der Himmel wurde für mehrere Tage schwarz und die Zauberer verloren ihre Kräfte, gewannen sie aber wieder zurück, als ein paar Tage später um Mitternacht ein silberner Blitz den Himmel erhellte." Harry sprang auf. „Wir müssen in die Bibliothek. Ich bin sicher, dass das die Lösung ist." Draco blickte ihn erstaunt an. So hatte er Harry noch nie erlebt, so voller Elan und Begeisterung. „Wir können hier aber nicht weg, Harry. Nicht, bevor wir nicht einen Weg gefunden haben zusammenzuarbeiten." Der Gryffindor stoppte in der Bewegung und drehte sich um: „Warum? Das ist doch genau das, was wir gerade machen. Wir _arbeiten_ zusammen, Draco." Der Blonde nickte: „Ja, ich weiss. Ich bezweifle nur, dass es für Professor Snape und McGonagall genug ist." Harry liess sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist sicher nicht genug für McGonagall. Aber was denken die, was wir tun sollen?" Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dracos Augen aufblitzten und sich ein hinterhältiger Zug um seinen Mund legte, bevor er sagte: „Wir könnten ein Spiel daraus machen."

„Ein Spiel?"

„Ja. Etwas ähnliches wie Pflicht oder Wahrheit. Nach jedem Treffen muss jeder drei Mal zwischen Pflicht oder Wahrheit entscheiden. Der Andere kann ihm dann eine persönliche Frage stellen oder irgendetwas verlangen, was er tun muss." Harry sah sehr zweifelnd aus: „Ich traue dir nicht, Draco. Wenn ich dir eine persönliche Frage beantworte, dann weiss es am nächsten Tag ganz Slytherin und kurz darauf ganz Hogwarts."

Das war mal wieder typisch Potter. Als ob Draco nicht selber ein Interesse daran hätte, dass niemand erfuhr, was er Harry sagte. „Die Antworten wären natürlich vertraulich oder meinst du, ich will, dass der ganze Gryffindorturm weiss, was du mich gefragt hast? Die Antwort mus allerdings der Wahrheit entsprechen." So langsam begann Harry Gefallen an der Idee zu finden: „Und ich kann dich alles fragen, wenn du Wahrheit aussuchst?" Draco nickte. „Alles. Ebenso, wie ich nach allem fragen kann, wenn du die Wahrheit aussuchst. Du kannst alles fragen, was du willst, wenn du dich denn traust." Darauf konnte er nun doch nicht verzichten. Ein wenig ärgern musster er Harry doch und tatsächlich kam die erwartete Antwort: „Natürlich traue ich mich. Schliesslich bin ich ein Gryffindor."

Draco streckte seine Hand aus und diesmal schlug Harry ein: „Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung."


	10. Nachhilfeunterricht Teil I

**Kapitel 9: Nachhilfeunterricht Teil I**

Es war bereits Mittag als Draco und Harry endlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurden. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht unterhielten, so war doch nichts mehr von dem Hass zu spüren, den Beide für eine so lange Zeit gehegt hatten. Vor dem Eingang der Grossen Halle bemerkte Draco schliesslich mit einem amüsierten Unterton: „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nicht zusammen reingehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Granger und das Wiesel einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Harry sah überrascht auf. Die Seite kannte er noch nicht an dem Blonden, der jetzt fortfuhr: „Treffen wir uns nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Morgen wäre besser. Wahrscheinlich möchte Angelina Johnson die Quidditchauswahlspiele heute abhalten und ich habe noch einen Berg Hausaufgaben zu machen." Neben sich sah er Draco grinsen. „Du machst tatsächlich Hausaufgaben und schreibst nicht nur bei Granger ab?", ergänzte der Blonde noch in einem etwas spöttischen Ton und betrat die Halle.

Harry schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, folgte ihm dann in die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. Der blonde Slytherin hatte wirklich einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Zum Glück hatten Ron und Hermine einen Platz für ihn reserviert und sobald er sich hingesetzt hatte, begann Ron auch schon ihn auszufragen. Offensichtlich hatte McGonagall ihnen nicht viel darüber gesagt, was passiert war. „Was ist geschehen? McGonagall hat uns gesagt, dass du im Krankenflügel warst, aber hat uns nicht erlaubt, dich zu besuchen." Auch Hermine rückte näher und schaute ihn forschend an: „Du hast Kräuterkunde verpasst, Harry. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Waurm mussten seine Freunde auch so wahnsinnig neugierig sein? Den Blick starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet, begann Harry zu essen.

„Ich wette, es hat was mit dem Frettchen zu tun.", insistierte Ron noch einmal und starrte Harry an. Dieser schluckte seinen Kartoffelstock hinunter, seufzte leise und antwortete dann: „Ja, ich war im Krankenflügel, ja, es geht mir gut und ja, es hatte etwas mit Draco zu tun."

„DRACO?" schrien Hermine und Ron zur gleichen Zeit. Harry versuchte sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. „Shh. Das ist nicht etwas, was die ganze Schule wissen muss." Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ginny, die bei dem Aufschrei aufgeschaut hatten, rückten näher und hörten nun auch aufmerksam zu. „Seit wann nennst Malfoy beim Vornamen?" Rons Gesicht färbte sich zunächst rot, wurde dann blass und anschliessend wieder rot. „Er muss dich verhext haben."

„Ron, nicht einmal Malfoy würde das tun, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte Hermine nervös nach. „Er hat mich nicht verhext, Ron. Draco hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab." Genauso wenig wie ich, ergänzte Harry in Gedanken. „Dann erzähl uns endlich, was geschehen ist.", drängte ihn Hermine. „Lass ihn doch eins nach dem anderen erzählen.", mischte sich nun auch Neville ein und brachte zumindest Ron zum Schweigen. „Du hast Malfoy gestern abend nach dem Essen in den Kerkern getroffen.", begann Hermine. „Ja, wir haben uns in den Kerkern getroffen, weil er wollte, dass wir, als Vorbereitung für den _Patronum simplicissimum_ einen einfachen Schlaftrank brauen. Na ja und irgendwie ist der Kessel explodiert."

„Irgendwie?" Hermine sah ihn streng an. „Na ja, ich bin ein wenig wütend geworden. Ich weiss nicht, was genau passiert ist. Vielleicht waren es zuviele Fruchtfliegen.", gab Harry beschämt zu. „Du hast wieder die Beherrschung verloren.", seufzte Hermine. „Ja, habe ich. Er hat mich so sauer gemacht. Jedenfalls ist der Kessel explodiert und ich habe das Bewusstsein verloren. Als ich wieder wach wurde, war ich im Krankenflügel. So wie es aussieht, war Snape zufällig auch im Klassenzimmer und hat mich und Draco dorthin gebracht. Sobald ich wach wurde, hat mir McGonagall eine Strafpredigt gehalten und Hauspunkte abgezogen."

„Darum führt Ravenclaw wieder.", warf Dean ein. „Fünzig Punkte von jedem von uns. Snape hat versucht, mich von der Schule werfen zu lassen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen.", Harry senkte den Kopf und starrte seinen Teller mit dem inzwischen kalten Essen an. „Du musst also mal wieder nachsitzen?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nein, schlimmer. Ich bin auf Bewährung bis zum Sommer und muss ein Erwartungen übertroffen beim Projekt erreichen. Dasgleiche gilt für Draco."

„Sie haben dich bis zum Sommer auf Bewährung gesetzt? Was hast du in den Trank geworfen, dass die Strafe so heftig ausfällt?", drängelte nun Hermine wieder. „Ich weiss es nicht. Da waren noch ein paar andere Zutaten, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Warum gab es kein Mauseloch, wenn man dringend eins brauchte? „Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum es neuerdings nicht mehr Malfoy heisst.", fragte Ron, der sich von seinem Schock ein wenig erholt zu haben schien. „McGonagall und Snape haben darauf bestanden, dass wir immer noch zusammenarbeiten müssen und haben beschlossen, dass wir solange zu zweit in einem winzigen Zimmer im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten, bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, wie wir zusammenarbeiten können. Damit habe ich heute den Vormittag verbracht. Irgendwo mussten wir anfangen und so haben wir beschlossen uns beim Vornamen zu nennen."

„Er hat dich verhext. Ich wusste es!", rief Ron aufgebracht. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde hier sitzen, wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe bei uns gehabt hätten?" Langsam wurde es doch etwas albern. Als ob es Draco riskieren würde wegen so einer Sache von der Schule zu fliegen. „Du kannst meine Kräuterkundenotizen abschreiben, Harry.", flüsterte ihm Hermine zu und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Rons Schulter. „Vielen Dank, Hermine und danke, dass du versuchst, Ron wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.", wisperte Harry zurück und widmete sich wieder seinem nun vollständig kalten Essen.

Ab und zu sah er auf und fühlte wieder diese unglaublichen grauen Augen auf sich ruhen. Als er die Halle verliess, holte ihn Angelina Johnson ein und rief ihm zu: „Heute abend sind die Auswahlspiele fürs Quidditch. Sorge dafür, dass du kommen kannst." Harry nickte und beeilte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Er musste immer noch sein Verwandlungsbuch holen gehen.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Harry und Draco wieder in der Bibliothek. Harry war etwas zu spät dran und so setzte sich Draco schon einmal an einen der Tische und begann die Texte für die nächste Zauberkunststunde zu lesen. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis sich Harry zu ihm setzte, seine Sachen auspackte und das Zaubertränkebuch aufschlug.

Eine Weile sassen sie einfach nur still lesend da, bis Harry anfing, nervös die Pergamente auf dem Tisch hin und herzuschieben. Draco beendete den Abschnitt und sah dann auf: „Was ist los, Harry? Du machst mich nervös mit deinem Geblätter." Der Gryffindor schaute auf und für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen. Grün versank in Grau, doch dann war der Moment schon wieder vorbei. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob.... , ach vergiss es, das war eine schlechte Idee.", brach Harry ab und wandte sich wieder seinen Pergamenten zu. Jetzt war Dracos Neugier geweckt: „Was war eine schlechte Idee? Nun sag' schon."

„Na ja", druckste Harry herum, „ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du mir bei dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke helfen könntest. Ich kapiere das überhaupt nicht und Hermine lässt mich ihre Notizen nicht abschreiben. Aber vergiss es, wie gesagt, es war eine schlechte Idee." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln klappte Draco sein Zauberkunstbuch zu und fragte: „Was hast du denn bis jetzt?" Harry riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf, als er Draco eine Rolle Pergament zuschob und murmelte: „Nicht viel. Nur den Anfang. Und du hilfst mir wirklich?"

„Sieht ja nicht so aus, als hätte ich eine Wahl. Es geht um den Gebrauch von Drachenblut in Heiltränken, richtig?", antwortete der Blonde ohne Spott in der Stimme. „Ja, und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer.", meinte Harry und versuchte, wenn auch nicht besonders erfolgreich, nicht allzu verzweifelt zu klingen. Ruhig begann Draco ihm die allgemeinen Eigenschaften von Drachenblut zu erklären und ging anschliessend darauf ein, warum es sooft in Heiltränken verwendet wurde.

Als Harry schlussendlich seufzend seine Feder auf den Tisch legte, war es bereits halb zehn. „Endlich fertig. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Draco. Alleine hätte ich mindestens doppelt solange gebraucht. Es ist schon viel später, als ich gedacht habe. Willst du noch am Projekt arbeiten oder verschieben wir das auf morgen?" Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, gähnte und streckte sich dann ausführlich. „Ich mag eigentlich nicht mehr lernen.", antwortete Draco mit einem hinterhältigen Leuchten in den Augen. „Schliesslich ist da immer noch ein Spiel zu spielen."

„Hier? In der Bibliothek?" Harry schaute ihn entsetzt an. Was, wenn sie jemand belauschte? „Ausser du kennst einen besseren Platz. Ausserdem ist sowieso niemand mehr da, der uns belauschen könnte." Draco grinste. Harry sah einfach süss aus, wenn er so verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Irgendwie hatte er dann immer Ähnlichkeiten mit einem kleinen Kätzchen. Moment mal, was dachte er da eigentlich? Das war immer noch Harry Potter, auch wenn sie sich inzwischen besser verstanden. „Du willst doch nur Material sammeln um mich erpressen zu können.", unterbrach die verzweifelt klingende Stimme des Gryffindors seine Gedankengänge.

Es sah nicht so aus, als ob es einen Ausweg geben würde. Ausserdem war er ein Gryffindor und ein Gryffindor hielt sein Wort. Dummerweise war er sicher, dass Draco das auch wusste. „Ich fange an. Pflicht oder Wahrheit, Harry?" Der Dunkelhaarige überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Bevor du mich nachts irgendwo im Schloss herumschleichen lässt, damit ich irgendwo irgendetwas stibitze, wähle ich die Wahrheit." Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht: „Ich habe nichts andere von dir erwartet. Schliesslich bist du ein Gryffindor." Nach kurzem Überlegen fuhr er fort: „Also, wer hat gesagt, dass du gut nach Slytherin gepasst hättest?" Das war ja klar, dass diese Frage kommen würde. „Du willst aber auch alles ganz genau wissen.... ."

„Natürlich. Hast du vergessen? Ich sammle Erpressungsmaterial. Also, wer?", konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen zu sagen, während er auf Harrys Antwort wartete. „Der Sprechende Hut in der ersten Klasse. Ich bin nur in Gryffindor gelandet, weil ich die ganze Zeit ‚nicht Slytherin' gedacht habe. In der zweiten Jahre hat er es bestätigt, als ich ihn noch einmal aufgesetzt habe." Das war unerwartet und Draco wusste nicht, worüber er sich mehr wundern sollte. Darüber, dass der Sprechende Hut Harry hatte nach Slytherin schicken wollen oder darüber, dass dieser das so offensichtlich nicht wollte. „Aber warum...?"

„ Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, Draco. Pflicht oder Wahrheit?", unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor. „Da ich sicher bin, dass du als Pflicht irgendetwas völlig unsinniges aussuchen würdest, bevorzuge auch ich die Wahrheit.", gab Draco kalt zurück und versucht so, seine Neugier zu überspielen, die ihn jetzt endgültig gepackt hatte. In Harry war mehr verborgen, als er gedacht hätte. „Gut. Es gibt nämlich etwas, was ich unbedingt wissen möchte. Was war da zwischen dir und Zabini beim Mittagessen an unserem ersten Schultag?" Harry sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Wie hatte er das nur bemerken können? Niemand sonst hatte doch den Machtkampf zwischen ihm und Zabini bemerkt. „Wie hast du bemerkt, dass da etwas war?", kam Draco die Frage über die Lippen, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte. „Das kannst du immer noch fragen. Beantworte nun meine Frage.", forderte Harry stur. Um die Beantwortung der Frage, würde er wohl nicht herum kommen, auch wenn es immer noch schmerzte, dass ausgerechnet er, der Anführer der Schlangen, seine Position verloren hatte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet an Zabini. „Da Blaise Vertrauensschüler geworden ist und ich nicht, hat er meine Position in Slytherin übernommen."

„Ihr habt feste Positionen?", fragte Harry ungläubig ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Draco nutzte den kurzen Augenblick, der sich ihm bot um sich wieder zu fangen. „Jetzt bin ich dran. Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit.", kam es entschlossen von Harry. „Dann kommt jetzt die Frage von vorhin: Warum hast du den Sprechenden Hut ein zweites Mal aufgesetzt?" Das war ja klar, dass der Slytherin genau diese Frage stellen würde. „Erinnerst du dich an die zweite Klasse, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde? Ich habe damals herausgefunden, dass es nicht gerade weit verbreitet ist, ein Parselmund zu sein und es eigentlich eine Fähigkeit ist, die man Slytherin zuspricht. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich nach Gryffindor gehöre." Draco konnte ein Lachen gerade noch zurückhalten. „Das ist wirklich ein guter Grund und bevor du fragst, ich wähle ebenfalls die Wahrheit." Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Warum bist du so wild darauf, den Patronus zu lernen, Draco?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Nein, das war absolut unmöglich. Ihm musste schnell etwas einfallen. „Sagen wir es so: Zu Hause streichen einige Schatten umher."

„Ihr habt Dementoren in der Villa?"

Wenn es denn nur Dementoren wären. Eigentlich wollte Draco gar nicht so genau wissen, was möglicherweise noch alles in den Kellern der Villa herumkroch, aber jetzt war zunächst einmal wichtig, dass Harry nichts davon mitbekam und so erwiderte Draco eiskalt: „Schau nicht so schockiert, Harry. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Aber der Patronus kann doch sehr nützlich sein." Für einen Moment schien das Gesicht des Gryffindors fast so etwas wie Erleichterung zu zeigen, bevor er vorwurfsvoll sagte: „Du weisst, dass du nicht lügen darfst."

„Genau genommen war es keine Lüge. Wer sagt dir denn, dass in der Villa tatsächlich keine Schatten umherstreichen? Also gibt es keine Möglichkeiten für eine Strafe." Harry nickte abwesend und schien sich kurz in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. Wusste der Schwarzhaarige eigentlich, wie unglaublich faszinierend seine Augen aussahen, wenn er tief in Gedanken war? „Bevor du mich weiter darüber ausfragst, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, wähle ich die Pflicht." Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein zufriedenes Grinsen über sein Gesicht lief. „Das ist einfach perfekt, da ich sicher bin, dass du es nicht wagst mir morgen mit deiner Eule einen Brief an den Frühstückstisch zu schicken."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne." Den Spruch konnte sich Harry einfach nicht verkneifen. Zu oft hatte Draco ihn schon so herausgefordert und zu oft hatte er schon so geantwortet.

„Ich sehe es ja morgen früh und ich wähle ebenfalls die Pflicht." Er hätte lieber die Wahrheit wählen sollen. Dieses Funkeln in Harrys Augen hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten und tatsächlich sagte dieser: „Jetzt hast du ein Problem. Lies den Brief, den ich dir schicke, laut vor, so dass ihn jeder hören kann." So hatte Draco das eigentlich nicht gemeint. Wer wusste schon, was Harry ihm schreiben würde? „Gryffindors!" Harry schmunzelte. Trotz allem, trotz seiner Maske war der Slytherin in manchen Sachen doch so durchschaubar. „So, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Wir sehen uns ja morgen beim Frühstück und vielen Dank für deine Hilfe beim Aufsatz. Gute Nacht, Draco." Damit nahm Harry seine Bücher und verliess die Bibliothek.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen die Grosse Halle betrat, schien alles seinen gewohnten Gang zu nehmen. Gefolgt von Vince und Greg setzte er sich auf seinen nun üblichen Platz am unteren Ende des Tisches. Gerade als er begann sich Rührei und Speck auf den Teller zu häufen, landete eine auffallend schöne Schneeeule vor ihm auf dem Tisch und streckte ihm ihr Beinchen entgegen. Ein kurzer Blick zum Gryffindortisch bestätigte ihn in seinem Verdacht, dass das Harrys Eule sein musste. Vorsichtig entfernte er die kleine Pergamentrolle von ihrem Bein, kraulte sie kurz am Kopf und gab ihr ein kleines Stückchen Rührei, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Eulenturm macht. Noch während er den Brief für einen Moment unschlüssig in den Händen hielt, liess er seinen Blick wieder zum Gryffindortisch wandern. Offensichtlich wusste nicht nur er, dass das eben Harrys Eule gewesen war, sondern ebenso der ganze Rest der Löwen.

Er musste seine Pflicht erfüllen, so wie sie es vereinbart hatten. Langsam öffnete Draco den Brief und stand auf. In der ganzen Halle wurde es plötzlich sehr still. Der Blonde räusperte sich und las dann den Brief laut vor: „Wenn sich Löwe und Schlange nachts in den Kerkern treffen, beeinflusst von grossen Mengen Butterbier, dann werden kleine Spielchen aufgestellt." Was war denn das? Er hatte noch nie zuvor etwas derart unsinniges gelesen. Die Gryffindors keuchten und starrten ihn an, die Ravenclaws versuchten herauszufinden, was die Bedeutung zwischen den Zeilen war, die Hufflepuffs dachten einfach, dass sich jemand einen etwas seltsamen Scherz erlaubt hatte und von den restlichen Slytherins erhielt er nur eiskalte Blicke. Wo hatte er sich selbst nur hinein manövriert?, fragte sich Draco verzweifelt und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

Der Anblick, wie Draco aufstand und den Brief mit diesem leicht angeekeltem Blick, der so typisch für ihn war, laut vorlas, war alle Schwierigkeiten wert, in die sich Harry gebracht hatte um ihn zu schicken.

Als er am Abend zuvor aus der Bibliothek zurückgekehrt war, hatten Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn gewartet um ihn auszufragen, wie das Treffen gelaufen war. Hermine war begeistert darüber gewesen, dass Draco ihm bei den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben geholfen hatte, während Ron mal wieder geschmollt hatte. Im Bett hatte er dann noch lange über den Brief nachgedacht, den er Draco am nächsten Morgen schicken musste und es war weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, bis ihm etwas in den Sinn gekommen war, was den Slytherin nerven, aber nicht zu sehr in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Am nächsten Morgen war er dann deutlich früher, als gewöhnlich aufgestanden und war zum Eulenturm geschlichen um Hedwig mit dem Brief loszuschicken.

Als Hedwig dann beim Frühstück auftauchte und zum Slytherintisch flog, hatte er die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler bemerkt und war sich sicher, dass sie nachher versuchen würden, ihn auszuquetschen, aber der Anblick von Dracos Gesicht war es jede Sekunde lang wert gewesen, obwohl er wusste, dass sich der Blonde sicher fürchterlich dafür rächen würde. Er war einfach nur niedlich gewesen. NIEDLICH? Das hatte er eben doch nicht wirklich gedacht? Sie vertrugen sich gerade mal und er dachte von Draco als niedlich?

Als der Slytherin aufstand und die Halle verliess, entschuldigte sich Harry kurz bei seinen Freunden und folgte ihm. „Nur einen kleinen Moment, Draco." Er wartete bis Draco seine Bodyguards weggeschickt hatte und fuhr dann fort: „Ich kann heute nicht zum Treffen kommen. Wir haben Quidditch Training. Wie sieht es morgen aus?"

„Morgen habe ich Training.", kam die unwillige Antwort. Harry hatte ihn gerade vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht und wollte dann auch noch ihr Treffen ausfallen lassen? So schnell würde er ihm das nicht verzeihen. Schliesslich war er immer noch ein Malfoy. Er würde schon einen Weg finden um sich rächen zu können. „Dann treffen wir uns Freitag nach dem Abendessen wieder in der Bibliothek.", schreckte ihn Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf. Was hatte der Schwarzhaarige nur an sich, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart nur so leicht ablenken liess? Dennoch hatte sich Draco schnell wieder gefangen und ergänzte: „Und auch am Wochenende. Wir müssen herausfinden, wann wir mit Brauen anfangen müssen. Mal abgesehen davon gefällt es mir nicht wirklich, Verteidigung in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zu üben, wenn wir die Lektionen von dieser Woche wiederholen."

„Das betrifft nicht nur Verteidigung. Ich würde unser kleines Spiel auch lieber an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort spielen. Ich lasse mir bis Freitag etwas einfallen.", nickte Harry und lächelte schief. Draco konnte einfach nicht anders. Ein wenig musste er den anderen doch provozieren: „Du weisst, dass ich mich noch für heute rächen werde... ." Das kleine Lächeln in Harrys Gesich wurde breiter, als dieser antwortete: „Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war es einfach wert. Ich muss gehen. Ron und Hermine warten schon. Wir sehen uns dann am Freitag." Harry drehte sich um und ging zu seinen Freunden, die am Eingang zur Halle auf ihn warteten.

„Was zur Hölle war das? Zuerst sendest du Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Malfoy und dann unterhälst du dich mit ihm, als ob ihr Freunde wärt.", meckerte Ron sofort los, als er auf sie zuging. „Ron, beruhige dich. Der Brief war Teil einer kleinen Racheaktion und für Dracos Gesichtsausdruck hat es sich einfach gelohnt und ausserdem musste ich unser Treffen heute abend verschieben. Wir haben Quidditchtraining. Hast du das vergessen?" Warum konnte Ron nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass er mit Draco zusammenarbeiten und sich wohl oder übel mit ihm vertragen musste? „Aber deshalb musst du trotzdem nicht so nett zu ihm sein. Das ist immer noch Malfoy.", moserte der Rothaarige weiter.

„Ich bin auf Bewährung, Ron, und ich muss ein Erwartungen übertroffen im Projekt erreichen. Ich muss nett zu ihm sein. Ausserdem macht die Arbeit mit Draco Spass, auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst und nun hör auf zu meckern. Ich habe mir Draco nicht als Projektpartner ausgesucht." So langsam aber sicher begann ihn Rons stures Verhalten zu nerven und tatsächlich redete Ron bis zum Mittagessen nur noch das Nötigste mit Harry und so besprach dieser das Raumproblem schlussendlich mit Hermine.

Zunächst versuchte sie allerdings ihn über das Spiel auszufragen, das er in seinem Brief an Draco erwähnt hatte. Aber als er sich standhaft weigerte auch nur eine Frage zu dem Thema zu beantworten, versprach sie ihm schliesslich doch, ihm trotzdem bei seinem Raumproblem zu helfen und kam schnell auf die Idee, Dobby zu fragen.

Das Quiddtichtraining lief nicht besonders gut. Ron, ihr neuer Hüter, liess mehr Tore durch, als er hielt und weigerte sich immer noch beharrlich mit Harry mehr als das absolut Nötige zu reden. Es war daher auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Angelina mehr als sauer war, als sie das Training beendete.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry in die Küche um mit Dobby zu reden. Der Hauself freute sich sehr ihn wiederzusehen und erinnerte Harry wieder daran, in der nächsten Zeit einen grossen Bogen um die Küche zu machen. Schliesslich erzählte er ihm von einem magischen Raum im vierten Stock, wo er regelmässig Winky hinbrachte, wenn diese wieder zuviel Butterbier getrunken hatte.

Den Rest des Abends und den ganzen nächsten Tag verbrachte er mit Hermine zum Grossteil in der Bibliothek, machte seine Hausaufgaben und recherchierte die Anfänge des Patronuszaubers.


	11. Nachhilfeunterricht Teil II

**Kapitel 10: Nachhilfeunterricht Teil II**

Dracos Woche war nicht ganz so ruhig verlaufen wie Harrys. Nach dem Brief in der Grossen Halle konnte er die feindlichen Blicke seiner Mitbewohner im Rücken fühlen, völlig unabhängig davon, wo er hinging und wenn nicht Vince und Greg gewesen wären, die ihn überall hinbegleiteten, so war er sicher, dass er die Woche nicht unbeschadet überstanden hätte.

Am Freitag wartete Harry vor der Bibliothek auf ihn. Als er Draco kommen sah, ging er ihm ein Stück entgegen und sagte anstelle einer Begrüssung: „Ich habe den perfekten Raum zum Üben für uns gefunden. Er ist im vierten Stock, versteckt hinter einer Ziegelsteinmauer. Komm schon mit."

Draco folgte Harry zögerlich durch die Korridore. Der Gryffindor kannte eindeutig mehr Geheimnisse und Geheimgänge im Schloss, als gut für ihn war. Im vierten Stock hielt er vor der Ziegelsteinwand und erklärte: „Der Raum wird Raum der Wünsche genannt. Du musst dreimal vor der Wand hin und her gehen und dir dabei den Raum vorstellen, den du brauchst." Während Draco nur staunend nickte, setzte Harry das eben Erklärte sofort in die Tat um und ging dreimal konzentriert vor der Wand auf und ab bis eine Tür erschien. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete der Gryffindor sie und ging hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

Sie betraten einen grossen Raum. Auf der rechten Seite lagen mehrere Kissen, auf der linken standen ein grosser Tisch mit Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch lagen Pergamente und einige Bücher. Ein Kaminfeuer verbreitete wohlige Wärme. Der Raum war einfach perfekt. Draco blickte sich um, ging zum Tisch und stellte seine Tasche ab.

„Hast du etwas Interessantes zum Patronuszauber herausgefunden?", fragte er, als er sich setzte. Harry setzte sich dazu und kramte einige Pergamente aus seiner Tasche hervor. „Zum ersten Mal werden Dementoren in einem etwa 2500 Jahre alten Bericht erwähnt. Danach tauchen sie nur noch gelegentlich auf, meistens irgendwo in Osteuropa. Vor ungefähr 2000 Jahren wuchs ihre Zahl dramatisch an und sie breiteten sich über den gesamten Kontinent aus. Eine Quelle beschreibt sie als Schwarze Zauberer, die versuchten, das unendliche Leben zu erreichen, indem sie dadurch die Energie von Liebe, Hoffnung und Glück ihrer Umgebung nutzten. Die Welt wurde dunkel. Der Patronuszauber war damals schon bekannt, allerdings nur als weitere Möglichkeit Botschaften zu verschicken und Zauberer eindeutig zu erkennen. Wie genau es geschehen ist, erzählen die Quellen nicht, aber irgendjemand beschwor einen sehr mächtigen Patronus. Dieser hat dann die Dementoren auf das reduziert, was sie heute sind. Die Legende erzählt, dass danach ein Stern mit Schweif für mehrere am Nachthimmel zu sehen war."

„Das passt.", erwiderte Draco aufgeregt, während er nun seinerseits seine Pergamente durchblätterte, die im Gegensatz zu Harrys ordentlich beschriftet und sortiert waren. „Ich habe etwas über ein ungewöhnliches astronomisches Ereignis vor ungefähr 2000 Jahren gefunden. Ausserdem sagte die Quelle, dass zu der Zeit die Sonne in einem speziellen Winkel zu den Sternbildern Draco und Leo stand. Diese Konstellation gibt es nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr, meistens irgendwann im Frühling und ich denke, dass ist der Zeitpunkt, zu dem wir den Patronus rufen und verbinden müssen. Ich zeige dir die Diagramme und Berechnungen."

Draco nahm ein kleines Blatt Pergament und zeichnete die beiden Sternbilder, ergänzte die Sonne und ein paar Linien, sowie einige andere Sterne. Dann folgten ein paar Formeln und Berechnungen. „Ich lasse diesen Teil aus. Du hast keine Arithmantik belegt, daher ist es sinnlos zu versuchen, dir die Berechnungen zu erklären. Der nötige Winkel zwischen den beiden Sternbildern und der Sonne wird jedenfalls am 28. März um elf Uhr abends wieder erreicht." Harry nickte: „Das ist drei Wochen, bevor wir die Ergebnisse vom Projekt abgeben müssen."

„Ja. Ich denke, wir sollten genug Zeit haben, die Ergebnisse zu interpretieren und die nötigen Berichte zu schreiben.", sagte der Blonde und machte sich ein paar Notizen auf einem leeren Pergament. „Wann müssen wir mit dem Brauen anfangen?"fragte Harry unwillig. Ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass er sich nicht auf diesen Teil freute. „Direkt nach Neujahr.", antwortete Draco, nachdem er noch einmal in seinen Unterlagen nachgeschaut hatte. „Das genaue Datum müssen wir allerdings noch berechnen."

„Das ist gut. Dann habe ich ja noch jede Menge Zeit, meine Lücken in Zaubertränke zu stopfen,", grinste Harry matt, „und wir können in Ruhe am Patronus arbeiten." Draco lächelte verhalten. Die letzte Lektion in Verteidigung hatte ihm nur zu deutlich gezeigt, wie gross seine Lücken in dem Fach tatsächlich waren und so meinte er nur leise: „Vielleicht können wir gleich mit den Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung für Montag anfangen. Ich stecke bei der Umwandlung eines einfachen Schwebezaubers in einen aktiven Verteidigungszauber fest."

Endlich würden sie nicht an Zaubertränken arbeiten, stellte Harry erfreut fest. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er diesmal seinen Aufsatz ohne Bedenken abgegeben hatte, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lag ihm einfach deutlich besser und so meinte er: „Ich habe den Aufsatz auch noch nicht geschrieben, also können wir ihn genauso gut zusammen schreiben." Bald besprachen sie angeregt das Thema, machten sich Notizen und schrieben danach ihre Aufsätze.

Draco schrieb einen letzten Satz und legte dann seine Feder hin. „Das müsste reichen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein einfacher Schwebezauber soviel beinhalten könnte.", murmelte er erschöpft. „Das ist meiner Meinung nach die Grundlage der Verteidigung. Wenn du kämpfst, hast du keine Zeit, dir irgendwelche schwierigen Zauber zu überlegen. Alles muss sofort funktionieren oder du hast verloren. Wenn du weisst, wie du einen gewöhnlichen Spruch gebrauchen kannst, dann bist du schneller und somit ist deine Verteidigung besser.", erklärte Harry. „So habe ich die Sache noch nie betrachtet, aber ich denke, wir können das Üben auf morgen verschieben. Jetzt bin ich viel zu müde dafür. Die Woche war ausgesprochen anstrengend." Draco streckte sich und gähnte. Harry beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war selten, dass sich der Slytherin einmal so unbefangen zeigte und ihn ein kleines bisschen hinter seine Maske schauen liess.

„Warum?"

„Willst du die Frage zum Teil des Spiels machen?", fragte Draco, während er den Kopf immer noch über die Stuhllehne hängen liess. „Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, eine ehrliche Antwort von dir zu bekommen, dann ja.", erwiderte Harry gelassen. „Ich hätte sowieso die Wahrheit ausgesucht, daher kann ich dir die Frage auch beantworten, auch wenn es mir nicht sonderlich gefällt." Draco richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und starrte irgendwo ins Leere. „Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass ich meine Position im Haus verloren habe. Niemand der Slytherins redet noch mit mir und ich bin nur noch im Quidditchteam, weil ich der einzige Sucher bin, den sie haben und es ihnen immer noch wichtiger ist, Quidditchchampion zu werden, als mich aus dem Team zu werfen. Nach dem, was am Montag passiert ist, muss ich ständig auf der Hut sein." Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry den Impuls unterdürcken, dem Blonden die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, als er fragte: „Warum versuchst du nicht, deine Stellung zurückzuerobern?"

„Zuerst bin ich dran, Harry.", unterbrach ihn Draco. „Dann ist es nur fair, wenn ich ebenfalls die Wahrheit wähle.", meinte Harry nach kurzem Überlgen. „Warum hast du mich im Zug nicht verhext?" Irgendetwas sagte dem Gryffindor, dass Draco die Antwort auf die Frage wirklich interessierte und so hoffte er nur, sie beantworten zu können, ohne dass gleich eine weitere Frage danach folgte, was wirklich auf dem Friedhof geschehen war. „Ich habe es einfach satt. Ich habe es satt immer mit dir zu streiten. Ich habe es satt, ständig auf der Hut zu sein um nicht von dir verhext zu werden." Draco sah ihn für einen Moment forschend an, schien zu überlegen und sagte dann: „Die Antwort ist zwar nicht wirklich ausreichend, aber lassen wir das für einen Moment. Warum ich nicht versuche meine Stellung zurückzuerorbern? Keine Ahnung. Bis jetzt ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das könnte." Dracos Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer leiser.

„Was wählst du?", stellte er nun die nächste Frage. „Wieder die Wahrheit.", kam auch sofort die Antwort von Harry. „Warum hast du damals den Patronus gelernt?" Harry seufzte. Noch so eine Frage, die er eigentlich nicht beantworten wollte. Was, wenn Draco fragte, was er sah, wenn er in der Nähe von Dementoren war? Aber er musste die Frage beantworten, so waren schliesslich die Regeln. „Die Dementoren schienen mich mehr zu beeinflussen als die anderen und nach dem, was beim Quidditchspiel geschehen ist, wollte ich nur sicher gehen, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert." Draco nickte. Bis vor kurzem hatte er sich nie gefragt, warum Harry von den Dementoren so stark beeinflusst wurde.

„Ich wähle Pflicht für die letzte Frage." Harry grinste. „Hast du Angst, dass ich dich etwas fragen könnte, was du nicht magst?"

„Vielleicht... ."

„Dann gehen wir am Sonntag zusammen fliegen.", schlug Harry ohne zu Zögern vor. „Das meinst du nicht ernst?", fragte Draco geschockt. „Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen und ich wähle ebenfalls die Pflicht." Draco überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Wenn wir am Sonntag zusammen fliegen gehen, dann sorgst du fürs Mittagessen." Der Gryffindor lächelte: „Nichts einfacher als das. Ich frage einfach in der Küche nach. Ich dachte du wolltest dich für den Brief rächen?"

„Rache muss sorgfältig geplant sein um befriedigend zu sein. Wann möchtest du dich morgen treffen?" Im gleichen Augenblick, wie Harry die Frage nach der Rache gestellt hatte, war Draco auch schon wieder hinter seiner Maske verschwunden. „Wie wäre es mit elf Uhr?", schlug Harry daher vor.

„Elf? Das ist zu spät. Halb zehn."

„Zehn Uhr."

„Gut. Dann treffen wir uns wieder hier. Gute Nacht, Harry.", sagte Draco und verliess den Raum.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen beide überpünktlich zu ihrem Treffen und verbrachten den ganzen Tag damit, Verteidigungssprüche und speziell den Schwebezauber zu üben.

Das Mittagessen erschien irgendwann auf dem Tisch, als sie hungrig wurden und schlussendlich, am späten Nachmittag, liessen sie sich völlig erschöpft auf die Kissen fallen. Nach einer Weile gab Harry zu: „Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm, mit dir zusammen an dem Projekt zu arbeiten." Draco starrte die Zimmerdecke an und meinte dann leise: „Stimmt, könnte schlimmer sein." Eine Weile betrachtete Harry den Blonden von der Seite, bevor er ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahm: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du tatsächlich so gut in Zaubertränke bist." Nun war es Draco belustigt den Kopf zu drehen: „Du dachtest, ich würde die guten Noten nur bekommen, weil mich Professor Snape bevorzugt."

„Ja.", gab Harry zögerlich zu. „Das ist lustig. Ich habe von dir in Bezug auf Verteidigung dasselbe gedacht." Der amüsierte Unterton in Dracos Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Blonde tatsächlich gedacht hatte, Harry sei in Verteidigung bevorzugt worden.

Für eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. „Draco, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", durchbrach irgendwann Harrys Stimme die Stille. „Ich zähle sie als eine der drei, die du hast." Harry schaute Draco noch einmal unsicher an, zögerte einen kurzen Moment und fragte dann: „Ich weiss, ich habe schon einmal gefragt, aber warum hasst du mich so sehr?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Draco zögernd. „Du bist Der-Junge-Der-Lebte, der Auserwählte. Du bist Dumbledores Liebling. Ausser Zaubertränke fliegt dir alles zu und ich bin sicher, wenn du im Sommer zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehrst, dann heiligen sie den Boden auf dem du läufst.", schloss Draco verächtlich. Eigentlich hatte er sich fest vorgenommen ruhig zu bleiben, aber die offensichtliche Ungerechtigkeit von Harrys Ruhm hinterliess bei ihm doch immer wieder ein derart schlechtes Gefühl, dass es ihm nur mit Mühe gelang, seine Beherrschung nicht komplett zu verlieren.

„Glaubst du wirklich, was du da sagst?", fragte Harry ungläubig und spürte dabei, wie er wütend wurde. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass mich meine Verwandten anbeten, dass ich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die ich bekomme, tatsächlich möchte? Ich sage dir jetzt etwas, Draco Malfoy. Meine Verwandten hassen mich. Sie hätten es bevorzugt, wenn es Voldemort damals gelungen wäre, mich umzubringen und jedesmal, wenn ich in der Nähe der Dementoren bin, höre ich meine Mutter sterben." Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das hatte er ganz sicher nicht zugeben wollen.

Die Stille, die darauf folgte, wirkte lähmend. Draco sass nur still neben ihm, starrte in die Luft und sagte kein Wort und auch Harry konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Schliesslich brach Draco das Schweigen und sagte ruhig: „Darum hast du mir im Zug gesagt, dass ich dich nicht Der-Junge-Der-Lebte nennen soll und aber was hast du gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass sich deine Mutter für dich geopfert hat? Erzählst du es mir, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" Harry war mehr als überrascht, dass der Blonde ihm die Möglichkeit liess, nichts zu sagen. So ein doch eher feinfühliges Verhalten hatte er nicht erwartet und plötzlich verspürte er das Bedürfnis, Draco zu erzählen, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, als Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte.

„Ich habe dir bereits mehr erzählt, da kann ich dir den Rest auch noch erzählen. Meine Eltern wurden gewarnt, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her sei und haben sich versteckt. Dumbledore hat den Fideliuszauber benutzt. Sie wollten eigentlich Sirius Black zum Geheimnisverwahrer machen."

„Den Massenmörder?", unterbrach ihn Draco ungläubig. „Sirius ist unschuldig. Er hat meine Eltern davon überzeugt, Peter Pettigrew zum Geheimnisverwahrer zu machen und diese Ratte hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als zu Voldemort rennen und seine Freunde zu verraten." Harrys Stimme klang bitter. „Voldemort hat meine Eltern aufgesucht, sobald er wusste, wo er sie finden konnte. Zuerst hat er meinen Vater umgebracht. Meine Mutter flehte ihn an, sie an meiner Stelle zu töten. Er hat auch sie umgebracht und danach den Avada auf mich gesprochen. Mit ihrem Opfer hat meine Mutter sehr alte Magie beschworen, welche mich geschützt und den Fluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen hat." Harry schwieg und starrte die Decke an.

Draco musterte sein Profil von der Seite aus. Seine Mutter hätte niemals ihr Leben gegeben um ihn zu beschützen. Nicht Narcissa Malfoy. Niemals. „Warum haben sie Pettigrew zu ihrem Geheimnisverwahrer gemacht?", fragte er nach einer Weile leise. „Mein Vater, Sirius, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren Schulfreunde. Sirus dachte, dass jeder ihn für den Geheimnisverwahrer halten würde, da er der Trauzeuge meines Vaters war und mein Patenonkel ist. Daher hat er meine Eltern davon überzeugt, Pettigrew auszusuchen, da ihn niemand vermuten würde. Nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste es bis zum Ende der dritten Klasse." Harrys Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer leiser. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, zumindest über den Verrat von Peter Pettigrew hinweg zu sein, aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht, zumal die Ratte immer noch nicht gefunden worden war.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich meine Eltern vor längerem einmal belauscht habe, als sie über Black gesprochen haben. Er ist der Cousin meiner Mutter. Warum lebst du immer noch bei deinen Verwandten, wenn doch dein Patenonkel wieder aufgetaucht ist?", fragte Draco jetzt doch etwas neugieriger. „Pettigrew ist entkommen, bevor wir die ganze Geschichte und damit Sirius Unschuld beweisen konnten. Jetzt muss er sich verstecken. Nicht einmal ich weiss, wo er sich im Moment aufhält" Wieder legte sich die Stille über die beiden Jungen. Aber diesmal war sie nicht angespannt, sondern friedlich, während beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

Warum hatte er Draco soviel erzählt? Er hatte nicht einmal Hermine und Ron erzählt, dass er in der Nähe von Dementoren immer wieder seine Eltern sterben hörte. Warum also hatte er es Draco Malfoy erzählt? Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte er jeden für verrückt erklärt, der ihm versucht hätte zu einzureden, dass er Draco Malfoy eines Tages vertrauen würde.

„Ich frage mich, warum du keine Eulen mehr von zu Hause bekommst. Ich erinnere mich an letztes Jahr, als du mindestens eine pro Woche mit Süssigkeiten bekommen hast. Warum dieses Jahr nicht?" Draco seufzte. „Meine Eltern waren sehr enttäuscht von mir, weil ich nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden bin. Mein Vater befürchtet ausserdem, dass er seinen Einfluss im Ministerium verlieren könnte, jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord endgültig vernichtet ist und meine Mutter habe ich den Sommer über kaum gesehen. Ich bin in Ungnade gefallen."

Für einen Moment sah Harry den Slytherin forschend an, dann beschloss er, dass er die Frage einfach stellen musste: „Bist du enttäuscht, dass er endgültig vernichtet ist?" Zu Harrys Überraschung schaute ihm Draco direkt in die Augen, als er überzeugt antwortete: „Nein. Ich mag nicht, was er mit meiner Familie gemacht hat und warum sollte ich einem Verrückten folgen wollen, der alte Magie nicht erkennt, wenn sie vor ihm beschworen wird und der Wurmschwanz im Trankbrauen vertraut? Sogar ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass das nicht funktionieren würde." Für einen Moment hielten sich ihre Blicke gegenseitig gefangen, bevor Harry verlegen zur Seite blickte. Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass Draco in ihm auslöste, jedesmal, wenn er in diese silbergrauen Augen blickte?

„Wir werden in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht viel Zeit für das Projekt haben. Schliesslich haben wir Quidditchtraining für das Spiel in zwei Wochen.", durchbrach Dracos Stimme die Stille, nachdem sie wieder eine Weile nebeneinander gesessen hatten. „Wir können einfach nur in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung weiterarbeiten und die Lücken schliessen.", schlug Harry daher vor. „Ich freue mich aber schon darauf, gegen dich zu spielen, Draco." Langsam erhob sich der Blonde und suchte seine Sache zusammen, bevor er antwortete: „Darauf freue ich mich auch schon, Harry."


	12. Zerreissprobe auf dem Quidditchfeld I

**Kapitel 11: ****Zerreissprobe auf dem Quidditchfeld Teil I**

Obwohl es Sonntag war, hatten sich Harry und Draco direkt nach dem Frühstück am Quidditchfeld verabredet. Von Harrys Freunden war nur Hermine schon wach, die sich gleich nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek verzogen hatte. Sobald Harry aufgegessen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draussen, wo ihn Draco am Quidditchfeld erwartete. Nach einem kurzen „Guten Morgen!" schwangen sie sich auch schon auf ihre Besen und schossen in die Luft.

Es war ein herrlicher Herbsttag. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Wald hatten sich schon gelb und rot verfärbt und leuchteten in der Herbstsonne. Ein leichter Wind fuhr leise raschelnd durch die Blätter und liess ein paar Gelbgefärbte langsam zu Boden schweben. Als sie einen Sonnenstrahl kreuzten, der sich durch die Bäume geschlichen hatte, leuchteten sie für einen Moment auf und erinnerten an goldene Schneeflocken.

Die beiden Jungen flogen eine Weile nebeneinander her und genossen es, sich die kühle Herbstluft um die Nase wehen zu lassen. In immer grösserem Tempo umkreisten sie die Türme des Schlosses, überquerten den See und flogen über den Wald.

Plötzlich beschleunigte Draco noch zusätzlich und rief über die Schulter zurück: „Wer zuerst am Quidditchfeld ist, hat gewonnen!" Harry jagte hinter ihm her und duckte sich dabei tief über seinen Besen. Seine Augen tränten vom kalten Wind und langsam verringerte sich der Abstand zu Draco bis sie fast zur gleichen Zeit das Quidditchfeld erreichten und mit Schwung landeten. Draco sprang von seinem Besen und rief lachend: „Ich habe gewonnen!", wobei er Harry förmlich anstrahlte. Sein blondes Haar war vom Wind zerzaust und seine grauen Augen glänzten. Harry konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden und spürte wie es in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln begann.

„Das war nicht fair. Du hattest einen Vorsprung. Das verlangt nach einer Revanche.", meckerte er daher im Spass, bevor es Draco auffallen konnte, dass er sich seltsam fühlte und der Blonde darauf kommen könnte, dass er der Auslöser dafür war. „Du willst doch nur nicht zugeben, dass ich der bessere Flieger bin.", neckte ihn Draco. Harry lachte laut auf und zum ersten Mal sah Draco ihn richtig lachen. Er sah die grünen Augen blitzen und hörte dieses warme Lachen, dass ihn irgendwie an lange Winter vor dem Kamin oder laue Sommerabende erinnerte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er es mochte. Er mochte es, wenn Harry in seiner Gegenwart richtig lachte, mochte die Veränderungen, die dieses Lachen auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors bewirkten.

„Was hälst du von einem kleinen Wettkampf?", schlug Harry plötzlich vor, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und zog einen Goldenen Schnatz aus der Tasche. Draco sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte dann: „Wie kommt es, dass du einen Schnatz mit dir herumträgst?" Der Schwarzhaarige grinste etwas verlegen, bevor er zugab: „Das ist der Schnatz, den ich bei meinem ersten Quidditchspiel gefangen habe. Ich habe ihn damals behalten, aber erzähl das bloss niemandem."

„Der berühmte Harry Potter klaut also Schuleigentum.", konnte es Draco einfach nicht lassen, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen, bevor er zustimmte: „Natürlich mache ich bei einem kleinen Wettkampf mit." Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten: „Ich bin sicher, dass ich es schaffe den Schnatz 5 Mal zu fangen, bevor du ihn 5 Mal gefangen hast."

„Das hättest du wohl gern.", ging Draco mit blitzenden Augen auf die Herausforderung ein. Augenblicklich liess Harry den Schnatz fliegen und beide jagten gleichzeitig los.

Eine Weile verfolgten sie sich gegenseitig, liessen sich dabei nicht aus den Augen und folgten den Schnatz. Die Flugmanöver wurden immer wagemutiger, die Sturzflüge immer später abgebremst und für einen Zuschauer am Boden war nicht mehr zu erkennen, wer der Schnatz gerade gefangen hatte, so schnell wurde er wieder in die Luft geschickt und die Jagd ging weiter.

Schliesslich landeten sie keuchend auf einem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe des Schlosses. „Ich habe gewonnen.", triumphierte Harry und lächelte zufrieden. „Der Letzte war einfach nur Glück. Ohne diesen Windstoss im letzten Moment hätte ich ihn ganz sicher zuerst erwischt." Draco liess sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. „Jetzt bin ich aber hungrig. Hast du an das Essen gedacht?"

„Natürlich. Warte einen kleinen Moment." Harry rief seine Tasche heran, die er neben dem Quidditchfeld hatte liegenlassen und packte mehrere Sandwiches und ein paar Flaschen mit Kürbissaft aus. Genüsslich machten sie sich über das Essen her und, nachdem sie endlich satt waren, legten sich auf den Rücken ins Gras. „Das nächste Quidditchspiel ist in zwei Wochen und wir spielen gegeneinander.", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. „Und dieses Mal werde ich den Schnatz vor dir fangen, da kannst du sicher sein.", ergänzte Draco sofort. „Das sehen wir dann. Angelina hat schon drei Mal die Woche Zusatztraining frühmorgens vor dem Frühstück angeordnet und das neben den normalen zwei Mal Training am Nachmittag."

„Ihr trainiert morgens früh noch vor dem Frühstück?", fragte Draco ungläubig. „Ja, und ich dachte Oliver Wood wäre streng gewesen.", stöhnte Harry. „Wood hat euch auch schon vor dem Frühstück trainieren lassen? Der muss ja völlig verrückt gewesen sein. Ist das irgendwie so etwas wie eine Tradition in Gryffindor?"

Harry grinste. „Er war nicht verrückt. Nur ein wenig Quidditchsüchtig und sehr ehrgeizig."

„Du meinst wohl überehrgeizig.", warf Draco ein, „Aber ich sollte nichts sagen. Marcus Flint hat uns einmal so lange trainieren lassen, dass ich für mehrere Tage einen Besen nicht einmal mehr von nahem sehen wollte." Harry kicherte. „Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten."

„Was?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns so gut vertragen könnten. Ich meine, es ist Sonntag und wir sitzen auf einem Hügel, nachdem wir gemeinsam geflogen sind und zum Spass den Schnatz gejagt haben und wir streiten uns nicht einmal ansatzweise." Draco starrte in den Himmel und schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er murmelte: „Na ja, wir müssen uns jetzt halt vertragen."

„Zusammenarbeiten und nicht mehr streiten ja, aber das heisst nicht unbedingt, dass wir gemeinsam fliegen gehen müssen." Der Blonde drehte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte Harry einen Moment forschend an und meinte dann: „Kann schon sein, aber wenn ich dich auf diesem Weg dazu bringe, dass du mir alle deine Geheimnisse verrätst, dann hat es sich zumindest gelohnt."

„Du musst nur deine Geheimnisse genauso verraten, vergiss' das nicht. Daher brauche ich mir da wohl nicht allzu grosse Sorgen zu machen.", grinste Harry. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten unser Spielchen bis nach dem Quidditchspiel unterbrechen. Wir haben kaum genug Zeit für unsere Hausaufgaben, vom Projekt will ich gar nicht erst sprechen. Ich weiss im Moment wirklich nicht, wie ich das Zusatztraining und die Hausaufgaben schaffen soll."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber was sagen wir McGonagall und Snape?" Draco starrte wieder den Himmel an und ignorierte hartnäckig das kleine nagende Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass es ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht recht war, wenn sie ihr Spielchen unterbrachen und wenn es nur für zwei Wochen war. „Ich denke mal, die Wahrheit, oder? McGonagall hat sicher Verständnis dafür, schliesslich geht es um ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel." Draco nickte. Bei Professor Snape würde es wohl ähnlich aussehen.

Gemeinsam blieben sie noch lange auf dem Hügel sitzen und genossen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne. Schon bald würde es Winter werden und dann war es nicht mehr möglich, den ganzen Nachmittag draussen zu verbringen. Sie genossen einfach nur die friedliche Stimmung und die Ruhe, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, sich unbedingt unterhalten zu müssen.

Erst als die Sonne bereits am Untergehen war und die Türme des Schlosses begannen sich rötlich zu färben, flogen sie zum Quidditchfeld zurück.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und die Spannung zwischen den Häusern stieg. In den Fluren hatte es schon mehrere hässliche Konfrontationen zwischen den Schülern von Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeben und nicht wenige davon hatten im Krankenflügel geendet.

Draco und Harry mischten sich nur noch sehr selten in diese Streitereien ein und beschränkten sich darauf, sich gegenseitig immer wieder freundschaftlich zu necken. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit schrien sie sich weder an, noch stritten sie sich und auch ihren Neckereien fehlte der feindselige, verletzende Unterton, der bis vor kurzem in den Gängen nicht zu überhören gewesen war, wenn sich die Beiden begegnet waren.

Ihr Verhalten wurde von den Schülern der anderen Häuser doch mit Verblüffung zur Kenntnis genommen. Die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, die nicht zu ihrem Jahrgang gehörten, reagierten mit Misstrauen und Argwohn und diejenigen aus der 5. Klasse, die in Slytherin zu Hause waren, gar mit offenem Hass. Zwar griffen sie zumindest Draco nicht tätlich an, aber ihre Bemerkung waren oft deutlich unter der Gürtellinie. Harry bewunderte Draco mehr als einmal für seine Selbstbeherrschung, wenn wieder einer der Slytherins seine Anspielungen auf gescheiterte Möchtegern-Todesser und Vatersöhnchen machte. Den Blonden schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu berühren und doch ahnte Harry, wieviel Kraft es ihn kosten musste, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Seine Klassenkameraden wussten von seiner Vereinbarung mit Draco und liessen ihn auf seine Bitte hin, wenn auch ungern, in Frieden.

Abends nach dem Abendessen und dem Quidditchtraining trafen sie sich regelmässig im Raum der Wünsche, wo sie nicht nur ihre Zaubertrank- und Verteidigungshausaufgaben gemeinsam machten, sondern auch diejenigen für die anderen Fächer, in denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten.

Harry war nicht unglücklich darüber, soviel Zeit mit Draco verbringen zu können, da sich Ron und Hermine langsam näher kamen und er sich immer öfter ein wenig überflüssig vorkam. Zudem hatte er deutlich weniger Mühe, Dracos Erklärungen zu den unterschiedlichen Zaubertränken zu folgen, als wenn Hermine ihm etwas erklärte. Bei ihr klang es immer so, als würde sie direkt aus irgendeinem Buch zitieren.

Eines Tages, als der Slytherin ihm gerade wieder einen, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, besonders schwierigen Trank erklärt hatte, fragte er Draco danach, woher dieser so gut erklären konnte. Der Blonde druckste zunächst etwas verlegen herum, erzählte dann aber doch, dass er bereits seit der ersten Klasse Greg und Vince in praktisch allen Fächern regelmässig bei den Hausaufgaben half.

Langsam verbesserten sich Harrys Noten in Zaubertränke. In den Stunden liess er sich nicht mehr ganz so leicht von Snape aus der Fassung bringen und wenn dieser doch mal wieder eine besonders sarkastische Bemerkung gemacht hatte, genügte häufig ein angedeutetes Lächeln von Draco um den Gryffindor wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Draco ging es ähnlich in Verteidigung. Nicht nur die Bewertung seiner Aufsätze hatte sich deutlich gebessert, sondern vor allem die praktische Durchführung der einzelnen Zauber fiel ihm leichter, seitdem er diese regelmässig unter Harrys Aufsicht übte. Er hatte jetzt nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich in irgendeiner Ecke ganz klein machen zu müssen, weil er, allen Erwartungen zum Trotz, den Zauber nicht korrekt beherrschte.

Ron hatte weiterhin seine Probleme mit der Tatsache, dass sich Harry gut mit Draco oder dem Frettchen, wie er ihn insgeheim immer noch nannte, vertrug und auch gerne seine Freizeit mit diesem verbrachte. Hermine hingegen hatte diese Tatsache schon lange akzeptiert und warf Beiden nur manchmal seltsam wissende Blicke zu. Nur manchmal wunderte sie sich, warum sich Harrys Noten plötzlich so drastisch verbessert hatten. Das war schliesslich etwas, was ihr trotz ihres unermüdlichen Einsatzes all die Jahre nicht gelungen war. Aber schlussendlich freute sie sich doch für ihn, wusste sie doch, dass sie immer mehr Zeit alleine mit Ron verbrachte und sich Harry wohl doch manchmal ausgeschlossen und überflüssig vorkommen musste. Vor allem da Ron und Harry immer noch nur das Allernötigste miteinander sprachen und sie keine grossen Möglichkeiten sah dies zu ändern. Auch die Tatsache, dass Ginny immer noch völlig in Harry verschossen war und dieser sie die meiste Zeit ignorierte, machte die Situation nicht gerade einfacher.

An Dracos Situation in seinem Haus hatte sich nicht gross etwas verändert. Er sass weiterhin am untersten Ende des Tisches, wo er von Crabbe und Goyle bewacht wurde und verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ein Grossteil seiner Hauskameraden ignorierte ihn, während der Rest sich auf verbale Beleidigungen verlegte. Zumindest musste er im Moment nicht befürchten hinterrücks verflucht zu werden, da es niemanden in seinem Haus gab, der ihn als Sucher würde ersetzen können.

Auch wenn sich Harry und Draco in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr stritten oder beleidigten, so war auch ihnen die angespannte Stimmung anzumerken, die zwischen den Häusern herrschte. Harry hatte grössere Schwierigkeiten als sonst, sich wirklich auf das Brauen von Zaubertränken zu konzentrieren und reagierte jeweils sehr unbeherrscht und gereizt, wenn er von Draco geduldig auf seine Fehler hingewiesen wurde.

Doch auch an Dracos Nerven nagten die regelmässigen Angriffe aus seinem eigenen Haus und obwohl der Blonde alles tat, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, bemerkte er doch, dass seine Geduld nicht unendlich war. So kam es, dass Draco und Harry, obwohl sie sich im Vergleich zu vorher immer noch sehr gut vertrugen, regelmässig über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten in Streit gerieten. Da diese Streitereien aber nicht ausarteten und es sogar Harry gelang, sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass er auf die wirklich verletzenden Beleidigungen verzichtete, gelang es ihnen immer wieder sich rechtzeitig zu vertragen, so dass keiner der Lehrer etwas mitbekam. Die Tatsache, dass sie Beide auf Bewährung waren, hing zudem drohend wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen und so fieberten sie beide dem grossen Tag entgegen.


	13. Zerreissprobe auf dem Quidditchfeld II

**Kapitel 12: Zerreissprobe auf dem Quidditchfeld Teil II**

Endlich kam der Tag des Quidditchspiels, auf den alle schon so ungeduldig gewartet hatten. Es war ein herrlicher Herbsttag, der dem Sonntag sehr glich, an dem sich Draco und Harry zum Fliegen getroffen hatten. Die Sonne schien von einem dunkelblauen Himmer und ein leichter, wenn auch kalter Wind flüsterte in den gefärbten Blättern des Verbotenen Waldes. Morgens früh war es bereits so kalt, dass eine leichte Reifschicht den Rasen auf dem Quidditchfeld bedeckte, aber im Verlauf des Vormittags gewann die Sonne doch noch etwas an Kraft. Der perfekte Tag für ein Spiel also.

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Die meisten Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff trugen irgendetwas Rotes und zeigten damit, dass sie Gryffindor unterstützen. Die Schüler aus Slytherin kamen geschlossen in grün und silber zum Spielfeld und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Draco folgte seiner Mannschaft mit einem gewissen Abstand. Er war sogar noch etwas blasser als normalerweise und unglaublich nervös, obwohl er alles daran setzte, es niemanden sehen zu lassen. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er, wann immer es möglich war, trainiert. Häufig war er bereits in der Morgendämmerung, wenn alle noch schliefen, aufgestanden und hatte sich nach draussen geschlichen.

Wenn dann die Mannschaft von Gryffindor zum Feld kam um zu trainieren, rannte er um den See und machte Kraftübungen, bevor er sich unter die Dusche stellte. Da er dann meistens nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit hatte, liess er sogar das zeitraubende Frisieren seiner Haare sein und liess sie lose ins Gesicht hängen. Zum Frühstück ass er neuerdings Müsli mit Milch und Früchten und zum Mittagessen immer Salat und viel Gemüse. Nachmittags, vor dem Abendessen, wenn er kein Training hatte, rannte er wieder um den See. Dieses Mal musste er den Schnatz fangen, bevor Harry das tat und wenn das hiess, dass er morgens um 5 Uhr aufstehen musste um zu trainieren, dann würde er das eben tun. Der Ehrgeiz hatte ihn gepackt.

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie die Umkleidekabinen und zogen sich ihre Quidditchroben an. Marcus Flint gab ihnen die letzten Anweisungen und dann betraten sie auch schon das Quidditchfeld. Madam Hooch hielt ihre gewöhnliche Ansprache über Fairness und die beiden Kapitäne gaben sich die Hand. Draco suchte Harrys Augen. Der Gryffindor wirkte konzentriert, wie eine Raubkatze kurz vor dem Sprung. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. „Auf ein gutes und faires Spiel.", sagte er und Draco nickte. Die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen und schossen in die Luft, als Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff.

Draco liess seinen Besen schnell höher steigen und Harry folgte ihm. Nachdem der Blonde eine gewisse Höhe erreicht hatte, begann er dort langsam seine Kreise um das Feld zu ziehen, ähnlich einem Adler auf der Jagd, und suchte den Schnatz. Harry flog deutlich niedriger und kreuzte sogar mehrfach die Wege der Jäger von Slytherin, wenn diese im Besitz des Quaffel waren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Gryffindor das erste Tor schoss. Obwohl Slytherin nur wenige Minuten später der Ausgleich gelang, wusste Draco, dass sie keine wirkliche Chance hatten. Zwar gab er es nur ungern zu, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Mannschaft von Gryffindor deutlich härter trainiert hatte, als diejenige von Slytherin. Die Jäger flogen wie ein einziger und verstanden einander blind und die Treiber hatten an Geschwindigkeit ebenso wie an Kraft gewonnen.

Die Jäger von Slytherin hingegen liessen sich jedes Mal verwirren, sobald Harry ihren Weg kreuzte und stiessen mehrere Male sogar fast mit ihm zusammen. Schnell lag Gryffindor mit sechzig Punkten in Führung und Draco wusste, dass die einzige Chance, die sie hatten um das Spiel zu gewinnen, war, wenn es ihm gelang, den Schnatz zu fangen, bevor Gryffindor zu weit in Führung lag. Gryffindor schoss wieder ein Tor und Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln ein goldenes Glitzern. Harry schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch als Draco wieder hinsah, war es verschwunden.

Das Spiel wogte hin und her und obwohl es Slytherin gelungen war noch ein paar Tore zu schiessen, führte Gryffindor jetzt mit ganzen 140 Punkten und war im Besitz des Quaffel. Die Jäger flogen einen erneuten Angriff auf die Ringe von Slytherin. In diesem Augenblick sah Draco den Schnatz vor der Lehrertribüne schweben. Ein kleiner Seitenblick auf Harry sagte ihm, dass er selber sich nicht nur näher am Schnatz befand, sondern auch, dass der Gryffindor diesen noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Draco verlor keine Zeit und trieb seinen Besen vorwärts, während er sich dicht über den Griff duckte.

Er hörte die Menge aufkeuchen, als Harry wendete und ebenfalls zum Schnatz jagte. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren als er weiter beschleunigte. Der Schnatz schwebte immer näher zum Dach der Lehrertribüne. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Gryffindor aufholen und langsam den Abstand verringern. Der Schnatz war viel zu nahe am Dach der Tribüne. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, es sei denn er riskierte alles.

Kurz bevor Draco das Zelt erreichte, drückte er seinen Besen nach oben und drehte sich in der Luft, so dass sein Körper jetzt unter dem Besen hing und er sich mit seinen Beinen an eben diesem festklammerte und der Besen das Dach nicht berühren konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem Schnatz. Im gleichen Moment, wie er ihn zu fassen bekam, hörte er den Gong, der ankündigte, dass Gryffindor ein weiteres Tor geschossen hatte. Draco drückte seinen Besen nach oben, gewann ein wenig an Höhe und drehte sich erneut in der Luft. Er hörte die Menge jubeln und zum allerersten Mal den Kommentator des Spiels: „Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen, aber Gryffindor hat zur gleichen Zeit noch ein Tor geschossen. Damit hat Slytherin 210 Punkte und Gryffindor hat ebenfalls 210 Punkte. Das Spiel endet somit unentschieden."

Draco strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und hielt die Hand mit dem Schnatz in die Höhe. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er den Schnatz vor Harry gefangen. Für ihn war es nicht mehr wichtig, wie das Spiel schlussendlich ausgegangen war, es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass sie nicht gewonnen hatten, dass der Spielstand unentschieden war. Er hatte gewonnen. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er Harry Potter geschlagen.

Nach dem er wieder am Boden war, wollte er für einen kurzen Moment zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden rennen, ihnen seine Freude und seinen Stolz auf seine Leistung zeigen, seinen Stolz darauf, dass es ihm gelungen war, den Schnatz zu fangen. Aber im letzten Augenblick hielt er sich zurück. Er war nicht mehr wirklich ein Teil der Mannschaft und sie hatten das Spiel nicht gewonnen. Also vergrub er seine ganze Freude tief in sich und wandte sich mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mannschaft zu. „Ihr habt wirklich katastrophal gespielt. Wie konntet ihr nur zulassen, dass Gryffindor so viele Tore schiesst? Ihr solltet euch schämen." Damit drehte er sich um und wanderte zu den Umkleidekabinen um zu duschen. Draco hatte bereits beschlossen, seinen Sieg alleine im Raum der Wünsche zu feiern.

Harry hatte den stolzen Gesichtsausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht, als er den Schnatz fing, gesehen und auch, wie der Slytherin mit sich selber gekämpft hatte um seine gleichgültige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und fällte eine Entscheidung. Er würde am Abend mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche feiern. Er hatte sowieso nicht das Bedürfnis in den Turm zurückkehren, nachdem Draco den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass ihm einige die Schuld daran geben würden, dass sie nur unentschieden gespielt hatten, weil er den Schnatz nicht vor dem Slytherin gefangen hatte. Als er also Draco zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen laufen sah, zögerte er nicht lange, rempelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm dabei zu: „Raum der Wünsche, nach dem Abendessen." Zufrieden bemerkte er das freudige Aufblitzen in den grauen Augen.

Das Abendessen gestaltete sich sehr anstrengend. Ron und vor allem Ginny gaben Harry die Schuld daran, dass er den Schnatz nicht rechtzeitig gefangen hatte und sie somit nur unentschieden gespielt hatten. Ginny ging sogar so weit zu behaupten, dass er den Schnatz absichtlich nicht gefangen hätte und es nur dem letzten Tor von Gryffindor zu verdanken wäre, dass sie das Spiel nicht verloren hätten, wie es ursprünglich sein Plan gewesen wäre. Sie unterstellte ihm, dass er alles darangesetzt hätte, damit Slytherin und somit Malfoy das Spiel gewännen.

Schlussendlich hatte Harry genug von ihren haltlosen Anschuldigungen, den vorwurfsvollen Blicken und der gedrückten Stimmung am Tisch und stand auf ohne noch seinen Teller leer zu essen. Er floh regelrecht aus der Grossen Halle und bemerkte nicht die verblüfften Blicke, die ihm folgten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Draco aufstehen und ihm folgen.

Sie trafen sich wie verabredet vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Sobald die Tür erschienen war, betraten sie ihn. Dieses Mal hatte der Raum nicht die Gestalt, die er normalerweise hatte, wenn sie zum Lernen und Üben hierher gekommen waren, sondern hatte die Form eines eher kleinen Zimmer mit einem Kamin, vor dem einige Kissen lagen und ein kleiner Tisch stand, angenommen. Auf dem Tisch standen einige Flaschen Butterbier, sogar mehrere kleine Flaschen mit Feuerwhisky und ein paar Schälchen mit gesalzenen Nüssen.

Draco setzte sich auf eines der Kissen, nahm sich eine Flasche Butterbier und gab anschliessend eine an Harry weiter. „Das ist der perfekte Raum um meinen Sieg zu feiern, obwohl wir das Spiel nicht gewonnen haben.", meinte er, als er die Flasche hob und Harry zu prostete. „Unentschieden war mehr als fair, dieses Mal, auch wenn wir besser gespielt haben. Wie du den Schnatz gefangen hast, war einfach Weltklasse.", antwortete Harry, während Draco über dieses Lob zu strahlen begann.

Nachdem Harry sich auch gesetzt und es sich bequem gemacht hatte, fragte Draco neugierig: „Was ist eigentlich in der Grossen Halle geschehen? Du bist ja regelrecht vom Tisch geflohen." Harry wurde etwas rot bevor er antwortete, „Na ja, Ginny hat mich beschuldigt, dass ich dich den Schnatz hätte absichtlich fangen lassen.", und einen grossen Schluck Butterbier nahm. „Sie hat dich beschuldigt, dass du mich den Schnatz hättest fangen lassen?", fragte Draco ungläubig nach und als Harry leicht nickte, fuhr er mit empörter Stimme fort: „Das kann ich kaum glauben. Hat sie mich denn nicht fliegen gesehen oder dich? Wie kann sie dich beschuldigen, dass du mich absichtlich den Schnatz hättest fangen lassen? Ich meine, das war schliesslich nicht ganz einfach, so wie er über dem Dach der Tribünen schwebte."

„Ich weiss es wirklich nicht. Du bist gut, nein, ausgezeichnet geflogen und ein Grossteil der Mannschaft weiss das auch. Ginny ist wohl einfach eifersüchtig, weil ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringe als mit ihr." Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier, während sich Draco an den Nüssen gütlich tat und eine Weile vor sich hin mampfte, bevor er, mehr zu sich selber, mit einem etwas trotzigen Unterton murmelte: „Aber wir müssen Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wir arbeiten schliesslich gemeinsam an dem Projekt." Harry lächelte und nickte wie wild: „Das will sie aber nicht wahrhaben. Sie träumt immer noch davon, dass wir heiraten, sobald sie die Schule beendet hat und dann jede Menge Kinder haben. Ob ich das will oder nicht, interessiert sie dabei überhaupt nicht. Ich soll einfach nach ihren Wünschen funktionieren und dass meine Wünsche nicht ihren entsprechen, will sie einfach nicht verstehen."

Für einen Moment sassen sie schweigend nebeneinander und tranken ihr Butterbier, bevor Draco fragte: „Und was ist mit ihrem Bruder?" Harry schaute verblüfft auf. Seit wann interessierte es Draco, was Ron dachte oder wollte? „Ron ist immer noch sauer auf mich. Er kommt nicht damit zurecht, dass wir uns vertragen und dass ich es geniesse, Zeit mir dir zu verbringen." Harry nahm einen grossen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und so entging ihm, wie Dracos Wangen sich leicht rötlich färbten, die grauen Augen zu strahlen begannen und der Slytherin verlegen zur Seite sah. Dracos Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt, als er gehört hatte, dass Harry die Zeit mit ihm genoss. Warum freute ihn das eigentlich so? War es, weil sich endlich sein heimlicher Wunsch, sich mit Harry anzufreunden, in Erfüllung ging oder bedeutete ihm der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor doch mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte?

„Aber lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Schliesslich sind wir zum Feiern hier und irgendwie verdirbt es mir die Laune, wenn ich über Rons Verhalten nachdenken muss. Wo hast du eigentlich dieses Kunststück mit dem Besen gelernt, das du heute gezeigt hast? Das war der pure Wahnsinn. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist." Draco zögerte einen Moment, sah ihn schief an und fragte dann neckend: „Und warum bist du der Meinung, dass ich dir das erzählen werde?" Ohne zu zögern, stieg Harry auf den Ton ein und erwiderte: „Vielleicht, weil du ganz genau weisst, dass ich dich genau das beim nächsten Mal fragen werde, sobald du die Wahrheit anstelle der Pflicht wählst." Draco schob sich noch eine Nuss in den Mund und meinte dann mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern: „Dann kannst du dich doch sicher mit der Antwort bis dahin gedulden."

Langsam verging die Zeit. Die Butterbierflaschen leerten sich und schliesslich blieben nur noch diejenigen mit Feuerwhisky übrig. Das Gespräch kehrte zu Ginny und Ron zurück. Irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends, hatte sich Harry an Dracos Schulter gelehnt, sah nun ins Feuer und liess nachdenklich den Whisky in der Flasche kreisen. „Weisst du, Draco, ich mag Ginny wirklich sehr. Sie ist für mich die kleine Schwester, die ich nie hatte und die Weasleys sind eine Art Ersatzfamilie für mich. Aber ich habe Ginny nie auf diese Art gesehen. Ich habe in ihr nie meine zukünftige Frau gesehen." Draco spürte die Wärme, die von Harrys Körper an seiner Schulter ausging. Eigentlich hätte er ihn schon längstens wegstossen müssen. Was fiel dem Gryffindor eigentlich ein, ihn als eine Art Kissen zu missbrauchen, aber das Gefühl war viel zu schön. Dort wo sich ihre Körper berührten, kribbelte es angenehm und so beschloss Draco es auf den Alkohol zu schieben, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, sondern es sogar genoss. „Ich dachte, du hättest eine Familie, auch wenn du sagst, dass sie dich hassen." Der Blonde spürte, wie sich Harry für einen Moment versteifte, als er seine Verwandten erwähnte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Dursleys als Familie bezeichnen könnte.", sagte er schliesslich nach kurzem Zögern.

„Warum?"

Wenn Harry nicht bereits halbbetrunken gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich vermutlich nie getraut, Draco davon zu erzählen. Aber das Butterbier und vor allem der Feuerwhisky trugen dazu bei, dass seine Hemmungen sanken und schliesslich verschwanden. Für einen Moment beobachtete Harry die tanzenden Schatten, die das Kaminfeuer an die Wände warf, wobei es den ganzen Raum in ein rötliches Licht tauchte, spürte die Wärme des Feuers, die so ganz anders war, als die Wärme an seinem Rücken. Die Wärme, die von Dracos Körper ausging, an den er sich gelehnt hatte und die ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelte, das er so erst selten gespürt hatte. Er fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt, war sich sicher, dass Draco da sein würde um ihn aufzufangen, wenn er sich fallen liess, auch wenn er nicht erklären konnte, woher diese Sicherheit kam und plötzlich verspürte Harry das Bedürfnis zu reden, zu erzählen, wie ihn seine Verwandten behandelt hatten, ihn in den Sommerferien immer noch behandelten. Tief in sich spürte er, dass Draco auch nachher noch da sein würde, dass sich nichts verändern würde, dass ihn der Blonde weder auslachen noch verachten würde und so begann er zu reden.

Harry erzählte von seiner Kindheit in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe, dass er erst ein Zimmer bekommen hatte, nachdem der erste Brief aus Hogwarts an den Schrank unter der Treppe adressiert gewesen war. Er erzählte davon, wie er schon früh unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Tante den Haushalt hatte führen müssen und den Garten gepflegt hatte, erzählte von seinem Cousin, der immer sofort alles bekam, was er sich wünschte und ihn selber regelmässig verprügelt hatte, von Tante Marge mit ihren Hunden. Er erzählte von seinem dicken Onkel, der versucht hatte zu verhindern, dass er den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam und ihn als Freak beschimpft hatte, erzählte, dass er bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es so etwas wie Zauberer überhaupt gab. Er erzählte Draco von den vielen kleinen Demütigungen durch seine Verwandten und als er endlich geendet hatte, lief ihm eine einsame Träne über Wange, die er schnell wegwischte, hoffend, dass der Slytherin sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Als Draco die kleine Träne sah, die Harrys Wange hinunterlief, musste er das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, den Anderen in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn festzuhalten und ihn zu trösten. Er wollte ihn dicht bei sich halten, ihm über den Rücken streicheln und ihm ins Ohr flüstern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber er war ein Malfoy und das war Harry Potter und so beschränkte er sich darauf, einfach da zu sein, es zuzulassen, dass sich Harry weiterhin an seine Schulter lehnte und ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er es genoss und stolz darauf war, dass ihm Harry sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte.

Er wurde wirklich langsam weich. Das konnte eigentlich nur die Schuld des Alkohols sein und so trank er den restlichen Feuerwhisky in seiner Flasche in einem Zug aus. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er sich die Nächste, während er spürte, wie der Alkohol in seiner Kehle brannte und ihn von innen her wärmte.

Nach längerem Schweigen flüsterte er schlussendlich: „Ich habe mich all die Jahre geirrt. Meine Eltern haben mir immer erzählt, dass du wie ein kleiner König lebst und deine Verwandten alles für dich tun." Harry hob erstaunt den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Die Flammen zauberten kleine Lichtreflexe auf das blonde Haar, das Draco ins Gesicht hing und seine Züge verdeckte. „Offensichtlich hast du das. Können wir nun das Thema wechseln? Ich will heute nicht mehr darüber nachdenken." Harry seufzte leise. Der Raum begann sich langsam um ihn herum zu drehen und sein Kopf wurde schwerer und schwerer. Wie lange sassen sie eigentlich schon hier und wann hatte er sich an Dracos Schulter gelehnt?

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment und fragte dann: „Weisst du, wann das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist?" Harrys erste Reaktion war, ihn verblüfft anzusehen, dann entdeckte er das herausfordernde Funkeln in Dracos Augen und antwortete: „Denkst du das, was ich denke, dass du es denkst?"

„Wir könnten gemeinsam hingehen." Harry spürte wie sich bei diesem Vorschlag ein angenehmen Kribbeln in seinem Magen breit machte und er begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Warum freute ihn Dracos Vorschlag so? Das war doch an sich nichts ungewöhnliches und so beeilte er sich, zuzustimmen: „Das wäre grossartig. Ich muss sowieso noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für Hermine und Ron kaufen und da möchte ich die Beiden nicht dabei haben." Auch über Dracos Züge breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln aus und eine gewisse Anspannung verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Dann ist es abgemacht. Das nächste Wochenende gehen wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade."

Harrys erster Impuls war, aufzuspringen, sich seinen Feuerblitz zu holen und ersteinmal ein paar Runden um die Türme von Hogwarts zu drehen. Er würde gemeinsam mit Draco nach Hogsmeade gehen. Das sah fast nach einem Date aus, aber das war es nicht. Ganz sicher nicht. Er ging einfach nur mit einem Freund nach Hogsmeade. Ja, mit einem Freund. Mit einem Freund, der phantastisch aussah, der faszinierende graue Augen hatte, die mit seinen Gefühlen die Farbe wechselten. Mit einem Freund, bei dem er langsam lernte, hinter die Maske zu schauen und die kleinen, unauffälligen Details zu sehen, die den wirklichen Draco Malfoy zeigten. Das war kein Date, auch wenn er gerne wissen wollte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, mit der Hand durch das seidige, blonde Haar zu fahren und wie die rosafarbenen Lippen schmeckten.

Harry schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Das musste der Alkohol sein, der ihn das denken liess. Er hatte eindeutig zuviel getrunken. Das konnte nur am Alkohol liegen. Genauso, wie der Alkohol daran Schuld war, dass er es eigentlich genoss, hier, an Dracos Schulter gelehnt vor dem Feuer zu sitzen. Nur der Alkohol hatte ihm solche Gedanken eingeben können. Auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihn diese Gedanken nicht so ekelten, wie sie es eigentlich hätten tun müssen. Er sollte nicht soviel trinken.

Erst viele Stunden später, schon fast in der Morgendämmerung, verliessen Harry und Draco leise kichernd und nicht mehr ganz sicher auf den Beinen, den Raum der Wünsche. Flüsternd und lallend verabschiedeten sie sich und schlichen sich in ihre Schlafsääle zurück. Wie durch ein Wunder begegneten sie weder Mrs Norris, noch Filch oder einem der anderen Lehrer, als sie durch die Gänge torkelten.


	14. Hogsmeade Wochenende Teil I

**Kapitel 13: Hogsmeade Wochenende Teil I**

Langsam veränderte sich das Wetter. Es wurde kühler und der Winter kündigte sich an. Irgendwann fielen die ersten Flocken vom Himmel und als endlich die Woche vorbei war, bedeckte eine dicke Schneeschicht die Erde.

Am Sonntagmorgen trafen sich Harry und Draco gleich nach dem Frühstück in der Grossen Halle. Beide hatten sich warm angezogen und trugen Mantel und Schal. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln begrüssten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg. Hermine und Ron waren nirgends zu sehen, aber Hermine hatte Harry versprochen ihr Bestes zu versuchen und das Wochenende noch einmal zu nutzen um mit Ron zu reden. Schweigend schlugen Draco und Harry den Weg zu den Toren ein. Filch musterte sie misstrauisch, als sie das Gelände verliessen, sagte aber nichts.

Für eine Weile liefen beide still nebeneinander her. Irgendwie fühlten sie sich unsicher, war es doch immer noch ungewohnt einfach so, zu zweit, als Freunde irgendwo hinzugehen und sich an einem freien Tag zu treffen, ohne für das Projekt arbeiten zu müssen.

Schliesslich hatten sie das Schloss so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass die anderen Schüler nur noch als Gestalten in der Ferne wahrzunehmen waren. Der meiste Schnee musste in der vergangenen Nacht gefallen sein, da erst wenige Spuren zu sehen waren. Der Himmel war grau, fast graublau mit einem leichten silbrigen Schimmer und Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ähnlich doch Dracos Augen dieser Farbe manchmal waren. Ihre Schritte knirschten im noch unberührten Schnee, während sie, die Augen starr zu Boden gerichtet, Richtung Dorf liefen.

Der Schnee verschluckte jedes Geräusch und so war die Stille um sie herum noch deutlicher wahrzunehmen. Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema, aber es wollte ihm nichts in den Sinn kommen. Selten hatte er sich in Draco Gegenwart so unsicher gefühlt und er beneidete den Slytherin, der neben ihm herging, um seine Selbstsicherheit, um seine Fähigkeit, sich so zu benehmen als ob nichts besonderes dabei wäre.

Als Draco aber auch keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen, räusperte sich Harry und meinte: „Ginny hat mich heute vor dem Frühstück abgefangen und wollte mich dazu überreden, sie nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. Sie hat gesagt, dass es ihr furchtbar leid täte, dass sie mich beschuldigt hätte, dass sie jetzt einsehen würde, dass sie sich getäuscht hätte und dass sie mich als Wiedergutmachung auch gerne einladen würde." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme unnatürlich laut und irgendwie falsch und unpassend klang.

Warum hatte er nur angefangen von Ginny zu erzählen? Nach einem kurzen Zögern fuhr er fort: „Mag sein, dass es ihr wirklich leid tut, aber ich kann ihr das nicht so recht glauben. In den letzten Wochen ist soviel geschehen. Ich hätte von ihr nie gedacht, dass sie sich so verhält." Harry warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Draco, der immer noch schweigend neben ihm herlief. Ginny war wirklich nicht die beste Themenwahl gewesen, doch bevor er sich stoppen konnte, fuhr er auch schon fort: „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum sie nicht mit Dean Thomas hingeht. Schliesslich ist sie doch mit ihm zusammen." Schliesslich verstummte Harry wieder. Jetzt empfand er die Stille als noch drückender als zuvor und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Weg fast endlos in die Länge zog. Sonst hatte er doch auch keine Probleme, sich mit Draco zu unterhalten. Warum war er jetzt so unsicher, so nervös?

Wieder waren die einzigen Geräusche das Knirschen des Schnees, das Knacken der Äste unter ihrer Last und ihr Atem, der in weissen Wolken vor ihren Gesichtern stand. Von den anderen Schülern war nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Schliesslich fragte Draco, den Blick ebenso starr auf den Boden gerichtet wie Harry: „Was ist mit Granger und Weasley? Haben sich die Beiden nicht gewundert, dass du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehst und nicht mit ihnen?" Es war nicht so, dass Harry unbedingt mit Draco über seine Freunde sprechen wollte, aber er war doch froh, dass der Blonde ihm eine Möglichkeit gab, ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen möchte und das besser alleine mache. Ausserdem spricht Ron immer noch nur das Allernötigste mit mir und Hermine hat mir versprochen das Wochenende zu nutzen um noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Ausserdem sind beide sicher ganz glücklich darüber eine Weile allein zu sein, ohne dass ich noch dabei bin. Sie würden es zwar nie sagen, aber manchmal habe ich doch den Eindruck, dass ich ein wenig störe." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass seine Freunde anfingen miteinander zu reden und aufhörten sich gegenseitig anzustarren, wenn sie dachten, dass der Andere es nicht sah. Dass er sich dabei doch manchmal etwas ausgeschlossen vorkam und der Streit mit Ron die Situation nicht besser machte, beschloss er zu übersehen.

Draco schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Auch ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass Weasley anscheinend etwas von Granger wollte und sie wohl nicht ganz abgeneigt war, auch wenn er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was sie an dem Rotschopf finden konnte. Am liebsten hätte er das Wiesel gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt, damit dieser endlich sah, was er mit seinem Verhalten, seinem Harry antat. Sein Harry? Wann war aus Harry denn sein Harry geworden? Draco wagte es nicht, aufzusehen und war sich zum ersten Mal sicher, diesmal, wenn ihn Harry ansah, seine Maske nicht aufrecht erhalten zu können und dann würde der Gryffindor deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ablesen können, dass Draco genau wusste, dass er seit dieser Nacht im Raum der Wünsche mehr für ihn empfand als blosse Freundschaft.

Nachdem sie den Rest des Weges wieder schweigend zurückgelegt hatten, erreichten sie endlich das Dorf. Auf den Strassen waren jetzt wieder die anderen Schüler zu sehen, was zumindest bei Harry leichtes Unwohlsein auslöste. „Lass uns zuerst die Weihnachtseinkäufe machen.", murmelte er. „Ich brauche nur ein Buch für Hermine und eine Kleinigkeit für Ron." Draco konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass sich der Gryffindor in der Gegenwart der ganzen anderen Schüler nicht wohlfühlte. Trotzdem fragte er nach: „Was ist mit deinem Paten? Brauchst du für ihn kein Geschenk mehr?"

Harry war stehengeblieben und bohrte mit seine Schuhspitze Löcher in den Schnee. Über Sirius Geschenk hatte er sich schon so lange Gedanken gemacht und war einfach zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. „Ich weiss einfach noch nicht, was ich ihm schenken könnte. Wahrscheinlich werde ich irgendetwas per Eulenpost für ihn bestellen." Noch beim Antworten drehte es sich um und ging weiter. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Draco fragte er: „Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Kaufst du keine Weihnachtsgeschenke?" Draco sah starr geradeaus, während er mit gleichgültiger Stimme antwortete: „In meiner Familie gibt es keine Weihnachtsgeschenke."

Überrascht blieb Harry stehen und starrte Draco an. Er hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass der Blonde von seinen Eltern mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde. Aus Dracos Stimme war allerdings nicht zu erkennen, ob er bedauerte, dass es nicht so war. „Heisst das, du schenkst nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle etwas?", fragte Harry, nachdem er Draco wieder eingeholt hatte, der ungerührt weitergegangen war. Der Slytherin drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um, sah ihn an, als ob er mit einem Minderbemittelten sprechen würde und sagte dann: „Wie würde es denn aussehen, wenn ich den Beiden etwas zu Weihnachten schenken würde." Harry musste ein kleines Lachen zurückhalten. Das war so typisch Draco. Es könnte ja jemand auf die Idee kommen zu versuchen hinter seine Maske zu schauen. „Du könntest es ihnen ja per Eule schicken. Dann würde niemand etwas mitbekommen.", schlug er daher vor.

Draco schaute ihn etwas ungläubig an. Warum bestand der Gryffindor so darauf, dass man jemandem etwas zu Weihnachten schenken musste? Was war der Sinn der Sache? Draco war es gewöhnt, dass, wenn er einen Wunsch hatte, der auch sofort erfüllt wurde, sofern er für Geld zu kaufen war und andere Wünsche zu haben, hatte er sich schnell abgewöhnt. Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken: „Was machst du eigentlich über Weihnachten? Bleibst du in Hogwarts?" Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss nach Hause fahren. Mein Vater hat über Weihnachten immer wichtige Gäste und den Weihnachtsempfang in der Villa. Da muss ich dabei sein und den perfekten Sohn spielen." Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, das doch klar erkennen liess, wie wenig er dem Bild des perfekten Sohns, das sein Vater zu haben schien, entsprach. Aber die Fassade, das Bild der perfekten Familie, musste in der Villa aufrecht erhalten werden, obwohl jeder, der auch nur ein wenig genauer hinsah, sehen musste, dass die Familie am Zerbrechen war.

Harry sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Spott an, als er bemerkte: „Armer Draco... . Du wirkst jedenfalls nicht so, als ob du dich wirklich darauf freuen würdest." Draco sah ihn tadelnd an: „Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben. Aber mich fragt ja niemand.", bevor er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Was machst du? Verbringst du Weihnachten bei deinen Verwandten?" Harry schaute ihn entsetzt an. Weihnachten bei den Dursleys? Freiwillig? Nicht, wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich meine Verwandten erst im Sommer wiedersehen muss und sie sehen das genauso. Die Weasleys haben mich zwar eingeladen zu ihnen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen, aber nach dem Streit mit Ron und der Sache mit Ginny fühle ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Da verbringe ich Weihnachten lieber hier in der Schule."

„Schade, dass ich nicht auch bleiben kann." Für einen Moment meinte Harry so etwas wie Bedauern in Dracos Stimme zu hören. War Weihnachten bei den Malfoys so furchtbar, dass der Blonde lieber in der Schule bleiben würde? „Wir hätten an unserem Projekt und besonders an deinen Lücken in Zaubertränken arbeiten können.", fuhr Draco auch schon fort und Harry konnte einfach nicht anders und musste ergänzen: „Vergiss deine Lücken in Verteidigung nicht. Wir haben mit dem Patronus noch nicht einmal angefangen.", was dazu führte, dass sich die Spannung, die immer noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, endlich löste und sie beide in lautes Lachen ausbrachen. Wieder war Harry darüber erstaunt, wie sich Dracos Gesicht veränderte, wenn er lachte, war erstaunt darüber, dass der Slytherin tatsächlich auch in aller Öffentlichkeit lachen konnte.

Schliesslich erreichten sie den Honigtopf. Wie immer war der Laden voller Schüler und nicht wenige starrten erst Harry und dann Draco überrascht an. Der Blonde ignorierte sie, während Harry sich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht hätte und leise stöhnte: „Ich hasse das! Warum müssen sie immer so glotzen? Haben sie eigentlich kein eigenes Leben? Es geht sie doch überhaupt nichts an, mit wem ich meine Freizeit verbringe." Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollten die anderen doch starren, ihn ging das nicht wirklich etwas an. Trotzdem war er froh, dass Harry nicht lange brauchte um sich seine Süssigkeiten auszusuchen und sie den Laden wieder verlassen konnten.

Als nächstes ging es weiter zur Buchhandlung, wo sie sich trennten. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die Abteilung mit den Lehrbüchern zu Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, während Draco bei den Zaubertrankbüchern verschwand. Sorgfältig studierte Harry die langen Bücherreihen mit den unterschiedlichsten Sach- und Lehrbüchern, bis ihm plötzlich ein breiter Buchrücken ins Auge fiel: ‚Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung auf arithmantischer Basis'. Das war das perfekte Geschenk für Hermine.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, machte er auf dem Weg zur Kasse noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Abteilug zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ganz vorne, noch vor den Lehrbüchern und dicken Wälzern über Vampire und Werwölfe, war ein schmales Büchlein ausgestellt: ‚Ein Führer in Verteidigung: Die 500 häufigsten Sprüche und wie sie angewendet werden'. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Harry. Eigentlich war das Buch optimal für Draco, aber konnte und wollte er dem Blonden tatsächlich etwas zu Weihnachten schenken? Auf der anderen Seite schenkte er Hermine und Ron schon seit Jahren etwas. Warum sollte er Draco anders als seine Freunde behandeln? Plötzlich sah er wieder Dracos Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, als dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nie Weihnachtsgeschenke bekam. Obwohl seine Stimme gleichgültig geklungen hatte, hatte Harry doch das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Blonde es bedauerte und das gab den Ausschlag.

Mit beiden Büchern machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Kasse, bezahlte und liess sie sich gleich als Geschenke einpacken. Anschliessend verliess er den Laden und wartete draussen auf Draco. Auf der Strasse war es wieder ruhiger geworden. Es war bereits Mittagszeit und die meisten waren vor der Kälte geflohen. Als Draco ebenfalls nach draussen kam, knurrte Harrys Magen bereits laut vernehmlich und so besprachen sie, wo sie hingehen könnten, um etwas zu essen.

Beide wollten sie weder in den Eberkopf noch in die Drei Besen gehen und da Madame Puddifoot's erst recht keine Möglichkeit war - Draco dachte da nur mit Schaudern an die rosaroten Engelchen, die überall herumgeflogen waren, als er sich im letzten Jahr einmal von Pansy dorthin hatte schleppen lassen -beschlossen sie schliesslich, dass Mittagessen doch ausfallen zu lassen.

Für eine Weile standen sie unschlüssig auf der Strasse, während ihnen die Kälte langsam unter die Mäntel kroch, als Harry plötzlich fragte: „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir in die Heulende Hütte gehen? Da ist es etwas geschützter und von den Anderen kommt sicher niemand auf die Idee auch dorthin zu gehen." Draco zögerte einen Moment. Die Heulende Hütte war schliesslich bekannt dafür von Geistern heimgesucht zu sein, aber Harry liess sich nicht aufhalten und ging einfach los. Nur mit Mühe stolperte Draco hinter ihm her.

Als sie die Hütte erreichten, war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Der Wind pfiff leise um das Gebäude und liess irgendwo ein loses Brett klappern. Harry kletterte ohne zu zögern über den Zaun und Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen, wenn er nicht alleine draussen stehenbleiben wollte. Harry ging um das Gebäude herum, bis er eine Tür gefunden hatte, die sich problemlos öffnen liess. Draco hielt sich dicht hinter ihm, als sie die Hütte betraten. Er spürte, wie sich die feinen Häärchen auf seinem Rücken aufstellten. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht, er mochte ihn überhaupt nicht. „Bist du sicher, dass hier niemand ist?", flüsterte er Harry unsicher zu.

Der Gryffindor grinste ihn breit an: „Natürlich bin ich sicher, schliesslich bin ich nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Hast du etwas Angst?" Stumm schüttelte Draco den Kopf und folgte Harry weiter ins Innere der Hütte. Schliesslich flüsterte er wieder: „Aber die Hütte wird doch von Geistern heimgesucht."

Harry hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Dass Draco ängstlich war, wusste er seit dem Besuch im Verbotenen Wald im ersten Schuljahr, aber dass er derart unsicher werden konnte, war neu für ihn. „Die Hütte wird nicht von Geistern bewohnt. Das ist nur ein Gerücht, das Dumledore mit in die Welt gesetzt hat" Der Blonde schien noch nicht so ganz überzeugt zu sein und fragte daher zweifelnd, wenn auch nicht mehr so leise, nach: „Warum sollte Dumbledore so etwas tun?"

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie einen grossen Raum erreicht, der wohl mal das Wohnzimmer gewesen war. „Gedulde dich noch einen Moment, Draco. Ich erzähle dir gleich, was es mit der Hütte auf sich hat, aber zuerst sorgen wir dafür, dass es hier ein wenig wärmer und gemütlicher wird. Die anderen Räume sehen noch schlimmer aus als dieser, daher hat es keinen Sinn, noch gross weiterzugehen. Während Harry zuerst einen Wärmezauber sprach und anschliessend ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte, verwandelte Draco ein paar herumliegende Holzstücke in Kissen und Decken, die er vor den Kamin legte. Anschliessend setzte er sich, wartete, bis sich auch Harry hingesetzt hatte und sah ihn dann neugierig an. „So, und jetzt erzähl', was es mit der Hütte auf sich hat."

Harry lächelte leicht, als er begann: „Erinnerst du dich an Remus Lupin, unseren Verteidigungslehrer in der dritten Klasse?"

„Der Werwolf?"

„Ja, genau der. Er war ein sehr enger Freund meines Vaters. Er wurde gebissen, noch bevor er zur Schule ging, aber Dumbledore hat ihn trotzdem in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Er brauchte also einen Platz, wo er sich verwandeln konnte, ohne zur Gefahr für seine Umwelt zu werden und dieser Platz war hier, in der Heulenden Hütte. Jedes Mal bei Vollmond wurde er von Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey hieher gebracht, damit er sich verwandeln konnte. Irgendwann sind dann mein Vater und Sirius hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen und haben beschlossen, selber zu Animagi zu werden, um während der Verwandlung bei ihm bleiben zu können."

„Und woher weisst du davon?", fragte Draco zweifelnd. „Muss ich das wirklich beantworten?", fragte Harry bittend. Das war wieder so ein Erlebnis, das er am liebsten vergessen würde. Draco nickte: „ Natürlich. Ich möchte es wirklich wissen und wenn du jetzt nicht antwortest, dann frage ich dich, sobald wir wieder unser Spiel spielen."

Obwohl das ein wenig nach Drohung geklungen hatte, konnte Harry das kleine Lächeln in Dracos Stimme hören. Langsam lernte er den Blonden besser kennen und konnte erkennen, wann dieser etwas ernst meinte oder ihn einfach nur neckte und so antwortete er im gleichen Tonfall: „Etwas anderes habe ich von dir auch gar nicht erwartet. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, können wir auch gleich jetzt mit unserem Spiel fortfahren. Dann bin ich zumindest nicht der Einzige, der hier etwas von sich erzählen muss." Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte dann scheinbar gelangweilt: „Wenn du das so möchtest. Ich habe kein Problem damit. Und jetzt erzähl mir, warum du soviel über diese Gebäude weisst."

Harry seufzte leise und begann dann zu erzählen: „Erinnerst du dich an Seidenschnabel, den Hippogreif?"

„Natürlich. Der hätte mich fast umgebracht! Wie könnte ich den vergessen?", rief Draco empört, schon fast vergessend, dass er eigentlich Harrys Geschichte hatte hören wollen. „Wenn du Hagrid zugehört hättest, wäre auch nichts passiert. Er hat dir gesagt, dass du ihn nicht beleidigen sollst." Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über Dracos Wangen, während er mit seinen Fingern spielte und ein leises „Vielleicht." murmelte.

„Nun, an diesem Nachmittag sollte Seidenschnabel exekutiert werden und ich, Ron und Hermine haben Hagrid besucht." Harry hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und sah alles wieder vor sich, als würde es gerade erst geschehen. Er sah, wie sie hinunter zur Hütte gelaufen waren und unterwegs Draco getroffen hatten. Hermine hatte ihn damals geschlagen. Wieviel hatte sich doch seitdem verändert. Leise fuhr er fort: „Dort haben wir zufällig Krätze, Rons Ratte, gefunden. Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss ist sie aber wieder entwischt und plötzlich war da dieser grosse, schwarze Hund. Er hat Ron ins Bein gebissen und zur Peitschenden Weide gezerrt, wo er in einem Gang verschwunden ist. Krummbein, Hermines Katze, ist hat dann die Weide für einen Moment angehalten, so dass wir ihnen folgen konnten und schliesslich sind wir hier gelandet.

Remus hat wohl irgendwie geahnt, wo wir hinwollten und ist uns gefolgt. Der Hund hat sich plötzlich in Sirius verwandelt. Die Beiden hätten sich beinahe duelliert, aber Sirius hat immer wieder betont, dass er beweisen könnte, dass er unschuldig ist und dass Krätze Peter Pettigrew wäre, der meiner Eltern verraten hättee. Jedenfalls haben sie dann die Ratte gezwungen, sich zurückzuverwandeln."

Das Feuer knisterte gemütlich, während Harry den Rest der Geschichte erzählte. Nur die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer und Sirius Flucht auf Seidenschnabel liess er aus. Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, sassen sie noch eine Weile still nebeneinander vor dem Feuer, bis Draco schliesslich sagte: „Ich bin sicher, dasss du das eine oder andere Details ausgelassen hast, aber es ist trotzdem immer noch unglaublich. Du musst ein sehr starker Zauberer sein, wenn du gegen soviele Dementoren allein gekämpft hast."

„Möglich.", murmelte Harry verlegen, „aber jetzt bist du dran. Erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie und von deiner Kindheit." Einen Augenblick lang starrte der Blonde unbewegt ins Feuer, dann begann er mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. Die Stimme hallte durch den Raum, obwohl es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war und doch liess sie ihn seltsam unbeteiligt wirken, als ob es gar nicht seine eigene wäre, so, als ob er ein reiner Zuschauer gewesen wäre: „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Mein Vater war die meiste Zeit im Ministerium. Für gewöhnlich habe ich ihn nur abends für eine Stunde gesehen. Ich musste ihm jeweils erzählen, was ich tagsüber bei den Privatlehrern gelernt hatte und danach hat er mir die Familiengeschichte und Benehmen beigebracht."

„Und deine Mutter?", fragte Harry nach. Die leise Stimme, die doch durch den ganzen Raum zu hallen schien, liess ihn leicht erschaudern. Warum war Draco so unbeteiligt, wenn er von seiner Familie sprach? „Meine Mutter hatte ihre gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen und ich war jedesmal froh, wenn sie nicht zu Hause war."

„Warum?"

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, aber sie ist kälter als Eis und manchmal ist einfach zu spüren, dass sie die Schwester von Tante Bella ist.", flüsterte Draco.

„Wer ist Tante Bella?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry schaute Draco, der immer noch in die Flammen starrte, überrascht an. „Sie ist die Cousine von Sirius. Zum Glück sitzt sie jetzt in Azkaban." Draco schien überhaupt nicht wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, was Harry gesagt hatte, als er mit leiser, monotoner Stimme fortfuhr: „Meine Mutter hat immer wieder betont, dass ich mich unter allen Umständen zu beherrschen habe und wenn sie sagte unter allen Umständen, dann hiess das auch unter allen Umständen." Bis auf das Knistern und Knacken des Feuers war es absolut still im Raum. Die Flammen leckten am Holz, schwärzten es und frassen es schliesslich auf, bis nur noch weisse, glühende Asche übrig blieb. Die Schatten an den Wänden tanzten unruhig, wechselten ihre Formen und vermittelten den Eindruck, als ob im Dunkeln noch etwas lauern würde.

Irgendetwas in Dracos Stimme sagte Harry, dass der Blonde nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte und es besser wäre, keine Fragen mehr zu stellen. Vielleicht würde ihm Draco eines Tages mehr erzählen. Eines Tages, wenn sie Freunde geworden waren und sich vertrauen konnten und vielleicht würde Draco ihm dann auch erzählen, was genau in der Villa geschehen war, wenn ihn seine Mutter unterrichtet hatte.

Das Feuer im Kamin liess kleine Reflexe auf dem Haar des Blonden erscheinen, während er immer noch in die Flammen starrte. In den letzten Monaten hatte Harry langsam gelernt hinter die Maske des Slytherin zu schauen und manchmal konnte er einen kurzen Blick auf den wirklichen Draco Malfoy werfen, aber er hatte den Blonden noch nie so friedlich wie jetzt im Moment gesehen.

Plötzlich fühlte er den Drang, Draco vor allem Bösen zu beschützen. Er wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn bei sich haben und ihm kleine, sinnlose Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Er wollte ihm versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde, obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht versprechen konnte. Er wollte ihm versichern, dass immer Leute da sein würden, die ihn liebten und er wollte ihm sagen, dass er immer für ihn da sein würde. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie schön er aussah, wenn seine grauen Augen aufleuchteten und sich in flüssiges Silber verwandelten.

Erschrocken über die Stärke seiner Empfindungen wendete sich Harry ab. Was war das und was war das für ein Gefühl? Warum verspürte er den Drang, alles daran zu setzen um Draco zu beschützen? Harry kannte die Antwort nicht, aber er wusste, dass er nicht länger hierbleiben konnte, nicht so nah bei Draco.

Seine Stimme klang seltsam rauh, als er sagte: „Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen. Es wird spät." Draco schien wie aus einer anderen Welt zurückzukommen und als er aufblickte, waren seine Augen im ersten Moment seltsam verschleiert. An was hatte er gerade gedacht? „Du hast recht, Harry.", sagte er und erhob sich mit einer fliessenden Bewegung, löschte das Feuer, wartete bis Harry die Kissen wieder in die Holzstücke zurückverwandelt hatte, die sie ursprünglich gewesen waren und folgte ihm dann nach draussen.


	15. Hogsmeade Wochenende Teil II

**Kapitel 14: Hogsmeade Wochenende Teil II**

Als sie aus der Hütte nach draussen traten, hatten Harry und Draco den Eindruck, als ob es noch einmal etwas kälter geworden wäre. Schnee fiel in winzigen Flocken vom Himmel und wirbelte durch die Luft. Von den anderen Schülern war weit und breit niemand zu sehen und über allem lag eine grenzenlose Stille, die ihnen das Gefühl vermittelte, die einzigen zwei Lebewesen auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.

Harry atmete die kalte, klare Luft tief ein und langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Er liebte den Winter, liebte es, wenn es schneite und die Erde unter eine weissen Decke verschwand. Bei seinen Verwandten hatte er zwar im Winter immer Schnee schaufeln müssen, aber das hatte seiner Vorliebe für den Schnee keinen Abbruch getan. Für einen Moment genoss er die Ruhe bis Draco mit jammernder Stimme die Stille durchbrach: „Lass uns endlich zum Schloss zurückgehen, Harry. Es schneit, es ist kalt und ich friere." Harry sah überrascht zu Draco. Da mochte wohl jemand den Winter nicht. Er bekam zwar selber auch langsam kalte Füsse, aber die Gelegenheit, Draco ein wenig zu ägern, konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. „Draco, Draco. Wie kannst du nur so unromantisch sein? Schau nur, wie schön alles aussieht, wie weiss alles ist." Draco schnaubte nur verächtlich. Ihm war kalt und er wollte zurück ins Schloss, aber Harry fuhr schon fort, diesmal allerdings mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das nichs Gutes verhiess: „Ausserdem kann man einen Schneemann bauen oder eine Schneeballschlacht machen."

Draco grummelte ein wenig, bevor er jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so jammernd sagte: „Ich habe noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut oder bei einer Schneeballschlacht mitgemacht. Meine Eltern haben es mir nicht erlaubt, im Winter gross nach draussen zu gehen." Das meinte Draco jetzt doch nicht etwa ernst? Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Aber wenn er es sich überlegte, hatte er nie beobachtet, dass sich Draco in der Schule irgendwann einmal an einer Schneeballschlacht beteiligt hätte und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verstärkte sich. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass sie noch genug Zeit hatten und so kam, was kommen musste: „Lass uns einen Schneemann bauen!"

„Was?" Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. So hatte er sich das nicht gedacht.

„Ja, einen Schneemann. Du weisst schon, diese Figuren, die aus drei Schneekugeln bestehen." Draco funkelte Harry drohend an: „Ich weiss, was ein Schneemann ist." Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Dracos Augen Funken sprühen würden, wenn sie denn könnten und konnte es einfach nicht lassen, noch einen draufzusetzen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich belustigt in die Höhe und er fragte spöttisch: „Tatsächlich? Weisst du auch, wie einer gebaut wird?" Dracos Augen blitzten und er warf Harry einen Blick zu, der klar besagte, dass er Harry zwar für völlig übergeschnappt hielt und an seinem Verstand zweifelte, aber gleichzeitig vor einer Herausforderung nicht zurückweichen würde. „Wer früher fertig ist. Und das wirst nicht du sein, Harry.", forderte er den Gryffindor heraus. „Einverstanden, aber glaube nicht, dass ich Rücksicht nehme, nur weil du noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut hast.", nickte Harry. „Das wird auch nicht nötig sein. Auf drei geht es los. Eins, zwei, drei." Beide stürmten davon und formten zunächst einen kleinen Schneeball, den sie durch den Schnee rollen konnten und der rasch grösser wurde.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der offensichtlich genau wusste, was er tat. Seine blonden Haare hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören, er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sein ganzes Gesicht drückte höchste Konzentration aus und Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, an seinem eigenen Schneemann zu bauen, anstelle die ganze Zeit Draco zu beobachten. Wusste der Blonde eigentlich, wie anziehend er wirkte, wenn er sich so voll und ganz auf eine Sache konzentrierte?

Draco hatte zunächst einen kleinen Schneeball geformt und rollte diesen nun in immer grösser werdenden Kreisen durch den Schnee. Wie lange hatte er sich eigentlich schon heimlich gewünscht, einmal einen Schneemann bauen zu können? Als Kind hatte er immer heimlich die Muggelkinder beobachtet, wie sie im Winter draussen herumgetobt waren. Hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie Schneemänner mit Kohlestücken als Augen und Karotten als Nasen gebaut und Schneeballschlachten gemacht hatten. In Hogwarts war es nicht anders gewesen. Während sich die anderen Schüler im Schnee amüsiert hatten, hatte er am Fenster gestanden, spöttisch gelächelt und doch eigentlich nichts lieber gewollt, als auch nach draussen zu gehen und mitzumachen. Aber so etwas gehörte sich für einen Malfoy nicht. Langsam war die erste Kugel gross genug und so machte er sich daran, die Zweite zu formen.

Auch Harry war mit der ersten Kugel fertig geworden und nun daran die Zweite und auch die Dritte zu formen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Himmel weiter zugezogen und sich der Schneefall verstärkt, der jetzt in grossen Flocken vom Himmel fiel. Weder Draco noch Harry bemerkten etwas. Beide waren sie viel zu sehr mit ihren Schneemännern beschäftigt. Die Schneeflocken legten sich auf die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatten, als sie zur Hütte gegangen waren, füllten sie auf und liessen sie verschwinden. Die übrigen Schüler waren schon als es anfing zu schneien ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und nicht mehr lange und es würde anfangen zu dämmern.

Harry setzte seine letzte Kugel, die den Kopf darstellen würde, auf seinen Schneemann, ging einmal um ihn herum, überlegte kurz und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. Ein paar kleinere Details fehlten noch. Nach kurzem Überlegen wuchs dem Schneemann eine lange, etwas gebogene Nase. In den Händen hielt er nun einen Zauberstab und einen Kessel und der Gesichtsausdruck konnte nur als finster bezeichnet werden. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich dann nach Draco um. Der Blonde war in diesem Moment ebenfalls fertig geworden und bewunderte sein Werk.

„Wir sind gleichzeitig fertig geworden." Nur mit Mühe gelang es Harry, seinen Blick von Draco zu lösen und dem Schneemann zuzuwenden. Seit wann fiel es ihm so schwer, sich in Dracos Gegenwart zu konzentrieren? „Das war wohl...", was immer Harry noch sagen wollte, blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dracos Schneemann war eher eine Schneefrau und mit dem straffen Haarknoten und dem strengen Gesichtsausdruck war eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonagall einfach nicht zu verleugnen.

Als Draco sah, wie Harry beim Anblick seines Schneemanns ein Lachen zurückhalten musste, spürte er im ersten Moment einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und hätte sich gleich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss gemacht. Wie hatte er das vergessen können. Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy baute keine Schneemänner, aber genau der gleiche Grund verbot ihm auch, einfach zurück zum Schloss zu stürmen.

Harry konnte sich kaum mehr beherrschen und deutete nur wortlos auf seinen eigenen Schneemann und langsam begann es Draco zu dämmern, was Harry so amüsant fand. Der Kessel und die lange, gebogene Nase. Harrys Schneemann glich Professor Snape aufs Haar. Sogar den Gesichtsausdruck, den der Lehrer immer hatte, wenn er genau wusste, dass Longbottom demnächst seinen Kessel wieder in die Luft sprengen würde, hatte der Gryffindor perfekt eingefangen.

Langsam liess er seinen Blick von Harrys Schneemann zu seinem eigenen wandern. Beide Figuren schienen sich anzuschauen, fast miteinander zu sprechen. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du Professor Snape als Schneemann gebaut und sogar an den Zauberstab und den Kessel gedacht hast.", brachte Draco nun auch nur noch mit Mühe hervor. „Er sieht genauso aus, wenn er vor seiner Klasse steht. Allerdings ist es wohl besser, wenn er von diesem Meisterwerk nie etwas erfährt." Harry konnte nur noch nicken. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn er davon erfahren würde, dass er vor der Heulenden Hütte als Schneemann herumstand. „Ausser du erzählst ihm etwas, wird er es nie erfahren. Mal abgesehen davon bezweifle ich, dass McGonagall so begeistert von ihrem Ebenbild hier wäre." Diese Bemerkung liess alle Dämme brechen, als sie sich vorstellten, wie wohl Snape und McGonagall reagieren würden, wenn sie von ihren Doppelgängern wüssten.

Harry stockte für einen kurzen Moment der Atem. Es war immer wieder ein faszinierender Anblick, wenn Draco wirklich lachte. Sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte sich. Die Augen glänzten silbern und seine sonst so strengen, fast verkrampften Gesichtszüge wurden weich, entspannten sich und er begann von innen her zu strahlen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so schön sein?

Plötzlich spürte Draco Harrys Augen auf sich ruhen und als er aufsah, blickte er in zwei tiefe, dunkelgrüne Seen. Warum war ihm eigentlich früher nie aufgefallen, wieviele Schattierungen grün haben konnte? Das zerzauste schwarze Haar war feucht vom Schnee, die Wangen waren gerötet und Harrys Lippen standen leicht offen. Draco spürte Harry Blicke und fühlte sich plötzlich nackt unter ihnen. Seine Haut kribbelte, als sich die feinen Häärchen aufstellten und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry durch alles hindurch bis in sein Innerstes blicken konnte und dort einfach alles sah. Noch nie hatte sich Draco in der Gegenwart eines Anderen derart nervös, unsicher und verletzlich gefühlt. Noch immer hallten die Worte seiner Mutter in seinem Ohr: „Ein Malfoy hat keinen Gesichtsausdruck. Um Andere zu beherrschen, musst du als allererstes dich selber beherrschen." Das, was danach gekommen war, gehörte zu den Dingen, die Draco am liebsten vergessen würde.

All die Jahre hatte er gelernt, sich unter allen Umständen zu beherrschen und keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Während all der Jahre hatte Draco es geschafft eine Mauer um sein Inneres zu bauen, eine Mauer, die keine Lücken hatte und keinerlei Schwäche zeigte und dann war Harry Potter gekommen. Mit einer einzigen Geste hatte er es geschafft, dass diese Mauer langsam in sich zusammengebrochen war und jetzt, als er Draco langsam musterte, blieb nichts mehr davon übrig. Harrys Blick schien tiefer zu gehen, als jeder einzelne seiner Mutter. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment rot werden müsste und so tat er das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Augenblick einfiel. Er setzte seine Maske wieder auf und sagte kühl: „Gehen wir zum Schloss zurück. Es fängt bald an zu dämmern und im Gegensatz zu dir ist es mir nicht egal, wenn ich mir eine Strafarbeit einhandle."

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Was war denn nun in Draco gefahren? Mit dieser Stimme hatte er den Blonden schon lange nicht mehr sprechen hören. Noch einmal musterte er Draco intensiv und für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck, so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seinen Augen lesen zu können. Aber das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein. Draco Malfoy und unsicher? Aber warum hatte er dann seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt? In diesem Moment drehte sich Draco um und wollte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machen.

Harry zögerte nicht lange, nahm eine Handvoll Schnee, formte daraus einen kleinen, festen Ball und rief: „Hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?" Als Draco sich umdrehte, warf er den Schneeball mit aller Kraft nach ihm. Draco versuchte zwar noch auszuweichen, aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht und der Schneeball traf seine Schulter, wo er einen weissen Fleck hinterliess.

Draco spürte, wie ihn Harrys Schneeball an der Schulter traf und zögerte keinen Moment: „Du willst also eine Schneeballschlacht riskieren? Die kannst du haben!", rief er mit einem übermütigen Blitzen in den Augen. „Aber glaube bloss nicht, dass du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hast, Harry." Der Schwarzhaarige war schon dabei, einen neuen Ball zu formen und antwortete: „Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst. Beweise es. Aber ohne Magie."

„Nichts leichter als das." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden, während er sich daran machte, einen kleinen Vorrat an Schneebällen anzuhäufen. Harry hatte keine Chance gegen ihn.

Der Gryffindor tat es ihm gleich und begann, fleissig Bälle zu formen. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er Draco in einer Schneeballschlacht nicht schlagen könnte. Immerhin hatte der Slytherin noch nie an einer Schneeballschlacht teilgenommen. So schwer konnte es also nicht sein gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Nach einer Weile hatte Harry einen ansehnlichen Haufen Schneebälle vor sich liegen und die Schlacht konnte beginnen.

Draco erwies sich als erstaunlich treffsicher und so fluchte Harry mehr als einmal laut, wenn ihn wieder einer der Bälle des Blonden trafen. Er würde am Abend sicher überall blaue Flecken haben. Aber auch Draco erging es nicht viel besser. Zwar war er beim Ausweichen etwas schneller als Harry, aber der machte dies durch ein Mehr an Erfahrung problemlos wett. Als sie all ihre Schneebälle verschossen hatten, machten sie sich so schnell wie möglich daran, neue zu formen.

Langsam wurde es später und durch die dunklen Wolken fing es bereits an, leicht zu dämmern, während die dicken Schneeflocken immer noch vom Himmel fielen und die beiden Jungen unbemerkt umtanzten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachten weder Draco noch Harry an die Schule, die Projektarbeit oder die Probleme in ihren Häusern. Stückchenweise waren sie immer näher an den Wald herangekommen, den sie durchqueren mussten, wenn sie von hier aus zurück zum Schloss wollten.

Geschickt suchten sie Deckung hinter den dicken Stämmen, versuchten immer wieder kleine Vorräte an Schneebällen anzulegen, was jedoch rasch unterbrochen wurde um mit dem nächsten Ball nach dem Gegner zu werfen. Dabei hallte ihr Lachen ungehindert durch den Wald. Die Finger waren vom Schnee bereits eiskalt, doch das störte sie nicht. Schneeball um Schneeball wurde geformt und flog durch die Luft.

Schliesslich lehnte sich Draco erschöpft und schwer atmend an einen Baumstamm. Sein Mantel und vor allem seine Robe waren vom Schnee völlig durchnässt und wie seine Haare aussahen, wollte er lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Aber er hatte noch nie an einem einzigen Nachmittag derart viel Spass gehabt wie an diesem. Wo war eigentlich Harry geblieben? Der letzte Schneeball war hinter einem Baumstamm schräg vor ihm hervorgekommen, aber jetzt hatte schon eine gewisse Zeitlang Ruhe geherrscht.

Als Harry sah, dass sich Draco an den Baumstamm lehnte um Pause zu machen, sah er seine Chance gekommen. Vorsichtig, immer auf Deckung bedacht, begann er, sich an den Blonden heranzuschleichen. Die beginnende Dämmerung, die im Wald noch viel stärker zu spüren war als bei der Hütte, erleichterte ihm sein Vorhaben. Schliesslich erreichte er den Baum, an dem der Blonde lehnte, bückte sich vorsichtig und hob einen kleinen Haufen losen Schnees auf.

Draco hatte sein Kommen nicht bemerkt. Er lehnte immer noch schweratmend mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an seinem Stamm, die nassen Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn und an seiner Roben hingen Schneeklumpen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum, nur um in unheilverkündend glitzernde grüne Augen zu sehen. Er zögerte einen ganz kurzen Moment, genau den Moment zu lange, in dem ihn Harry am Kragen packen konnte. Draco spürte, wie sein Umhang von ihm weggezogen wurde und kurz darauf Harrys kalte Hand einen Berg Schnee in die entstandene Lücke stopfte.

Der schmelzende Schnee lief eiskalt Dracos Rücken hinunter und hinterliess ein unangenehm nasses Gefühl. Das würde Harry ihm büssen, wie konnte er es wagen, ihm Schnee in den Kragen zu stopfen?

Harry sah, wie sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bedrohlich verdunkelte, wie ein Sturm in den grauen Augen aufzog und beschloss, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Draco zögerte keinen Augenblick und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Harry hetzte durch den Wald und für eine Weile hörte er nichts ausser seinem eigenen Keuchen.

Plötzlich fühlte er ein deutliches Ziehen an seinem Ärmel. Draco hatte ihn eingeholt. Durch den Ruck verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stolperte. Draco half mit einem kräftigen Stoss nach und wenig später lag Harry auf dem Rücken im Schnee, während Draco über ihm kniete und ihn teuflisch angrinste: „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass es klüger gewesen wäre, mir keinen Schnee unter den Umhang zu stopfen." Harry versuchte sich zu wehren und wand sich unter Draco, der ihn unerbittlich festhielt und ihm langsam aber sicher eine Handvoll Schnee nach der anderen in seinen Pullover schob. Harry kreischte entsetzt auf und endlich gelang es ihm den Blonden abzuschütteln und sich aufzusetzen. Drohend blickte er Draco an, der jetzt selber beschloss, dass es eindeutig höchste Zeit war, möglichst zügig ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Allzuweit kam er nicht. Nach nur wenigen Schritten hatte ihn Harry eingeholt und drückte ihn gegen einen Baumstamm. Eine Augenblick standen sie beide nur da und keuchten sich an. Schliesslich schaute Harry ihm direkt in die Augen und flüsterte drohend: „Jetzt habe ich dich und meine Rache wird furchtbar sein."

Draco starrte ungerührt zurück, bevor er herausfordernd antwortete: „Bist du dir da so sicher?" Einen kleinen Augenblick war Harry unkonzentriert. Einen winzigen Augenblick hatten ihn die grauen Augen abgelenkt, aber dieser Augenblick reichte Draco. Für Harry völlig überraschend machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, brachte ihn damit aus dem Gleichgewicht und kurz darauf fand sich Harry an den Baum gepresst wieder.

Langsam kam Dracos Gesicht immer näher, bis er Harry mit einem neckenden Unterton ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich rächen." Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als Draco sich gerade soweit wieder entfernte, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Harry spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Die Luft um ihn herum schien zu knistern.

Draco blickte in die grünen Augen, die ihn wie gebannt anstarrten. Das schwarze, vom Schnee nasse Haar klebte an Harrys Stirn, sein Gesicht war von der Kälte und dem Schnee gerötet. Die dicken, weissen Flocken legten sich auf die schwarzen Haare um dort langsam zu schmelzen.

Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl in Harrys Augen zu versinken. Durch seinen Mantel hindurch konnte er die Wärme spüren, die von Harry ausging und wurde langsam immer näher gezogen. Harrys Lippen teilten sich vor Überraschung etwas, so, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch dann schlossen sich seine Augen langsam.

Fast von alleine schloss sich die schmale Lücke zwischen ihnen und ganz sanft, wie ein Frühlingswind, streiften sich ihre Lippen um sich wieder anzunähern. Draco spürte, wie Harry leicht zu zittern begann, verharrte einen Moment und schloss dann abermals den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick rührte er sich nicht, versuchte, die vielen Empfindungen, die auf ihn einströmten, irgendwie zu verarbeiten und konnte doch nichts tun, ausser fühlen. Vorsichtig liess er seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten.

Er spürte eine kühle Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn näher zog, streichelte, liebkoste. Endlich trafen sich ihre Zungen, berührten sich und begannen ihren uralten Reigen zu tanzen. Unter seinen Fingern konnte er Harrys Haar fühlen, deutlich weicher, als es sein Aussehen vermuten liess. Seine andere Hand wanderte langsam über seinen Rücken und unter den Pullover, wo sie die weiche, kühle Haut berührte.

Harry keuchte leise auf und drückte sich näher an Draco. Seine Hand hatte er mit den seidigen, blonden Haaren verflochten. Seine Haut kribbelte und er fühlte sich gewärmt, sicher und vollständig.

Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte Draco, dass die Zeit anhalten würde, dass die Welt aufhören würde zu drehen. Er wollte, dass dieser Moment nie endete. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, wie nach Hause kommen. Er fühlte sich endlich geliebt, obwohl er nicht wusste, welche Teile in seinem Inneren vorher dunkel gewesen waren.

Niemand sah die beiden Jungen im Wald stehen und niemand sah, wie zuerst aus Dracos magischer Aura silberne Fäden zu entstehen begannen und sich anschliessend Harrys eigene Aura in einer goldenen Wolke, die ihn umgab, zeigte. Für einen Augenblick standen sie nur dort im Wald unter dem schneebedeckten Baum und küssten sich, jeder in seine eigene Aura gehüllt.

Langsam berührten sich ihre Auren, die Grenzen der goldenen Wolke begannen durchlässig zu werden und die silbernen Fäden zogen durch sie hindurch, wickelten sich um Harry, während die goldene Wolke an ihnen entlang wanderte und Draco miteinhüllte.

Die Schneeflocken schmolzen, sobald sie mit der Aura in Berührung kamen. Draco und Harry fühlten sich gewärmt und beschützt, auch wenn sie nicht spürten, wie sich ihre Magie verstärkte und sich ihre verflochtenen Auren verdichteten. Plötzlich begann ihre gemeinsame Aura in einem warmen Licht zu glühen und erleuchtete die gesamte Lichtung, auf der sie standen.

Mit einem lauten Krachen brach ein Ast unter seiner schweren Last und Harry und Draco fuhren auseinander. Grau traf grün und beide sahen gleichermassen geschockt aus. Überdeutlich bemerkte Harry, dass er eine Hand in Dracos Nacken liegen hatte und die andere mit seinem Haar verflochten war. Er spürte Dracos Hand unter seiner Robe auf seinem Rücken liegen und ganz langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er hatte jetzt nicht gerade wirklich Draco Malfoy geküsst, oder? Er konnte immer noch die Lippen auf seinen spüren, die Wärme, die von Dracos Körper ausging. Nach Luft schnappend stiess er Draco von sich weg, drehte sich um und rannte zurück zum Schloss.


	16. Wir haben uns geküsst! Teil I

**Kapitel 1****5: Wir haben uns geküsst! Teil I**

Draco sass wie versteinert im Schnee. Langsam drang die Kälte durch seinen Umhang, doch er spürte es überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen blickte er immer noch auf die Stelle, wo die dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Was war das gewesen? Ungläubig fuhr mit dem Finger seine geschwollenen Lippen nach. Er hatte Harry Potter geküsst. Er hatte tatsächlich Harry Potter geküsst und es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Es hatte sich nicht nur richtig angefühlt, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte sich Draco vollständig gefühlt. So, als hätte ein Teil von ihm, den er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte, seinen Platz gefunden.

Langsam stand er auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Nur am Rand nahm er den dicken Ast wahr, der abgebrochen neben der Lichtung lag. Schneeflocken tanzten wieder stärker durch die Luft, legten sich auf sein Haar, seinen Mantel. Draco bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht.

Er hatte Harry Potter geküsst und auch jetzt, wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es alles andere als abstossend gewesen.

Er hatte seinen Erzfeind geküsst, aber stimmte das überhaupt noch? Harry war nicht mehr sein Erzfeind. Er war ein Freund. Nur ein Freund? Draco wusste es nicht, noch nicht. Sicher, er fühlte sich wohl, wenn er in Harrys Nähe war. Er wollte ihn beschützen, ganz besonders vor seinen Muggelverwandten, er wollte ihn glücklich sehen und in seiner Nähe sein. Die smaragdgrünen Augen und der Charakter von Harry Potter faszinierten ihn. Er hatte nicht seinen Erzfeind Potter geküsst, sondern seinen Freund Harry.

Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit. Damit konnte er leben und doch wusste er tief im Inneren, dass sich der Kuss nicht nur richtig angefühlt hatte, sondern dass er Harry wieder küssen wollte, dass er ihn in den Arm nehmen und festhalten wollte, dass er Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Aber diese Gefühle verbarg Draco lieber ganz weit hinter der Mauer um sein Innerstes.

Schliesslich erreichte der Blonde das Tor und damit das Schloss. Filch grummelte etwas über Schüler, die auch bei Schneefall keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihn nahmen und liess ihn ein. Draco war der Letzte, der aus dem Dorf zurückgekommen war bald war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Obwohl er auf das Mittagessen verzichtet hatte, verspürte Draco keinerlei Appetit.

Harry war auch ein Junge. Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle? Draco ging langsam weiter in Richtung See. Die Luft war kalt und klar und Draco versank in seinen Erinnerungen: Harry, wie er mit roten Wangen Schneebälle nach ihm geworfen hatte. Harry, der über seine Schnee-McGonagall gelacht, nachdem er Draco seinen Schnee-Snape gezeigt hatte. Harry, wie er vor dem Feuer im Raum der Wünsche gesessen und ihm von seinen Verwandten erzählt hatte. Harry, wie er gemeinsam mit Draco geflogen war, während der Wind sein schwarzes Haar zerzaust hatte – mehr noch als es sowieso schon war.

Seine eigenen Gedanken über Harry in den Sommerferien. War er wirklich wütend auf Harry gewesen, weil dieser immer im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte oder war es nicht eher deshalb gewesen, weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte? Weil Harry sich wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte?

Draco starrte auf die Oberfläche des Sees, die schwarz und unberührt vor ihm lag. Noch war es nicht kalt genug gewesen, um den See gefrieren zu lassen. Gerne hätte er sich hingesetzt und den Wellen zugeschaut, wie sie sanft gegen das Ufer schlugen. Doch auch mit einem Wärmespruch war es zu kalt dafür. Die Schneeflocken tanzten immer noch glitzernd durch die Luft, schienen mit einander zu spielen und legten sich anschliessend auf die weisse Decke. Ob ihre Spuren im Wald, die sie bei ihrer Schneeballschlacht hinterlassen hatten, noch sichtbar waren?

Spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle, dass Harry ein Junge war? War es überhaupt die Frage nach Junge oder Mädchen? Nein, musste sich Draco eingestehen. Es war keine Frage nach Junge oder Mädchen, es war einzig und allein Harry.

Harry rannte zum Schloss zurück. Ausser seinem lauten Keuchen und dem Knirschen seiner Schritte im Schnee war überhaupt nichts zu hören. Er bemerkte nicht, dass der Schneefall wieder stärker geworden war, bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er die Tore zu Hogwarts passierte.

Er konnte, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst und er hatte den Kuss erwidert. Harry spürte kaum, wie sein Gesicht, das vom Rennen bereits erhitzt war, noch ein wenig roter wurde. Wie hatte er es zulassen können, dass Malfoy ihn geküsst? Wie hatte das überhaupt passieren können? Draco Malfoy war ein Junge und Jungen küssten keine andere Jungen.

In der Zwischenzeit war es vollständig dunkel geworden und ohne es zu bemerken, war Harry einmal um den ganzen See herumgelaufen. Die kalte Luft stach in seinen Lungen, seine Haare waren nass vom Schnee und langsam wurde es Zeit, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Gerade als sich Harry auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle machen wollte, entdeckte er ihn.

Er sah die grosse, schwarze Gestalt am Ufer des Sees stehen, sah das helle Haar im Dunkeln leuchten. Malfoy! Was tat der hier? Noch bevor Harry einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, drehte sich Draco um. Harry war zurückgekommen und vielleicht konnte er ihm erklären, was passiert war. So etwas wie Hoffnung machte sich in Draco breit.

Obwohl Harry Malfoys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war er sicher zu wissen, wie ihn die grauen Augen anblickten: Dunkel und von Zorn umwölkt. Der Gryffindor weigerte sich, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wie sich die grauen Augen vor Zorn verdunkelten.

Plötzlich breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl in Harry aus. Warm, wie vor dem Feuer im Raum der Wünsche und doch eiskalt, wie das Wasser des Sees, Geborgenheit, wie er sie nur in Dracos Nähe gespürt hatte und die Einsamkeit im Schrank unter der Treppe, prickelnd, wie Mineralwasser und doch schmeichelnd wie heisse Schokolade.

Die Luft schien zu flimmern und plötzlich erschienen silberne Fäden, die von Draco ausgehend erst ungeordnet durch die Luft zu fliegen schienen, sich dann aber ordneten und fast sehnsuchtsvoll auf ihn zu schwebten. Auf halbem Weg aber hielten sie an, als wären sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gestossen, verharrten einen Moment und machten dann kehrt.

Lachte Malfoy ihn etwa auch noch aus? „Malfoy!", schrie er, ohne zu wissen, was er noch sagen sollte. „Sind wir also wieder bei Malfoy, Harry?", fragte Draco ruhig, soviel Kälte in seine Stimme legend, wie er nur konnte.

„Du hast mich geküsst. Wie konntest du nur? Das ist so ekelhaft!", fuhr Harry ihn vorwurfsvollem Ton an. Draco durchfuhr ein schmerzhafter Stich und zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass Harry sein Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm in diesem Moment seine Maske vom Gesicht glitt. Harry war es gelungen, was seine Mutter seit Jahren nicht mehr geschafft hatte. Er hatte seine Maske verloren, die letzte Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken, sich zu schützen.

Er hatte geahnt, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten damit haben würde, dass sie sich geküsst hatten, aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass Harry es als ekelhaft bezeichnen würde. Draco brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln, doch dann antwortete er kühl: „So ekelhaft hast du es im Wald anscheinend nicht gefunden, als du mich zurückgeküsst hast, Potter." Draco versuchte den ganzen Hass, den er einmal für Harry empfunden hatte, die ganze Verachtung und auch seinen ganzen Schmerz in diese Worte zu legen. Er wollte den Anderen verletzen, so wie dieser ihn verletzt hatte, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so schwerfallen würde, Harry wieder Potter zu nennen.

Die silbernen Fäden verschwanden langsam wieder. Draco starrte Harry noch einen kleinen Moment ausdruckslos an, bevor er mit festen Schritten an ihm vorbei in Richtung Schloss ging. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass er dicht genug an dem Anderen vorbeiging, um ihn mit der Schulter anrempeln zu können. In diesem Moment zischte er ihm zu: „Vergiss nicht unser Treffen morgen! Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du zu spät kommst."

Doch anstelle in die Kerker zurückzukehren, wo doch niemand auf ihn wartete, machte sich Draco auf den Weg in den vierten Stock. Er brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken und vor allem Zeit für sich alleine. Es hatte unerwartet stark geschmerzt, als Harry ihren Kuss als ekelhaft bezeichnet hatte und das beschäftigte ihn mehr, als die Frage, warum es ihm zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht mehr gelungen war, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie hatte Harry es schaffen können, ihm derart nah zu kommen, dass er ihn so hatte verletzen können?

Für einen Moment stand Harry wie erstarrt und blickte auf den See hinaus ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Er hatte Draco geküsst. Er hatte Draco geküsst und dem Blonden gesagt, dass der Kuss ekelhaft gewesen war. Doch war das wirklich so? War der Kuss wirklich ekelhaft gewesen? Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte, den Slytherin zu küssen, dass es sich richtig angefühlt hatte, dass er sich zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben vollständig und zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Er konnte immer noch Dracos weichen Lippen auf seinen spüren und es schien ihm, als würde ihn immer noch ein Hauch von Dracos Geruch umgeben.

Gleichzeitig spürte er auch noch den leisen Nachhall des Schmerzes, der ihn durchfahren hatte, als er Draco gesagt hatte, dass er den Kuss ekelhaft gefunden hatte. Es war ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz gewesen, so stark, dass er ihm für einen kurzen Moment den Atem genommen hatte und doch war sich Harry sicher, sagen zu können, dass es nicht sein eigener gewesen war.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Die Gänge lagen einsam und verlassen vor ihm, das Abendessen war schon lange vorbei. Wie lange hatte er draussen am See gestanden?

Als er endlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt war und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stürzten sich Ron und Hermine auf ihn und schleppten ihn in den Jungenschlafsaal. Nachdem sie Seamus und Neville mit einigen deutlichen Worten nach draussen geschickt hatten, zogen sie Harry auf sein Bett und setzten sich neben ihn.

„So, und jetzt erzähl uns, was du mit Malfoy in Hogsmeade und ganz besonders in der Heulenden Hütte gemacht hast.", forderte ihn Ron auf und sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an. Hinter Harrys Rücken stiess ihn Hermine unsanft an, bevor sie zu Harry gewandt, sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir sind für dich da, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst und wir helfen dir, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass wir uns mit Malfoy anfreunden müssen." Ron nickte bei Hermines Worten, auch wenn er nicht ganz so überzeugt schien und meinte nur drohend: „Aber wenn er dich verletzt, dann kümmere ich mich um ihn und er wird bereuen, dich jemals getroffen zu haben."

Harry schaute einen Moment verblüfft zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, bevor er fragte: „Worüber redet ihr überhaupt? Hermine? Ron?"

„Ich sehe, ihr habt beschlossen, es noch nicht öffentlich zu machen, aber du kannst immer auf uns zählen.", redete Hermine auf ihn ein und legte ihm ihren Arm um die Schultern um ihn kurz zu drücken. „Natürlich sind wir für dich da.", ergänzte nun auch Ron. „Ich bin zwar nicht glücklich darüber, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein muss, aber wenn du mit ihm glücklich bist, kann ich damit leben." Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht. Das war doch nicht Ron, der da sprach. Seit wann war der Rothaarige so verständnisvoll, wenn es um Draco, nein, Malfoy ging? Aber wovon redeten seine beiden Freunde eigentlich die ganze Zeit: „Vielen Dank, das ist nett von euch, aber worüber redet ihr überhaupt?"

Hermine begann ganz leicht, aber sehr glücklich zu lächeln, als sie antwortete: „Oh, Harry. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du und Malfoy, nun, Draco, ihr wart zusammen in der Heulenden Hütte und du bist ziemlich verwirrt zurück gekommen, deine Haare noch unordentlicher als sonst und deine Lippen sind völlig geschwollen und rot. Ich freue mich ja so für dich." Ganz langsam begann es Harry zu dämmern. Seine besten Freunde glaubten doch nicht etwa, dass er und Draco? Das konnte nicht sein, das wollte er nicht glauben. „Du phantasierst.", brachte Harry schliesslich gewquält hervor. „Da war nichts und da wird auch nie etwas sein."

„Er hat dich also gezwungen?", kam es drohend und erzwungen ruhig von Ron. „Ich wusste es. Einem Slytherin kann man nicht trauen!" Mit diesen Worten wollte Ron aufstehen und aus dem Schlafsaal in die Kerker stürzen. „RON! Hinsetzen!", befahl Hermine und schaffte es gerade noch, ihn am Ärmel festzuhalten.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten darüber geredet.", sagte sie und musterte ihn streng. Ron schien unter ihren Blicken zu schrumpfen und gab dann zögernd zu: „Ja, haben wir. Du hast gesagt, dass ich Harrys Wahl akzeptieren muss. Du hast gesagt, dass es sein Leben ist und er entscheiden muss, mit wem er es verbringen will."

Hermine nickte und sah ihn fast stolz an: „Ja. Und was habe ich über Draco gesagt?" Ron senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf und flüsterte: „Wenn er derjenige ist, der Harry glücklich macht, dann muss ich das akzeptieren und Harrys Urteil vertrauen. Aber Mine, es ist Malfoy!", versuchte er ein letztes Mal aufzubegehren.

„Du hast es versprochen.", erinnerte ihn seine brünette Freundin. Eine Weile schaute Harry ungläubig zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Worüber sprachen sie eigentlich? Das klang fast so, als hätten sie schon lange entschieden, dass er und Draco, ja was eigentlich waren? Ein Paar? Das musste sofort aufhören. „STOP!", rief er aufgebracht. „Hört auf zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da. Ich sitze hier, genau zwischen euch. Da ist nichts zwischen Draco und mir und da wird auch nie etwas sein. Wir arbeiten nur zusammen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand Harry auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Was dachte sich Hermine eigentlich? ER und DRACO? Das ging nicht. Er war hetero. Er mochte Mädchen.

Da war zum Beispiel diese süsse Slyth... , nein, Ravenclaw, mit blonden Haaren und wunderschönen silbergrauen Augen. Stop! Blond mit silbergrauen Augen? Harry stockte in der Bewegung und liess sich dort, wo er stand, zu Boden sinken. Jetzt hatte er wirklich ein Problem. Hermine hatte Recht. Er mochte Malfoy.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell und als Harry die Grosse Halle betrat, war er immer noch sehr müde und verschlafen. Schweigend setzte er sich zwischen Ron und Hermine und begann zu essen. Die ganze Zeit starrte er stur auf seinen Teller und vermied es auch nur ansatzweise den Kopf zu heben und zum Slytherintisch zu schauen, wo Draco etwas blasser als sonst an seinem üblichen Platz sass und ab und zu von Hermine heimlich gemustert wurde.

Der Tag begann mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Harry versuchte, sich den ganzen Tag, soweit es irgendwie ging, von Draco fernzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, erinnerte er sich an den Kuss, erinnerte sich daran, wie sich Draco gegen ihn gedrückt hatte, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, wie gut Dracos Lippen auf die seinen gepasst hatten und wie vollständig er sich in den Armen des Anderen gefühlt hatte.

Der Abend kam noch schneller als befürchtet und zögernd machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Er wollte sich an diesem Abend nicht mit Draco treffen. Der nächste Tag wäre gut, oder Mittwoch. Am besten wäre Donnerstag, obwohl, nein, da hatte er Quidditchtraining. Am liebsten erst nächste Woche. Genau, er könnte das Treffen doch auf die nächste Woche verschieben.

Als er den Raum betrat, sass Draco am Tisch und schrieb an seinen Hausaufgaben. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, wenn Harry den Raum betrat, blickte er diesmal nur kurz auf, schaute ihn einen Augenblick mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck an und arbeitete dann weiter.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Harry zum Tisch, packte seinen Tasche aus und fing ebenfalls an zu arbeiten. Die Luft schien vor Spannung nur so zu vibrieren und auch das Knistern des Feuers schien unnatürlich laut zu sein.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, bis Draco seine Feder niederlegte und feststellte: „Ich denke, wir sollten noch einen anderen Trank brauen. Die Theorie hast du inzwischen einigermassen im Griff, aber der praktische Teil ist immer noch genau gleich miserabel wie vorher und ich kann den _Patronum simplicissimum_ nicht allein brauen."

Harry nickte abwesend und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Wie konnte der Blonde nur so ruhig bleiben? Wie konnte Draco so ruhig an ihrem Projekt weiterarbeiten und tun als sei nichts gewesen? Harrys ganze Welt stand Kopf und Draco fiel nichts anderes ein, als dass er noch einen Trank brauen wollte?

Der Blonde stand auf und setzte sich auf eines der Kissen vor dem Kamin und blickte in die Flammen. Harry durfte nicht bemerken, wie er sich fühlte, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass der Gryffindor ihn nicht einmal mehr ansah. Er würde sich ganz auf das Projekt konzentrieren, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er auch auf Harrys Freundschaft verzichten musste und nur noch soviel Zeit, wie gerade nötig war, mit ihm verbringen würde.

Die Flammen schienen an diesem Abend kleiner zu sein und nicht so sehr zu wärmen wie sonst. Obwohl es im Raum warm war, war es Draco, als würde er innerlich zu Eis werden.

Nach einer Weile fragte er in die Stille hinein: „Pflicht oder Wahrheit, Harry?" Harry, der bis zu diesem Moment zumindest den Anschein erweckt hatte, konzentriert zu arbeiten, schaute erstaunt auf und für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie er rot wurde und sein Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen begann, bevor es ihm gelang, sich endlich abzuwenden und zu antworten: „Wahrheit."

„Warum hast du mich zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht?", klang auch schon Dracos Frage durch den Raum. Nicht diese Frage. Er wollte Draco nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, wollte ihm nicht erzählen, was die Heulende Hütte für ihn bedeutete, dass sie der einzige Ort war, an dem er zumindest für kurze Zeit fast eine Familie gehabt hätte. Aber er konnte den Blonden nicht anlügen, dass liess das Spiel nicht zu. Harry zögerte einen Moment, überlegte und sagte dann: „Ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Platz um ungestört von neugierig Leuten zu bleiben. Was ist mit dir? Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit."

„Warum hast du mich geküsst? Ich meine, du weisst schon, dass ich auch ein Junge bin." Bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, war ihm die Frage über die Lippen gerutscht. Für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck, dass Draco rot wurde, aber dann war seine Selbstkontrolle zurück. "Du hast mich zurückgeküsst."

„Das habe ich nicht!" Harrys innere Stimme bat ihn, schrie ihn an, bettelte ihn an, zu überlegen, bevor er sprach, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Natürlich hast du. Lüg' mich nicht an, Harry.", flüsterte Draco. Warum gelang es ihm nicht? Warum gelang es ihm nicht mehr, Harry so kalt entgegenzutreten, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte? Warum verletzte es ihn so, dass Harry leugnete, ihn ebenfalls geküsst zu haben?

„Ich lüge nicht! Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du mich geküsst hast, aber weisst du was? Es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Mach doch was du willst. Ich gehe.", schrie ihn Harry mit blitzenden Augen an und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Draco starrte weiterhin, nach aussen ungerührt, in die Flammen, aber in seinem Innern tobte ein Sturm. Warum musste Harry derart überreagieren? Gut, sie hatten sich geküsst und gut, sie waren beide Jungen, aber es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, ihn so anzuschreien und überhaupt, warum verletzte ihn das alles so?


	17. Wir haben uns geküsst! Teil II

**Kapitel 16: Wir haben uns geküsst! Teil II**

Die Woche ging vorüber und die nächste folgte. Weihnachten kam in grossen Schritten näher und Harry ignorierte Draco weiterhin. Im Unterricht setzte er sich auf einen Platz, der möglichst weit von dem Blonden entfernt war und in ihrer Freizeit ging er ihm weitläufig aus dem Weg. Um den Raum der Wünsche machte er einen grossen Bogen und kam nicht einmal ansatzweise in seine Nähe.

Draco hingegen ging jeden Abend in den Raum der Wünsche, machte dort seine Hausaufgaben und wartete auf ihn und jeden Abend hoffte er, dass es sich Harry doch noch überlegen und auftauchen würde. Es musste doch möglich sein, dass sie zumindest wieder soweit miteinander redeten, dass sie das Projekt beenden konnten.

Inzwischen bereute es Draco zutiefst, dass er damals im Wald seinem Impuls nachgegeben und Harry geküsst hatte. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Seine Mutter hatte doch recht gehabt. Er war schwach und er war es nicht würdig, ein Malfoy zu sein. Nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Haus konnte er sich noch durchsetzen. Zabini und Parkinson hatten seine Position übernommen und Draco konnte ohne die Begleitung von Greg und Vince sicher sein, keine ruhige Minute haben. Keinen Moment, in dem nicht doch irgendwer versuchte, ihn hinterrücks zu verfluchen.

Das war auch ein Grund, warum er jeden Abend im Raum der Wünsche war, obwohl ihn hier alles an Harry erinnerte und immer wieder Bilder, wie sie hier gemeinsam gelernt vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Es war der einzige Ort, wo er in Ruhe lernen konnte.

Bei den Mahlzeiten und wenn sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, beobachtete er Harry heimlich und war überrascht, wie nervös, launisch und unberechenbar der Gryffindor geworden war.

Er widersprach den Lehrern, war unkonzentriert im Unterricht und öfters als einmal flog in Professor Snapes Unterricht fast sein Kessel in die Luft und sogar in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machte er Fehler und legte sich mit dem Lehrer an. Wenn ihn dann Granger und Weasley darauf ansprachen, stritt er sich mit ihnen oder schwieg sie an und auch die anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses wurden mehr als einmal Opfer seiner Launen. Dadurch hatte Gryffindor in diesen zwei Wochen mehr Punkte verloren, als in der ganzen Zeit davor seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Sogar mehr, als sie wegen ihres Streits von McGonagall und Snape in der Krankenstation abgezogen bekommen hatten.

Langsam fing Draco an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Nicht nur, dass sie hinter ihren Zeitplan zurückfielen und immer noch die Bewährung wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen hing, nein, er vermisste Harry. Er vermisste es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und mit ihm gemeinsam zu lernen, auch wenn es Draco schwerfiel, das zuzugeben.

Schliesslich hatte Hermine genug. Harrys Launen gingen nicht nur ihr, sondern allen aus ihrem Haus auf die Nerven und Gryffindor hatte schon genug Punkte verloren. Wenn es so weiter ging, rückte der Hauspokal in weite Ferne und so fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie musste mit Harry reden, koste es, was es wolle.

Eines Abends, als Harry wieder versuchte, sich nach dem Abendessen davonzuschleichen, packte sie ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer. Während er sich noch erstaunt umsah, verschloss sie die Tür mit verschiedenen Sprüchen und setzte sich an einen der staubigen Tische. Nachdem sich Harry nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung zu ihr gesetzt hatte, zögerte sie einen Moment, bevor sie begann: „Hör mir zu, Harry. Ich weiss nicht, warum du Malfoy, nun, Draco, vor zwei Wochen geküsst hast. Aber du übertreibst es in deiner Reaktion darauf eindeutig. Du arbeitest nicht mehr an eurem Projekt, bist im Unterricht unaufmerksam, widersprichst den Lehrern, streitest die ganze Zeit mit Ron und mir oder versuchst uns zu ignorieren. Ausserdem gehst du Draco aus dem Weg und ignorierst ihn. Was ist dein Problem? Ich und Ron, wir haben beide kein Problem damit, wenn du schwul bist. Und wenn du es nicht bist, warum kannst du nicht einfach wie zuvor mit Draco weiterarbeiten? Wenn du es bist, dann kann das nur eine Sache bedeuten, aber das musst du selber herausfinden. Rede mit ihm. Sogar ich kann sehen, dass er dich nicht mehr hasst und in den letzten zwei Wochen sah er sogar besorgt aus. Aber so wie jetzt kann es nicht mehr weitergehen."

Harry nickte zögernd. Er wusste ja eigentlich, dass Hermine recht hatte. Er hatte es bereits an dem Abend gewusst, nachdem er Draco geküsst hatte und mit ihm am See gestritten hatte. Er hatte bereits damals gewusst, dass er mit dem Blonden reden musste.

Im Klassenzimmer war es ruhig. Von draussen waren gedämpft die Stimmen der anderen Schüler zu hören, die auf dem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume waren. Hermine beobachtete ihn geduldig. Sie wusste, dass es besser war, wenn sie jetzt einen Moment abwartete und Harry das Gesagte überdenken liess.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Obwohl er bereits damals gewusst hatte, dass er mit Draco reden musste, hatte er es vorgezogen, den Anderen einfach zu ignorieren. Er fürchtete sich vor diesem Gespräch, vor dem, was er sich selber würde eingestehen müssen und wozu er nicht bereit war. Es war leichter gewesen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er musste mit Draco reden, ob er es wollte, oder nicht.

Noch einmal seufzte er leise auf, bevor er sagte: „Du hast ja recht, Hermine. Ich werde morgen mit Draco reden." Hermine lächelte zufrieden: „Warum nicht jetzt? Du hast Zeit und Hausaufgaben machst du jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Also geh' und mach' dir keine Sorgen." Damit hob sie die Sprüche auf und öffnete die Tür. „Ich bin sicher du findest ihn im Raum der Wünsche, wo ihr euch abends immer getroffen habt." Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Du wusstest es?" Woher wusste Hermine, dass sie sich immer im Raum der Wünsche zum Lernen getroffen hatten? „Natürlich weiss ich davon. Er ist jeden Abend dort, seitdem ihr in Hogsmeade wart. Er wartet darauf, dass du den ersten Schritt machst."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, ob er glücklich darüber sein sollte, dass Hermine Draco besser zu kennen schien, als er selber. Eine Weile ging er unentschlossen durch das Schloss. Wirklich Lust mit Draco zu reden, hatte er nicht, aber er wusste auch, dass, wenn er jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, ihn Hermine eigenhändig zum Raum der Wünsche schleifen würde und wenn sie ihn würde tragen müsste. Schliesslich machte er sich doch auf den Weg in den vierten Stock. Vor der Ziegelsteinmauer zögerte er noch einmal einen kurzen Moment. Wollte er wirklich den Raum betreten und mit Draco reden? Konnte er das nicht auf den nächsten Tag verschieben?

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Harry trotz allem viel nachgedacht und vielleicht hatte Hermine doch recht. Vielleicht hatte er doch mit seiner Reaktion ein wenig übertrieben und inzwischen war er auch soweit, dass er zugeben konnte, dass er Dracos Kuss nicht nur erwidert hatte, sondern dass er ihn auch gemocht hatte, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte und er sich auf seltsame Art und Weise zu Hause gefühlt hatte.

Er war zwar immer noch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich schwul war, aber im Moment war das nicht mehr das Wichtigste. Draco hatte etwas an sich, das ihn faszinierte, etwas, das ihn fesselte, schon seitdem er den Blonden das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Schon damals hatte er es nicht lassen können, den Anderen immer wieder und wieder zu provozieren, sich von ihm provozieren lassen und sich so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern und es war ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen Draco die letzten zwei Wochen komplett zu ignorieren.

Er hatte ihn vermisst. Er hatte es vermisst, Zeit mit ihm zusammen zu verbringen, hatte vermisst ihm zuzulächeln, mit ihm zu lachen, ihn zu ärgern. Harry hatte es sorgar vermisst gemeinsam mit Draco zu lernen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er es geschafft, vor sich selber zuzugeben, dass er in Draco vielleicht doch etwas mehr sah, als einen guten Freund und das war ein Gedanke, den er zwar mochte, der ihn aber auch unendlich erschreckte. Wenn er in Draco mehr als einen Freund sah, was sah Draco in ihm? Das gleiche? Einen Freund? Oder doch nur einen Projektpartner? Er musste es wissen und doch traute er sich nicht zu fragen. Was, wenn der Blonde nicht das gleiche fühlte?

Harry atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und betrat dann den Raum. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er wie immer, wenn sie sich zum Lernen getroffen hatte, aber doch kälter und abweisend. Erst als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er die kleinen Details, die diese Veränderungen bewirkten. Vor dem Tisch standen einfach Holzstühle, die schon erahnen liessen, wie unbequem man auf ihnen sitzen musste. Die Kissen vor dem Kamin waren verschwunden und das Feuer brannte gerade so hoch, dass man im Raum nicht fror.

Draco sass am Tisch und hatte einige Pergamente vor sich ausgebreitet, schien aber nicht zu arbeiten. Stattdessen kaute er auf dem Ende seiner Feder herum. Seine Haare wirkten ungepflegt und er war blass, sehr blass. Die Art der Blässe machte deutlich, dass es dem Blonden nicht gut ging. Als Harry den Raum betrat, blickte er kurz auf, lächelte aber nicht wie üblich.

Harry räusperte sich. Er war nervös, seine Hände waren feucht vom Schweiss und in seinem Magen breitete sich ein so unangenehmes Gefühl aus, dass ihm beinahe übel wurde. „Hallo Draco.", brachte er schliesslich gequetscht heraus. Als der Blonde nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „ Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten." Der Slytherin schien ihm überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. „Bitte, Draco.", inzwischen stand Harry vor dem Tisch und schaute den Blonden an, der krampfhaft auf seine Pergamente starrte.

„Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiss, ich habe überreagiert. Ich war so schockiert und hatte Angst. Der Kuss, er hat mein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich etwas so richtig anfühlen könnte. Aber es war kein Mädchen, das ich geküsst hatte. Du warst das. Wir waren Feinde und bis zu dem Tag hatte ich nie auch nur die geringste Ahnung, dass ich schwul sein könnte. Ich weiss immer noch nicht, ob ich es bin, aber ich weiss, dass du mir wichtig bist und ich weiss, dass ich nicht auf die Zeit verzichten möchte, die wir gemeinsam verbracht haben."

Als Draco immer noch nicht reagierte, drehte sich Harry langsam um und ging auf den Kamin zu. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein einzelnes Kissen, auf das er sich sinken liess und resigniert vor sich hinflüsterte: „So, jetzt weisst du es und jetzt kannst du lachen."

Im Raum war es still und nicht einmal mehr das leise Knistern der Flammen war zu hören. Es war, als ob jedes Geräusch einfach verschluckt würde und auch die Flammen gaben weniger Wärme ab, als üblich, schienen sich kaum zu bewegen, als ob sie eingefroren worden wären.

Nach einer Weile hörte Harry ein leises Geräusch hinter sich und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass Draco aufgestanden war und zum Kamin kam, wo er sich hinter ihm niederliess. Er konnte den Blonden nicht sehen, aber er fühlte ihn hinter sich. Spürte seine Wärme hinter sich, obwohl sie sich nicht berührten.

Einen Moment sprach keiner von beiden, doch dann hörte er Dracos Stimme leise durch den Raum klingen: „Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll oder fühlen. Ich hatte nie vor, dich zu küssen, aber es war das Eindrücklichste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe und dann, an dem Abend, am See, als du gesagt hast, dass du es ekelhaft gefunden hast, das hat weh getan. Ich wollte wirklich mit dir befreundet sein, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich das noch kann." Draco verstummte, auch wenn seine Stimme noch lange nachzuhallen schien.

Harry nickte langsam. Das alles, die ganze Situation, war irgendwie so unwirklich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Blonden verletzt hatte, hätte nie gedacht, dass er ihn überhaupt verletzen könnte. Aber jetzt, als dieser es sagte, erinnerte er sich an den Schmerz, der ihn an diesem Abend am See durchfahren hatte. Der Schmerz, von dem er bereits damals gewusst hatte, dass es nicht sein eigener gewesen war und von dem er jetzt wusste, dass es Dracos gewesen war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco.", flüsterte er. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mir eines Tages so wichtig werden würdest, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren und auch nicht unsere Freundschaft." Draco nickte zögerlich. Er glaubte Harry, dass es ihm leid tat, er wollte es glauben. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren furchtbar gewesen. Er hatte den Gryffindor vermisst, hatte ihre Zeit zusammen vermisst, die Art, wie dieser ihn zum Lachen gebracht und hinter seine Maske geschaut hatte. Er wollte diese Freundschaft wirklich, die Harry ihm anbot. Den Gedanken, dass er eigentlich viel mehr als nur Freundschaft wollte, vergrub er tief in seinem Inneren.

Vor dem Kamin erschien ein weiteres Kissen, auf dem er sich niederliess. „Du weisst, dass wir jetzt ein Problem haben?", fragte er daher mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme. Harry fühlte, wie ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr. Draco hatte ihm anscheinend verziehen und sie würden wieder zusammenarbeiten, zusammen Zeit verbringen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass er dem Blonden vor Freude um den Hals fiel und so fragte er nur mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Welches denn?"

Draco sah Harrys Lächeln und die Freude in seinen Augen und spürte, dass es richtig gewesen war, es zu versuchen und vielleicht würden sie ja doch noch Freunde werden. Aber all dies versteckte er hinter seiner Maske und meinte nur: „Wegen dir liegen wir jetzt zwei Wochen hinter unserem Zeitplan und ich bin über Weihnachten nicht hier."

„Ich bleibe in Hogwarts. Die Weasleys haben mich zwar eingeladen, Weihnachten bei ihnen zu verbringen, aber, obwohl ich mich wieder mit Ron vertragen habe, fühlt es sich irgendwie seltsam an. Wir haben doch viel gestritten die letzten zwei Wochen. Ausserdem sind da immer noch die Probleme mit Ginny. Wenn sie mich anschaut, habe ich das Gefühl aufpassen zu müssen, dass sie mich nicht in die nächste Besenkammer zerrt." Unwillkürlich musste Draco grinsen. Die Vorstellung, wie Rons Schwester ihn in eine Besenkammer zerrte, war in Kombination mit Harrys leicht angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu komisch.

Schliesslich hatte sich Draco wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sprechen konnte ohne zu verraten, dass er kurz davor war in lautes Lachen auszubrechen und nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht finden wir eine Möglichkeit das Verpasste irgendwie aufzuholen. Deine grossen Lücken in Zaubertränke bereiten mir jedenfalls Sorgen, weisst du, und ich kann immer noch keinen Patronus beschwören."

„Als ob es nur der Patronus und meine Lücken in Zaubertränke wären.", schmollte Harry spielerisch, „Aber vielleicht hast du ja recht. Wir finden sicher eine Möglichkeit, den verpassten Stoff irgendwie nachzuarbeiten."

„Ich weiss, dass ich recht habe. Ich habe schliesslich immer recht.", lächelte Draco arrogant und auch Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie hatte er früher den Blonden für genau dieses arrogante Lächeln gehasst. „Übertreib es nicht. Ich habe mindestens genauso recht wie du."

Diesen spöttischen Ton hatte er vermisst, genauso wie die Wortgefechte, die sie sich trotz allem immer wieder lieferten. Plötzlich kam Draco eine Idee: „Wir könnten uns Eulen schicken."

„Was?"

Harrys überraschter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. „Ich sagte, wir könnten uns Eulen schicken. Du schreibst Aufsätze in Zaubertränke und ich welche in Verteidigung. Dann schicken wir sie einander und korrigieren sie. So können wir zumindest den theoretischen Teil nachholen." Harry zögerte einen Moment, schien die Idee zu überdenken und meinte dann: „Das könnte funktionieren." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ergänzte: „Aber du hast trotzdem nicht immer recht, Draco."


	18. Weihnachtliche Eulenpost Teil I

**Kapitel 1****7: Weihnachtliche Eulenpost Teil I**

Die letzten Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien vergingen wie im Flug und schon bald war der Tag gekommen, an dem die Schüler, die nach Hause fuhren, mit gepackten Koffern in der Halle standen und Abschied nahmen.

Nach der Aussprache im Raum der Wünsche hatten Harry und Draco es endlich geschafft, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie sie endlich wieder zusammenarbeiten konnten. Allerdings blieb die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen sehr angespannt und befangen. Beide sprachen nicht über das, was geschehen war, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dasss sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert hatte.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco versuchten es zu vermeiden, dem Anderen nahe zu kommen oder ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu berühren. Aber jedesmal, wenn sie sich bei ihrer Arbeit streiften, erschienen um Draco silberne Fäden, die sich mit der goldenen Wolke mischten, die Harry plötzlich umgab. Allerdings nahmen Beide dieses Phänomen nicht wahr. Sie waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, sofort auseinander zu fahren und verlegen zur Seite zu schauen.

Wenn sich ihre Blicke doch einmal trafen, entging Beiden, wie sich die Augen des Anderen veränderten, wie Dracos Augen die Farbe von flüssigem Silber annahmen, während in Harrys goldene Punkte zu funkeln begannen. Viel zu sehr waren sie darin gefangen, sich sofort verlegen abzuwenden und die leichte Röte zu bekämpfen, die ihnen in die Wangen schoss.

Die Slytherins liessen Draco grösstenteils Ruhe, solange sich dieser aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum fernhielt und ihnen ansonsten aus dem Weg ging. So kam es, dass Draco nur noch zum Schlafen in die Kerker zurückkehrte und seine Mahlzeiten zu Zeiten, wenn noch kaum jemand am Tisch sass, und so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich einnahm. Obwohl ihn Vince und Greg sooft wie möglich begleiteten und versuchten auf ihn aufzupassen, konnten sie doch nicht verhindern, dass sich auf Dracos Gesicht ein gehetzter Ausdruck einprägte.

Trotz allem gelang es einigen Slytherins doch, Draco heimlich mit einigen unangenehmen Flüchen zu belegen, so dass der Blonde mehrere Stunden auf der Krankenstation verbringen musste. Da die restlichen Slytherins eisern schwiegern und Draco seinen Angreifer nicht hatte sehen können, konnte nicht aufgeklärt werden, wer der Schuldige war.

Von diesem Tag an begleitete ihn Harry, wann immer es ihm möglich war, zum Unterricht und liess ihn auch sonst kaum mehr aus den Augen. Wenn sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, was in diesem Jahr sehr oft der Fall war, setzte er sich mit Ron und Hermine unauffällig in Dracos Nähe. In den Stunden, die sie nicht gemeinsam hatten, übernahm Hermine still diese Aufgabe und hatte ebenfalls ein wachsames Auge auf Draco. Zwar mochte sie den Blonden immer noch nicht besonders, aber Harry war trotz allem ihr bester Freund und ihm war der Slytherin wichtig und so tat sie alles dafür um Harry glücklich zu sehen. Selbst dann, wenn das hiess, dass sie ein wachsames Auge auf Draco Malfoy haben musste und ihn im Zweifelsfall auch beschützen würde.

Draco nahm es still zur Kenntnis und zeigte ihr auf seine ganz eigene Art mit kleinen, unauffälligen Gesten, dass er ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen wusste. Hermine hätte Draco sogar aufgefordert mit ihnen im gleichen Abteil zurück zu fahren, aber sie wusste nicht, wie der Slytherin und ganz besonders Ron darauf reagieren würden und so behielt sie ihre Idee lieber für sich. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergeben oder es notwendig sein würde, konnte sie beide immer noch vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.

Am Morgen vor der Abfahrt standen Hermine und Ron ebenso wie Draco bei Harry um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Ron fragte noch einmal nach, ob Harry wirklich sicher sei, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben wolle, doch als Harry das bestätigte, wünschte er ihm schöne Weihnachten und stieg mit Hermine in eine der Kutschen. Durch das Fenster beobachtete er, wie sich Draco und Harry voneinander verabschiedeten.

Einen kleinen Moment standen sie verlegen voreinander, trauten sich nicht, den Anderen anzusehen. Schliesslich sagte Harry leise: „Vergiss nicht zu schreiben. Ich schicke dir den Zaubertrankaufsatz bis morgen nachmittag und wenn es im Zug Probleme geben sollte, dann bitte Hermine und Ron um Hilfe. Sie werde nicht nein sagen." So ruhig er auch wirkte, am liebsten hätte er den Slytherin in seine Arme gezogen und nicht mehr losgelassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry.", kam Dracos geflüsterte Antwort. „Ich habe Greg und Vince bei mir und schliesslich habe ich mich in Verteidigung doch deutlich verbessert." Aber Harrys ganzes Verhalten sagte ihm, dass sich der Andere solange Sorgen um ihn machen würde, bis er ihm versprach, sich an seine Freunde zu wenden, falls irgendetwas sein sollte und so ergänzte er: „Und wenn es zu schlimm wird und mich die Slytherins nicht in Ruhe lassen, dann frage ich deine Freunde, versprochen."

Harry lächelte ihn verhalten an und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Fingern. Um noch etwas zu sagen, fuhr Draco fort: „Für meine Aufsatz werde ich aber wohl ein wenig länger als bis morgen nachmittag brauchen. Meine Eltern haben für heute Abend wahrscheinlich noch irgendetwas geplant und ich weiss noch nicht, wann ich zum Schreiben komme. Ich schicke ihn dir, sobald ich ihn fertig habe, zusammen mit deinem korrigierten Zaubertrankaufsatz." Harry nickte, widerstand der Versuchung den Blonden doch noch kurz in die Arme zu nehmen und krächzte mehr, als dass er sagte: „Du solltest in die Kutsche steigen, du verpasst noch den Zug."

Draco nickte, lächelte leicht und unterdrückte den Impuls, Harry noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen und stieg, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, in die letzte Kutsche, die noch am Tor stand und wartete. Zufällig war es genau diesselbe, in die sich zuvor Hermine und Ron gesetzt hatten. Harry lächelte noch einmal über das ganze Gesicht, winkte und rief ihnen im Spass zu: „Seid nett zu ihm!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging ins Schloss zurück.

Harry war einer der Wenigen, die jetzt ins Schloss zurückkehrten, das dunkel und doch auf seine eigene Art majestätisch in der fahlen Morgensonne dastand. Da auch aus Gryffindor fast alle Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause zu ihrer Familie gefahren waren, war es seltsam ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur einige, wenige Erst- und Zweitklässler vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Zauberschach und dem Austausch von Schokofroschkarten. Harry verspürte keinen Wunsch, sich ihnen anzuschliessen und holte daher nur seine Bücher, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machte, um dort seinen ersten Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Dracos Heimreise verlief ruhig. Nachdem er mit Harrys Freunden in der gleichen Kutsche gesessen hatte, drängte ihn Granger dazu, sich mit ihnen ins gleiche Abteil zu setzen. Dabei ignorierte sie gekonnt sowohl die giftigen Blicke, die ihr Weasley zuwarf, als auch Dracos eigenen Einwände. Schliesslich machte sie kurzen Prozess mit beiden und drängte sie in das nächste freie Abteil. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber gesessen hatten, versuchte sie ihn in ein Gespräch über die letzten Arithmantikstunden zu verwickeln, was zu wissenden Blicken von Weasley und schon fast verzweifelten von Draco führte. Schliesslich endete es damit, dass er tatsächlich mit Weasley über Quidditch diskutierte, während Granger ein Buch las.

Aber auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte, so beneidete er Harry insgeheim um seine Freunde, die sich, ohne grosse Worte zu machen, tatsächlich um ihren jahrelangen Feind kümmerten, nur weil es Harrys Wunsch war.

Am Bahnhof wartete Dracos Vater schon auf ihn. Auch wenn es ihm gelang, dem Rest seiner Umgebung etwas vorzuspielen, so sah Draco sofort, dass er schlecht aussah. Er war schon fast krankhaft bleich und wirkte ausgezehrt, so, als ob ihn etwas langsam aber sicher von innen auffressen würde. Sie begrüssten einander kühl mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Deine Mutter fühlt sich nicht wohl und ist daher zu Hause geblieben.", sagte Lucius Malfoy, als er Dracos suchenden Blick bemerkte. Das war allerdings schon sehr ungewöhnlich. Narzissa Malfoy versäumte normalerweise keine Gelegenheit um sich mit Mann und Sohn in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

Schliesslich erreichten sie die Villa der Malfoys. Das Haus schien sogar noch kälter zu sein, als Draco es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein feuchter Nebel umhüllte das Gebäude und schluckte das schwache Abendlicht. Draco fröstelte, als die feuchte Kälte unter seine Kleidung kroch.

Im Haus war es nur wenig wärmer. Die Hauselfen kümmerten sich sofort um sein Gepäck und so ging Draco direkt in sein Zimmer. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Das grosse Bett mit den dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen stand immer noch dominant in der Mitte des Raumes, während die Portraits von Verwandten die Wände zierten. Wie immer, wenn er aus der Schule nach Hause kam, war das Erste, was Draco tat, die Portraits umzudrehen, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr beobachten konnten. Ihre Rückseiten waren mit Kritzeleien von Besen, Drachen und Zauberern verziert.

Obwohl er Harry gesagt hatte, dass er ihm erst am nächsten Tag schreiben würde, setzte sich Draco an seinen grossen Schreibtisch, dessen Platte vollständig leer war und nahm ein Pergament und seine Feder aus der Schublade. Einen Moment zögerte er unschlüssig, doch dann begann er zu schreiben:

_Ha__llo Harry_

_Ich bin gut zu Hause angekommen, auch dank deiner Freunde, die mich praktisch gezwungen haben mit ihnen im gleichen Abteil zu sitzen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich irgendwann einmal zusammen mit Gryffindors reisen würde. Es ist sicher besser, wenn meine Eltern das nie erfahren. Ich hoffe, du schreibst bereits deinen Aufsatz, so wie du es versprochen hast und vergiss nicht die besonderen Eigenschaften von Gänseblümchenwurzeln. Ich weiss schliesslich, dass du sie immer vergisst. Meine Eltern erwarten mich zum Abendessen. Du kannst den Essay mit meiner Eule mitschicken. Nimm besser nicht Hedwig. Meine Eltern könnten sie erkennen und ich möchte nichts riskieren._

_Draco_

Der Blonde las den Brief noch einmal durch, nickte dann zufrieden und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Eulenzimmer um ihn loszuschicken, bevor er zu seinen Eltern zum Abendessen musste.

Harry brauchte deutlich mehr Zeit als er gedacht hatte, um seine Aufsatz zu Ende zu bringen. Dracos Hilfe, die Möglichkeit, den Blonden sofort zu fragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstanden hatte, fehlte ihm sehr, aber schlussendlich hatte er es doch geschafft. Zufrieden schob er seine Pergamente zusammen, verstaute sie zusammen mit den Büchern in seiner Tasche und ging zum Abendessen in die Grosse Halle.

Als Harry zwischen den wenigen, restlichen Gryffindors am Haustisch Platz nahm, fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr einsam und auf einmal, nach dem es ihm den ganzen Tag gelungen war sich zu beschäftigen, vermisste er nicht nur Ron und Hermine, sondern auch und vor allem Draco. Er vermisste die grauen Augen, die ihn sooft vom gegenüberliegenden Tisch aus heimlich beobachtet hatten, vermisste die kleinen Botschaften, die ein einfaches Zwinkern quer über alle Tische gesendet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry ungewöhnlich früh. Für einen kleinen Augenblick lag er desorientiert in seinem Bett, bis ihn ein lautes Klopfen am Fenster aufschreckte. Das musste das Geräusch gewesen sein, dass ihn für seine Verhältnisse frümorgens geweckt hatte. Als er das Fenster öffnete, flog eine grosse, schwarze Eule hindurch und landete auf seinem Bett, wo sie auffordernd ihr Bein ausstreckte.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und betrachtete sie neugierig. Wer könnte ihm eine derart aussergewöhnliche Eule schicken? Schliesslich entfernte er aber doch die kleine Rolle von ihrem Bein, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und warf sich auf sein Bett um den Brief zu lesen.

Die Eule flog eine kleine Runde im Zimmer und setze sich anschliessend auf die Fensterbank, wo sie sogleich begann ihr Gefieder zu putzen. Als Harry die Bemerkung über die Gänseblümchenwurzeln erreichte, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Er hätte tatsächlich fast vergessen, dass sich ihre Eigenschaften veränderten, wenn sie bei Vollmond gesammelt wurden, als er den Aufsatz geschrieben hatte. Nur das vage Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, die Eigenschaften von Gänseblümchen und ihren Wurzeln noch einmal nachzuschlagen.

Harry stutzte einen Augenblick. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, einem vagen Gefühl nachzugehen und etwas nachzuschlagen, als er den Aufsatz für Draco geschrieben hatte? Für Hermine oder gar für Snape hätte er das nie getan. Bei Beiden wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wenn sie bemerkt hätten, dass er wieder ein Detail unterschlagen hatte. Warum war es ihm bei Draco so wichtig einen korrekten Aufsatz zu schreiben?

Immer noch den Kopf über sich selber schüttelnd, ging Harry duschen. Das warme Wasser beruhigte und entspannte ihn und das kalte Abduschen zum Schluss tat sein Übriges dazu ihn vollständig zu wecken.

Da bis zum Frühstück noch Zeit war, nahm er seine Feder und ein Pergament um die Antwort auf Dracos Brief zu schreiben.

_Hallo Draco_

_Ich bin froh zu hören, dass du gut zu Hause angekommen bist. Vielen Dank auch für die__ Erinnerung an die Gänseblümchen, aber ich habe tatsächlich daran gedacht und die Eigenschaften der Wurzeln noch einmal nachgeschlagen. Es sind nicht sehr viele Schüler hiergeblieben und so habe ich sehr viel Zeit für meine Hausaufgaben. Vielleicht besuche ich heute nachmittag noch Hagrid, aber das weiss ich noch nicht so recht. Hagrid ist im Moment doch sehr mit der Weihnachtsdekoration des Schlosses beschäftigt. Bitte schick mir die Eule so schnell wie möglich zurück, es ist furchtbar langweilig hier._

_Harry_

Die Eule musterte Harry mit einem empörten Blick, als er sie bei ihrer Morgentoilette störte und versuchte den Brief an ihr Bein zu binden. Ihr Blick machte mehr als deutlich, was sie davon hielt, schon wieder losgeschickt zu werden, kaum da sie angekommen war. Ein paar Eulenkekse und Streicheleinheiten später liess sie sich aber doch dazu herab, ihr Bein auszustrecken und Harry den Brief und den Aufsatz befestigen zu lassen. Mit einem letzten, beleidigtem Blick auf Harry hob sie ab und flog durch das Fenster davon.

Harry schaute der Eule noch lange nach, bis ihr Punkt am Himmel immer kleiner wurde und schliesslich verschwand. Das Eis an den Bäumen des Verbotene Wald funkelte im fahlen Morgenlicht. Die kalte, klare Winterluft strömte durch das geöffnete Fenster in den Schlafsaal und liess Harry frösteln.

Nach einer Weile schloss er das Fenster wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle um zu frühstücken.

Draco verbrachte beinahe den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer. Seine Mutter hatte er seit seiner Ankunft noch nicht gesehen und sein Vater schien es vorzuziehen sich möglichst oft im Ministerium, bei Bekannten oder Freunden aufzuhalten und gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen. Alles schien im besser, als in der Villa zu sein.

Der kalte Nebel, der bereits bei Dracos Ankunft über dem Haus gehangen hatte, hatte sich auch über Nacht nicht aufgelöst und nicht einmal die Sonne konnte ihre Strahlen hindurch schicken. Im Haus selber herrschte eine niedergedrückte, fast deprimierte Stimmung und sogar die wenigen Hauselfen, die Draco zu Gesicht bekam, wirkten niedergeschlagen und liessen ihre Ohren hängen.

Im Haus war es so kalt, dass Draco mehrere Umhänge übereinander trug und sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, noch seinen Mantel darüber zu ziehen und langsam wurde die Vermutung, dass in der Villa nicht nur Schatten, sondern auch anderes lauerte, zur Gewissheit. Zwar war es im Winter im Haus allein durch die vielen unbewohnten Zimmer immer relativ kühl, doch diese Kälte war anders. Sie schien sämtliche Kleidungsschichten zu durchdringen und sich tief im Körper festzusetzen.

Da Draco den ganzen Tag über nichts zu tun hatte und auch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte sein Zimmer zu verlassen, nutzte er den Tag um seinen Aufsatz über Dementoren und den Patronus zu schreiben. Besonders sorgfältig versuchte er dabei auf die Eigenschaften der Dementoren und die Gründe, warum der Patronus die einzig wirksame Verteidigung gegen sie war, einzugehen.

Als er endlich den Aufsatz beendet hatte, wurde es draussen schon dunkel und er konnte eine Eule ans Fenster klopfen hören. Es war die schwarze Eule, die er am vorherigen Tag zu Harry geschickt hatte. Als Draco im Brief die Bemerkung über die Gänseblümchenwurzeln las, schlich sich zum ersten Mal, seit er zu Hause angekommen war, ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das war so typisch Harry, obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass der Gryffindor die Eigenschaften tatsächlich nachschlagen würde.

Am liebsten hätte Draco den Brief sofort beantwortet, aber da ihn eine der Hauselfen bereits zum Abendessen gerufen hatte, musste er es auf später verschieben. Es war nie klug, zu spät zum Abendessen zu kommen, besonders nicht wenn ihn seine Eltern erwarteten. Danach würde er immer noch genug Zeit haben, um Harry die Eule zurückzuschicken.

Als Draco ins Esszimmer kam ,warteten seine Eltern bereits.

Sein Vater wirkte noch blasser als am Tag zuvor, als er ihn am Bahnhof abgeholt hatte und sah entsetzlich müde aus. Draco hatte seinen Vater noch nie so erschöpft gesehen, etwas, was ihn in seinem Gedanken bestärkte, dass es seinem Vater überhaupt nicht gut ging.

Am meisten hatte sich allerdings seine Mutter verändert. Draco brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung um sein Erschrecken darüber nicht auf seinem Gesicht sehen zu lassen. Das einstmal schöne Gesicht seiner Mutter war abgemagert und spitz. Falten hatten sich tief um ihren Mund gegraben und liessen es verhärmt wirken. Ihr glänzendes, blondes Haar war strähnig und wirr und wirkte ungepflegt. Aber das Erschreckenste waren ihre Augen: Sie waren riesig, schienen viel zu gross für ihr Gesicht und hatten einen seltsamen fiebrigen Glanz, der von Krankheit und Wahnsinn sprach. Draco wagte es nicht, sie genauer zu betrachten.

Das Abendessen verlief schweigend und Draco blickte kaum von seinem Teller auf. Erleichtert darüber, dass die üblichen Fragen seiner Eltern zu seinem Abschneiden in der Schule ausblieben, erhob er sich, sobald er aufgegessen hatte und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Ein vages Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es besser war, wenn er sich von seiner Mutter so weit es irgendwie ging, fernhielt.

Sobald er zurück in seinem Zimmer war, begann er, den Antwortbrief an Harry zu verfassen.

_Hallo Harry_

_Mit dieser Eule schicke ich dir meinen Aufsatz zu den Dementoren und dem Patronus. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen, aber ich kann im Moment nicht in die Bibliothek gehen. Hier geht irgendetwas seltsames vor sich, etwas, das ich nicht benennen kann. Bringen Dementoren für gewöhnlich Nebel mit sich und können Hau__selfen ihre Anwesenheit fühlen? Deinen korrigierten Zaubertrankaufsatz schicke ich dir mit der nächsten Eule._

_Draco_

Nachdem die Eule abgeflogen war, sah Draco ihr noch lange hinterher, obwohl er in der nebligen Dunkelheit nichts erkennen konnte. Feuchte Kälte drang durch das offene Fenster in sein Zimmer, doch Draco spürte kaum einen Unterschied zu den Temperaturen im Haus, obwohl einer da sein müsste. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen solchen Nebel gesehen, noch nie eine solche Kälte gespürt, die von Innen kam und nichts mit der Temperatur im Zimmer zu tun hatte. Was ging in der Villa seiner Eltern vor sich? Was war geschehen, dass sich seine Mutter und vor allem sein Vater so verändert hatten?

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl setzte sich Draco wieder an seinen Tisch und begann Harrys Aufsatz zu korrigieren.


	19. Weihnachtliche Eulenpost Teil II

**Kapitel 18****: Weihnachtliche Eulenpost Teil II**

Harry sass gerade beim Frühstück in der Grossen Halle, als Dracos Eule mit den wenigen anderen hereinflog und sich vor ihm auf den Tisch setzte. Stolz streckte sie ihr Bein aus und wartete, bis ihr Harry den Brief abgenommen hatte. Das angebotene Stück Rührei lehnte sie indigniert ab und flog davon, ohne auch nur an Harrys Kürbissaft zu nippen. Harry konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Eule hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Draco. Das gleiche arrogante Verhalten, sogar der Gesichtsausdruck glich sich. Nach einem kurzen Zögern liess Harry den Brief in seinen Umhang gleiten. Er würde ihn oben im Gryffindorturm lesen, wenn er nicht mehr von allen beobachtet wurde.

Hastig schaufelte Harry den Rest seines Frühstücks in sich hinein und war auf dem Weg in den Turm, bevor ihm auch nur die verwunderten Blicke seiner Mitschüler auffallen konnten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, suchte er sich eine gemütliche Ecke in der Nähe es Kamins und faltete Dracos Brief auseinander. Er las ihn einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal und bei jedem Mal verstärkte sich das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Warum hatte Draco einen Aufsatz über Dementoren und den Patronus geschrieben? Sie hatten doch ausgemacht, dass er den ersten Aufsatz über den Irrwicht und die Benutzung des Ridikulus-Zaubers schreiben sollte. Warum hatte Draco ein anderes Thema gewählt und was sollten die Fragen zum Schluss?

Dunkel erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Draco ganz am Anfang etwas von Schatten erzählt hatte, die in der Villa lauerten. Aber damals hatte er doch verneint, dass es Dementoren waren. Hatte er ihn angelogen? Eigentlich glaubte Harry das nicht. Was, wenn er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sich um Dementoren handeln könnte?

Harry las den Brief ein weiteres Mal, jedoch ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Auch der Aufsatz selber gab keinen Aufschluss. Wollte Draco ihm einen Hinweis geben? War der Blonde gar in Gefahr oder bildete sich Harry alles nur ein und es war alles nur ein Zufall?

Das laute Krachen des Portraits holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Lachend und schwatzend betraten die restlichen Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie Harry mit dem Brief in der Hand am Feuer sitzen sahen, bedachten sie ihn mit neugierigen Blicken. Bevor ihn aber jemand ansprechen konnte, war Harry auch schon aufgesprungen und rannte fast aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erst als er schon im Vierten Stock angekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er seine gesamten Bücher und Pergamente im Schlafsaal hatte liegenlassen und noch einmal zurückgehen und sich mit seinen neugierigen Hauskameraden auseinandersetzen, wollte er jetzt auf gar keinen Fall. Da konnte er genauso gut in die Bibliothek gehen und die Antworten auf Dracos Fragen recherchieren. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Dementoren nur beim Brüten Nebel verursachten.

Konnte eine gewöhnlich Familie überhaupt Dementoren halten, ohne dass sie sich selber gefährdeten? Auf der anderen Seite, waren die Malfoys überhaupt eine gewöhnliche Familie?

Die Bibliothek lag völlig verlassen da. Wer würde in den Weihnachtsferien und dann noch bei dem traumhaften Wetter draussen, freiwillig die Bibliothek aufsuchen? Harry suchte sich einen Tisch in der Nähe der Regale mit den Büchern zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, suchte sich die Bücher zu den Grundlagen zusammen und schlug sie auf.

Eine Weile arbeitete er still vor sich hin. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte man das Blättern einer Seite, das Geräusch der Feder, die über Pergament kratzte. Das Licht der Wintersonne schien durch das Fenster herein, tauchte einen Teil der Bücher in goldenes Licht, während der Rest im Schatten blieb. Einige vorwitzige Strahlen hatten sich zu Harrys Tisch verirrt und liessen Staubkörner in der Luft tanzen.

Mit einem unwilligen Laut schloss Harry das Buch. Die Unterrichtsbücher würden ihm in diesem Fall nicht weiterbringen. Wenn überhaupt, dann behandelten sie das Thema Dementoren nur am Rand und auch die Geschichtsbücher, die er am Anfang des Jahres gelesen hatte, halfen ihm hier nicht weiter.

Langsam arbeitete sich Harry durch die Regale mit den Büchern zur Verteidigung. Die Sonne wanderte, liess die Schatten sich langsam bewegen und wieder länger werden. Harry bemerkte es überhaupt nicht. Umgeben von dicken, altaussehenden Büchern, las er, suchte Querverweise und notierte sich den einen oder anderen Gedanken. Hermine wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, wenn sie ihn hätte sehen können.

In der Bibliothek wurde es wieder dunkler. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs liess Madame Pince die Kerzen heller leuchten. Harry streckte sich und lockerte seinen verspannten Nacken. Draussen war es schon dämmrig und doch war er der Lösung noch nicht näher gekommen. Nur das Problem hatte er eingrenzen können. Er wusste jetzt, dass Dementoren unter gewissen Umständen auch dann Nebel erzeugen konnten, wenn sie nicht brüteten. Aber was genau diese Umstände waren, wurde nirgends genauer beschrieben.

Schliesslich schloss Harry das letzte Buch und streckte sich. Solange hatte er noch nie in der Bibliothek gesessen und er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Draussen war es bereits stockdunkel und aus der Grossen Halle hörte man das Geräusch von Stimmen und Besteck. Es war tatsächlich schon Zeit fürs Abendessen. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass er den gesamten Tag hinter den Büchern verbracht hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen beeilte sich Harry, zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen um sich dort unbemerkt in seinen Schlafsaal schleichen zu können. Er wollte nicht mit seinen Hauskameraden reden, ihnen erklären müssen, wo er den ganzen Tag gewesen war. Eigentlich wollte er nur den nächsten Brief an Draco schreiben und anschliessend seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, nahm Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

_Hallo Draco_

_Da dieser Brief erst morgen ankommen wird, wünsche ich dir jetzt schon schöne Weihnachten. _

_Ich habe deinen Aufsatz korrigiert und schicke ihn dir mit dieser Eule. Du hast nur ein paar wenige, kleine Fehler gemacht. Ich schicke dir ausserdem meinen nächsten Zaubertrankaufsatz, obwohl du meinen ersten __noch nicht zurückgeschickt hast. Aber ich habe soviel Zeit, so dass ich den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht habe und die Antwort auf deine Fragen gesucht habe. _

_Dementoren können auch von Hauselfen wahrgenommen werden, wie__ von jedem anderen Lebewesen auch. Das heisst, Hauselfen können sie spüren, aber für gewöhnlich sind sie nicht allzu sehr betroffen. Du hast noch nach dem Nebel gefragt. Normalweise bringen Dementoren nicht automatisch Nebel mit sich, ausser sie brüten, aber es gibt Fälle in denen Nebel beobachtet wurde. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an das Quidditchspiel in der 3. Klasse. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gab es damals auch Nebel. Allerdings kann sich niemand genau erklären, wie es dazu kommt. Alles in allem ist es kein besonders häufiges Phänomen, das nur unzureichend untersucht worden ist._

_Normalerweise wird es in __der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Dementoren kalt, selbst wenn sie noch nicht so nahe sind, dass du sie sehen kannst. _

_Pass__ daher bitte auf dich auf. Ich schicke ausserdem ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich habe es zufällig in der Buchhandlung entdeckt und habe mir gedacht, dass du es sicher brauchen kannst._

_Harry_

Durch die Tür konnte Harry das Stimmengewirr im Gemeinschaftsraum hören. Anscheinend war das Abendessen endgültig vorbei und die anderen Schüler in den Turm zurückkehrt. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer. Anschliessend nahm er den Brief, den korrigierten Aufsatz und das Päckchen, warf sich den Umhang über und verliess den Schlafsaal. Unbemerkt durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftssaal und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch nach draussen. Auf dem Weg zum Eulenturm begegnete er niemandem mehr.

Im Turm angekommen, faltete er seinen Umhang sorgfältig zusammen und suchte sich dann eine grosse Schuleule aus. Als er ihr das Packet und die Briefe ans Bein band, klackerte Hedwig empört mit dem Schnabel, flog auf seine Schulter und biss ihn ins Ohr.

Nach dem die Schuleule abgeflogen war, streichelte er Hedwig entschuldigend über den Kopf und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. „Es tut mir leid, Hedwig. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht, wenn du zu den Malfoy fliegst und sie dich erkennen." Hedwig legte den Kopf schief, schien ihm zuzuhören und genau zu überlegen. „Du kannst Ron und Hermine ihre Geschenke bringen, was hälst du davon?" Die Eule schuhute leise und begann vorsichtig an Harrys Ohr zu knabern. Der Vorschlag gefiel ihr. Sie würde zu Ron und Hermine fliegen, nicht so eine simple Schuleule.

Der nächste Morgen kam deutlich schneller als gedacht und Harry wachte sehr früh auf, auch wenn er diesmal nicht von Ron geweckt wurde, der wie wild auf seinem Bett herumsprang. Am Fussende seines Bettes lag ein kleiner Berg Geschenke und so wünschte sich Harry selber eine Frohe Weihnacht und begann mit dem Öffnen. Von Molly Weasley hatte er wieder einen selbstgestrickten Pullover bekommen, wie jedes Jahr. Ron hatte Süssigkeiten geschickt und von Hermine kam ein kleines Buch mit dem Titel: ‚Was, wenn Jungen Jungen mögen?', was Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittierte. Das Buch war so typisch für Hermine und gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Freundin ihn vielleicht besser kannte, als er sich selber.

Schliesslich hatte er alle Geschenke bis auf eins ausgepackt. Das letzte Päckchen war sehr klein und in grünes Papier gewickelt. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Idee, wer es ihm geschickt haben könnte, auch wenn er heimlich hoffte, dass es von Draco sein würde. Aber hatte der Blonde in Hogsmeade nicht gesagt, er würde keine Weihnachtsgeschenke machen?

Vorsichtig löste Harry das Papier und wickelte das Geschenk aus. Es enthielt ein kleines Buch, ganz ähnlich dem, das er Draco geschickt hatte. Als er es umdrehte, sah er den Titel: ‚Ein Führer für Zaubertränke: Die 500 häufigsten Tränke und wie sie angewendet werden.' Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Das Geschenk konnte nur von Draco stammen und zufällig hatte der Blonde ein Buch aus der gleichen Reihe ausgesucht, wie Harry ihm geschenkt hatte. Als er es nach kurzem Zögern aufschlug, fiel eine kleine Karte heraus.

_Hallo Harry_

_Erinnerst du dich, als wir in Hogsmeade waren und ich dir gesagt hatte, dass ich keine Weihnachtsgeschenke mache? Nun, das ist die berühmte Ausnahme. Als ich das Buch gesehen habe, musste ich es einfach kaufen. Es mag seltsam scheinen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre das perfekte Geschenk für dich. Ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten und ich hoffe du geniesst den Tag._

_Draco_

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Harry ungläubig auf die Karte. Draco hatte ihm das Buch bereits an dem Wochenende, an dem sie in Hogsmeade waren, gekauft? Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry aus und ganz plötzlich begann er Draco ganz extrem zu vermissen. Zwar hatte er den Anderen auch schon vorher irgendwie vermisst, aber jetzt vermisste er die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten und die sie nicht nur zum Lernen genutzt hatten. Er vermisste Dracos Anwesenheit, die Unterhaltungen mit ihm, wenn sie gemeinsam schwiegen und vor allem sein Lachen. Harry vermisste es zu sehen, wie sich die Züge auf Dracos Gesicht plötzlich entspannten und die grauen Augen zu leuchten begannen.

Auch Draco erwachte am Weihnachtstag sehr früh. In der Villa war es noch ruhig. Weihnachten wurde in seiner Familie nie gefeiert. Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere, sah man mal vom obligatorischen Weihnachtsempfang ab, und so wunderte sich Draco, was ihn so früh geweckt hatte, als ein Klopfen ertönte. Verwirrt blickte er sich im ersten Moment um, entdeckte dann aber die grossen Eule, die ausdauernd ans Fenster klopfte.

Es war eine der grossen Schuleulen und an ihrem Bein hing ein kleines Päckchen. Eigentlich konnte nur Harry die Eule geschickt haben. Jemand anders aus der Schule schickte ihm keine Eulen. Vince und Greg waren ebenfalls nach Hause gefahren und selbst wenn sie in der Schule geblieben wären, würden sie ihm keine Eule schicken. Aber warum trug die Eule ein Päckchen? Schnell öffnete Draco das Fenster und liess die Eule hinein, nahm ihr das Päckchen ab und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. Daraufhin hob sie gleich wieder ab und flog in Richtung Hogwarts davon.

Draco setzte sich mit dem Päckchen auf sein Bett und öffnete es vorsichtig. Als Erstes fiel ihm sein korrigierter Aufsatz ins Auge. Das Päckchen musste also von Harry sein. Anschliessend öffnete er den Brief, las ihn einmal, zweimal und starrte ihn dann noch eine Weile verträumt an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte dabei sein Gesicht. Es schien fast so, als ob sich Harry Sorgen um ihn machte.

Schliesslich wandte er sich dem Päckchen zu und öffnete es sorgfältig. ‚Ein Führer in Verteidigung: Die 500 häufigsten Sprüche und wie sie angewendet werden' fiel ihm entgegen. Draco bekam grosse Augen. Er und Harry, sie hatten den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und plötzlich vermisste er Harry, vermisste die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatten. Er vermisste das gemeinsame Lernen, aber auch, wie sie vor dem Kamin sitzend die Flammen beobachtet und geredet hatten oder einfach nur gemeinsam geschwiegen. Am liebsten hätte Draco sich sofort auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts gemacht, einfach um Harry zu sehen und mit ihm zu reden.

Auch diesen Tag verbrachte Draco soweit es irgendwie ging in seinem eigenen Raum und verliess diesen nur, wenn er unbedingt musste. Für den Abend hatte seine Mutter den üblichen Malfoy-Weihnachtsempfang organisiert, bei dem er dabei sein musste.

Am späten Nachmittag zog er sich um und frisierte sich und verliess sein Zimmer kurz bevor die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Der grosse Saal der Villa war weihnachtlich geschmückt und während sich sein Vater um seine Geschäftsfreunde und das Pflegen seiner Beziehungen kümmerte, plauderte seine Mutter mit den Ehefrauen, zog Draco dabei überall mit und zeigte ihn herum.

Niemandem ausser Draco fiel auf, dass Narzissas Augen unnatürlich stark, schon fast fiebrig glänzten. Nur er bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig zu hoch und krächzend klang, so, als ob seine Mutter sie schon lange nicht mehr genutzt hätte und nur er schien die Kälte innerhalb der dicken Mauern zu bemerken, eine Kälte, die durch jeden Gang kroch und eine Dunkelheit mit sich brachte, die auch durch die vielen Lichter nicht vertrieben werden konnte.

Aber Draco hatte seine Lektionen sorgfältig gelernt und so zeigte er seine lächelnde und doch gleichgültige Maske und benahm sich, als ob er sich amüsieren würde.

Nachdem spätabends der letzte Gast endlich gegangen war und er zurück in sein Zimmer konnte, war er totmüde. Alles was er wollte, war in sein Bett zu fallen und zu schlafen, aber draussen, vor dem Fenster, wartete eine kleine Eule. Ungeduldig flatterte sie und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das Andere. Mit einem kleinen Grummeln band er ihr den Brief vom Bein, legte sich endlich auf sein Bett und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Draco_

_Vielen Dank für dein Geschenk. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir __fast die gleiche Idee hatten. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und du hattest einen schönen Tag. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Es ist sehr einsam hier. Pass auf dich auf und halte dich von allem Gefährlichem fern._

_Harry_

Draco zögerte einen kleinen Moment. Sollte er tatsächlich sofort zurückschreiben? Die kleine Eule zog ungeduldig Kreise in seinem Zimmer und so nahm er Harrys korrigierten Aufsätze, seinen neuen Aufsatz, ein kleines Stück Pergament und seine Feder und begann zu schreiben:

_Lieber Harry_

_Vielen Dank für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen habe und ich glaube, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich darüber gefreut habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher antworten konnte, aber meine Eltern hatten ihren alljährlichen Weihnachtsempfang und ich musste dabei sein. Meine Mutter benimmt sich seit letztem Sommer sehr seltsam und es wird immer schlimmer. Ich versuche, wann immer es möglich ist, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn die Ferien zu Ende sind und ich zurück zur Schule kann. Mehr kann ich dir im Brief nicht schreiben, da ich nicht sicher bin, ob die Eule nicht doch abgefangen wird._

_Draco_

Noch einmal las Draco den Brief sorgfältig durch. Er wusste, dass Harry sich Sorgen machen würde, aber seine Mutter hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer seltsamer benommen und Draco würde nichts tun, was sie irgendwie reizen könnte. Er konnte Harry alles erklären, wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war. Jetzt galt es erst einmal, seiner Mutter aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Draco rief die kleine Eule zu sich, band ihr den Brief ans Bein und entliess sie dann durch das geöffnete Fenster in die Nacht.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen erreichte die kleine Eule Hogwarts und flog genau zur Frühstückszeit in die Grosse Halle. Vor Harry landete sie, hielt ihm auffordend ihr Beinchen entgegen und schielte schonmal nach dem Kürbissaft.

Harry löste den Brief von ihrem Bein und schob ihr dann seinen Becher zu. Während sich die Eule über seinen Kürbissaft hermachte, öffnete Harry Dracos Brief, warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Aufsätze und las anschliessend, was Draco ihm geschrieben hatte. Eine dunkle Vorahnung breitete sich in Harry aus, nachdem er den Brief beendet hatte. Was ging nur in der Villa vor, dass Draco das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr frei schreiben zu können? Am liebsten hätte er den Anderen sofort nach Hogwarts zurückgeholt, aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuspielen und Draco nichts zu schreiben, was für den Blonden auch nur ansatzweise verfänglich sein könnte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, ging Harry zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Sollte er vielleicht Dumbledore informieren? Aber Draco hatte ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten und Dumbledore konnte doch eigentlich aufgrund einer vagen Vermutung auch nichts tun.

Schliesslich beschloss Harry, Dracos Brief einfach zu beantworten. Zu Dumbledore konnte er immer noch gehen, wenn es ihm nötig erschien und so holte er sich seine Feder und einen frischen Bogen Pergament.

Einen Moment kaute Harry auf dem Ende seiner Feder herum, doch dann begann er zu schreiben:

_Lieber Draco_

_Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um den Zaubertrank, also pass bitte auf, was du tust. Ich schicke dir deinen Aufsatz heute abend. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Zeit um ihn zu korrigieren, aber ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich erwarte dich nach Sylvester zurück, so dass wir weiterarbeiten können._

_Harry_

Nachdem die Eule abgeflogen war, sah Harry ihr noch lange hinterher. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Weihnachten mehr oder weniger allein in Hogwarts verbrachte, aber er hatte sich noch nie zuvor so einsam gefühlt.

Die nächsten Briefe von Draco wurden immer unpersönlicher, aber was Harry mehr Sorgen machte, auch immer niedergeschlagener und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob es in der Villa nicht doch Dementoren oder etwas ähnliches gab.

Kurz vor Neujahr schickte er Draco seinen letzten Aufsatz und erhielt den letzten Aufsatz in Verteidigung zur Korrektur zurück. Draco machte immer weniger Fehler und sogar seine eigenen Aufsätze wurden immer besser. Draco hatte immer weniger Grund, sie am Rand mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen und Kommentaren zu verzieren und die letzten waren sogar fast fehlerfrei gewesen.

Schliesslich kam endlich der Tag, an dem alle zurück in die Schule kamen und Harry wartete ungeduldig an den Toren auf seine Freunde. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien vom dunkelblauen Himmel und liess den Schnee, der alles bedeckte glitzen.

Erst nachdem schon fast alle Schüler an Harry vorbei zum Schloss gegangen waren, kamen Ron und Hermine fröhlich plaudernd und Hände haltend den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. In einem gewissen Abstand, allein und in der letzten Kutsche, folgte Draco. Der Blonde war dünn geworden, wirkte fast ausgezehrt und sein gewöhnlich seidig blondes Haar schien seinen Glanz verloren zu haben.

Aber seine Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln, ganz so als ob er glücklich war, wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein.


	20. Narzissas Wahnsinn Teil I

**Kapitel 19: Narzissas Wahnsinn Teil I**

Es war stockdunkel. Aus der Ferne hörte man leise Wasser, wie es auf einen Stein tropfte, leise und regelmässig, und in dieses Geräusch mischte sich ein weiteres. Ein Scharren, ein Kratzen von Krallen über Stein, trippelnde Schritte, die immer schneller wurden. Die Ratte rannte. Immer weiter und weiter. Es war nicht die Dunkelheit, die sie verunsicherte, auch nicht die Wassertropfen und doch, irgendwie fühlte sie sich unsicher, konnte sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, einen grossen Fehler gemacht zu haben. In das Geräusch der Wassertropen mischte sich ein weiteres. Schritte, die langsam näher kamen. Sie war entdeckt worden. Wenn sie doch nur einen Ausgang aus diesem Keller finden könnte.

Die Ratte rannte immer weiter und weiter, aber nichts würde sie mehr retten können.

Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien lag schon fast eine Woche zurück und der Unterricht hatte schon längst wieder angefangen. Angesichts der Berge von Hausaufgaben kam es den Schülern so vor, als ob die Weihnachtsferien schon Monate, wenn nicht sogar schon Jahre zurückliegen würden.

Draco und Harry trafen sich wieder regelmässig im Raum der Wünsche um zu lernen und die Sprüche, die sie im Unterricht gelernt hatten, zu üben.

Der Blonde wirkte nicht mehr ganz so blass, doch wenn Harry ihn fragte, was genau zu Hause bei seinen Eltern geschehen war, dann schwieg er und Harry wagte es nicht ihn zu einer Antwort zu drängen. Der unsichere, etwas gequält wirkende Ausdruck, der sich heimlich in die grauen Augen schlich, hielt ihn davon ab und so beschränkte er sich darauf, ihn zusammen mit Hermine genau zu beobachten und aus dem Hintergrund zu beschützen.

Nachdem einige Schüler aus Slytherin Draco auf der Heimfahrt im gleichen Abteil mit Ron und Hermine hatten sitzen sehen, hatten sie ihn zu ihrem persönlichen Feind erkoren und versuchten ihn zu verhexen oder die neuesten Flüche an ihm auszuprobieren, wo immer es möglich war.

Draco vermied es, sich länger als unbedingt nötig in den Kerkern aufzuhalten und wenn er sie verliess, befand er sich immer in der Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle. In den Unterrichtsstunden und danach, wenn Crabbe und Goyle in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, begleitete ihn Harry oder Hermine hatte, ohne dass er es merkte, ein wachsames Auge auf ihn. Hin und wieder hatte Draco auch den Eindruck, einen roten Haarschopf öfters als früher in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu sehen, tat es aber als Täuschung ab. Dass Granger Harry zuliebe auf ihn aufpasste, konnte er sich vorstellen, aber Weasley? Nie im Leben.

Zwar versuchten die Slytherins ihn trotzdem zu verfluchen, aber solange er in Begleitung war, hatte Draco zumindest eine Chance, sie rechtzeitig zu bemerken und sich zur Wehr zu setzen, während ihm seine Freunde den Rücken freihielten. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, so sah er in Granger, oder Hermine, wie er sie für sich heimlich nannte, doch so etwas wie eine Freundin.

In den Unterrichtsstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie nach den Weihnachtsferien angefangen sich mit der Verteidigung gegen andere Zauberer und Zauberduelle zu beschäftigen und schon nach wenigen Unterrichtseinheiten beschloss Harry, dass diese immer wiederkehrenden Zwischenfälle mit den Slytherins das perfekte Training für Dracos Fähigkeiten zur Selbstverteidigung wären. Um Hermine von der Idee zu überzeugen, brauchte es nicht viel, bei dem Blonden etwas mehr, aber beim nächsten Angriff eines Sechstklässlers aus dessen eigenem Haus, beschränkte sich Harry darauf, Draco aus dem Hintergrund zu unterstützen und ihn zu ermutigen, die Kombinationen, die sie um Unterricht gelernt hatten, auch anzuwenden.

Lange brauchten die Slytherin nicht um zu begreifen, dass Draco in Verteidigung, seinem schwächsten Fach, so stark geworden war, dass sie ihn offen nicht mehr besiegen konnten und so verlegten sie sich auf subtilere Wege um ihren Unmut ihm gegenüber auszudrücken. So blieb Draco ein regelmässiger Besucher der Krankenstation.

Da Draco durch die ständigen Duelle genug Erfahrung und auch Zeit zum Üben für den praktischen Teil in Verteidigung hatte, beschlossen er und Harry, die zusätzliche Zeit zu nutzen um mit Harry noch mehr Routine im Brauen von Zaubertränken zu erarbeiten, bevor sie mit dem _Patronum Simplicissimum _begannen.

Diese Mal hatte Draco einen deutlich schwierigeren Trank ausgesucht als denjenigen, den sie beim ersten Mal zusammen gebraut hatten. Wieder trafen sie sich in dem alten Klassenzimmer im Kerker, wo sie gemeinsam den Trank gebraut hatten, der schlussendlich alles verändert hatte.

Harry lächelte leicht, als sie gemeinsam das Feuer und dem Kessel entzündeten und mit der Arbeit begannen. Alles erinnerte ihn so sehr daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam versucht hatten einen Trank zu brauen und alles in die Luft geflogen war. Beide waren sie im Krankenflügel wieder aufgewacht. Wie viel hatte sich seit damals verändert? Er und Draco waren Freunde geworden, gute Freunde.

Harry versuchte die kleine leise Stimme zu überhören, die in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass Draco ihm viel mehr bedeutete als er das als einfacher Freund eigentlich sollte. Er hatte den Blonden über Weihnachten schrecklich vermisst und er erinnerte sich immer noch fast täglich an ihren Kuss.

Dieses Mal war alles anders. Harry holte die Zutaten, die sie für den Trank brauchten und sie begannen schweigend mit dem Brauen, wobei sie abwechselnd die entsprechenden Zutaten hinzufügten. Obwohl Draco immer noch ein wachsames Auge auf Harry hatte, fand er nichts, was er hätte korrigieren müssen und nach fast einer Stunde glühte der Trank leuchtend gelb, genauso wie er es sollte. Harry hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen absolut fehlerfreien Trank gebraut.

„Schade, dass Snape das nicht sehen kann. Er würde einzig und allein aus Ärger darüber, dass ich einen korrekten Trank gebraut habe, Punkte abziehen.", bemerkte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln, als sie den Trank in eine Phiole abfüllten und diese beschrifteten. Dracos Augen leuchteten silbern auf, als sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht zog. „Vielleicht hast du recht und Snape bevorzugt manchmal tatsächlich sein eigenes Haus ein wenig. Aber mach dir über ihn keine Gedanken. Hauptsache ist doch, dass du es endlich geschafft hast, den Trank ohne die Hilfe von Granger korrekt zu brauen."

Während die beiden Jungen friedlich zusammenarbeiteten, rannte an einem anderen Ort, weit weg von Hogwarts, eine Ratte in die Falle. Sie hatte das grosse, dunkle Haus mit dem riesigen Park drum herum vor mehreren Tagen betreten. Es war dunkel und neblig gewesen und ein paar andere Ratten hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie dort bleiben könnte, bis es wieder Frühling wurde.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Peter Pettigrew es nicht geschafft hatte, den Trank für den Dunklen Lord korrekt zu brauen, war er auf der Flucht und jetzt war er in die Falle gelaufen.

Der Geruch nach Käse war einfach zu betörend für seinen leeren Magen gewesen und so hatte er nicht genug auf seine Umgebung geachtet und auch das seltsame Gefühl, dass es nicht möglich war, dass ein Stück Käse einfach so in einem Keller herumlag, ignoriert. In dem Moment, in dem er den Käse berührte, spürte er das unangenehme Ziehen im Magen, das auf eine Reise mit einem Portschlüssel hinwies und nun fand er sich in einer Zelle wieder. Wo genau er war? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Wasser tröpfelte von den Wänden und es war feucht und entsetzlich kalt. Die Wände waren bereits von irgendeiner schmierigen Substanz überzogen, es roch muffig und in diesen Geruch mischte sich derjenige nach dem Tod. Für einen Moment versuchte Peter, sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, doch als er die typische Hoffnungslosigkeit, die nur von einem Dementor verbreitet werden konnte, spürte, beschloss er, dass es vielleicht doch besser wäre eine Ratte zu bleiben.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel und nach einer Weile hatte Wurmschwanz völlig die Orientierung verloren. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es Tag war oder Nacht, ob er schlafen sollte oder wach bleiben. Er verspürte nicht einmal mehr das Hungergefühl, das ihn eigentlich in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Nach einer Weile, ihm kam es wie Wochen vor, hörte er Schritte und plötzlich betrat eine Hexe seine Zelle. Er wusste, dass er sie zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo oder wann. Sie hatte einen fiebrigen Glanz in den weitaufgerissenen Augen und als sie ihn direkt ansah, fühlte er, wie sich das Fell auf seinem Rücken aufstellte.

„Verwandle dich in einen Menschen, Peter. Selbst wenn die Ratte besser zu dir passt." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendete, richtete sich ihr Zauberstab auf ihn, murmelte sie einen Spruch und Peter spürte, wie sich sein Körper streckte und er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Die Frau war ihm mehr als unheimlich und Angst stieg in ihm auf. Der wahnsinnige Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die Zelle und die schrille Stimme trugen nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen und so tat er das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und begann zu betteln: „Bitte, tut mir nichts. Ich habe nichts getan. Ich tue alles für Euch, ich werde Euer treuergebener Diener sein, Euer Sklave, wenn Ihr das wollt, aber bitte tut mir nichts."

Das schrille Lachen der Frau wanderte durch die dunklen Gänge. Es sprach von Wahnsinn und Hass. „Du hast keinerlei Nutzen für mich, Wurmschwanz. Du hast unseren Herrn getötet. Du hast den Dunklen Lord zerstört, ihn mir weggenommen, gemeinsam mit Potter und dafür will ich Rache. Crucio!"

Peter Pettigrews Schrei hallte gellend durch die Zelle. Seine Nerven schienen zu brennen, sich in kleine Teile aufzulösen, als der Schmerz sich durch seinen Körper frass, er sich in Krämpfen am Boden wand und sich wünschte zu sterben.

Nach einer Weile löste die Hexe den Fluch und lächelte ihn durchtrieben an. „Wie sollen wir weitermachen? Du wirst diese Zelle nicht mehr lebend verlassen." Wurmschwanz versuchte sich in der hintersten Ecke zu verstecken, aber die Hexe lachte nur verächtlich. „Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie dir die Peitsche schmeckt."

Seitdem Harry und Draco erfolgreich den Trank im Kerker gebraut hatten, war eine Woche vergangen und, nachdem sie in dieser Woche fast nur theoretisch gearbeitet hatten, wurde es Zeit, dass Draco begann den Patronus zu lernen. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht mehr. Februar und März rückten in grossen Schritten näher und damit auch der Tag, an dem sie ihre Patroni würden verbinden müssen und Draco hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen am Patronus zu arbeiten.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir erzählt habe? Das wichtigste beim Patronus ist die Stärke des glücklichen Gedanken, den du hast, wenn du ihn beschwörst." Harry stand direkt neben dem Kamin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt. Die unruhigen Flammen zauberten ständig wechselnde Reflexe auf seine schwarzen Haare, die grünen Augen blitzten vor Begeisterung. „Wenn du dich gesammelt hast, konzentrierst du dich also auf deinen Gedanken und rufst _Expecto Patronum_. So, und nun versuche es."

Draco konzentrierte sich. Er brauchte einen glücklichen Gedanken. Langsam liess er die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit vorbeiziehen, aber da gab es nichts, was er als glückliche Erinnerung hätte bezeichnen können. Vielleicht der Tag, an dem er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte?

Nein, nicht glücklich genug. Der Tag, an dem er Harry zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte? Aber wenn er daran dachte, dann erinnerte er sich auch daran, wie Harry sein Freundschaftsangebot im Zug abgelehnt hatte und das war ganz sicher kein glücklicher Gedanke. Danach hatten sie sich die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen gestritten.

Es musste also ein Gedanke aus diesem Jahr sein.

Schliesslich erinnerte sich Draco an den Nachmittag im Herbst, an dem er sich mit Harry getroffen hatte, um gemeinsam fliegen zu gehen. Das war ein glücklicher Gedanke. Damit würde er es versuchen. Draco konzentrierte sich und dachte an diesen Nachmittag. Daran, wie sie gemeinsam den Schnatz gejagt hatten, wie ihm der Wind kalt ins Gesicht geblasen hatte und er sich frei gefühlt hatte. So frei, wie selten zuvor. Frei und glücklich. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Harry fliegen und dem Schnatz hinterherjagen. „Expecto Patronum!", rief Draco laut.

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach ein silberner Nebel hervor, der einen Augenblick in der Luft hing, bevor er wieder verschwand. Draco fühlte wie Stolz in ihm aufkam. Er hatte den Patronus soeben zum allerersten Mal ausprobiert und bereits eine Art Nebel erzeugt. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Harrys breites, stolzes Lächeln sehen. „Versuch es noch mal. Versuche an etwas noch glücklicheres zu denken und dich noch mehr darauf zu konzentrieren."

Einen glücklicheren Gedanken als den von eben? Der Moment, als er beim Quidditch den Schnatz gefangen hatte, als es ihm zum allerersten Mal gelungen war, Harry zu schlagen. Das war gut. Draco konzentrierte sich wieder und rief: „Expecto Patronum!"

Dieses Mal wirkte die Wolke bereits deutlich grösser und schien bereits Ansätze zu zeigen Form anzunehmen. Für einen Moment hing sie in der Luft, bevor sie wieder verschwand. „Sehr gut, Draco. Du lernst sehr schnell. Ich habe viel länger gebraucht um eine so deutliche Wolke zu erzeugen. Du schaffst das. Nächster Versuch."

Draco lächelte Harry stolz, aber auch etwas unsicher an. In seinem Magen kribbelte es und am liebsten wäre er dem Anderen um den Hals gefallen. Was war das nur? Was löste Harry nur alles in ihm aus?

Peter hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er bereits in dieser Zelle lag und wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem die Hexe das letzte Mal bei ihm gewesen war, noch hatte er eine Ahnung, wer sie sein könnte. Das einzige, was er über sie wusste, war, dass sie zu den Todessern gehört hatte und dass sie ihn gefunden hatte. Wie, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte sich doch so gut versteckt und nur wenige hatten überhaupt gewusst, dass er sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte.

Als sie angefangen hatte, ihn mit der Peitsche zu schlagen, war er in die nächste Ecke gekrochen und hatte sich, so gut es ging, zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Zumindest sein Gesicht hatte er versucht vor ihr zu schützen, hatte versucht zu verhindern, dass der dünne Lederriemen der Peitsche seine blanke Haut traf und sie aufriss.

Bei den ersten paar Schlägen hatte er noch laut vor Schmerz aufgeschrien. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen geschossen, als die Peitsche mit einem Hieb nicht nur seine Kleidung zerfetzte, sondern die Haut aufriss und lange, blutige Striemen auf seinem Körper hinterliess.

Nach einer Weile konnte er nicht einmal mehr schreien, sondern nur noch leise vor sich hin wimmern. Blut lief aus den offenen Wunden und mehr als einmal traf die Peitsche nur noch auf das rohe Fleisch.

Er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Er würde alles tun, nur damit die Schläge aufhörten. Er versuchte zu betteln, aber sie lachte nur. Mehrere Male war er kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber jedes Mal hörten genau dann die Schläge auf und sie betrachtete ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln von oben herab, bis sie schliesslich mit süsslicher Stimme sagte: „Armer, kleiner Wurmschwanz. Ich kann dich nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen. Wo bliebe denn da das Vergnügen? Du weisst doch, warum du bestraft wirst und du weisst, dass du es verdienst, nicht wahr?" Daraufhin erklang wieder dieses Lachen, aus dem man den Wahnsinn so deutlich heraushören konnte.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörten die Schläge auf.

„Weisst du, Peter. Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen und ich habe auch noch andere Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Damit musterte sie seinen blutenden Körper verächtlich. „Ich traue dir nicht. Wer weiss, am Schluss gelingt es dir doch, dich wieder in eine Ratte zu verwandeln und zu fliehen. Nein, das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir."

Wieder umspielte ein kleines, hinterhältiges Lächeln ihre leuchtend roten Lippen. „Ja, ich weiss, was ich tun werde." Peter hörte kein Wort, als sie den Levicorpus sprach. Der Zauberspruch, der von Snape erfunden und später von James und Sirius kopiert worden war.

Peter spürte, wie er in die Luft gehoben und umgedreht wurde. „Bitte, lasst mich runter. Bitte.", bettelte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Du redest zu viel, Peter.", hörte er nur die eiskalte Stimme der unbekannten Hexe. „Petrificus Totalus! Das sollte eigentlich reichen." Damit drehte sich die Unbekannte um und verliess die Zelle. Kurz bevor sie die Tür wieder verriegelte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, musterte ihn zufrieden und flüsterte: „Ich bin bald wieder zurück, Peter. Du wirst diese Zelle nie wieder verlassen." Zum Abschluss belegte sie ihn noch mit einem einfachen Schmerzfluch, wie er benutzt wurde um ungehorsame Kinder zu bestrafen und verliess die Zelle.

Es gab keine einzige Stelle an Peters Körper, die ihn nicht schmerzte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Körper so sehr schmerzen konnte. An einigen Stellen konnte er das Blut fühlen, dass langsam über seine zerfetzte Haut nach unten rann und in kleinen Tropfen auf den Boden fiel. Seinen Rücken hatte es am Schlimmsten getroffen. Das, was von seiner Haut übrig war, hing in Fetzen herab. Darunter leuchtete rot das blanke Fleisch.

Alles, was er noch wollte, war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, um dem Schmerz für einen kurzen Augenblick zu entfliehen. Aber er konnte es nicht. So sehr er es auch wollte. Der Schmerzfluch hielt ihn wach und er konnte noch nicht einmal versuchen zu schlafen. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war zu warten. Warten, bis die Hexe zurückkehrte.


	21. Narzissas Wahnsinn Teil II

**Kapitel 20: Narzissas Wahnsinn Teil II**

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. Draco übte den Patronus so oft es ging, doch das Beste, was er hinbekommen hatte, war eine grosse, silberne Wolke gewesen. Wann immer er den Patronus beschwor, vermied er sorgfältig den Gedanken an den Augenblick, als er Harry geküsst hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass das vielleicht der glücklichste Moment in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen war und sich insgeheim ziemlich sicher war, dass genau dieser Gedanke reichen würde, damit die Wolke Gestalt annahm. Aber er wagte es nicht, an den Kuss zu denken, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, wie ihn Harrys Wärme umgeben hatte und wie es geschmerzt hatte, als ihn dieser am See zurückgewiesen hatte, auch wenn er sich dafür entschuldigt hatte.

Doch schliesslich kam der Tag, an dem er die Geduld verlor. Er hatte den Patronus an diesem Nachmittag bereits zum fünften Mal ausprobiert und nichts hatte sich verändert. Zwar gelang es ihm jetzt regelmässig, eine grosse, silberne Wolke zu beschwören, nur Gestalt annehmen wollte diese nicht.

Harry drängte ihn beständig dazu an etwas noch glücklicheres zu denken, an etwas, das ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich gemacht hatte. Wie konnte Harry sich nur anmassen zu entscheiden, welcher seiner Gedanken ein wirklich glücklicher war? Er musste schliesslich nicht jeden Abend an ihren Kuss denken und nicht vergeblich versuchen ihn zu vergessen, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er das niemals können würde.

Der Kuss. Eine Woge des Glücks wallte in Draco auf, wenn er daran dachte.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Wieder brach eine silberne Wolke aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, grösser als die vorhergehenden, strahlender und dieses Mal versuchte sie Gestalt anzunehmen, bewegte sich, veränderte sich und verschwand schlussendlich. Draco starrte sie fassungslos an und versuchte seine zitternden Hände zu verstecken. Nicht nur seine Hände zitterten, sein ganzer Körper vibrierte, als all das, was er während ihres Kuss empfunden hatte, erneut auf ihn einströmte. All die Gefühle und Empfindungen, die er in den langen Nächten versuchte hatte zu verdrängen und die nun wieder an die Oberfläche drängten. Draco konnte spüren, wie sich seine Magie in ihm sammelte und versuchte nach draussen zu gelangen.

Sogar Harry verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache. Schliesslich gelang es ihm zu flüstern: „Was war das? Das sah fast so aus, als ob sich dein Patronus nicht entscheiden könnte, welche Gestalt er annehmen sollte. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen und ich habe auch ganz sicher noch nie zuvor etwas darüber gelesen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du eben getan hast, Draco, aber ich habe noch nie einen Patronus gesehen, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welche Gestalt er annehmen sollte."

Draco starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der sein Patronus verschwunden war. Es war ein Patronus gewesen, aber ein Patronus, der keine Gestalt angenommen hatte. Warum? Warum konnte sein Patronus keine Gestalt annehmen, wie der von jedem anderen?

„Lassen wir es für heute. Ich bin todmüde.", murmelte er nur leise vor sich hin. Er spürte, wie sich die Magie in seinem Innern langsam wieder zurückzog und nur noch ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit zurückliess. Ein Gefühl, das er bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal gehabt hatte und das eine Leere zurückgelassen hatte. Eine Leere, von der er plötzlich wusste, dass nur Harry sie würde füllen können.

Harry nickte. „Ja, lass uns für heute aufhören. Wir haben schliesslich immer noch ein Spiel, das wir fortsetzen müssen. Also, fangen wir an. Pflicht oder Wahrheit, Draco?"

Draco schaute überrascht auf. Harry würde doch nicht wirklich jetzt noch spielen wollen? „Ich bin todmüde. Muss das denn jetzt noch sein?", maulte er ein wenig, doch das eifrige Nicken von Harry machte ihm klar, dass er wohl nicht drum herum kommen würde und so lenkte er schlussendlich ein: „Dann wähle ich halt die Pflicht."

Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Harrys Gesicht, so als ob das genau die Reaktion gewesen wäre, die er sich erhofft hatte. „Sehr gut. Dann treffen wir uns nächsten Sonntag an der Peitschenden Weide. Ich zeige dir dann, wo wir hingehen."

Draco stöhnte leise auf. Harry und seine verrückten Ideen. Harry und sein verfluchter Gryffindor-Wagemut. Das war sicher wieder eine seiner vollkommen kopflosen Pläne, es musste einfach so sein. Gleichzeitig war Draco aber doch neugierig, was ihn am nächten Sonntag bei der Peitschenden Weide erwarten würde.

„Was wählst du?", fragte er nun seinerseits Harry.

„Pflicht."

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry.", begehrte Draco spasseshalber auf. „Ich will dich dazu bringen, dass du mir deine Geheimnisse verrätst und du wählst einfach die Pflicht." Für einen Moment überlegte der Blonde und meinte anschliessend: „Dann begleitest du mich halt heute Abend zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Greg und Vince sind bereits im Bett und ich möchte nicht alleine gehen und bevor du dazu einen blöden Kommentar von dir gibst, wähle ich die Wahrheit.", schnitt er Harry das Wort ab, bevor dieser überhaupt dazukam, etwas zu sagen.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und fragte zögernd: „Warum dachtest du, dass bei dir zu Hause über Weihnachten irgendetwas seltsames vor sich ging?" Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen: Unsicherheit, von Draco wegen dieser Frage angefahren zu werden, aber auch Neugier und Sorge.

Sorge. Harry sorgte sich um ihn. So bewusst hatte Draco das noch nie wahrgenommen und das Wissen darum, dass sich Harry sorgte, liess ein warmes Gefühl in ihm hochsteigen. Schliesslich antwortete er leise: „Ich weiss es nicht so genau und erst recht weiss ich nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Aber die Villa schien mir kälter zu sein als sonst und sogar die Hauselfen wirkten irgendwie niedergedrückt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb. Und alles war nebelverhangen."

„Was für ein Nebel?", unterbrach ihn Harry ungeduldig.

„Zuerst sagst du mir, ob du Pflicht oder Wahrheit wählst.", fragte Draco scheinbar seelenruhig, obwohl ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Er musste es einfach wissen, musste wissen, ob er sich eben nicht getäuscht hatte, als er so etwas wie Sorge in Harrys Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Wahrheit."

„Warum willst du das wissen?" Innerlich hätte Draco sich ohrfeigen können, weil er tatsächlich gefragt hatte, auf der anderen Seite, er musste es einfach wissen, musste wissen, ob sich Harry tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn machte. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch nie jemand Sorgen um ihn gemacht, nicht sein Vater und seine Mutter sowieso nicht.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Harry sorgte sich tatsächlich um ihn und so ganz konnte Draco nicht verhindern, wie sich ein kleines glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. „Du hast mich nach dem Nebel gefragt. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich ihn beschreiben soll. Er war dicht und kalt und er gab mir das Gefühl, dass ich mich besser von ihm fernhalten sollte. Warum fragst du?"

Harry schien aus seinen Gedanken aufzuschrecken. Dieses kleine, glückliche Lächeln, als er Draco gesagt hatte, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, was wohl bei dem Blonden zu Hause vorgefallen sein mochte, dass so ein einfacher Satz bereits ein Lächeln auf das ansonsten so verschlossene Gesicht zaubern konnte. „Ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert, was du einmal ganz am Anfang gesagt hattest. Das ist alles." Fast hätte Harry dem Bedürfnis nachgegeben und Draco in seine Arme gezogen. Der Blonde wirkte so verloren und einsam. Stattdessen drehte er sich abrupt um und sagte: „Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich bringe dich noch zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist schon wieder sehr spät."

Schweigend begleitete Harry Draco zum Eingang zu den Quartieren der Slytherins und ging dann tief in Gedanken versunken zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Was, wenn es in der Villa der Malfoys tatsächlich einen Dementor gab?

Wie lange Peter in seiner Zelle gehangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Ihm war es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Irgendwann hatten seine Wunden aufgehört zu bluten, aber der Schmerzfluch hinderte ihn immer noch daran, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren oder einzuschlafen. Der Blutverlust liess ihn sich schwindlig fühlen. Er freute sich auf den Moment, in dem er aus seiner Lage erlöst wurde und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig davor, dass die Hexe zurückkommen und ihre Folterungen fortsetzen würde. Er konnte ihr nicht entkommen, war ihr wehrlos ausgesetzt und wenn sie ihn würde töten wollen, dann würde sie das tun. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal in eine Ratte verwandeln. Er war vollkommen hilflos.

Irgendwann, viel später, hörte er schliesslich das Geräusch von Schritten, die näher kamen und wusste, dass sie zurückgekehrt war. Unwillkürlich begann sein Körper zu zittern und nur einen Augenblick später spürte er wie der Fluch gelöst wurde und er unsanft auf den Boden krachte. Sofort versuchte er sich wieder zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen und das verräterische Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Er hatte furchtbare Angst. Angst, vor den Schmerzen, die unweigerlich kommen würden und Angst sein Leben zu verlieren. Peter war noch nie besonders mutig gewesen. Er war nie so mutig gewesen wie James oder Sirius, die sich ohne zu Zögern gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hatten.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er einen ängstlichen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als die Hexe mit süsslicher Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Wurmschwanz, Wurmschwanz. Ich dachte, du hättest ein wenig mehr Stolz." Peter begann leise zu wimmern. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass du diese Zelle nicht mehr lebend verlassen wirst." Langsam kam die Hexe näher und musterte seine zitternde Gestalt und ganz plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Tonfall, wurde eisigkalt und Peter fühlte sich, als ob jemand ihn mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen hätte.

„Du wirst hier verrecken. Weisst du, warum du hier bist?" Wurmschwanz versuchte davonzukriechen und sich in der nächsten Ecke zu verstecken, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er sich ganz klein machte, sie ihn vielleicht nicht zu sehr quälen würde.

"Antworte!", herrschte ihn die Stimme an, die von einem Augenblick zum nächsten von triefend süsslich auf eiskalt und wieder zurück wechselte, ihm vertraut vorkam und die er doch nicht einordnen konnte.

"Nein.", wimmerte er. Vielleicht, wenn er versuchte, ihre Fragen so gut wie möglich zu beantworten, vielleicht würde sie ihn dann nicht mehr schlagen. In dem Moment sah er, wie sich wieder dieses kleine Lächeln um ihren Mund zog und wusste, dass seine Hoffnung vergebens gewesen war. Nichts würde ihn noch retten können und für einen kleinen Augenblick bereute es Peter, dass er nicht so mutig wie Sirius und James oder Remus gewesen war, bereute er es, dass er sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht entgegengestellt hatte.

Irgendwo, unter ihrer Kapuze, konnte er blondes Haar leuchten sehen, aber was das bedeutete, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreimen. Zu sehr vernebelten ihm Angst und Schmerz den Kopf.

„Weisst du, es gibt da so einen netten, kleinen Schneidefluch.", hörte er wieder ihre süssliche Stimme. „Normalerweise wird er in der Küche benutzt, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er mit deinen Fingern genauso gut wie mit Mohrrüben oder Gurken funktioniert." Für einen kleinen Moment schwieg sie, liess ihn das, was sie gesagt hatte verarbeiten und in dem Moment, als sein stärker werdendes Zittern, das Wimmern und der Ansatz um Gnade zu betteln, ihr zeigten, dass er verstanden hatte, fuhr sie fort: „So, ich werde dich jetzt etwas fragen und jedesmal, wenn du mir die falsche Antwort gibst, verlierst du einen Finger. Hast du verstanden?"

Peter konnte nur noch nicken, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es nichts geändert hätte, wenn er den Kopf geschüttelt hätte. „Sehr gut. Fangen wir an. Weisst du, warum du hier bist?"

Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Hexe bewegte einmal kurz ihren Zauberstab und einen Augenblick später zog sich ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seine Hand und in seinen Arm hinauf. Es schmerzte sogar noch mehr, als damals, als er sich auf dem Friedhof seine Hand abgehackt hatte.

„Falsche Antwort, Peter.", erklang wieder die süssliche Stimme, in der doch soviel Hohn und Verachtung lag. „Wo ist Potter?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht in Hogwarts." Wurmschwanz wusste, dass es die falsche Antwort gewesen war, als er das kleine Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wiedersah.

„Falsch."

Wieder sah er die kleine Handbewegung und wieder spürte er den Schmerz und Peter war sich sicher, dass, wenn sich Schmerz verdoppeln könnte, dann würde er das jetzt ganz sicher tun. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen über die Backen rannen und konnte gleichzeitig nicht mehr sagen, wann er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Das einzige, was er sich jetzt noch wünschte, war, dass es endlich aufhörte.

In Hogwarts trafen Harry und Draco am darauffolgenden Abend wieder im Raum der Wünsche. Draco hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, warum sein Patronus keine Gestalt angenommen hatte, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Aber er hatte nicht nur über seinen Patronus nachgedacht, sondern auch über den Kuss und über Harry und war zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Er würde Harry begleiten. Er würde ihm zur Seite stehen, egal, was dieser machen würde, egal, wie dieser sich entscheiden würde. Es war nur ein vages Gefühl und doch gab es ihm die Gewissheit, dass er Harry nicht alleine lassen durfte.

Als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat, wartete Harry schon auf ihn und auch Draco wollte nichts mehr, als noch einmal zu versuchen einen Patronus zu beschwören.

Nachdem er sich in Position begeben hatte, dachte wieder an den Kuss im Wald, aber diesmal war etwas anders. Er dachte nicht nur an den Kuss, sondern auch an die Wärme danach. Er erinnerte sich an das, was er empfunden hatte, wie er sich endlich vollständig gefühlt hatte und dass er sich gewünscht hatte, der Moment würde niemals aufhören.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Ein weisser Blitz brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, flog durch den Raum und nahm Gestalt an. Draco schnappte nach Luft und selbst Harry schien seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren zu haben.

Das hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten, aber es gab keinen Zweifel, nicht den Geringsten. „Draco.", stammelte er nur überwältigt. „Dein Patronus. Das hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten, aber dein Patronus nimmt die Gestalt eines Thestralen an."

Nach einer Weile hatte die Hexe seine Zelle wieder verlassen. Peter kroch in eine Ecke und drückte seine blutende Hand gegen seinen Körper, wobei er versuchte den Schmerz irgendwie auszublenden. Die Hexe hatte nur noch den Stummel übrig gelassen, wo er sich selber den Finger abgebissen hatte, damals, als er die Strasse mit den Muggeln zur Explosion gebracht hatte. Peter kam es wie zu einer anderen Zeit vor.

Blondes Haar, Kerker und niemand, der ihn hörte, wenn er schrie. Eine Hexe, welcher der Wahnsinn in die Augen geschrieben stand. Ein Wahnsinn, der ihn an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnerte. Die Schmerzen waren zu gross und Peter wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal einfach sterben zu können.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Zellentür wieder und die Hexe betrat die Zelle. Diesmal verdeckte nichts ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare. Silberblondes, langes Haar. Er kannte das Gesicht und er erinnerte sich. „Narzissa Malfoy.", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Genau, Wurmschwanz.", antwortete sie verächtlich. „Ich bin es, Narzissa Malfoy. Du hast meinen Dunklen Lord umgebracht und dafür wirst du heute sterben. Du hast keinen Nutzen mehr für mich. Avada Kedavra!"

A/N: Und bevor ich es jetzt wieder vergesse: Ein riesengrosses Dankeschön an alle, die ihr Review zu der Geschichte dagelassen haben.


	22. Immer noch ein Spiel? Teil I

**Kapitel 21: Immer noch ein Spiel? Teil I**

Der silberne Thestral war durch den Raum galoppiert, hatte vor Draco angehalten, ihn mit einem Kopfnicken gegrüsst und war wieder verschwunden.

Für einen Augenblick standen beide wie erstarrt dort und starrten auf die Stelle, wo der Thestral verschwunden war. War das eben wirklich geschehen? Es musste ein Traum sein. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Dracos Patronus ein Thestral war und doch, es war kein Traum gewesen. Der Patronus war real gewesen.

Schliesslich war es Harry, der sich zuerst fing und stammelte: „Ein Thestral … Wie kann es sein, dass dein Patronus ein Thestral ist? Sie sind doch unsichtbar für Leute, die noch nie jemanden haben sterben sehen."

Im Raum schien es trotz des immer noch brennenden Feuers sehr kalt zu werden, während Harry plötzlich zu begreifen schien, er einen unsicheren Schritt auf Draco zu machte und ihn fragend ansah.

Der Blonde starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo sein Patronus verschwunden war und hatte sein Gesicht dabei so gedreht, dass Harry es möglichst nicht sehen konnte. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, mit einer Schlange, passend zu seinem Haus, aber auch mit einem Frettchen oder einem anderen Tier, aber nicht mit einem Thestral. Nicht mit dem Tier, das wie kein anderes den Tod verkörperte und zu dem er doch eine ganz besondere Bindung entwickelt hatte.

„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Harrys besorgte Stimme wie durch Watte und spürte wenig später, wie sich ihm eine warme Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Harry betrachtete Draco, der blass geworden war und versuchte zu verstecken, wie sehr ihn der Thestral erschüttert hatte. „Draco?", fragte er ihn noch einmal und endlich drehte sich der andere langsam um und zum allerersten Mal sah ihn Harry wirklich ohne Maske. Es schien, als sei all die Selbstbeherrschung, die der Blonde über die Jahre hinweg aufgebaut und an die er sich immer geklammert hatte, auf einen Schlag verschwunden.

Sein Gesicht wirkte fast grau, die Gesichtszüge wie zu Stein erstarrt und seine wunderschönen Augen hatten sich vor Qual verdunkelt. Harry hatte Draco noch nie so gesehen, verletzt ja, aber noch nie so gebrochen und für einen Moment fragte er sich, was der Blonde wohl schon gesehen haben musste um bereits jetzt so alt zu wirken.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, begann Draco zu reden. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, rau und gequält: „Ich kann sie sehen. Ich kann sie bereits seit meinem sechsten Geburtstag sehen. Es war der Tag nach meinem Geburtstag gewesen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, was der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, aber meine Mutter war der Meinung, mir eine Lektion erteilen zu müssen. Sie nahm mich mit in die Kerker der Villa. Es war dunkel dort und kalt. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, aber alles, sogar die Wände, sprachen von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung, von unendlichen Qualen und von Tod. Wir gingen schweigend, bis wir eine kleine Zelle erreicht hatten und da hörte ich es: Ein leises Wimmern. Jemand war in dieser Kammer. Meine Mutter sagte mir, dass ich draussen warten sollte und betrat sie.

In der Zelle war ein Mann, wahrscheinlich ein Muggel. Seine Kleidung war völlig zerrissen, so dass er nur noch Lumpen trug. Überall war getrocknetes Blut. Plötzlich hatte meine Mutter eine Peitsche in der Hand und dann zwang sie mich zuzuschauen. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wegdrehen. Seine Schreie höre ich heute noch. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat. Aber am Schluss flehte der Muggel sogar mich an, sie zu stoppen. Wie hätte ich das gekonnt? Ich war doch nur ein Kind. Ich habe gesehen, wie seine Augen brachen, als er endlich starb, Harry. Ich habe den Schmerz in ihnen gesehen und das Unverständnis."

Die ganze Zeit, während der Draco erzählt hatte, hatte Harry hinter ihm gestanden, seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und hatte einfach nur zugehört. Als der Blonde endlich verstummte, hätte Harry ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Er wollte nichts lieber als ihn vergessen lassen, was er gesehen hatte, wollte, dass dieser gequälte Ausdruck von Dracos Gesicht verschwand, wollte ihn festhalten und ungeschehen machen, was geschehen war, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er das nicht konnte und so blieb er einfach hinter Draco stehen und liess seine Hand auf dessen Schulter liegen.

Langsam brannte das Feuer herunter, bis nur noch die glühenden Kohlen übrig waren. Draco spürte die Hand auf seiner Schulter, spürte ihre Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, zusammen mit einem anderen Gefühl, dass er nicht benennen konnte. Er konnte spüren, wie Magie durch seinen Körper floss. Magie, die nicht seine eigene war und doch fühlte es sich gut an und so rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

Wie lange sie schweigend dort gestanden hatten, konnte anschliessend keiner mehr sagen. Das Feuer war schon lange verloschen. Es musste bereits sehr spät sein. Schliesslich nahm Harry seine Hand von Dracos Schulter und räusperte sich, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Was sagt man jemandem, der einem gerade erzählt hat, dass die eigene Mutter ihn gezwungen hat zuzuschauen, wie sie einfach so zum Spass einen Menschen foltert und tötet?

„Wir sollten zurückgehen. Es ist schon spät.", brachte Draco schliesslich hervor. Er musste jetzt allein sein und so drehte er sich mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck um und lächelte Harry entschuldigend an. Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreicht. Seine Maske war wieder zurück auf seinem Gesicht.

Als Harry den Gryffindorturm betrat, brannte das Feuer noch und er sah Hermine auf einem der Sessel direkt daneben sitzen. Sie hatte sich eine Decke über die Beine gelegt und es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht.

Als Harry eintrat, sah sie auf, lächelte und sagte: „Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Harry."

Er sah sie überrascht an. Warum hatte sie auf ihn gewartet? Was war so wichtig, dass sie solange wach geblieben war um mit ihm darüber zu reden, obwohl am nächsten Tag Unterricht war? Hermine lächelte immer noch und bedeutete Harry sich neben sie zu setzen. Zögernd setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich und sah sie unsicher an. Hermine seufzte leise und meinte dann: „Ich weiss nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll, aber da sind zwei Sachen, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde."

„Warum jetzt? Warum heute Abend? Warum kann das nicht bis morgen warten?", fragte Harry überrascht und müde. Für heute reichte es ihm eigentlich. Hermine schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen, starrte ins Feuer, bevor sie antwortete: „Nun, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob und wann ich mit dir reden soll, Harry und ich denke doch, dass es auch in deinem Interesse ist, wenn das hier unter uns bleibt, ohne dass Ron und unsere anderen Freunde uns belauschen. Es geht um Draco und obwohl Ron ihn inzwischen irgendwie akzeptiert hat, ist das kein Gespräch, an dem er teilnehmen sollte."

Harry nickte. Hermine hatte Recht. Rons Benehmen gegenüber von Draco hatte sich verändert, aber nicht so sehr, als dass man es als Freundschaft hätte bezeichnen können. Es war eher so, dass er ein paar Sachen akzeptiert hatte, die Hermine ihm immer wieder wiederholt hatte und so fast in seinen Schädel hinein gehämmert hatte. Für Harry war er bereit, sich mit Draco abzufinden, aber Freundschaft? Freundschaft würde das wohl nie sein.

„Nun, ich weiss nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll, aber hast du bemerkt, dass sich Draco über die Ferien verändert hat?" Harry blickte überrascht auf. Wie meinte Hermine das? Natürlich hatte Draco sich verändert. Es war einfach nicht zu übersehen gewesen, wie sehr sich der Blonde verändert hatte, als er aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück gekommen war.

„Du hast es also bemerkt, Harry.", meinte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihren Freund. „Ich musste es bemerken, Hermine. Er ist mein Freund und er war furchtbar blass, als er zurückgekommen ist." Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht zog. Das war so typisch Harry. Die körperlichen Veränderungen hatte er sofort bemerkt, vermutlich noch genauer, als alle anderen, aber das, was sie eigentlich gemeint hatte, war ihm völlig entgangen.

„Ja", nickte sie, „aber das war nicht das einzige, was sich verändert hatte. Ja, er war blass, als er zurückgekommen ist und sah so aus, als ob über Weihnachten etwas geschehen sei, aber das ist nicht das, was ich gemeint habe. Sein Verhalten hat sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr das arrogante Frettchen, das wir früher kannten. Als wir zurückgefahren sind, hat er nicht einmal protestiert, als wir uns zu ihm ins Abteil gesetzt haben. Er hat mit Ron über Quidditch geredet, beleidigt uns nicht mehr und das nicht nur, weil ihr befreundet seid und er lächelt, wenn er dich sieht. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor glücklich gesehen, Harry."

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Weisst du, Draco hat immer den Eindruck gemacht sehr unter Druck zu stehen. Er hat immer so gewirkt, als ob er gar nicht wüsste, wie man ehrlich lächelt, aber seit Weihnachten, nein, seit ihr gemeinsam in Hogsmeade ward, hat sich das verändert. Er lächelt und er ist entspannt, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Und wenn er lächelt, dann scheint er so zerbrechlich, als ob du ihn mit einem einzigen Wort zerbrechen könntest und damit komme ich zum zweiten: Was fühlst du für ihn, Harry?"

Die ganze Zeit, die Hermine geredet hatte, dachte Harry über die Sachen nach, die sie gesagt hatte. Hatte sich Draco tatsächlich so verändert? Harry versuchte sich an Dracos Gesicht aus dem vergangenen Schuljahr zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das einzige, woran er sich erinnerte, war Draco, wie er lächelte, vor Freude lachte, die grauen Augen, die strahlten und sich in flüssiges Silber verwandelten, das feingeschnittene Gesicht, das vor Begeisterung leuchtete oder Draco, der konzentriert über seine Bücher gebeugt am Tisch sass und immer wieder eine Strähne seines Haars, die ihm ins Gesicht fiel, zur Seite strich. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Draco beim Essen seine Gabel hielt, ein Stück Zucker in den Tee fallen liess, den er immer ohne Milch trank.

„Harry!" Der Gryffindor öffnete die Augen und erwartete fast, Draco vor sich zu haben, nur um Hermine zu sehen, die vor ihm stand und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte.

„Harry. Woran hast du gerade gedacht? Oder sollte ich vielleicht besser fragen, an wen?" Harry wurde etwas rot. „Harry, ich hatte dich etwas gefragt."

„Was?" An eine Frage konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Draco wirkte zerbrechlich. Seltsam, dass ihm das zuvor nie aufgefallen war. „Ja, ich hatte dich gefragt, was du für Draco empfindest.", riss ihn Hermines Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist das für eine seltsame Frage, Hermine. Er ist mein Freund." Ein Freund. War Draco wirklich nur ein Freund für ihn? War er ein Freund für ihn, so wie es Ron einer war? Nein, Draco und Ron, das konnte man gar nicht vergleichen. Ron war sein erster Freund gewesen. Ron war mehr wie ein Bruder für ihn, während Draco … Draco war etwas Besonderes, soviel mehr als ein Freund.

„Nur dein Freund? Was fühlst du, wenn du ihn siehst, wenn du mit ihm redest?", fragte Hermine nach und lächelte wissend, wie immer, wenn sie etwas vor ihm herausgefunden hatte.

„Ich weiss nicht, was du hören willst, Hermine. Ich mag ihn. Wenn er lächelt, dann ist es, als ob die Sonne aufgeht. Seine Augen verwandeln sich in Silber, weisst du. Wenn ich bemerke, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, dann möchte ich ihn in den Arm nehmen, ich möchte ihn halten und beschützen. Er ist mir wichtig, Hermine." Harry verschwieg das warme Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, jedes Mal, wenn er den Slytherin ansah, verschwieg, dass er ihn jede Minute vermisste, die sie nicht miteinander verbrachten und verschwieg, dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit es Draco gut ging und doch schien Hermine das alles zu wissen.

„Ich weiss, Harry. Ich habe die Blicke gesehen, die er dir zuwirft, wenn du nicht hinschaust. Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn anschaust, wenn du denkst, dass es niemand sieht und ich weiss, dass ihr immer noch dieses kleine Spiel spielt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber er mag dich, Harry. Er mag dich wirklich und du solltest dir vielleicht einmal überlegen, ob es nicht an der Zeit wäre mit dem Spielen aufzuhören und ernst zu machen." Hermine sah ihren Freund eindringlich an, bevor sie weitersprach: „Du musst mir nicht jetzt antworten, Harry. Du musst mir diese Frage überhaupt nicht beantworten. Denke einfach mal darüber nach." Mit einem Lächeln schloss Hermine ihr Buch und erhob sich. „Es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Nachdem Hermine ins Bett gegangen war, sass Harry noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah in die langsam kleiner werdenden Flammen. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Draco. Er sah ihn vor sich, wie er als kleiner Junge in den Kerkern der Villa gestanden hatte und zusehen musste, wie seine Mutter einen anderen Menschen zu Tode quälte und wollte in dem Moment gar nicht so genau wissen, was der andere noch alles hatte sehen müssen, wenn seine Mutter beschlossen hatte, ihm wieder eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Gleichzeitig dachte er aber auch an den Draco den er seit dem Herbst kennengelernt hatte. Der Draco, der ihm geduldig die Grundlagen in Zaubertränke erklärt hatte, immer und immer wieder, bis er es wirklich verstanden hatte. Der Draco, der schon fast verbissen den Patronus geübt hatte und derjenige, mit dem er zusammen geflogen und nach Hogsmeade gegangen war.

Harry dachte über das nach, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte und als das Feuer schon fast heruntergebrannt war, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Zufrieden und mit sich selbst im Reinen stand Harry auf, streckte sich noch einmal und ging dann ins Bett.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachten Harry und Draco viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und versuchten etwas über einen Patronus, der nicht sofort Gestalt annahm, herauszufinden. Manchmal half ihnen Hermine und sogar Ron zeigte sich ab und zu. Langsam arbeiteten sie sich durch jedes einzelne Buch, das sie zu dem Thema finden konnten. Viele von ihnen hatte Harry bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres durchgearbeitete und doch gab es noch genug, die er noch nicht angeschaut hatte.

Es war bereits sehr spät geworden und Hermine hatte sie schon lange alleine gelassen um in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Sie hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass sie noch Hausaufgaben zu machen hätte, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte sie sich noch kurz mit Ron treffen und diesem bei seinem Projekt helfen. Harry gefiel der Gedanke, dass seine zwei besten Freunde langsam zueinander fanden, auch wenn sie selber es wohl noch lange nicht einsehen würden.

Ausserdem konnte er so mehr Zeit ungestört mit Draco verbringen, ohne dass Gefühl zu haben, seine Freunde darüber zu vernachlässigen.

Harry blätterte gerade eines der älteren Bücher durch, dessen Seiten stellenweise bereits brüchig geworden waren und fand in einem kleinen Absatz ganz am Ende des Kapitels über den Patronus schlussendlich die Lösung oder zumindest einen Ansatz dazu.

Wie an den vorhergehenden Abenden hatte Madame Pince die Bibliothek bereits verlassen und sie sassen alleine zwischen den hohen Regalen. Die anderen Schüler waren bereits alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt und nur die Ausnahmegenehmigung, die Harry nach vielen Diskussionen bei Professor McGonagall erkämpft hatte, ermöglichte es ihnen überhaupt um diese Zeit noch in der Bibliothek zu sitzen.

„Hier! Ich habe etwas gefunden!" Draco schaute überrascht auf. Sie sassen bereits seit einigen Tagen jeden Abend in der Bibliothek und hatten schon Dutzende von Büchern durchgesehen ohne auch nur etwas gefunden zu haben, was auch nur im Entferntesten nützlich zu sein schien.

„Hier." Harry zeigte Draco den Abschnitt im Buch, das er vor sich liegen hatte und las ihn laut vor: „Manchmal geschieht es, dass ein Patronus nicht sofort seine endgültige Gestalt annimmt. Es handelt sich dabei um ein äusserst seltenes Phänomen, das nur dann in Erscheinung tritt, wenn der Zauberer, der den Patronus beschwört eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen hat. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben für immer verändern wird. Sobald die Entscheidung getroffen wurde, nimmt der Patronus seine endgültige Gestalt an, die dann der Richtung entspricht, die der Zauberer seinem Leben gegeben hat."

„Eine wichtige Entscheidung.", flüsterte Draco. Ja, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, in jener Nacht, bevor sein Patronus Gestalt angenommen hatte. Aber Draco war noch nicht bereit darüber zu sprechen, was seine Entscheidung gewesen war. Alles war noch so neu für ihn und so zerbrechlich.

Harry schaute ihn erst fragend und dann wissend an. Er würde keine Fragen stellen, beschloss er. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco es ihm erzählen würde, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war.


	23. Immer noch ein Spiel? Teil II

**Kapitel 22: Immer noch ein Spiel? Teil II**

Am nächsten Sonntag trafen sich Harry und Draco an der Peitschenden Weide. Ganz langsam spürte man, dass es Frühling wurde. Der Schnee war zum grossen Teil bereits geschmolzen und hatte nur noch wenige schmutzige Flecken zurückgelassen. Ein warmer Wind trieb graue Wolken über den Himmel. Immer wieder nieselte es ein wenig und die meisten Schüler zogen es vor den Tag drinnen im Schloss zu verbringen.

Draco und Harry begrüssten sich lächelnd, bevor sich eine seltsame Befangenheit zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Es war, als ob die Luft zwischen ihnen sanft vibrierte, ihre Magie durch sie hindurch floss, die Verbindung zum jeweils anderen suchte und ein feines Band knüpfte.

Harry hatte einen langen Stock mitgenommen, mit dem er auf den Knoten drücken konnte, welcher den Baum erstarren liess und bedeutete Draco dann ihm nach unten zu folgen. Schweigend gingen sie durch den dunklen Gang. Immer wieder stolperten sie über Wurzeln und Steine und mehr als einmal fluchte Harry laut, weil er fast gestolpert wäre und es nur Dracos schneller Reaktion zu verdanken gewesen war, dass er nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte. Obwohl Draco gerne gewusst hätte, wo sie hingingen, fragte er nicht. Harry wollte es ihm offensichtlich nicht verraten und er war dann doch zu stolz um zu fragen. Endlich führte der Gang nach oben und es wurde ein wenig heller. Harry ging voraus und kletterte durch ein Loch um dann auch Draco hoch zu helfen. Staunend sah sich der Blonde um. Er hätte viel erwartet, aber nicht, dass sie in der Heulenden Hütte ankamen. Er hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass es geheime Gänge gab, die von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade führten.

Wenig später verliessen sie die Hütte und gingen langsam Richtung Hogsmeade. Der Wind zerrte an ihren Umhängen und war hier doch etwas kühler als auf dem Schulgelände. „Wir haben unser Spiel nicht gespielt, als wir in der Bibliothek waren, Draco.", sagte Harry schliesslich um die Stille zu durchbrechen, die immer noch herrschte. Draco zögerte kurz. Wollte er wirklich jetzt spielen? Schliesslich zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wenn du willst, können wir es jetzt spielen. Was wählst du? Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Warum kannst du Thestrale sehen?" Die Frage war gestellt, noch bevor Draco darüber nachdenken konnte, aber es war etwas, über das er schon länger nachgedacht hatte.

„Cedric. Ich habe ihn sterben sehen an dem Tag auf dem Friedhof.", kam es leise von Harry. Draco konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Augen vor Trauer verdunkelten und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry nie mit jemandem wirklich darüber gesprochen hatte, was damals auf dem Friedhof geschehen war, an dem Tag, an dem Cedric starb und Voldemort für immer verschwand und er würde nicht weiterfragen. Er drängte den Impuls zurück Harry in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten und lächelte stattdessen vorsichtig. „Ich wähle ebenfalls die Wahrheit."

„Das ist schwierig.", seufzte Harry, froh, nicht näher auf Cedrics Tod eingehen zu müssen. „Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, welche Entscheidung du gefällt hast um deinem Patronus Gestalt zu geben, aber ich habe mir selbst versprochen nicht zu fragen." Draco lächelte leicht. Das war genau die Art von Entscheidung, die er von Harry erwartet hätte und dafür war er zutiefst dankbar. Harry liess ihm die Wahl, zu entscheiden ob und wie viel er über diese Nacht erzählen wollte, in der er sich entschieden hatte. „Ich habe nur beschlossen nicht dem Weg zu folgen, den meine Mutter für mich ausgesucht hatte."

Harry nickte. Das ging in die Richtung, die er bereits vermutet hatte, vor allem nach dem wenigen, was Draco ihm über seine Mutter erzählt hatte. „Ich wähle wieder die Wahrheit.", sagte er daher nur. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hättest, als ich über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren bin. Warum? Niemand hat sich je Sorgen um mich gemacht." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Niemand hatte sich je Sorgen um Draco gemacht? Warum? Zumindest seine Eltern sollten sich doch um ihn sorgen. Allerdings schien der Blonde keine wirklichen Freunde zu haben und Narzissa Malfoy war wohl nicht die Art Mutter, die sich Sorgen machte und Lucius? Die Begegnung bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft liess jedenfalls nicht schliessen, dass er sonderlich besorgt um Draco war. Wenn, dann zeigte er es zumindest nicht.

„Du bist mein Freund.", sagte Harry daher nur, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck und vor allem seine Augen sagten Draco, dass er für den Dunkelhaarigen weit mehr als ein einfacher Freund war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es so war.

„Als nächstes wähle ich die Pflicht." Harry überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann leise, fast schüchtern: „Versprich mir nur eins, Draco. Das nächste Mal, bevor du nach Hause fährst, sprich mit Professor Dumbledore. Vor allem jetzt, da du beschlossen hast, nicht dem Weg deiner Mutter zu folgen. Versprich mir einfach nur das." Draco nickte. Das würde er Harry versprechen. Darüber musste er nicht einmal mehr gross nachdenken. Wenn es nur irgend möglich war, würde er am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr in die Villa zurückkehren. Er wusste, dass es schon längstens zu spät war, um seine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Eigentlich konnte er gar nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren. Er war heimatlos geworden, hatte seine Familie verloren und doch hatte sich selten etwas so gut, so richtig angefühlt, wie das. Auch wenn Harry versucht hatte, es zu verbergen, so war Draco doch nicht der etwas flehende Unterton entgangen, der in der Bitte gelegen hatte. Harry schien sich wirklich um ihn zu sorgen und dieses Gefühl, dieses Wissen, machten Draco unglaublich glücklich.

„Was ist mit dir, Harry? Was wählst du? Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Die Pflicht.", kam sofort die Antwort, so als ob Harry nur darauf gewartet und gehofft hätte, dass Draco seine Bitte nicht hinterfragte. „Dann wiederholen wir das hier irgendwann. Wir schleichen uns hinaus und verbringen einen Tag gemeinsam in Hogsmeade, nur wir beide." Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Harrys Gesicht. Natürlich würden sie das wiederholen. Draco hätte gar nicht fragen müssen. Er genoss es viel zu sehr, Zeit mit dem Blonden zu verbringen. Natürlich würden sie wieder gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen, sich unterhalten, irgendwo etwas trinken und dann anschliessend ins Schloss zurückschleichen.

Der Wind hatte noch etwas zugenommen und es schien ganz leicht zu nieseln. Langsam kam Hogsmeade näher. Die Strassen schienen wie ausgestorben zu sein und so, als ob sie ihren eigenen Willen hätten, trafen sich ihre Hände und hielten sich fest. „Ich wähle wieder die Pflicht, Harry.", flüsterte Draco. „Ich spare mir deine Pflicht für den Heimweg auf.", wisperte Harry zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment war er Draco so nahe, dass dieser Harrys warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte. Ihre Augen trafen sich, hielten aneinander fest und Draco lief einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ganz plötzlich spürte er überdeutlich die Wärme von Harrys Hand, die seine eigene immer noch festhielt, das Kribbeln, das dadurch ausgelöst wurde und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen leicht rötlich färbten. Verlegen sah Draco zur Seite, liess aber Harrys Hand nicht los.

Sie verbrachten einen wundervollen Tag zusammen, besuchten den Honigtopf, wo Harry entdeckte, dass Draco eine heimliche Leidenschaft für Bitterschokolade hatte und Zonkos. Dabei hielten sie sich die ganze Zeit über an den Händen und wenn sie doch einmal loslassen mussten, so fanden sie sich wie selbstverständlich bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder.

Natürlich bemerkte es Draco, aber mit einem leichten Erröten beschloss er, das Gefühl zu geniessen, so lange er konnte und als Harry es wahrnahm, beschloss er genau das gleiche. Beide sahen nicht, wie ihre Auren sich leicht verbanden und ihre Magie um sie herum erschien. Beide bemerkten nur die Wärme, die durch sie hindurch floss. Wärme, die ihnen versprach, dass sie alles schaffen würden, solange sie nur zueinander hielten.

Der Wind hatte etwas nachgelassen, dafür hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Die Tropfen wuschen die letzten schmutzigen Schneereste weg und hinterliessen den schweren Geruch nach Regen in der Luft. Harry und Draco hatten beide keinen Regenschutz mitgenommen und doch spürten sie die Nässe nicht, die langsam ihre Umhänge durchweichte. Wahrscheinlich hätte neben ihnen die Welt untergehen können und sie hätten es nicht bemerkt. Obwohl sie schwiegen, so spürte doch jeder die Nähe des anderen, spürte die Magie, die um sie herum und durch sie hindurch floss.

Schliesslich erreichten sie die Heulende Hütte. Für einen kleinen Augenblick blieben sie davor stehen und betrachteten ihre verschlungenen Hände. Harry schaute Draco tief in die Augen. Beobachtete, wie sie sich wieder in zwei Seen aus flüssigem Silber verwandelten und in diesem Moment verschwand jeder Zweifel. Er hatte etwas entschieden, damals vor ein paar Tagen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry spürte, wie seine Magie in seinem Körper zusammenfloss, konnte durch ihre verbundenen Hände ganz leicht Dracos Magie spüren. Die Luft schien vor lauter Spannung und Magie zu zittern und plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr, als Draco zu küssen, ihn zu halten und ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen und diesmal konnte, nein wollte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Er musste nur fragen und irgendwie wusste er, dass Draco ihn nicht zurückweisen würde.

„Du hast immer noch eine Pflicht zu erfüllen, Draco.", flüsterte Harry mit rauer Stimme, während er einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Draco konnte kaum noch nicken. Er spürte, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten, er konnte Harry fühlen, mit all seinen Sinnen, spürte, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrierte. Die Pflicht, die immer noch ausstand, die Harry sich für den Heimweg hatte aufsparen wollen. „Küss mich, Draco. Bitte." Im ersten Moment dachte Draco, er hätte sich verhört, doch als er in Harrys grünblitzende Augen blickte, wusste er, dass Harry die Bitte ernst gemeint hatte.

Die Strasse vor der Hütte war wie leergefegt und kleine Regentropfen fielen, durchnässten langsam ihre Mäntel. Draco spürte wie die Luft zwischen ihnen förmlich vor Spannung kribbelte, mit einer Spannung erfüllt war, die er noch nie zuvor so intensiv wahrgenommen hatte. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und unwillkürlich leckte sich Draco über seine trockenen Lippen. „Willst du das wirklich?", versuchte er zu fragen und brachte nur ein raues Flüstern hervor.

Harry nickte langsam und kam noch näher. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment vergass Draco zu Atmen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Harrys weiche Lippen, die gerade die Seine sanft wie eine Feder berührten. Er öffnete die Augen, nicht wissend, wann er sie geschlossen hatte und sah in die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Goldene Punkte blitzen in Tiefgrün. Vorsichtig zog ihn Harry näher zu sich und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal konnte Draco Harrys weiche Zunge fühlen, wie sie seine Lippen streifte, sie darum bat, sich zu öffnen. Draco konnte nicht anders, seine Lippen teilten sich und Harrys Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, bewegte sich um die seine, berührte und neckte sie.

Gefühle überrollten Draco. Gefühle, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie hatte. Glück durchflutete ihn, Glück und Wärme. Er war dort zurück, wohin er gehörte, wo er sein wollte. Das hier war sein Platz und er wollte nie wieder irgendwo anders sein. Vielleicht war das Liebe. Er wusste es nicht.

Harry spürte wie Dracos Körper sich an ihn schmiegte und hielt ihn fest. Er spürte, wie der Blonde in seinen Armen zitterte und wusste, dass er selber genauso zitterte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so wie nichts anderes zuvor. Ihre Zungen spielten nicht mehr miteinander, sie berührten sich nur, streichelten einander, langsam und zärtlich. Harry spürte wie sich in seinem Körper Wärme ausbreitete, wie sich seine Magie in ihm sammelte und durch seinen Körper floss. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr. Das war, was er wollte, was er nie wieder missen wollte. Das hier war sein Platz und derjenige von Draco.

Er wollte nie wieder aufhören den Blonden zu berühren, wollte ihn für den Rest seines Lebens und länger einfach nur festhalten. Er wusste das mit einer Sicherheit, die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte und doch, tief in seinem Innern, verspürte er auch Angst. Was, wenn der Draco verlor? Was wenn er Draco verlor, so wie er seine Eltern verloren hatte, so wie Cedric gestorben war? So, wie Sirius ihn auf der Flucht vor den Auroren hatte verlassen müssen?

Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Zungenschlag beendete Harry den Kuss und schaute Draco tief in die Augen. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach schweigend da und Harry konnte die Wärme von Dracos Körper spüren, hatte immer noch das Gefühl, nach Hause gekommen zu sein.

„Ist es immer noch ein Spiel, Harry?", flüsterte Draco. Für den Gryffindor sah er wunderschön aus mit seinen verdunkelten Augen und den geröteten Wangen. Bevor Harry auch nur an eine Antwort denken konnte, erschien eine blonde Frau hinter ihm und packte ihn an der Schulter. Das letzte, was er sah, war Dracos erschrockenes Gesicht und seine Lippen, die fassungslos ‚Mutter' formten. Danach wurde es dunkel um ihn.


	24. Ich liebe dich Teil I

**Kapitel 23: „Ich liebe dich!" Teil I**

Es war kalt. Kalt und feucht. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Kopf pochte unangenehm und erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln wurde Harry klar, dass er sich an einem stockdunklen Ort befinden musste. Von irgendwoher hörte er das gleichmässige Geräusch von Wasser, das auf einen Stein tropfte. Es roch modrig. Aber von irgendwo mischte sich ein süsslicher Geruch dazu. Ekelerregend süsslich, den er aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

Irgendetwas drückte sich kalt und hart in seinen Rücken und als sich Harry versuchte zu bewegen, hörte er nur das leise Klirren von Metallketten und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass seine Fuss- und Handgelenke irgendwie mit diesen Ketten verbunden waren und er an einer kalten Wand stand. Der Boden unter seinen Füssen fühlte sich seltsam glatt an. Wo befand er sich hier? Es war still, sehr still und ausser den Wassertropfen war kein Geräusch zu hören. Der glatte Boden deutete auf einen Keller oder Kerker hin. Jedenfalls nicht auf eine Höhle. Aber Harry war sich fast sicher, dass er sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts befand und er schien allein zu sein.

Das Pochen in Harrys Kopf verstärkte sich, als er versuchte zu erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war. Er hatte sich mit Draco nach Hogsmeade geschlichen und vor der Heulenden Hütte hatten sie sich geküsst. Draco hatte ihn gefragt, ob es für ihn noch ein Spiel sei und dann hatte er eine Hand auf der Schulter gespürt. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie Draco blass geworden war und ‚Mutter' geflüstert hatte. Mutter. Narzissa Malfoy. Hatte ihn wirklich Narzissa Malfoy entführt? Narzissa Malfoy, die Draco gezwungen hatte zuzuschauen, wie sie einen Muggel zu Tode folterte und plötzlich wusste Harry, woher dieser süssliche Geruch kam. Blut. So rochen grosse Mengen Blut.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Schwärze um ihn herum immer dichter werden würde, sich um ihn herumschlang, anfing zuzudrücken und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Kälte breitete sich aus. Wanderte, beginnend bei seinen Füssen und Fingerspitzen, langsam durch seine Arme und Beine. Harry wollte schreien, doch kein Ton verliess seinen Mund. Vor seinen Augen vermischten sich blitzende Farben zu bunten Wirbeln, er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und langsam legte sich schwarze Watte um seinen Kopf. Schwarze Watte, durchsetzt von hellen, leuchtenden Punkten.

Kurz bevor Harry das Bewusstsein verlor, kam die Wärme in seinen Körper zurück. Ausgehend von einem Punkt in seiner Brust, floss sie langsam durch ihn hindurch bis in seine Fingerspitzen und umhüllte ihn wie ein schützender Kokon. Es war die gleiche Wärme, die er gefühlt hatte, als Draco ihn vor der Hütte geküsst hatte. Die Wärme, die ihm das Gefühl vermittelt hatte, dass ihm nichts geschehen konnte, solange Draco nur bei ihm war, dass dann alles zu schaffen war und seltsamerweise liess dieser Gedanke Harry ruhiger werden, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso.

Plötzlich hörte Harry Schritte, die näher kamen und schliesslich wurde die Tür zu seiner Zelle geöffnet und eine Hexe trat ein. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar, welches früher, als es noch gepflegt und zu komplizierten Frisuren hochgesteckt wurde, wunderschön ausgesehen haben musste, jetzt aber strähnig um ihr Gesicht hing. Nur mit Schwierigkeiten konnte Harry noch die hübsche Frau erkennen, die Dracos Mutter früher gewesen war. Die Frau, die er manchmal am Bahnhof gesehen hatte, wenn sie nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts zurückgefahren waren. Jetzt erinnerte ihn ihr wahnsinniger Ausdruck in den Augen eher an die Bilder von Bellatrix Lestrange, die er in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Bellatrix hatte auch diesen wahnsinnigen Glanz in den Augen gehabt, als sie für die Verbrechen an der Familie Longbottom verurteilt worden war.

„Harry Potter. Endlich lernen wir uns kennen." Narzissa Malfoy lächelte, aber es war ein falsches Lächeln, welches Harry an den Draco erinnerte, den er früher gekannt hatte, bevor sich alles verändert hatte.

„Ich bin Narzissa Malfoy, obwohl ich es immer noch bevorzugen würde eine Black zu sein und nicht diesen Feigling Lucius heiraten zu müssen." Eine Black? Narzissa war mit Sirius verwandt? Daher also die Ähnlichkeiten mit Bellatrix. „Warum bin ich hier?", fragte Harry schliesslich um irgendetwas zu sagen. „Ich habe Draco nichts getan."

„Du denkst, dass du wegen deiner Affäre mit meinem Sohn hier bist?", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das ist das Geringste deiner Probleme. Ich weiss genau, dass Draco unfähig ist, irgendwelche Gefühle zu entwickeln, auch wenn er ansonsten genauso schwach wie sein Vater ist."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Harry fast. „Nur weil Sie ein Monster ohne Gefühle sind, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass Draco das auch ist." Der Gedanke, dass Draco ein genauso gefühlloses Monster wie seine Mutter werden könnte, schmerzte Harry körperlich. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. „Das ist ja so niedlich.", spottete Narzissa wieder mit dieser süsslichen Stimme, die Harry einen Schauer nach dem nächsten den Rücken hinunter laufen liess. „Der grosse Harry Potter verteidigt meinen nutzlosen Sohn. Damit sollte ich mich später noch genauer beschäftigen, aber zunächst werde ich dir erklären, warum du tatsächlich hier bist."

Harry starrte Narzissa an. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Narzissa wirklich so über ihren Sohn dachte, dass er ihr wirklich so gleichgültig war, obwohl Harry eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollte, nach dem, was Draco ihm über seine Kindheit erzählt hatte.

„Weisst du, wer der treueste Todesser war?", fuhr Narzissa auch schon fort. „Derjenige, der dem Dunklen Lord sogar in die Hölle und den Tod gefolgt wäre?" Offensichtlich erwartete Narzissa keine Antwort auf diese Fragen und überging Harrys Schweigen. „Nein, nicht meine Schwester und ihr Ehemann und ganz sicher nicht der Verräter Pettigrew. Nein, ich bin der treueste Anhänger des Dunklen Lord."

„Sie.", keuchte Harry entsetzt auf. „Ja, ich.", bestätigte die blonde Hexe mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme. „Ich wäre ihm überallhin gefolgt und ich hätte ihm Kinder geboren, wenn er mich gelassen hätte. Aber du, du hast ihn mir weggenommen. Du hast mir meinen Lord genommen und dafür werde ich dich bestrafen." Die letzten Worte hatte sie eiskalt gezischt und Harry spürte, wie die Angst von vorhin wieder in ihm aufstieg. Narzissa Malfoy war wahnsinnig geworden, ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie war wahnsinnig geworden über den Verlust von Voldemort.

Für einen Moment schien Narzissa ihn bloss zu betrachten, doch dann redete sie wieder: „Mein Sohn scheint dir ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein. Ich denke, ich werde dir zunächst einige Anekdoten aus seiner Kindheit erzählen. Schau mir in die Augen, Potter!" Harry wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht sehen, was Narzissa ihm zeigen wollte, was sie Draco angetan hatte, als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen war, aber er hatte keine Wahl, er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Er fühlte, wie Narzissa sich Zugang zu seinem Gedächtnis verschaffte, wie sie etwas suchte, seine Erinnerungen durchwühlte, bei der einen oder anderen etwas länger pausierte und sie genüsslich betrachtete und dann, plötzlich, flossen Bilder in Harrys Kopf. Bilder von Draco, wie er alleine und nackt in einer kleinen Zelle in den Kerkern sass, direkt neben ihm ein Dementor. Er konnte die Angst und die Hoffnungslosigkeit des kleinen Jungen spüren, hörte, wie Narzissa ihm sagte: „Da war er fünf Jahre alt. Er hatte mit anderen Kindern gelacht, als sie zusammen gespielt hatten, obwohl ich es ihm verboten hatte. Mein Sohn, mein Ebenbild, hat nicht zu lachen oder sich zu amüsieren und schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Lass mich überlegen. Ich glaube er sass eine Woche dort unten, bis er verstanden hatte."

Harry spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete, als das Bild verschwand und durch ein anderes ersetzt wurde. Diesmal sass Draco, der nur wenig älter als auf dem vorhergehenden Bild war, in einem Badezuber in eiskaltem Wasser, auf dem Eiswürfel schwammen und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu weinen. Auf seinen Wangen waren noch Tränenspuren zu sehen, seine Lippen bläulich verfärbt.

„Das ist damals recht schnell gegangen. Er hat nach ungefähr 10 Minuten aufgehört zu weinen und nach zwanzig Minuten konnte ich ihn wieder rausnehmen, weisst du. Eine hervorragende Übung um ihm das Weinen abzugewöhnen." Ein kleines, boshaftes Lächeln huschte über Narzisssas Gesicht. Der Knoten in Harrys Magen wurde immer grösser und in ihm schrie alles. Er wollte gar nicht mehr sehen, wie es weiterging, als auch schon das nächste Bild auftauchte.

Auf diesem war Draco deutlich älter, vielleicht elf oder zwölf. Wieder war er in einer Zelle im Kerker. Seine Arme waren über seinem Kopf ausgestreckt und wurden von Eisenketten, die von der Decke hingen, nach oben gezogen. Die Fesseln waren gerade mal so lang, dass er noch auf den Zehenspitzen stehen konnte. An den Seiten seiner Arme schien Blut heruntergelaufen zu sein, das aber getrocknet war, sein Haar klebte schweissverklebt an seinem Gesicht, sein Atem ging schwer. Auf seiner Unterlippe waren Bissspuren zu sehen.

Wieder konnte Harry Narzissas Stimme vernehmen, die diesmal befriedigt flüsterte: „Das war sehr schön. Wir haben den Cruciatus geübt, damals. Leider zuckte er etwas unkontrolliert, weisst du. Die Handschellen hatten an ihrer Innenseite Stacheln." Das zufriedene Lächeln, das bei diesen Worten über ihre Lippen glitt, war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Na ja, er hat nur vier bis fünf Tage gebraucht, bis er den Cruciatus ohne sich zu bewegen aushalten konnte. So ein Pech, dass die Wunden nicht richtig verheilt sind und hübsche Narben hinterlassen haben, die ihn immer daran erinnern werden, dass ein Cruciatus etwas ist, was der Sohn einer Black auszuhalten hat."

Narzissa lachte und Harry fühlte, wie ihm übel wurde. Kein Wunder, dass Draco auch im Hochsommer immer langärmelige Oberteile trug. Er wollte die Narben verdecken. Harry würde an seiner Stelle das gleiche tun. Wie konnte eine Mutter das ihrem Kind antun? Harry spürte, wie sich ein weiteres Bild in seinem Kopf aufbaute, aber er wollte es nicht mehr sehen, wollte nicht mehr sehen, wie Draco von seiner Mutter immer und immer wieder gequält und gefoltert wurde, wollte nicht mehr sehen, was sie ihm noch angetan hatte. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und stiess Narzissa aus seinem Kopf.

Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei flog die blonde Hexe nach hinten, stolperte und fiel auf den kalten Steinboden. Einen kurzen Augenblick musterte sie ihn erstaunt, doch dann wandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu blankem Hass. In einer fliessenden Bewegung erhob sie sich wieder und lächelte ihren Gefangenen hinterhältig an: „Das war ein Fehler, Harry Potter. Ein grosser Fehler. Und dafür wirst du bezahlen." Langsam hob sie ihren Zauberstab, richte ihn auf Harry und rief: „Crucio!"

Draco rannte den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Seine Mutter hatte Harry entführt. Ausgerechnet seine Mutter. Was tat sie überhaupt in Hogsmeade und was wollte sie von Harry? Er hatte sich noch nie solche Sorgen um eine Person gemacht. Draco versuchte noch ein wenig schneller zu rennen. Er musste einfach etwas tun. Er kannte seine Mutter, wusste, wozu sie im Stande war.

Draco kam es vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, bis er endlich die grossen Eingangstüren des Schloss erreichte und die Grosse Halle durchquerte um zu den Kerkern zu gelangen. Gerade als er den Ausgang der Halle erreicht hatte, stiess er mit irgendjemandem zusammen und wurde mit Gewalt zu Boden gerissen. Braunes, buschiges Haar schob sich in sein Blickfeld, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Hermine Granger. Ausgerechnet mit ihr musste er zusammenstossen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihr schneller, sich wieder zu fangen und aufzustehen. Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch und fragte schliesslich: „Was ist geschehen? Du bist ja völlig aufgelöst. Und wo ist Harry?" Draco schnappte keuchend nach Luft, bevor er bruchstückhaft hervorbrachte: „Meine Mutter…. sie hat Harry entführt. Ich muss ihn retten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und jegliche Farbe schien aus ihrem Gesicht zu weichen, aber sie riss sich zusammen und zog Draco am Ärmel in eine einsame Ecke neben Grossen Halle. „Was ist genau geschehen?", fragte sie forschend.

„Wir waren gemeinsam in Hogsmeade." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war nicht Hogsmeadewochenende und das konnte nur bedeuten…. . „Es gibt einen geheimen Gang zur Heulenden Hütte.", bestätigte Draco ihren Verdacht. Hermine nickte bestätigend: „Den kenne ich. Erzähl mir was geschehen ist."

Draco versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er konnte Harry nicht helfen, wenn er in Panik geriet. „Wir wollten gerade zurückgehen, als meine Mutter plötzlich hinter Harry stand und ihn mitnahm. Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit ihm appariert. Ich konnte nichts tun." Hermine wurde noch etwas blasser. Sirius hatte ihr im Sommer unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erzählt, dass Bellatrix seine Cousine und Narzissas Schwester gewesen war und augenscheinlich unterschieden sich Bellatrix und Narzissa weniger, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Harry hatte ihr zwar nichts von dem erzählt, was er von Draco über dessen Kindheit erfahren hatte, aber Hermine konnte sich so einiges aus dem Verhalten des Blonden zusammenreimen und wenn Narzissa wirklich Harry hatte, dann hatte sie allen Grund sich Sorgen machen.

„Weisst du, warum deine Mutter Harry entführt haben könnte?" Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er zögernd antwortete: „Sie hat sich verändert. Ich habe mich von ihr ferngehalten über Weihnachten. Bevor der Dunkel Lord zerstört wurde, war sie nur grausam. Aber nun scheint sie wahnsinnig geworden zu sein und unberechenbar. Lass mich gehen. Ich muss Harry helfen.", drängte er ungeduldig und wollte an Hermine vorbei in die Kerker laufen.

„Warte.", hielt sie ihn am Ärmel auf. „Wo würde sie ihn hinbringen?" „In unsere Villa. Dort gibt es Kerker, die niemand findet, wenn er nicht weiss, wo er danach suchen muss.", antwortete Draco und versuchte sich loszureissen. Innerlich flehte er Hermine an, ihn endlich loszulassen. Die Hexe dachte kurz nach. Sie konnten Harry nicht alleine retten. Gegen Narzissa Malfoy würden sie keine Chance haben. „Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbeldore gehen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist.", sagte sie schliesslich. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das dauerte viel zu lange. Er kannte seine Mutter. Harry musste schnell gerettet werden, wenn es nicht zu spät sein sollte.

„Nein, Granger.", widersprach ihr Draco sofort. Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig und gereizt und viel fehlte nicht und er hätte sie angeschrien: „Ich kann nicht so lange warten bis Dumbledore soweit ist. Dazu bleibt keine Zeit. Ich kenne meine Mutter. Wir müssen schnell sein. Du kannst zu Dumbledore gehen, wenn du willst. Aber ich gehe jetzt zur Villa." Hermine zögerte einen Moment, aber nickte dann. „Gut. Ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore. Pass auf dich auf, Draco." Sie lächelte kurz und verliess dann die Nische, in der sie sich versteckt hatten, während Draco in die andere Richtung zu den Kerkern hastete.

Ohne auf irgendjemanden zu treffen, erreichte er seinen Schlafsaal, holte seinen Besen und einen Mantel und rannte wieder nach draussen. Kurz bevor er sich vom Boden abstiess, kam ihm eine Idee.

Sein Vater. Sein Vater, der es ihm zwar nie offensichtlich gezeigt hatte, aber von dem er wusste, dass er ihn doch irgendwie liebte. Sein Vater, der so oft es ihm möglich gewesen war, versucht hatte, ihn vor seiner Mutter zu beschützen und nach ihren Lektionen seine Wunden verpflegt und ihn getröstet hatte. Er würde ihm helfen. Draco wusste es einfach. Er musste ihn um Hilfe bitten und ihm alles erzählen. Nur wie?

Der Patronus. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Er musste seinen Patronus schicken und einfach hoffen, dass sein Vater ihn verstand. Draco konzentrierte sich und in seine Sorge um Harry mischte sich die Erinnerung an ihren Kuss in Hogsmeade. Er spürte, wie sich seine Magie in seinem Körper sammelte und wusste, dass er es konnte, er seinen Patronus würde rufen können. „Expecto Patronum!", hallte Dracos Stimme über das Gelände von Hogwarts und kurz darauf spürte er, wie die Magie seinen Körper durch seinen Zauberstab verliess, sah die Spitze in silbernem Licht aufleuchten, als silberne Schleier hervorschossen und sich zu seinem Thestral formten. Diesmal war er sogar noch strahlender als derjenige im Raum der Wünsche, wirkte noch kräftiger. „Bitte, suche meinen Vater. Sag ihm, dass Mutter den Verstand verloren hat und dass sie Harry Potter entführt hat und beeil dich." Der Thestral scharrte mit den Hufen, schien zu nicken und galoppierte davon.

Mehr konnte er im Moment zur Vorbereitung nicht tun. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch zu hoffen, dass sein Patronus seinen Vater fand und dieser tatsächlich kam. Draco bestieg entschlossen seinen Besen und stiess sich vom Boden ab.


	25. Ich liebe dich Teil II

**Kapitel 24: „Ich liebe dich!" Teil II**

Hermine rannte durch das Schloss bis sie endlich den grossen Wasserspeier erreichte, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Sie wollte gerade den Namen jeder einzelnen Süssigkeit, die sie kannte, ausprobieren, als der Wasserspeier beiseite sprang und sie passieren liess. Die Treppe hinauf schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu brauchen und doch fand sie sich nur wenige Augenblicke später Dumbledore gegenüber, der sie besorgt musterte.

Hastig, sich immer wieder korrigierend und kaum einen Satz vernünftig zu Edne bringend, erzählte sie ihm, was sie von Draco erfahren hatte und als sie verstummte und versuchte Atem zu schöpfen, sah sie, wie Dumbledore bedrückt den Kopf schüttelte und etwas in seinen Bart murmelte. Augenblicklich überkam sie furchtbare Angst, dass es zu spät sein könnte, dass Narzissa Malfoy Harry schon weiss-Merlin-was alles angetan haben könnte. „Gut, Mrs Granger.", sagte in dem Moment Dumbledore, der sie genauestens beobachtete hatte und jede Regung auf ihrem Gesicht hatte lesen können. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie grosse Sorgen sie sich um ihren Freund machte. Aber trotzdem. Er konnte nicht verantworten Harrys Freund da mit hineinzuziehen. Narzissa Malfoy war gefährlicher. Wahrscheinlich sogar gefährlicher, als sogar ihr Sohn vermutete. Er würde erst ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Villa machte. „Sie gehen zurück zum Turm, ich werde mich darum kümmern.", und an Ron Weasleys ungestümes Temperament denkend, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und tun Sie nichts unüberlegtes. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um Harry zu befreien."

„Aber….", Hermine wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn fragen, was er zu tun gedachte, aber Dumbledore winkte nur ab und so verliess sie schliesslich sein Büro. Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit, während sie gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfte, alles stehen und liegenzulassen und zunächst in die Bibliothek zu gehen und anschliessend alles, was möglich war zu Harrys Befreiung zu unternehmen. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn der Direktor sagte, dass er alles Menschenmögliche unternehmen werde, dann konnte sie sich doch darauf verlassen, oder? Immer noch geplagt von Zweifeln erreicht Hermine schliesslich den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm.

Kalter Wind blies Draco ins Gesicht, als er seinen Besen vorwärts jagte, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was seine Mutter in der kurzen Zeit Harry bereits angetan haben konnte. Er hatte soviel Zeit gebraucht, um ins Schloss zurück zu kehren und seinen Besen zu holen, soviel Zeit in der sie ihn schon hätte umbringen können. Aber Draco kannte seine Mutter, wusste, dass Harry nicht tot war, wusste, dass Narzissa es liebte, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen, ehe sie allem ein Ende machte. Er konnte Harry nicht verlieren, durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht nachdem sie sich vor der Heulenden Hütte erneut geküsst hatten, nicht nach dem, was er in Harrys Augen zu lesen gedacht hatte.

Ganz plötzlich realisierte Draco, dass ihm Harry noch viel wichtiger war, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Er brauchte Harry. Harry war ausser seinem Vater die einzige Person, der er wirklich vertraute. Die einzige Person, der er genug vertraute um neben ihr schlafen zu können, die Person, mit der er zusammen sein wollte, in deren Nähe er sein wollte. Draco beugte sich noch dichter über den Griff seines Besens und jagte ihn vorwärts. Er konnte nicht zu spät kommen, durfte es einfach nicht.

Lucius stand gerade vor der Zaubererbank Gringotts und sprach mit einem seiner zahlreichen Geschäftspartner, als der Patronus ihn erreichte. Da unter seinen Bekannten, die ihm im Notfall einen Patronus schicken würde, niemand war, der ausgerechnet einen Thestral als Patronus hatte, versuchte er ihn zunächst zu ignorieren, doch als der Thestral anfing ungeduldig mit den Hufen zu schaffen und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und seine Flügel auf und zu klappte, entschuldigte er sich und ging in eine ruhige Ecke, wo er den Spruch löste, der den Patronus sprechen liess. Als er dann so ganz plötzlich und unerwartet die Stimme seines Sohnes hörte, erblasste er. Lucius hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sein Sohn einen Patronus beschwören konnte, noch dass dieser die Gestalt eines Thestralen annehmen und derart mächtig sein könnte. Ausgerechnet ein Thestral, das Tier, das wohl am stärksten von allen mit dem Tod verbunden war. Was hatte seine Frau ihrem Sohn nur angetan, dass dessen Patronus die Gestalt eines Thestralen annahm? Und jetzt hatte sie mitten in Hogsmeade Harry Potter entführt. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter.

Was hatte Narzissa bloss getan? Sie musste wirklich den Verstand verloren haben, so wie er es bereits seit langem vermutet und doch nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Wie lange hatte Lucius zur Seite geschaut und stillschweigend akzeptiert, was Narzissa Draco angetan hatte? Er hatte versucht seinen Sohn zu schützen, aber meistens war er einfach nicht da gewesen. Aber dieses Mal war sie zu weit gegangen und irgendwie wusste Lucius, dass Draco alles tun würde, um Potter zu retten, obwohl Lucius nicht verstehen konnte, warum er das tun würde. Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er diesmal nicht mehr wegschauen konnte, nicht, wenn er seinen Sohn nicht endgültig verlieren wollte. Dieses Mal musste er seinem Sohn helfen und vielleicht konnte er so wenigstens ein kleines bisschen von dem wieder gutmachen, was er vor Jahren versäumt hatte.

Als Draco endlich die Villa erreichte, begann es bereits dunkel zu werden. Nebel lag immer noch über dem Haus, aber Draco schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Irgendwo in der Ferne liess ein Käuzchen seinen klagenden Ruf erklingen. Doch auch dieser wurde, wie alle anderen Geräusche vom Nebel gedämpft und schliesslich erstickt. Draco landete vor der grossen Eingangstür und warf seinen Besen zur Seite, wo er ins feuchte Gras fiel. Normalerweise wäre er niemals derart sorglos mit ihm umgegangen, aber jetzt zählte jede Minute. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Draco riss die Eingangstür auf, ignorierte die überraschten Blicke der Hauselfen, die ihm begegneten und stürmte durch das Haus. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wohin seine Mutter Harry gebracht haben konnte. Der Kerker.

Draco hasste den Kerker. Er erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, an die Lektionen, die ihm seine Mutter erteilt hatte, an die Schmerzen und Demütigungen, die er dort hatte ertragen müssen. Wenn er irgend konnte, dann hielt er sich von den Kerkern fern, aber diesmal war alles anders. Ohne zu Zögern stiess er die dicke Eichentür auf, sprach den ‚Lumos' und ging die Treppen hinab. Seine Mutter musste hier irgendwo sein. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, begann Draco mehr zu frieren. Alte Erinnerungen verfolgten ihn. Er hörte die Schreie von Muggeln, die starben, hörte sie betteln und flehen, hörte sich selber. Hörte seine raue Stimme, wie er seine Mutter anbettelte aufzuhören. Zuerst flehte er, aber dann lernte er, dass flehen alles nur noch schlimmer machte und so verstummte er. Er lernte, still zu sein, lernte die Zähne zusammenzubeissen und manchmal auch sich so auf die Lippen zu beissen, dass diese anfingen zu bluten, um nicht zu weinen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die näherkamen, die fast rannten. Seine Mutter. Er kannte ihre Schritte. Er hatte sie so oft gehört, hier in den Kerkern. Hier hatte sie eine ganz eigene Art zu laufen, schnell, fast so, als ob sich durch die Gänge huschen würde und er erkannte sie sofort. Sie musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Draco ging um die nächste Ecke und stand ihr plötzlich gegenüber. Im ersten Augenblick konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, ihm ein Schaudern über den Rücken lief und er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Lange Jahre hatten ihn gelehrt, sich vor seiner Mutter zu ducken und alles zu tun um zu verhindern, dass sie wütend wurde, hatten ihn gelehrt sie zu fürchten und es doch niemandem zu zeigen.

„Was tust du hier, Draco? Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?", fragte Narcissa mit einer Stimme, kälter als Eis. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste Harry retten und wenn er dafür gegen seine Mutter kämpfen musste, dann würde er das tun. „Wo ist er? Ich weiss, dass er hier ist." Narzissa lachte auf und es war ein wahnsinniges Lachen. „Natürlich ist er hier, mein Schatz. Willst du zuschauen, wie ich mit ihm spiele, so wie ich mit den anderen gespielt habe oder wie ich mit dir gespielt habe?" Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Mutter Harry folterte, so, wie sie ihn gefoltert hatte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm Harry wegnahm. Woher er plötzlich den Mut hernahm, wusste er nicht. Entschlossenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sich aufrichtete, sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, seit er sich erinnern konnte, nicht vor seiner Mutter duckte, ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah und nicht den Boden vor seinen Füssen musterte. Er wusste, dass, wenn er sich mit seiner Mutter anlegte, es vermutlich das letzte war, was er tat, aber er musste es tun. In dem Moment, in dem er sich für Harry und gegen seine Mutter entschieden hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde. Dass der Moment kommen würde, in dem er seiner Mutter gegenüberstehen würde und gegen sie würde kämpfen müssen. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, noch etwas mehr Zeit zu haben, sich besser vorbereiten zu können.

„Versuchst du etwa gegen mich zu kämpfen, Draco? Du weisst, dass du nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hast. Du bist schwach." Die letzten Worte zischte sie nur noch verächtlich. Draco spürte, wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Er hasste sie. Er hasste sie mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Das war nicht mehr seine Mutter. „Petrificus Totalus!", schrie er. Narzissa blockte den Spruch und lachte höhnisch. „Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? Sectumsempra!" Draco duckte sich blitzschnell und griff wieder an. Rote und blaue Blitze flogen durch die Luft. Wieder und wieder griff Draco seine Mutter an, blockte ihre Flüche und griff erneut an. Er war durch das Training mit Harry zwar deutlich besser geworden, aber gegen seine Mutter hatte er keine Chance und das wusste er. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Patronus seinen Vater rechtzeitig erreicht hatte und dieser tatsächlich kam. Er musste Zeit gewinnen.

Narzissas nächster Fluch riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, wo er zur nächsten Wand rollte. Langsam ging sie auf ihren Sohn zu, den Zauberstab erhoben, mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du hast mir nicht den Respekt gezeigt, der mir zukommt, Draco und dafür werde ich dich bestrafen müssen. Cru…" Narzissa gelang es nicht den Spruch zu Ende zu sprechen. Ein roter Blitz flog direkt neben ihrem Kopf vorbei und traf mit einem lauten Krachen die Wand hinter ihr. „Es reicht, Narzissa!", hallte eine dunkle Stimme durch die Gänge. „Wenn du kämpfen willst, dann kämpfe mit jemandem, der dir ebenbürtig ist." Draco drehte sich langsam um, sah mit Erleichterung, dass ihn sein Gehör nicht getrogen hatte, dass die Stimme tatsächlich seinem Vater gehört hatte, der jetzt mit erhobenem Zauberstab immer näher kam.

„Vater! Du hast meinen Patronus bekommen.", flüsterte er, mit seiner Fassung kämpfend. Lucius Malfoy nickte bloss und gab Draco seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Geh jetzt und befreie ihn.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich halte sie auf. Aber beeile dich." Draco nickte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Vater drehte er sich um und folgte dem Gang tiefer in die Kerker.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte dunkel und stellte sich gegenüber von Narzissa in Position. „Nun zeig mir, was du wirklich kannst!", forderte er sie heraus.

Draco betrat die Zelle. Die Zelle, in der Narzissa ihm immer ihre Lektionen erteilt hatte. Die Zelle, in der er gefühlt die Hälfte seines Lebens verbracht hatte und in der er sich immer noch in seinen zahlreichen Albträumen wiederfand. Es musste diese Zelle sein. Er wusste es einfach. Er spürte, dass sich Harry in dieser Zelle befinden musste. In dergleichen Zelle, in der auch er immer gewesen war, die er so gut kannte, dass er ohne zu Überlegen die Anzahl Steine, welche die Tür umgaben hätte nennen können.

Irgendwo in den Gängen konnte er Schreie und die Geräusche des Kampfes zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Mutter hören und er wusste, dass sein Vater alles tat um sie aufzuhalten. Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass Lucius überleben würde, dass er seiner Mutter im Kampf noch gewachsen war. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab um mehr sehen zu können. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür hing ein Körper, in denselben Ketten, in denen er regelmässig gehangen hatte. Im gleichen Moment erkannte er das unordentliche schwarze Haar und wusste, dass er Harry gefunden hatte.

Der Gryffindor hing vollkommen leblos in den Ketten. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und Draco konnte mehrere lange Schnitte auf seinem Brustkorb ausmachen. Überall war getrocknetes Blut, an der Kleidung, am Körper und in grossen Lachen auf dem Boden und aus irgendeiner Wunde tropfte es immer noch auf die Steine. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schoss Draco durch den Kopf. Er war zu spät. Harry war tot.

Ohne nachzudenken rannte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und versuchte die Ketten zu lösen. Unter seinen Händen konnte er das schwache Heben und Senken von Harrys Brustkorb spüren. Merlin sei Dank, er lebte noch, schien aber bewusstlos zu sein. Vorsichtig setzte sich Draco mit dem leblosen Körper auf den Boden und bettete Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Zärtlich schob er eine Strähne des schwarzen Haars beiseite, liess seine Finger über das markant geschnittene Gesicht wandern und flüsterte immer wieder: „Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du. Halt noch ein wenig durch. Hilfe ist unterwegs. Wage es ja nicht zu sterben und mich hier allein zu lassen, Harry Potter." Dabei löste sich eine Träne aus seinem Auge, rollte silbern glitzernd seine Wange hinab und fiel auf Harrys Hand, die er fest umklammert hielt, aber Draco bemerkte es nicht, bemerkte nicht, wie der einen Träne weitere folgten und er anfing zu weinen.

Um Harry herum war alles dunkel und es kam ihm vor, als ob er in einer schwarzen Wolke gefangen wäre. Er wollte nicht aufwachen, wollte Narzissa Malfoy nicht wiedersehen, wollte den Wahnsinn in ihren Augen nicht mehr sehen müssen. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Er spürte eine hauchzarte Berührung, fühlte, wie etwas auf seine Hand tropfte, die gehalten wurde, eine sanfte Stimme, die etwas flüsterte. Eine Stimme, die er kannte, die es schaffte, die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, die ihn umgab. Aber wer war es? Wer sprach so mit ihm? Hier war niemand, ausser Narzissa. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme umgab ihn, schenkte ihm Sicherheit.

Die Finger streichelten immer noch sein Gesicht, zärtlich, liebevoll. Graue Augen und platinblondes Haar. Draco. Er war hier, er war bei ihm. Draco hatte ihn gefunden. Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, aber er schaffte es nicht auch nur die Lippen zu bewegen. Die Dunkelheit kam zurück. Er versuchte gegen sie anzukämpfen, versuchte wachzubleiben, hatte Angst, dass, wenn er einschlief und dann wieder aufwachte, alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit wieder umfing, war, wie Draco flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."


	26. Rettung Teil I

**Kapitel 25: Rettung? Teil I**

Nachdem Hermine das Büro des Direktors verlassen hatte, dachte dieser kurz nach und rief dann zwei Hauselfen um Minverva und Severus zu sich zu bitten. Nur wenig später trafen sich die beiden Lehrer vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu seinem Büro bewachte und sahen sich wissend an. Auch ohne dass die Hauselfen ihnen viel mehr gesagt hatten, als dass sie sofort zum Direktor kommen sollten, wussten sie, dass es sich nur um ein Problem mit Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy handeln konnte.

Schon als Albus die Gruppen für die Partnerarbeit zusammengestellt hatte, war ihnen klar gewesen, dass da ein riesiger Berg Probleme auf sie zu kommen würde und jetzt war es also mal wieder so weit. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, was die beiden diesmal angestellt hatten. Hatte wieder ein Klassenzimmer dran glauben müssen oder war es ihnen mal wieder gelungen, sich gegenseitig auf die Krankenstation zu bringen? Es war schon viel zu lange ruhig geblieben, schon viel zu lange hatten sie die beiden nicht mehr gestritten oder gegeneinander gekämpft. Da hatte es zum grossen Knall kommen müssen und eigentlich stellte sich ihnen nur noch die Frage, ob es ihnen gelingen würde, den nun zwingend erfolgenden Schulverweis ihrer Schüler noch einmal abzuwenden.

Albus sass ernst hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Das übliche Glitzern in seinen Augen fehlte und es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, was er zu sagen hatte. „Severus, Minerva. Setzt euch bitte. Eben war Mrs. Granger bei mir. Es scheint, als ob Narzissa Malfoy Harry entführt hätte und sich Draco auf den Weg zur Villa gemacht hätte um ihn zu retten." Für einen kurzen Moment war es im Direktorenbüro so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. „Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte schliesslich Minerva. „Du musst dich irren." Albus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Mrs. Granger hat Draco Malfoy in der Halle getroffen und er hat es ihr erzählt. So wie es aussieht, war er dabei." „Aber… .", Minerva suchte sichtlich nach Worten. „Was hatten Potter und Draco eigentlich ausserhalb des Schlosses zu suchen? Ich glaube kaum, dass es Narzissa gelungen ist, Potter auf dem Schulareal zu entführen.", kam es schneidend von Severus. „Ist das jetzt nicht völlig egal? Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein…. ." Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach Albus Minerva, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Wir dürften uns einig sein, dass Mr. Malfoy mit einer Rettungsaktion im Alleingang überfordert sein dürfte." Severus fiel es schwer, diesmal sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. Draco Malfoy hätte er am wenigsten zugetraut so eine Rettungsaktion auf eigene Faust zu unternehmen und dann auch noch für Potter.

Minerva verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und flüsterte: „Der arme Junge. Jetzt ist Du-weiss-schon-wer vernichtet und er könnte endlich ein ganz normales Leben führen…. . Entführt von Narzissa Malfoy." Sie seufzte leise und schaute dann Albus fest in die Augen: „Wir müssen dorthin und ihn retten, Albus. Und das weisst du auch." Albus Dumbledore nickte langsam. Das war genau die Reaktion, die er von der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor erwartet hatte. Fragen sah er Severus an. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung und doch konnte Albus in den schwarzen Augen lesen, dass Severus alles tun würde um Harry zu retten und dafür zu sorgen, dass Draco in Sicherheit war, so wie er es vor vielen Jahren versprochen hatte.

„Severus? Mrs. Granger hat mir erzählt, dass Draco sicher ist, dass seine Mutter Harry in die Villa gebracht hat." Severus Snape dachte einen Augenblick nach. Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Erinnerungen, die er schon lange vergessen geglaubt hatte. Er hatte nie verstehen können, warum Lucius ausgerechnet Narzissa Black hatte heiraten müssen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sich der Wahnsinn in der Familie vererbte. Bellatrix war keine Ausnahme gewesen und auch in Sirius hatte er sich in Ansätzen gezeigt.

Diesen einen Abend, den er mit Lucius in dieser kleinen Muggelbar verbracht hatte. Der Abend, an dem der Blonde es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, Dracos Schreie aus dem Kerker zu hören. Die Schreie seines Sohnes zu hören und doch wegzuschauen und so zu tun, als wäre das alles normal. Sie waren am Eingang zur Winkelgasse zusammengestossen und Severus hatte sofort gesehen, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmte. Kurzentschlossen hatte er ihn in die kleine Bar direkt gegenüber des Tropfenden Kessels gezerrt und dort irgendetwas Hochprozentiges vor ihn hingestellt. Lucius hatte schweigend mehrere Gläser getrunken, bevor auf einmal der Damm zu brechen schien und die Worte nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten: „Sie ist wahnsinnig. Ich höre seine Schreie. Nachts, wenn er doch eigentlich in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen müsste, so wie jeder Junge in seinem Alter. Ich sehe seine Augen, wie sie mich flehend ansehen, wenn sie ihn wieder in den Kerker bringt und ich sehe, wie er sich jedes Mal abwendet, wenn ich zur Seite schaue, so, als ob ich ihn nicht sehen würde. Und ich weiss, dass ich ihn wieder im Stich gelassen habe. Ich bin sein Vater, ich müsste ihn doch beschützen. Aber ich tue es nicht. Gegen sie komme ich nicht an."

Lucius hatte geredet und geredet und geredet. Die Gäste in der Bar waren langsam gegangen, es war immer später geworden und Severus hatte ihn reden lassen, so lange, bis nichts mehr kam, bis alles gesagt war und da hatte ihm Lucius ein Versprechen abgenommen. Das Versprechen, sich um Draco zu kümmern, falls ihm etwas zu stossen sollte. Das Versprechen, gegen Narzissa vorzugehen und seinen Sohn dort wegzuholen. Das Versprechen, das zu tun, was er selber hätte tun müssen und wozu er nicht die Kraft gehabt hatte.

Minervas und Albus fragender Blick brachten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart: „Draco hat wahrscheinlich recht. So wie ich Narzissa einschätze, hat sie Harry in die Villa gebracht. Lucius hat mir einmal erzählt, dass es dort einen Kerker gibt. Er hat damals nur Andeutungen gemacht. Genaues weiss ich auch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass wir dort mit unserer Suche anfangen sollten." Albus Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. Nach Hermines Erzählung hatte er sich schon so etwas gedacht. Für einen Moment hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, überlegte

„Wir werden Hilfe brauchen.", durchbrach Minerva die Stille. „Wir sind nur zu dritt und Narzissa wird uns Harry kaum kampflos übergeben. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie ihm schon alles angetan haben könnte." Sie blickte entschlossen von Severus zu Albus, bereit, wie eine Löwenmutter um ihr Junges zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste. Immerhin war Harry ein Schüler ihres Hauses, auch wenn er ihr schon mehr Sorgen bereitet hatte, als jeder andere ihrer Schüler. „Gut.", stimmte Albus zu. „Ich werde Kingsley informieren. Er ist wahrscheinlich jetzt in seinem Büro und er soll Tonks mitbringen. Sirius ist zu weit weg, aber du, Severus, kannst Remus holen. Er wird sicher kommen. Minerva, du gehst und holst Poppy. Wir werden sie brauchen. In 15 Minuten treffen wir uns vor dem Haupteingang." Minerva und Severus nickten, erleichtert darüber, dass der Schulleiter die Organisation der Rettung von Harry und Draco in die Hand nahm und die Entscheidungen traf, und eilten davon. Obwohl sie es nicht offen zeigten und sich regelmässig angifteten, sorgten sie sich beide sehr um ihre Schüler und auch um die, welche nicht in ihrem Haus waren.

Albus nahm ein wenig Flohpulver aus der Schale neben dem Kamin und warf es in die Flammen. Nachdem sich diese grün verfärbt hatten, rief er „Zaubereiministerium, Aurorenabteilung, das Büro von Kingsley Shacklebolt!", und hielt seinen Kopf hinein. Kingsley Shacklebolt unterhielt sich gerade mit einem sehr besorgten Zauberer, der einen Patronus in der Gestalt eines Thestralen vor Gringotts gesehen haben wollte. Doch das, was ihm am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war nicht etwa die Tatsache, dass der Patronus die Gestalt eines Thestralen gehabt hatte, sondern, dass er Lucius Malfoy anscheinend etwas wichtiges mitgeteilt hatte und er nicht hatte verstehen können, worum es sich handelte. Kingsley war mehr als genervt. Seitdem Voldemort endlich endgültig vernichtet worden war, sah jeder Angestellte, jeder einfache Zauberer überall schwarze Zauberer und Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf herumlaufen.

„Ah, Kingsley.", hörte er die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore direkt hinter ihm aus den Flammen kommen. Mit nur wenigen knappen Worten warf er seinen Besucher aus dem Büro und wandte sich dem Schuldirektor zu. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?" Mit nur wenigen Worten beschrieb Albus die Situation und als er Narzissa Malfoy erwähnte, verzog sich Kingsleys Gesicht erst Zorn, dann vor Triumph. Schon so lange hatte er versucht, der Frau von Lucius Malfoy auf die Schliche zu kommen, doch jedes Mal war sie ihm gerade so entwischt. Jetzt hatte er alles, was er brauchte, um sie endlich festnehmen zu können.

Genau eine Viertelstunde später trafen sie sich vor den Schultoren. Kingsley hatte Tonks mitgebracht und ihr auf dem Weg das Wichtigste erzählt. Severus und Remus besprachen bereits, wie sie am besten unbemerkt in die Villa der Malfoys gelangen konnten, während Minerva leise mit Poppy diskutierte und versuchte diese dazu zu überreden, mit ihnen zu kommen. Aber Poppy blieb bei ihrer Meinung. Sie würde in Hogwarts bleiben, den Krankenflügel vorbereiten und auf die Rückkehr der anderen warten. Schliesslich war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es auch in Hogwarts jemanden geben könnte, der ihre Hilfe benötigte. Schliesslich gab Minerva nach und nur wenig später apparierten sie zur Villa der Malfoys.

Nur kurze Zeit später landeten sie mit dem charakteristischen Geräusch vor der grossen Eingangstür zur Villa der Malfoys. Immer noch hüllte dichter Nebel das ganze Gebäude ein und Tonks flüsterte ein wenig zu laut: „S'scheint, als ob hier Dementoren brüten." Kingsley nickte nur und schickte seinen Patronus los. Wenn hier tatsächlich Dementoren brüteten, dann würden sie alles an Unterstützung brauchen, was sie bekommen konnten und jetzt würde er erst recht untersuchen, was genau in der Villa vorging.

Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und wies die anderen an hinter ihm zu bleiben. So wie er Narzissa einschätzte, war nicht nur die Tür mit irgendwelchen Zaubern gesichert. Einzig Remus hielt sich nicht an seine Anordnung und stellte sich direkt neben ihn. Mit Abwehrzaubern hatte er schon genug Erfahrung gesammelt und ausserdem roch er etwas Vertrautes. Auch wenn er mit dem jungen Malfoy in seinem Unterricht wenig zu tun gehabt hatte, seinen Geruch hatte sich ihm eingeprägt. Schon alleine deshalb, weil der junge Mann unbewusst immer eine gewisse Furcht ausgesendet hatte.. „Ich kann Draco Malfoy riechen. Er ist kürzlich hier langgekommen." Snape nickte. Die Nase des Werwolfs würde ihnen auf dem Weg in die Kerker noch nützlich sein, auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Aber bei einer Gegnerin, wie es Narzissa eine war, mussten sie jedes Mittel nutzen, dass sie zur Verfügung hatten, wenn sie Draco und Potter noch rechtzeitig finden wollten. Langsam gingen sie durch die Villa und erreichten schliesslich die dicke Eichentür, die in die Kerker führte.

Draco sass in der Zelle, in der er Harry gefunden hatte. Die Kälte drang langsam durch seine Sachen und noch immer hatte er Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebetet, strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Wangen, schob ihm eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Harry musste durchhalten. Er musste einfach, jetzt, da er ihn gefunden hatte. Ganz plötzlich verstummten die Kampfgeräusche und lähmende Stille breitete sich aus. Stille, die in Dracos Ohren zu dröhnen schien und doch hatte er für einen kleinen Moment die leise Hoffnung, dass sein Vater den Kampf gewonnen haben könnte. Hoffnung, die nur wenig später zunichte gemacht wurde, als er die leisen, raschen Schritte seiner Mutter hörte, die immer näher kamen. Draco spürte, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten und Angst in ihm hochstieg. Er wusste, er war seiner Mutter nicht gewachsen. Entschlossen drängte er die Angst zurück. Er würde kämpfen. Er musste kämpfen. Jetzt hatte er sowieso keine andere Wahl mehr.

Draco nahm wieder seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Sie zitterte. Zitterte vor Angst und vor Kälte. Er würde Harry verteidigen. Er würde es zumindest versuchen. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher. Draco schluckte trocken. Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst.

Nur einen Augenblick später stand seine Mutter in der Tür der Zelle und lächelte kalt. „Was hast du mit Vater gemacht?", fragte Draco, bemüht das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Eigentlich wollte er ihre Antwort gar nicht hören, hatte Angst, dass sie ihm einfach so sagen würde, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatte.

„Dein Vater? Er kann dir nicht mehr helfen." Draco erbleichte. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht, ermordet. Seinen Vater. Er musste es genau wissen: „Du hast ihn umgebracht.", stellte Draco tonlos fest. Verächtlich sah Narzissa ihn an. Sah ihren Sohn an, wie er auf dem kalten Boden sass, den Kopf ihres Feindes auf dem Schoss und sich an die Hoffnung, dass sein Vater noch lebte, klammerte. Wie erbärmlich. „Nein.", zischte sie nur verächtlich. „Warum sollte ich ihn umbringen, wenn ich doch soviel bessere Pläne für ihn und jetzt auch für dich habe. Aber zuerst werde ich mich um Harry Potter kümmern."

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. Er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben. „Wenn du ihn umbringen willst, dann musst du zuerst mit mir kämpfen." Narzissa Malfoy lachte. Wieder klang ihr Lachen so kalt, so spöttisch. „Du weisst, dass du mich im Kampf nicht besiegen kannst und trotzdem willst du kämpfen. Das ist nicht das, was ich dir beigebracht habe." Narzissa Malfoy hob nun ihrerseits den Zauberstab, machte sich dazu bereit, ihren Sohn endgültig und ein für allemal zu vernichten.

„Es reicht.", hörte da Draco eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Eine Stimme, die er kannte. Die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. Langsam drehte sich Narzissa um und sah in die entschlossenen Gesichter von Albus, Kingsley und Tonks, die sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben umringten. Hoffnung durchfloss Draco, zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Granger hatte also tatsächlich mit dem Direktor gesprochen und dieser hatte ihr geglaubt und war gekommen um ihnen zu helfen. Vielleicht kam er doch noch lebend aus diesem Kerker heraus.

Hinter dem Direktor betraten drei weitere Gestalten die Zelle und erst, als sei ihn schon fast erreicht hatten, erkannte Draco Professor Snape, McGonagall und Lupin. Waren sie etwa alle gekommen um ihm zu helfen? Um Harry zu retten? Draco bekam kaum mit, wie ihn Professor McGonagall fragte, ob er verletzt wäre. Er hatte nur Augen für Harry, der von Professor Snape untersucht wurde, während Lupin besorgt daneben stand. Schliesslich blickte Severus auf: „Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts bringen. Potter ist immer noch bewusstlos und ich kann ihm hier nicht helfen. Lupin, Sie helfen mir ihn zu transportieren."

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Draco, wie Lupin sich widerspruchslos den Anordnungen fügte und einen Schwebezauber auf Harry sprach. Professor McGonagall half ihm auf und stützte ihn, als sie die Kerker verliessen. Nur ganz am Rand bekam Draco mit, dass der Direktor zurückblieb und mit den zwei Auroren seine Mutter festhielt.

Sobald sie die Appariergrenze überschritten hatten, apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, wo Madam Pomfrey schon nervös vor dem Tor auf und ab lief und auf sie wartete. Kaum waren sie angekommen, da beschwor sie auch schon eine Trage, auf welche Harry gelegt wurde und eilte mit ihm zum Krankenflügel. Die anderen folgten etwas langsamer. Als sie endlich in der Krankenstation ankamen, war Poppy schon dabei Harry zu untersuchen, sprach einen Diagnosezauber nach dem nächsten über ihn, rief dabei Anordnungen durch den Raum und zählte Professor Snape die Tränke auf, die sie brauchen würde.

Minerva brachte Draco zu einem Bett neben Harrys und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Nervös beobachtete der Slytherin, wie Madam Pomfrey einen Spruch nach dem anderen sprach und dabei Harrys Körper in den verschiedensten Farben zu glühen begann. Er hielt es kaum aus, hier, neben Harry zu sitzen und einfach nur zuzuschauen und nichts tun zu können. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und wollte einfach nur aufstehen, Harrys Hand halten und so sicher gehen, dass der andere noch am Leben war.

Warum war er nur so spät gekommen? Was hatte seine Mutter Harry angetan und was war mit seinem Vater? Draco machte sich Sorgen. Obwohl er völlig erschöpft war, spürte er nichts davon. Er wollte bei Harry bleiben, aber zur gleichen Zeit wollte er auch einfach aufspringen und jemanden suchen, den er darum bitten konnte, sich um seinen Vater zu kümmern. Er war müde. So müde, dass er sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte, aber trotzdem war Schlaf jetzt das Letzte, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, dass es Harry gut ging, dass er wieder gesund werden würde.

Schliesslich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit steckte Madam Pomfrey endlich ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zwang Harry einige Tränke zu schlucken. Danach schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab, malte einige komplizierte Muster in die Luft und wandte sich anschliessend Draco zu. „Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco fuhr auf. Wie ging es ihm? Wie geht es einem, wenn man gerade fast von der eigenen Mutter umgebracht wurde und man nur hoffen konnte, dass der Vater noch am Leben war. Wie ging es einem da?

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur müde.", murmelte Draco daher nur. „Lassen Sie mal sehen.", hörte er die resolute Stimme der Heilerin. Der Blonde fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln über seinen Körper laufen, als sie den Diagnosezauber sprach, aber dann meinte erleichtert: „Sie sind nicht verletzt, sondern nur müde und erschöpft. Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einen Schlaftrunk und wenn sie wieder aufwachen, sieht alles schon wieder viel besser aus. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Mr. Potter. Es geht ihm gut. Es ist nichts, was ich nicht heilen kann." Damit zwang sie Draco, den Schlaftrunk zu nehmen. Das letzte, was Draco noch herausbrachte, bevor er einschlief, war: „Mein Vater. Er ist immer noch in der Villa."


	27. Rettung Teil II

**Kapitel 26: Rettung? Teil II**

Draco rannte. Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Dunkel und kalt und still. So still, dass sich sein eigener Atem, sein Keuchen, laut anhörte. Der Boden war glitschig und immer wieder rutschten ihm die Füsse weg, stolperte er und konnte sich gerade noch fangen, bevor er weiterhastete. Seine Lungen schmerzten und jeder weitere Atemzug stach unsäglich und doch musste er weiter, immer weiter. Er konnte hektischen Atem hinter sich hören. Das Atmen magischer Kreaturen, von denen er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was für Wesen es waren. Atem, der faulig roch und unangenehm warm über seinen Rücken strich. Er hörte seine Mutter lachen. Ein Lachen, das sich durch seinen Körper frass und glühende Spuren hinterliess und plötzlich war er zurück in den Kerkern.

Seine Arme waren an die Decke der Zelle gefesselt, die Handschellen schnitten ihm in die Handgelenke. Er fror und wusste einfach, dass er nackt war. Wie lange stand er schon hier? Eine Stunde, zwei? Ein Tag? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er sich am Morgen von seinem Vater verabschiedet hatte. Wie alt war er? Neun? Zehn? Oder ging er schon nach Hogwarts? Draco wusste es nicht. Eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nichts mehr. Seine Welt bestand aus dieser kleinen Zelle irgendwo in den Kerkern der Villa und den Fesseln, die ihn gestreckt aufrecht stehend auf den Zehenspitzen balancieren liessen. Seine Arme waren bereits taub und seine Hände spürte er überhaupt nicht mehr.

Er hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten. Seine Mutter. Draco versuchte sich zusammenzureissen, nicht in Panik zu geraten oder daran zu denken, was noch kommen würde und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Ketten leise klirrten.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Irgendwo, weit weg. Die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes, dem er automatisch vertraute und dann noch eine weitere, die ebenfalls männlich zu sein schien, dunkel und irgendwie vertraut. Die Stimme eines Mannes, den er gut kannte. Irgendwo waren auch noch andere Stimmen zu hören. „Er wacht auf.", hörte er jemanden sagen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es war hell und die Sonne schien und alles um ihn herum war weiss. Geblendet schloss er wieder die Augen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, genau das schon einmal erlebt zu haben, vor ein paar Monaten. Die Gesichter von Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall, wie sie besorgt auf ihn herabblickten, erschienen vor ihm.

Er war im Krankenflügel. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es tatsächlich aus dem Kerker geschafft und er war noch am Leben. Ganz dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass er damit doch schon längstens abgeschlossen hatte, sich damit abgefunden hatte zu sterben, als Narzissa mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Zelle, in der er Harry gefunden hatte, auf ihn zugekommen war. Harry! Was war mit ihm? Lebte er noch? „Harry?", ächzte er. Angstvoll sah Draco in Dumbledores altes Gesicht, in die blauen Augen, die hinter der Halbmondbrille blitzten, auch wenn ihnen das Amüsierte fehlte, was sonst immer darin lag, daneben Professor Snape, grimmig wie immer. Schliesslich verzog sich Dumbledores Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln und er sagte: „Er ist hier. Hier im Bett direkt neben Ihrem. Er schläft immer noch, aber Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Er wird wieder gesund." Draco seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatten es beide geschafft. Sie hatten es beide lebend aus den Kerkern geschafft.

„Bitte, Mr. Malfoy. Erzählen Sie uns, was genau geschehen ist, nachdem sie die Villa erreicht haben. Wir haben ihren Besen neben der Eingangstür gefunden.", mischte sich nun Snape ins Gespräch und zum ersten Mal sah Draco die tiefen Falten, die sich in das Gesicht seines Hauslehrers gegraben hatte, bemerkte dessen erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin in die Kerker gegangen…. . Sie…. Meine Mutter…. Sie spielt gerne… Im Kerker…. . Harry war dort…. . Mein Vater ist gekommen…. . Sie ist aufgetaucht… . Wir haben gekämpft… . Er hat gekämpft. Ich habe Harry gesucht… . Ich…. Ich…" Gegen Ende hin war Dracos Stimme immer leiser geworden, bis er schliesslich ganz verstummte und stur auf seine Hände starrte, welche die Bettdecke so fest umklammert hielten, dass die Knöchel ganz weiss wurden

„Ganz ruhig. Mr. Malfoy." Irgendetwas in Dumbledores Stimme liess Draco ruhiger werden, vermittelte ihm, dass er in Sicherheit war. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit und erzählen Sie alles nacheinander, der Reihe nach.", fuhr der Direktor fort. „Ich dachte er wäre tot." Draco schaute zur Seite. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber es gelang ihm doch sich zu beherrschen. Abgesehen von seinen Händen liess nichts vermuten, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, jetzt mit seinen Lehrern zu sprechen.

„Was ist mit meinem Vater? Er ist gekommen. Er ist gekommen um mir zu helfen. Er hat mit ihr gekämpft."

Sobald Remus, Severus und Minerva Harry und Draco aus den Kerkern herausgebracht hatten, stellten sich die übrigen drei im Kreis um Narzissa herum auf. „Es ist vorbei, Narzissa Malfoy. Ich verhafte sie wegen Entführung, Freiheitsberaubung und Folterung. Bitte übergeben Sie ihren Zauberstab.", forderte Kingsley mit ruhiger Stimme und machte einen Schritt auf Narzissa zu, die im ersten Moment gehetzt von einem zu anderen blickte. Plötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem triumphierenden Lachen, während der Wahnsinn sich in ihren Augen spiegelte und sie begann zu lachen. „Ihr wollt mich verhaften? Mich? Die treueste Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords? Mich, die mehr schwarze Zauber kennt, als ihr alle zusammen? Ihr wollt mich verhaften? Niemals. Vergesst nicht, ich bin hier zu Hause und die Schutzschilde der Villa erlauben es mir zu apparieren, wo ihr es nicht könnt. Viel Glück mit den Dementoren." Ihr schrilles Gelächter hallte noch durch die Gänge, als Narzissa schon mit einem lauten Plopp verschwunden war.

Noch während die drei Zauberer fassungslos auf die Stelle starrten, an der Narzissa verschwunden war, spürten sie auch schon wie es kalt wurde, wie sich die Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit ausbreiteten, welche die sich nähernden Dementoren ankündigten. Ohne zu zögern hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und kurz darauf hallte ihr _Expecto Patronum _durch die Kerkergänge. Das silberne Licht ihrer drei Patroni erhellte den dunklen Gang, als sie in die Richtung rasten, aus der die Dementoren zu kommen schienen.

Einen kurzen Moment schauten sie ihren Patroni hinterher, wie sie die Dementoren zurückdrängten. „Wir haben keine Zeit.", rief Kingsley. „Wir brauchen mehr Auroren um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Wir müssen hier raus." Ohne noch länger zu zögern drehten die Zauberer sich um und rannten den Korridor entlang, den sie gekommen waren, während sie immer wieder die Kälte spürte, die durch die Barriere brach, die ihre Patroni errichtet hatten. Schliesslich erreichten sie die dicke Eichentür und warfen sie hinter sich zu.

Sie hatten die Villa gerade verlassen, als der Patronus von Poppy vor ihnen erschien und wenig später deren besorgte Stimme ihnen mitteilte, dass Draco ihr gesagt hätte, dass sein Vater noch in den Kerkern wäre, dass er gekommen und ihm im Kampf gegen Narzissa geholfen hätte.

Auch wenn Albus am liebsten sofort in die Kerker zurückgekehrt wäre, so wusste er doch, dass genau das an Selbstmord gegrenzt hätte. Sie wussten nicht, wie viele Dementoren sich wirklich in den unzähligen Gängen aufhielten und sie waren nur zu dritt. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als auf die angeforderte Verstärkung zu warten.

Nur wenige Minuten später apparierten mehrere Auroren vor dem Eingang der Villa. Auf ihren Gesichtern war deutlich die Anspannung und bei einigen Jüngeren uach Nervosität zu sehen. Seit Monaten ermittelten sie schon gegen Lucius Malfoy und nun schien endlich Bewegung in die Sache zu kommen. Sobald alle Auroren anwesend waren, ergriff Kingsley das Wort: „Im Kerker des Hauses befinden sich mehrere Dementoren. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, um wie viele es sich handelt. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, die Dementoren unschädlich zu machen. Des Weiteren befindet sich Lucius Malfoy dort. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist und lediglich verletzt oder ob er getötet wurde. Es besteht ausserdem die Möglichkeit, dass sich in einer der zahlreichen Zellen auch noch Gefangene oder sogar Tote finden. Sie werden die Kerker zu zweit betreten und ihren Kollegen Rückendeckung geben. Wer Lucius Malfoy findet oder andere Personen, bringt besagte Leute in Sicherheit und erstattet sofort Bericht. Falls sie auf Narzissa Malfoy treffen sollten, fordern sie sofort Verstärkung an. Die Frau ist gefährlich. Sind noch Fragen?" Kingsley wartete einen Augenblick, während sich die Auroren in Teams aufstellten. „Dann gehen wir jetzt rein. Seien Sie vorsichtig und viel Glück."

Die versammelten Auroren nickten, auch wenn ab und zu leise zu hören war, warum solch ein Aufwand ausgerechnet für Lucius Malfoy, einen bekannten Anhänger von Du-weisst-schon-wem, getrieben wurde. Nur wenig später betraten sie den Kerker und verteilten sich in den Gängen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Auroren auf Dementoren stiessen und man das silberne Licht der unterschiedlichen Patroni aufleuchten sah. Meter für Meter kämpften sich die Auroren und auch Albus und Kingsley gemeinsam mit Tonks voran.

Die älteren Auroren überprüften die Zellen, die links und rechts der Gänge lagen und gelegentlich wagte auch einer der jüngeren einen Blick hinein, nur um dann beim Anblick der dunkelbraunen Flecken auf dem Boden und der menschlichen Knochen zurückzuweichen. Irgendeine der Gruppen stiess in einer Zelle auf die bereits halb verweste Leiche von Peter Pettigrew. Noch im Tod war sein Antlitz schmerzverzerrt und die vielen Schnitte und Verletzungen sowie die abgeschnittenen Finger zeugten von den Qualen, die er durch litten haben musste.

Nach über einer Stunde erreichten sie schliesslich den Gang, in dessen Nähe die Zelle lag, in der sie Harry und Draco gefunden hatten. Unweit der Tür lag eine Gestalt am Boden. Helles, blondes Haar leuchtete im Dunkeln. Lucius Malfoy über den sich ein Dementor beugte.

Albus Dumbledore senkte den Blick. Er konnte Draco in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen schauen, ertrug nicht, wie ihn sein Schüler ängstlich und doch noch voller Hoffnung anblickte. Draco wusste einfach, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als Dumbledore es nicht schaffte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Langsam sah er vom Direktor zu seinem Hauslehrer. Professor Snape schien sogar noch blasser als sonst zu sein. „Sagen Sie mir was geschehen ist. Was ist mit meinem Vater?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: „Deiner Mutter ist es gelungen zu fliehen und plötzlich kamen von überallher Dementoren. Wir mussten die Kerker verlassen und auf Verstärkung warten. Wir waren kaum draussen, als uns Poppys Patronus erreichte. Wenig später sind wir mit der Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium in die Kerker zurückgekehrt. Aber es tut mir wirklich leid Mr. Malfoy, wir waren zu spät. Ihr Vater. Es tut mir leid Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ihr Vater erhielt den Kuss, gerade als wir ankamen." Nie würde er das Bild vergessen, wie der Dementor Lucius Malfoy die Seele ausgesaugte und anschliessend der leblose Körper auf den Boden zurückgefallen war.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Abgrund unter ihm auftat und er fiel, immer tiefer und tiefer. Er und Harry waren in Sicherheit aber zu welchem Preis? Er spürte wie er blass wurde und am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Irgendwie gelang es ihm sich solange zusammenzureissen bis die Lehrer und auch Madam Pomfrey den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten.

Erst dann erlaubte er es sich, sich in seine Kissen sinken zu lasse und ganz langsam kamen die Tränen. Tränen, die er für eine solch lange Zeit nicht geweint hatte. Tränen, die, wie seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte, ein Malfoy niemals weinen durfte und nun lag er hier in seinem Krankenhausbett und weinte all die Tränen, die er zuvor niemals hatte weinen dürfen.

Draco bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Harry aufgewacht und in sein Bett geklettert war. Er bemerkte die Arme nicht, die sich um ihn legten und ihn einfach nur festhielten. Die ihn festhielten, solange er sie brauchte, solange er weinte. Er hörte die tröstenden Worte nicht, die Harry ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, bemerkte ihre Magie nicht, die sich wieder verband und eine glühende Aura um sie herum erschuf, aber er bemerkte die Wärme und die Sicherheit um ihn herum und langsam verstummten seine Schluchzer und da erst bemerkte er, wo er war und was er tat.

Harry hielt ihn und Draco konnte die Hand spüren, die immer wieder sanft über seinen Rücken strich. „Er ist gekommen um mir zu helfen.", flüsterte er. „Zum ersten Mal hat er wirklich versucht mir zu helfen. Sonst, er hat immer weggeschaut. Er hat einfach weggeschaut, wenn meine Mutter gekommen ist und mich nach unten genommen hat. Nach unten, in die Kerker. Und heute hat er versucht mir zu helfen. Jetzt, wo es schon fast zu spät war und ich kann mich nicht mal bei ihm bedanken. Er ist nicht nur tot. Viel schlimmer. Er ist nur noch eine Hülle, ohne Seele." Harry konnte die letzten Worte kaum mehr verstehen, da sie wieder von Schluchzern erstickt wurden. Leise, kleine Schluchzer. Er hielt Draco einfach nur fest und flüsterte ihm kleine, unsinnige Sachen ins Ohr und spürte irgendwann, wie sich der andere langsam wieder etwas entspannte.

Draco war müde. So müde, wie er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Nach und nach fiel die Spannung von ihm ab und als er eine freundliche Stimme hörte, die ihn aufforderte zu schlafen, schloss er seine Augen und schlief endlich ein.


	28. Patronum simplicissimum Teil I

**Kapitel 27: Patronum simplicissimum Teil I**

Harry musste mehrere Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben bis er sich wieder soweit erholt hatte, dass ihn Madame Pomfrey mit gutem Gewissen in den Gryffindorturm zurücklassen konnte. Er versuchte die Zeit zu nutzen um darüber nachzudenken, was Draco in der Zelle zu ihm gesagt hatte. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte umso unsicherer wurde er, ob Draco ihm tatsächlich gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte und fragen konnte er ihn das nicht. Selbst wenn es stimmte und Draco es ihm tatsächlich gesagt hatte, dann nur, weil der Blonde gedacht hatte, dass er bewusstlos gewesen war. Aber wie sollte er damit umgehen? Draco hatte gerade erst seinen Vater verloren und Harry wusste selber nicht einmal genau, was er für Draco empfand. Dazu kam, dass er nachts kaum mehr durchschlafen konnte und immer wieder aus Alpträumen aufschreckte, in denen er zurück in den Kerkern war und von Narzissa gefoltert wurde oder aber zuschauen musste, wie sie Draco quälte.

Nicht einmal der Besuch von Professor Dumbledore bei dem ihm dieser mitteilte, dass in einer Zelle auch die Leiche von Peter Pettigrew gefunden worden war und es nun möglich gewesen war die Unschuld seines Paten Sirius zu beweisen und Harry nun die Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz würde verbringen können, vermochten ihn aufzuheitern.

Es war bereits der 27. Januar als Madame Pomfrey endlich ihr Einverständnis dazu gab, dass Harry den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen durfte. Bereits die letzten Tage hatte ihr Patient ungeduldig auf Dracos Besuche gewartet, bei denen sie das Rezept des _Patronum simplicissimum _sorgfältig besprochen hatten. Schliesslich mussten sie am nächsten Tag mit dem Brauen anfangen um noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

Draco kam in Begleitung von Ron und Hermine um ihn aus dem Krankenflügel abzuholen und zum Turm zu begleiten und bereits auf dem Weg dorthin erzählten die Freunde Harry, dass sich Gerüchte über sein Verschwinden wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule ausgebreitet hatten. Während viele der Hufflepuffs anscheinend der Meinung waren, dass Harry ausserhalb der Schule eine hübsche, junge Hexe kennengelernt hätte und die Schule abgebrochen hätte um sie zu heiraten, vermuteten die meisten Slytherins, dass er schlicht von der Schule geflogen sei. An die Wahrheit allerdings kam keines der Gerüchte auch nur ansatzweise heran. Ausnahmsweise war gelungen, was in Hogwarts beinahe unmöglich war und Stillschweigen bewahrt worden.

Draco sprach selbst für seine Verhältnisse sehr wenig. Wie zum Schutz hatte sich wieder seine Maske über sein Gesicht geschoben, während er darunter immer noch zu verstehen versuchte, was wirklich geschehen war. Dabei war es weniger die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater verloren hatte, sondern eher, dass seine Mutter nun wohl endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte und von den Auroren gesucht wurde. Über seinen Vater hatte er direkt nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, mit Professor Snape ein langes und ausführliches Gespräch geführt.

Schon am Tag nach dem Kampf gegen seine Mutter hatte Draco den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Zwar hatte Madame Pomfrey noch versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Draco hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, in diesem weissen Bett zu liegen und Harry neben sich zu sehen, wie er, von Verbänden umgeben, versuchte sich von den Qualen durch Narzissa zu erholen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr als Mutter sehen und dabei immer wieder selber an seine Kindheit und Ereignisse erinnert zu werden, die er selbst eigentlich schon längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Am Ausgang des Krankenflügels wartete nur Professor Snape auf ihn. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung bedeutete er Draco ihm in sein Büro zu folgen und sich dort ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Er selber hatte sich auf die andere Seite seines Tisches gesetzt. Eine Weile hatten sie sich angeschwiegen. Draco war es nicht wirklich gelungen seinem Hauslehrer ins Gesicht zu schauen, während Snape anscheinend nicht so recht wusste, wie er beginnen sollte und unruhig Papiere auf seinem Tisch verschob und dabei Dracos Gesicht ganz genau studierte. Draco war einer der wenigen Schüler, die er schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte und zum allerersten Mal wusste Severus nicht, wie er ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Schüler beginnen sollte.

Schliesslich beschloss er, mit dem Einfachsten anzufangen und räusperte sich. „Draco, Sie werden sich sicher fragen, wie es jetzt konkret für Sie weitergeht. Dadurch, dass Ihre Mutter von den Auroren gesucht und ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr in der Lage ist, für Sie zu sorgen, sind Sie nun offiziell beim Zaubereiministerium als Waise registriert und brauchen als solche einen Vormund." Snape schwieg einen Moment und schaute seinen Schüler an, so, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Draco etwas dazu sagte. Als von dem Blonden keine Reaktion kam, fuhr Snape fort: „Als enger Freund deines Vaters hätte ich gerne die Vormundschaft für dich übernommen."

Unwillkürlich war Snape vom distanzierten Sie zum vertrauten Du übergegangen und hatte so die Distanz, die innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts immer zwischen ihm und Draco geherrscht hatte, aufgehoben. Nur die Wenigsten wussten, dass sich Draco und Severus auch manchmal ausserhalb der Schule in den Ferien begegnet waren. „Aber wie du weisst, ist es deiner Mutter damals, als dein Pate ausgesucht wurde, gelungen, deinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass Bellatrix deine Patin werden sollte. Da diese nun in Azkaban einsitzt und ebenso wie deine Mutter vom Wahnsinn befallen ist, kommt sie als Vormund für dich nicht in Frage." Wieder zögerte Snape einen Moment. So seltsam es auch wirkte, aber er hätte sehr gerne die Vormundschaft für Draco übernommen und damit den letzten Wunsch seines Vaters erfüllt. Zwar war es gut möglich, dass Lucius irgendwo in seinem Testament ihn zum Vormund für den Jungen bestimmt hatte, aber bis das Testament gefunden und als offizielles Dokument anerkannt worden war, würde noch viel Zeit vergehen und in dieser Zeit musste irgendjemand für den Jungen verantwortlich sein.

„Als lebende Verwandte kommen daher nur deine Tante Andromeda oder ansonsten der Cousin deiner Mutter, Sirius Black, in Frage. Andromeda hat die Vormundschaft bereits abgelehnt, so dass nur noch Sirius Black übrig bleibt. Er hat bereits zugestimmt, vorläufig als dein Vormund aufzutreten. Du wirst daher die Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter im Grimmauldplatz in London verbringen, so leid es mir auch tut. Allerdings bin ich davon überzeugt, dass dein Vater daran gedacht hat, in seinem Testament einen anderen Vormund für dich zu bestimmen."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Draco versucht zu fragen, was seinen Professor so sicher machte, dass sein Vater bereits einen Vormund für ihn bestimmt hatte, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, zu fragen. Denn danach zu fragen hätte geheissen, zu akzeptieren, dass sein Vater damit gerechnet hatte durch seine eigene Ehefrau zu Tode zu kommen.

Aber Sirius Black als Vormund würde heissen, dass er denselben Vormund wie Harry haben würde und dass er den Sommer gemeinsam mit Harry verbringen würde. Eine Aussicht, die ihn gleichzeitig vor Vorfreude ganz kribblig werden liess, ihm aber andererseits doch auch grosse Angst einjagte. Was, wenn Harry seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte und jetzt, nach allem, was vorgefallen war, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Und sollte Draco sich jetzt nicht eher damit auseinandersetzen, dass er seine Eltern verloren hatte, anstelle sich Sorgen um die Sommerferien mit Harry zu machen? Fast hätte der Blonde nicht mitbekommen, das sein Hauslehrer schon wieder fortfuhr.

„Das, was ich dir jetzt noch zu sagen habe, fällt mir unglaublich schwer, Draco, denn es bedeutet für mich zu akzeptieren, dass ich blind gewesen bin und weggeschaut habe, wo ich eigentlich hätte hinschauen und etwas hätte unternehmen müssen. Ungefähr ein Jahr bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, habe ich deinen Vater zufällig eines Abends getroffen und wir haben zusammen etwas getrunken. Damals hat er bereits Andeutungen darüber gemacht, dass Narzissa so langsam aber sicher Anzeichen des Wahnsinns zeigte. Er machte Andeutungen darüber, dass sie dich nicht so behandelte, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind behandeln sollte und er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er zu schwach war um einzugreifen. Ich hätte damals etwas unternehmen sollen, aber ich hatte mir gesagt, dass es mich ja eigentlich nichts angehen würde. Aber damals schon muss Lucius geahnt haben, dass es irgendwann zu einer Konfrontation zwischen ihm und Narzissa kommen würde und bat mich, im Falle eines Falles auf dich zu achten." Dracos ausdrucksloses Gesicht machte es Severus noch schwerer, ihm all das zu sagen, was er ihm seiner Meinung nach sagen musste. Er hatte zwar immer gefordert, dass ein Schüler seines Hauses seine Gefühle verbarg und hinter einer Maske versteckte, aber dieses eine Mal wäre es ihm lieber gewesen zu wissen, was Draco dachte und wie er mit dem Verlust seines Vaters zu Recht kam.

„Dein Vater hat dich geliebt, Draco. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gelungen ist, es dir so zu zeigen, wie du es verdient gehabt hättest und ich wünschte, er könnte es dir noch selber sagen. Nur eines weiss ich genau. Du trägst keinerlei Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist. Es war seine eigene Entscheidung in die Kerker zu kommen und dir zu helfen und du kannst mir glauben, dass er mit dem Wissen gegangen ist, vielleicht das einzige Mal in seinem Leben das Richtige getan zu haben."

Snape hatte noch das eine oder andere hinzugefügt, aber Draco hatte nicht mehr so richtig zugehört. Gedankenfetzen waren durch seinen Kopf gewirbelt. Er hatte sich auf den Eulenturm zurückgezogen und dann waren die Tränen gekommen. Die Tränen und die Trauer um seinen Vater, den er nie hatte wirklich kennenlernen dürfen.

Nach diesem Gespräch mit Professor Snape hatte Draco mit niemandem mehr darüber geredet, was genau in der Villa vorgefallen war und auch Harry zog es vor, darüber zu schweigen. Beide waren zudem in Gedanken schon bei ihrem Trank, den sie am nächsten Tag würden anfangen müssen zu brauen oder es würde ihnen nicht gelingen, ihn bis zum 28. März fertig zu stellen.

Draco hatte bereits mit Professor Snape über einen Raum gesprochen, in dem sie den Trank würden brauen können, ohne dass sie jemanden in Gefahr brachten oder, schlimmer, sich irgendjemand daran vergreifen würde können. Severus Snape stellte ihnen schliesslich ein altes, kleines Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern ganz in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherin zur Verfügung.

Früh am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Harry und Draco mit Professor Snape vor dem Zimmer. Snape öffnete die Tür mit einem kompliziert aussehenden Zauberspruch und erklärte ihnen anschliessend, wie sie die Tür wieder würden verschliessen können, so dass ausser ihnen und ihm selber niemand den Raum würde betreten können. Er erklärte ihnen auch, dass er bei gewissen Schritten während des Brauprozesses anwesend sein würde, da sie mit einigen giftigen Zutaten hantieren mussten. Zwar vertraute er Draco in jeder Hinsicht, dass er damit zu Recht käme, aber die Anwesenheit eines Lehrers war beim Umgang mit diesen Substanzen vorgeschrieben.

Zum Glück war es Samstag und so konnten sie den ganzen Morgen in dem Raum verbringen und den Trank brauen. Harry und Draco unterhielten sich kaum. Da sie das Rezept schon mehrere Male durchgegangen waren, als Harry noch im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte und bei der Gelegenheit die einzelnen Schritte aufgeteilt hatten, arbeiteten sie zwar schweigend, aber hochkonzentriert an ihrem Trank.

Harry kümmerte sich zum Grossteil darum, die Zutaten klein zu schneiden, während sich Draco hauptsächlich mit dem Brauen beschäftigte. Snape zog es vor irgendwo im Hintergrund zu bleiben und sie still zu beobachten. Trotzdem hob er einige Male überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet diese Beiden jemals in der Lage sein würden einen derart schwierigen Trank zusammen zu brauen, ohne dabei zu streiten oder sich anzuschreien. Ganz im Gegenteil, die ehemaligen Feinde arbeiteten hochkonzentriert wie eine Person zusammen und schienen schon im Voraus zu wissen, was der andere als nächstes tun würde oder welche Zutat oder welcher Handgriff ausgeführt werden musste. Gerade ein Trank wie der _Patronum simplicissimum _ verlangte eine ganz besondere Art der Zusammenarbeit und Professor Snape musste erstaunt, aber auch fasziniert, zugeben, dass Draco und Potter nicht nur einwandfrei zusammenarbeiteten, sondern sich auch ganz hervorragend ergänzten.

Harry und Draco brauchten bis in den frühen Nachmittag um den ersten Teil des Trankes abzuschliessen. Schliesslich fügte Draco die letzte Zutat hinzu und verkleinerte die Flamme. Snape nickte leicht und verliess den Raum. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt. Natürlich würde er den Trank im Auge behalten und wenn es nur deshalb war, dass bis jetzt niemand den er kannte, es gewagt hatte, den Trank zu brauen. In Wirklichkeit war er vor allem neugierig, ob es ausgerechnet diesen Beiden gelingen würde, den Trank korrekt zu Ende zu bringen. Er zweifelte zwar nicht daran, dass Draco nicht vergessen würde, den Trank regelmässig umzurühren, sondern fragte sich eher, ob es den Beiden gelingen konnte, zwei genau gleich starke Patroni zu erzeugen und ob es ihnen dann auch noch gelang, die Patroni tatsächlich zu verbinden.

Als Snape endlich den Raum verliess, seufzte Harry auf. Er hatte immer noch seine Probleme mit dem Professor, obwohl er sich dank Dracos Hilfe in Zaubertränken sehr verbessert hatte und obwohl er wusste, dass der Professor mitgeholfen hatte ihn aus den Kerkern der Villa der Malfoys zu befreien. Aber da war immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl, das ihn in der Gegenwart des Mannes umgab und irgendwie mochte er ihn einfach nicht. Allerdings schien diese Antipathie doch auch auf Gegenseitigkeit zu basieren.

Draco räumte schweigend ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie sich angefreundet hatten, fühlte sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen bedrückend und seltsam an. Harry wollte etwas sagen, die Stille durchbrechen, aber alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, fühlte sich falsch an, so, als ob es sich um eine Lüge handeln würde.

Er konnte Draco einfach nicht sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Nicht nachdem der andere in seinen Armen gelegen und sich hatte trösten lassen und so beschloss Harry lieber gar nichts zu sagen. Schliesslich war es Draco, der die Stille durchbrach. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Es war so viel in den letzten paar Tagen gewesen. Zuerst hatte ihn Harry geküsst und war dann von seiner Mutter entführt worden und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sein Vater von einem Dementoren geküsst worden war und jetzt wollte Harry nicht einmal mehr mit ihm sprechen, obwohl sie zumindest vorläufig denselben Vormund haben und auch die Sommerferien gemeinsam verbringen würden. Ob Harry überhaupt schon davon wusste? Draco fühlte sich, als wären sie wieder zurück in der Woche nach ihrem ersten Kuss in Hogsmeade und er fühlte denselben Schmerz, den er schon damals an diesem Abend am See empfunden hatte.

Harry schaute überrascht auf. Plötzlich hatte er den gleichen Schmerz gefühlt, den er schon an dem Abend am See gespürt hatte, als er Draco gesagt hatte, dass er ihren Kuss ekelhaft gefunden hätte. Neugierig schaute er zu dem anderen, aber nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Draco räumte immer noch ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und ausser der Tatsache, dass er ungewöhnlich blass war, sah er aus wie immer. „Wir treffen uns wieder heute Abend vor dem Klassenzimmer. Ich will, dass du dabei bist, wenn wir den Trank zum ersten Mal rühren. Danach können wir uns abwechseln." Harry schien es, als müsste am Ende des Satzes noch unbedingt das vertraute ‚Potter' folgen. So kalt und gefühlslos hatte Dracos Stimme geklungen Eine Stimme, die er seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr gehört hatte und von der er gehofft hatte, sie nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Er schaute Draco ins Gesicht und sah nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Keine Emotionen, keine Gefühle oder sonst irgendetwas. Draco schaute eiskalt, so als ob seine Züge aus Stein gemeisselt worden wären.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage. Harry und Draco trafen sich regelmässig in dem alten Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern um den Trank zu rühren, aber meistens schwiegen sie sich an oder sprachen nur das Allernötigste miteinander. Mit ihrem kleinen Spiel hatten sie vollständig aufgehört und keiner von ihnen schien Interesse zu haben, es wieder aufzunehmen. Sie trafen sich auch nicht mehr ausserhalb der Unterrichtsstunden, aber manchmal konnte man sehen, dass sie sich beobachteten. Harry mit einem Ausdruck von Mitleid und irgendetwas zwischen Neugierde und Sehnsucht und Draco mit einem wie immer vollständig ausdruckslosem Gesicht, das Harry sich irgendwie unwohl fühlen liess.

Nach dreissig Tagen verändert sich die Farbe des Trankes und er nahm ein blasses himmelblau an, ganz so wie es im Rezept stand. Die Hälfte hatten sie also hinter sich gebracht, allerdings hatten sie beide darauf verzichtet zu versuchen einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören oder gar auszuprobieren, ob ihre Patroni gleich stark waren. Irgendwie wussten sowohl Harry, als auch Draco, dass der Thestral Harrys Hirsch durchaus ebenbürtig war.

Irgendwie hatte Harry das Bedürfnis mit Draco zu reden, aber immer, wenn er die kalten, grauen Augen sah, verliess ihn sein Mut. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an ihren Kuss in Hogsmeade und die Frage, die Draco ihm gestellt hatte und die er nicht mehr hatte beantworten können und jetzt war das schon so lange her und es schien ihm zu spät dafür zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der Zelle und daran, was Narzissa ihm gezeigt hatte, daran, was sie ihrem Sohn angetan hatte und er erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco gekommen war um ihn zu retten. Draco, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte und doch war die Erinnerung daran mehr als neblig und von Schmerz und Dunkelheit umgeben und so war sich Harry nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob nicht doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und dass er nur geträumt hatte, dass Draco ihn liebte. Aber warum tat dann der Gedanke daran, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte, so weh? Es sollte nicht wehtun und doch wünschte sich Harry irgendwie, dass es doch kein Traum gewesen war.


	29. Patronum simplicissimum Teil II

**Kapitel 28: Patronum simplicissimum Teil II**

Bald waren wieder fünfzehn Tage vergangen und die zweite Phase näherte sich langsam ihrem Abschluss. Harry hatte es sich angewöhnt, Draco so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn sie sich im Klassenzimmer verabredet hatten, dann hatte er meistens unmittelbar vorher Quidditchtraining, so dass er regelmässig zu spät kam und Draco nur noch ganz kurz sah, bevor er schon wieder weiterhastete.

Auch an diesem Tag hatte Harry Training gehabt und seine Mannschaft intensiv auf das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vorbereitet, als er wieder einmal mehr als eine Viertelstunde zu spät im Klassenraum ankam. Wie immer hatte Draco den Trank bereits umgerührt, aber diesmal war etwas anders. Draco erwartete ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dem Kessel stehend. Seine ganze Körperhaltung wirkte angespannt und nervös, auch wenn seine Augen eiskalt blitzten. Seine Stimme war eisig, als er zischte: „Du bist schon wieder zu spät, Potter." Für einen Augenblick hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass in ihm irgendetwas zerbrach. Es war bereits so lange her, dass Draco ihn das letzte Mal Potter genannt und mit dieser Stimme mit ihm geredet hatte. „Aber ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich Training habe. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich verspäten würde.", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen und wusste doch, dass es wie eine Ausrede klang. Schliesslich hatte er das Training regelmässig absichtlich so gelegt, dass er gar nicht mehr pünktlich zu den Verabredungen mit Draco kommen konnte und irgendwie verspürte Harry in dem Moment doch so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Bevor er noch weiterreden konnte, unterbrach ihn Draco auch schon: „Und das nächste Mal ist es wieder irgendetwas anderes oder wieder dein Training. Denkst du ich weiss nicht, dass du das Training absichtlich immer genau vor unsere Treffen legst? Dass du das Training so legst, dass du gar nicht pünktlich kommen kannst?" Irgendwann in den wenigen Sätzen hatte sich der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen verändert, war nicht mehr so kalt und abweisend, sondern eher fragend und verletzt. „Du weichst mir aus und ich will wissen weshalb. Ist es wegen Narzissa? Wegen dem, was sie dir angetan hat? Weil sie meine Mutter ist?"

Jetzt war es endlich raus. Jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft, Harry zu fragen, ob er ihm wegen Narzissa auswich und doch fühlte sich Draco alles andere als erleichtert. Was, wenn ihn Harry nun recht gab? Was, wenn Harry ihm nun tatsächlich sagte, dass es wegen Narzissa war? Irgendetwas in Draco fühlte sich wie ein riesiger Eisklumpen an. Was, wenn Harry jetzt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Weil Narzissa seine Mutter war? Weil sie ihn entführt und gefoltert hatte? Weil sie eine wahnsinnige Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords, nein, Voldemorts war? Was, wenn Harry nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, weil er Narzissas Sohn war, das gleiche Blut wie sie in sich trug und weil Harry dachte, dass er wie sie werden würde?

Für einen Moment war Harry sprachlos. Er hatte gewusst, dass er irgendwann mit Draco würde reden müssen, vor allem, nachdem ihm Dumbledore vor wenigen Tagen mitgeteilt hatte, das Sirius die Vormundschaft für Draco übernehmen würde, solange das offizielle Testament von Lucius Malfoy noch nicht veröffentlicht worden war und sie daher die Sommerferien gemeinsam würden verbringen müssen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Draco ihn irgendwann darauf ansprechen würde, warum er ihm konsequent aus dem Weg ging und zu ihren Treffen immer zu spät kam und doch hatte Harry es verdrängt, hatte es vorgezogen nicht darüber nachzudenken. Zu kompliziert war ihm seine Beziehung zu Draco geworden, zu unklar, was er für den anderen empfand.

Mit Staunen beobachtete Harry den inneren Kampf, der sich auf Dracos Gesicht widerspiegelte, beobachtete, wie die Maske fiel und Draco schliesslich so zurückliess, wie ihn Harry im Krankenflügel gesehen hatte: Verletzt und zutiefst verunsichert. Und plötzlich verstand Harry. Plötzlich verstand er, dass der Blonde fürchtete, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, dass er ihm die Schuld an dem gab, was Narzissa getan hatte. Verstand, dass Draco befürchtete, dass Harry von ihm verlangen würde, die Verantwortung für Narzissas Handeln zu übernehmen und deshalb nach dem Projekt wieder zu ihrer alten Feindschaft zurückkehren würde wollen. Verstand, dass Draco wusste, dass Sirius Black seine Vormundschaft übernehmen würde und dass sie daher den Sommer gemeinsam verbringen mussten und verstand, dass Draco fürchtete, dass Harry denken würde, dass er ihm seinen Paten würde wegnehmen wollen.

„Draco", flüsterte Harry. Er wollte zu Draco gehen, wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und einfach nur festhalten, wollte ihm sanft über den Rücken streicheln und ihm ins Ohr flüstern, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass er sich darauf freute, den Sommer mit ihm gemeinsam zu verbringen, dass er ihm keine Schuld an dem gab, was Narzissa getan hatte, aber er fürchtete, dass der andere ihn wegstossen würde und so blieb er steif dort stehen, wo er war. „Draco", flüsterte er noch einmal. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Es tut mir so leid." Die Worte waren kaum zu hören gewesen und doch hatte Draco sie verstanden und Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was sich verändert hatte, aber irgendwie wusste er einfach, dass Harry ihn nie hatte verletzen wollen und auch in Zukunft nicht verletzen würde und er wusste, dass es Harry nicht kümmerte, dass Narzissa seine Mutter war, dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte und seine Familie zerstört hatte. Er wusste, dass es für seinen Gryffindor nichts verändert hatte. Er würde bleiben und Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass er eines Tages auch die Frage beantworten würde, die er ihm in Hogsmeade gestellt hatte. Und auf einmal war die Geborgenheit zurück, die er in Harrys Nähe immer verspürt hatte, das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein, nach Hause zu kommen und all das hatte in diesen fünf kleinen Worten gelegen. In der Entschuldigung, von der Draco nicht einmal genau wusste, wofür sich Harry eigentlich entschuldigt hatte. Aber irgendwie war es auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass Harry ihn nicht hasste und ihn nicht von sich stiess.

Erleichterung breitete sich in Harry aus, als sich Draco entspannte und er nicht mehr den Eindruck hatte, dass der andere ihn jederzeit aus dem Zimmer jagen oder anschreien würde und plötzlich konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Er hatte den Eindruck, Narzissa wieder vor sich stehen zu sehen, wie sie in ihrem Wahnsinn lachte und stolz und zufrieden berichtete, wie sie Draco erzogen hatte und er musste es einfach sehen. Er musste den Beweis dafür sehen, dass sie Draco tatsächlich so grausam behandelt hatte, wie sie es behauptet hatte. Er musste die Narben sehen.

Draco starrte ihn überrascht an, als Harry zwei grosse Schritte auf ihn zu machte und seine Hand nahm. Sie fühlte sich seltsam warm an in seiner und überall wo ihn Harry berührte, begann seine Haut zu kribbeln. Ein Kribbeln, das sich langsam seinen Arm hinaufzog, sein Herz schneller schlagen und seine Knie weich werden liess.

Dracos Hand fühlte sich seltsam klein und zart in seiner eigenen an. Für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, das er nur einmal kräftig würde zudrücken müssen um sie ihm brechen zu können und ihm wurde seltsam warm. Draco schaute ihn an, überrascht, und machte doch keinerlei Anstalten, ihn von sich zu stossen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wartete einfach nur ab, was passieren würde, was Harry tun würde. Harry konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Er musste sie sehen und so schob er plötzlich und ruckartig die langen Ärmel von Dracos Uniform nach oben, legte die weissen Arme mit den hässlichen Narben ums Handgelenk frei.

Draco wollte zurückweichen, wollte Harry von sich stossen und seine Handgelenke wieder verstecken. Niemand hatte sie jemals sehen sollen. Niemand hatte jemals die Beweise dafür sehen sollen, was in den unzähligen Stunden im Kerker geschehen war und schon gar nicht Harry. Ihm hatte er sie erst recht nicht zeigen wollen. Die Spuren, welche der Wahnsinn und die Grausamkeit seiner Mutter zurückgelassen hatten. Niemand hatte sie jemals sehen sollen.

Aber Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich nicht in Schock und Ekel, wie es Draco befürchtet hatte. Er blieb ruhig, fast ausdruckslos und Harry liess seine Hand auch nicht los oder stiess ihn von sich. Stattdessen liess er seinen Daumen sanft über die Narben wandern, ertastete die Unebenheiten, streichelte vorsichtig die vernarbte Haut und langsam gab Draco seine Abwehr auf, liess Harry gewähren.

Ohne Draco in die Augen zu schauen, flüsterte er: „Sie hat es mir erzählt … nein … sie hat es mir gezeigt. Sie hat mir gezeigt, was sie dir angetan hat …. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie du zu den Narben gekommen bist … Sie wollte mir noch mehr zeigen, aber ich konnte es nicht, Draco. Ich wollte es nicht sehen … Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie sie dich gequält hat … wie sie dich in dieser Zelle gefangen gehalten hat. Es tut mir so leid."

Draco konnte Harrys Hände um die seine spüren, konnte fühlen, wie der andere zitterte und doch immer noch sanft seine Handgelenke streichelte und in dem Moment war alles, was seine Mutter getan hatte, unwichtig und sogar die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater nie wiedersehen würde, spielte auf einmal keine Rolle mehr. Nur noch er und Harry waren wichtig. Draco sah auf und schaute in diese wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Er konnte die Wärme in ihnen sehen, den Wunsch ihn zu beschützen und noch etwas, das er nicht bezeichnen konnte.

Harrys Augen trafen Dracos und er verlor sich in silbernen Seen, silbern wie der Vollmond, der sich im Wasser spiegelte und er konnte nicht widerstehen. Einem inneren Drang folgend schloss er die Augen und näherte sich Dracos Gesicht. Seine Hände hielten Dracos immer noch fest umschlossen, dachten nicht einmal daran sie loszulassen, boten ihm Sicherheit, Vertrauen. Und plötzlich, ganz leicht nur, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Ganz sanft nur und doch enthielt diese Berührung das Versprechen den anderen nicht allein zu lassen. Das Versprechen auf so viel mehr, wenn es zugelassen werden würde. Magie durchfuhr Harry wie ein Blitzschlag, schien zu explodieren und sich im Raum zu verteilen. Seine und Dracos Aura leuchtete hell auf, ohne dass es einer von ihnen bemerkte, und verbanden sich wieder.

Dracos Lippen schienen auf den seinen zu brennen, liessen Harry zurückweichen und aus dem Raum stürmen, doch diesmal war etwas anders. Ihre Aura teilte sich zwar wieder in zwei, doch blieben die silbernen Fäden von Dracos Aura in Harrys zurück ebenso, wie sich die goldenen Wolken nicht vollständig aus Dracos Aura zurückzogen und im Raum hängenblieben, wo sie langsam verblassten.

Draco starrte den Platz an, wo Harry eben noch gestanden hatte. Was war geschehen? Im ersten Augenblick hatte er sich sicher und beschützt gefühlt und im nächsten war Harry aus dem Raum gelaufen, als wenn Voldemort höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her wäre und doch war da etwas, was Draco sagte, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, dass der Kuss ein Versprechen gewesen war und dass Harry nur ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und irgendetwas liess Draco ganz ruhig werden. Er erinnerte sich an das, was ihm Severus erzählt hatte, als er gerade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war. Daran, dass sein Vater ihn geliebt und bitter bereut hatte, ihn nicht besser vor Narzissa beschützt zu haben. Draco erinnerte sich aber auch daran, dass sein Vater Severus darum gebeten hatte, auf ihn zu achten und wusste plötzlich, dass sein Lehrer immer für ihn da sein würde, dass er ihn, genau wie Harry, nicht allein lassen würde.

Er war nicht Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. Sein Vater hätte sich Narzissa irgendwann in den Weg gestellt und er hatte gewusst, dass er nur würde verlieren können und trotzdem trauerte Draco, trauerte um den Vater, den er nicht mehr als Vater hatte kennenlernen dürfen.

Nachdem Harry aus dem Raum gestürmt war, rannte er eine Weile ziellos durch das Schloss, ehe er den Weg zum Eulenturm einschlug. Gedankenfetzen flogen durch seinen Kopf, weigerten sich, Gestalt anzunehmen und doch wiederholte sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage: Warum hatte er Draco geküsst? Er hatte sich doch fest vorgenommen, dem Blonden nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Nicht, bevor er wusste, was er fühlte, was Draco fühlte und ganz sicher nicht, solange der Blonde noch um seinen Vater trauerte. Warum hatte er sich nicht zusammenreissen und widerstehen können?

Später hätte er nicht mehr sagen können weshalb, aber wie von alleine schlugen seine Füsse den Weg zum Eulenturm ein, stiegen die lange Treppe empor und erreichten schliesslich das Turmzimmer, wo die Eulen mit regelmässigem Flügelschlägen ein und aus flogen. An eine der Wände gelehnt, liess er sich schliesslich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

Von einem der erhöhten Sitzplätze kam seine Schneeeule Hedwig herab geflogen und liess sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Nach einer Weile begann sie zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, bis er ihr schliesslich abwesend über den Kopf streichelte, während seine Gedanken weiterhin um Draco kreisten.

Die Frage in Hogsmeade, die dieser ihm gestellt hatte. Sie war derjenigen, die ihm Hermine nur kurz davor gestellt hatte, so ähnlich gewesen und doch hatte er weder die eine noch die andere beantwortet. War es immer noch ein Spiel für ihn? War es ein Spiel für ihn Draco zu küssen, ihn in den Armen zu halten? War es je ein Spiel gewesen?

Wenn ja, warum schmerzte ihn der Gedanke daran dann so und fühlte sich so falsch an? Vielleicht, weil Harry eigentlich genau wusste, dass es nie ein Spiel gewesen war?

Vielleicht, weil Draco für ihn eine der wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben geworden war, wenn nicht sogar die wichtigste Person? Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er getan hätte, wenn Narzissa Draco entführt hätte und was er ihr immer noch antun wollte, dafür, dass sie Dracos Kindheit zu einer grösseren Hölle gemacht hatte, als seine eigene gewesen war. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor wirklich jemanden gehasst, aber jetzt hasste er Narzissa Malfoy. Nicht dafür, was sie ihm oder Dracos Vater angetan hatte. Nein, dafür, was sie Draco angetan hatte.

Und plötzlich wusste es Harry. Er wusste es mit einer Sicherheit, die ihn vor Angst, aber auch vor Freude zittern liess. Er liebte Draco. Er liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, so, wie er nie wieder jemanden würde lieben können und was hatte er getan? Er hatte ihn geküsst und war wieder davongelaufen.

Harrys erster Gedanke war, zurückzulaufen, Draco in die Arme zu nehmen, ihn zu küssen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Aber was, wenn es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war? Was, wenn er nur geträumt hatte, dass Draco ihn liebte, weil er es sich gewünscht hatte? Was, wenn Draco nur einen Freund in ihm sah oder sogar noch weniger, weil er seinen Vater wegen ihm, Harry, verloren hatte?

Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Lieber würde er als Freund bei Draco bleiben, als ihn ganz zu verlieren. Aber er würde für Draco da sein, wann immer er ihn brauchte, wann immer er es wollte. Harry würde da sein und ihn festhalten, wenn Draco es zuliess. Mit dieser Entscheidung verabschiedete sich Harry von Hedwig und verliess den Eulenturm um in das alte Klassenzimmer zurückzukehren, wo Draco sicher noch auf ihn wartete.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen viel zu schnell. Harry und Draco trafen sich wieder regelmässig auch ausserhalb des Unterrichts, auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander sprachen. Sie machten gemeinsam ihre Hausaufgaben oder genossen es einfach Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Ein Grossteil der Spannung zwischen ihnen war verschwunden, auch wenn weiterhin ein gewisses Kribbeln in der Luft lag, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter. Und manchmal konnte man Harry sehen, wie er Draco mit einem Ausdruck von Sehnsucht im Gesicht beobachtete, wann immer er glaubte, dass der andere es nicht bemerken würde. Es gelang ihnen sogar, ein wenig über Lucius zu sprechen, auch wenn es beide vermieden, näher auf das einzugehen, was geschehen war.

Schliesslich war der grosse Tag gekommen. Der Tag, an dem sie ihre Patroni verbinden und zum Zaubertrank hinzufügen würden. Der Trank glühte dunkelgrün, so wie er sollte, und auch die Sternbilder hatten die Position erreicht, die Draco bereits Monate zuvor errechnet hatte.

Ausser ihnen beiden war niemand in dem alten Klassenzimmer. Professor Snape hätte zwar gerne zugeschaut, wie beide ihre Patroni aufriefen und verbanden, aber da niemand genau wusste, was bei der Verbindung zweier Patroni geschehen würde, hatte er dann doch gezwungenermassen den Raum verlassen. Harry und Draco stellten sich beide in Position, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen: „Expecto Patronum!"


	30. Game over! Teil I

**Kapitel 29: Game Over! Teil I**

„Expecto Patronum!" hallte es laut durch den Raum. Für einen kleinen Moment schien gar nichts zu geschehen, doch dann schossen aus den Spitzen von Harrys und Dracos Zauberstäben der silberne Hirsch und der Thestral hervor und galoppierten durch den Raum, der durch sie in ein helles Licht getaucht wurde. Das Feuer unter dem Kessel mit dem Trank flackerte ein wenig und warf seltsame Schatten an die Wände. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sich die beiden Patroni von links und rechts dem Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank näherten, zu zögern schienen. Der Trank begann auf einmal silberne Funken zu sprühen. Funken, die den beiden Patroni immer näher kamen und die sie zurückweichen liessen. Harry und Draco wagten es kaum mehr zu atmen. Es war kalt geworden im Raum, die Luft war schwer, Magie getränkt, hinterliess ein eigenartig beklemmendes Gefühl in ihrer Brust und irgendetwas sagte ihnen, dass dieser kurze Augenblick ihr Leben verändern würde.

Wie von alleine griff Harrys Hand nach Dracos und drückte sie kurz. Eine unbekannte und doch vertraut wirkende Wärme schien seinen Arm zu durchströmen als Draco seinen Händedruck erwiderte und plötzlich wussten sie, was zu tun war, wussten, wie sie ihre Patroni verbinden konnten, obwohl sie doch nirgends etwas darüber gefunden hatten. Beide konzentrierten sich und hoben dann ihre Zauberstäbe bis sich ihre Spitzen funkensprühend berührten. Wärme, gefolgt von einem Kribbeln wanderte durch ihre Stäbe in ihre Körper und durch ihre Hände, die sich immer noch fest umklammert hielten. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, Draco in sich zu spüren, fühlte für einen Augenblick Einsamkeit, Angst, Zerrissenheit, aber auch Geborgenheit, Hoffnung und Vertrauen und er wusste einfach, dass er ebenfalls kurz in Dracos Körper gewesen war.

Wind kam auf, umkreiste sie, zog an ihren Kleidern und Haaren und schien sie auseinanderziehen zu wollen. Nur ganz kurz wollte Harry Dracos Hand loslassen, spürte im selben Augenblick, wie sich Draco von ihm zu entfernen schien, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen schwächer wurde und konnte es einfach nicht zulassen. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Draco von seiner Seite gerissen würde, selbst dann nicht, wenn der andere ihn immer nur als Freund betrachten würde. Der Wind schien zuzunehmen und wie durch dicken Nebel hindurch spürte Harry, wie sich Draco schon fast verzweifelt an seiner Hand festzuklammern schien.

Draco spürte wie Harry einen kurzen Moment zu zögern schien, spürte, wie ihm der andere zu entgleiten drohte. Das durfte nicht geschehen, das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen. Er hatte Harry schon einmal fast verloren. Ein zweites Mal würde ihm das nicht passieren, ein zweites Mal würde er das nicht überstehen. Niemals. Er würde an Harrys Seite bleiben, selbst wenn das heissen würde, dass er seine Liebe zu ihm für immer irgendwo in seinem Inneren vergraben musste. Mit aller Kraft die er besass, klammerte er sich an Harrys Hand fest und hoffte nur, dass dieser ihn nicht loslassen würde, ihn nicht allein lassen würde. Der Augenblick hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde gedauert, da spürte er, wie Harrys Hand fester nach der seinen griff und sie festhielt, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Sofort spürte Draco, wie er ruhiger wurde, wie das alles überdeckende Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit, Trauer und Verzweiflung verschwand und Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und dem Wissen darum, dass Harry bei ihm bleiben würde, Platz machte.

Draco spürte wie sein Zauberstab immer wärmer wurde, während Harrys Magie durch ihn hindurch zu strömen begann und er sie willkommen hiess. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie etwas von seiner Magie seinen Körper durch seine andere Hand zu verlassen schien, die Harrys immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

Der Wind, der sie umgab, schien sich zu verändern, verlor an Stärke, bis er sie nur noch sanft umspielte bevor er schliesslich ganz verschwand. Die Luft im Raum schien von Magie nur so zu flimmern und weder Harry noch Draco bemerkten, dass ihre magischen Auren wieder um sie herum erschienen waren, sich berührten und vermischten, sich veränderten. Gebannt starrten beide auf ihre Patroni, die immer noch neben dem Kessel standen, aus dem jetzt wahre Kaskaden an Funken sprühten.

Harry spürte, wie er selber zitterte, spürte, wie Draco zitterte und ihre Zauberstäbe gegeneinander vibrierten, bis er seinen kaum mehr festhalten konnte. Mit all seiner Kraft konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen Zauberstab festzuhalten und mitzuhelfen, die Patroni zu verbinden und er wusste einfach, dass Draco in dem Moment genau das gleiche fühlte und dachte. Harry spürte nur die Hand des Anderen in seiner und drückte sie fest, nicht gewillt, sie so schnell wieder loszulassen. In dem Moment, als Draco den Händedruck versichernd erwiderte, schossen silberne Fäden aus den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe, flogen auf die beiden Patroni zu und wanden sich um ihre silbernen Körper. Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick schien überhaupt nichts zu geschehen, doch dann senkten die Patroni ihre Köpfe und ihre Nasen berührten sich. Unendlich zärtlich schien der Hirsch die Nase des Thestral zu berühren, ihn sanft anzustupsen und zu ermutigen bevor sich ihre Körper aufzulösen schienen und sich in zwei silberne Wolken verwandelten, die sich vermischten und langsam in den Trank hinein sanken.

Es gab ein zischendes Geräusch und der Zaubertrank begann in einem dunklen silberblau zu schimmern. Einige kleine Blasen stiegen im Kessel auf, verschwanden dann aber wieder und der Trank begann im gleichen Silber, wie die Patroni hatten zu schimmern. Augenblicklich begann die Temperatur im Raum zu steigen, das Flackern des Feuers ebbte ab, während sich die restliche Magie aus dem Raum zurückzog und sich ebenfalls mit dem Trank vermischte.

Draco und Harry starrten auf den Kessel. Beide bemerkten ihre Aura nicht, die silbern aufleuchtete und nun als silberne Wolke, die mit goldenen Fäden durchsetzt war, um sie herum erschien. Sie spürten die Magie nicht, die noch immer über ihre verbundenen Zauberstäbe zwischen ihren Körpern hin und her floss, sich dabei aneinander gewöhnte und sich anglich, so dass sie sich nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden liess, sahen nicht die silbernen Fäden, die noch einmal aus den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe hervorschossen, sich mit denen in ihrer Aura verbanden, sie umschlangen und anschliessend mit ihrer Aura verschmolzen. Sie starrten nur auf den Trank und schliesslich brachte Draco mit Mühe heraus: „Wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft! Es hat wirklich funktioniert." Und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten Harry um den Hals zu fallen.

Immer noch spürte er, wie Harry in ihm zu vibrieren schien, fühlte eine nicht erklärbare Nähe zu dem anderen und entzog ihm schliesslich beschämt seine Hand, auch wenn er sich ohne die andere Hand, die seine hielt, plötzlich furchtbar verloren vorkam.

Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, er strahlte regelrecht. Er war stolz und glücklich und da war noch ein anderes Gefühl. Er spürte seine Liebe zu Draco in jeder Faser seines Körpers und er fühlte sich vollständig. Forschend betrachtete er Draco von der Seite und versuchte herauszufinden, ob der Blonde möglicherweise dasselbe spürte wie er, versuchte herauszufinden, ob doch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber dieser sah nur auf den Trank und entzog ihm schliesslich seine Hand. Doch trotzdem blieb eine nie zuvor gefühlte Verbundenheit, die er zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, als sich die Nasen ihrer Patroni berührt hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry sich und Draco dort stehen sehen, hatte gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst hatten.

Als sich die beiden Patroni verbanden und schliesslich in den Trank sanken, fühlte Draco wie sich etwas veränderte, wie sich in ihm etwas veränderte. Eine unerwartete Selbstsicherheit stieg in ihm auf und er fühlte sich Harry plötzlich deutlich näher und irgendwie verbunden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich jemandem so nahe fühlen könnte, vor allem, nachdem seine Mutter ihm immer beigebracht hatte, niemandem zu vertrauen oder gar so etwas wie Gefühle zu zeigen. Gefühle gehörten sich nicht für einen Malfoy und schon gar nicht für einen treuen Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords. Aber gerade sein Gefühl sagte ihm nun, dass da jemand war, der ihn beschützen würde, der für ihn da war und der ihn niemals mit Absicht verletzen würde.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Harry und Draco unglaublich schnell. Direkt nachdem sie den Trank fertiggestellt hatten, hatten sie ihn in mehrere Phiolen abgefüllt und davon je eine Professor Snape und Schmitt abgegeben. Die restlichen behielten sie vorläufig um den Trank sorgfältig zu untersuchen und auch auszuprobieren. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, die Gestalt ihrer Patroni nach ihrem Willen zu verändern, auch wenn es Harry deutlich leichter fiel, seinen Patronus in die Form eines Thestralen zu bringen, als in eine andere Form, während es Draco mit dem Hirschen ähnlich ging.

Das einzige, was sich nicht bewerkstelligen liess, war, den Trank in Gegenwart von Dementoren zu testen. All ihre Ergebnisse flossen schliesslich in den Aufsatz ein, den sie über ihr Projekt verfassten und der weit über die geforderte eine Rolle Pergament hinausging und als sie ihn abgaben, hatten beide das Gefühl tatsächlich etwas geleistet zu haben und auch ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' schien nicht mehr in so weiter Ferne zu sein wie zu Anfang ihres Projektes. Mit Erstaunen stellten sie am Abgabetag dann auch fest, dass noch nicht einmal Hermine ihre Projektarbeit beendet hatte.

Direkt nachdem sie ihre Aufsätze abgegeben hatten, hatten sich Draco und Harry wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen. Der Tisch, an dem sie immer gearbeitet hatten, war verschwunden und nur die Kissen vor dem Kamin waren geblieben. Auf diesen sassen sie jetzt, dichter nebeneinander, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre, und starrten schweigend in die Flammen. Die letzten Tage waren seltsam gewesen. Während sie gemeinsam ihrem Projekt den letzten Feinschliff gegeben hatten, hatten sie sich immer wieder nahe und verbunden gefühlt und nicht nur einmal war es vorgekommen, dass der eine aussprach, was der andere gedacht hatte.

Ab und zu hatte Harry zudem den Eindruck gehabt, den Hauch eines fremden Gefühls zu spüren, eine Emotion, von der er sicher war, dass es nicht seine eigene gewesen sein konnte. So eine tiefgehende Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, das kannte er von sich nicht, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Ausmass. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er versucht hatte, nach der Emotion zu greifen, sie zu fassen zu bekommen, war sie wieder verschwunden und das einzige, was er gesehen hatte, war Draco gewesen, der ungerührt neben ihm gesessen und mit seiner Feder gespielt hatte, während er über dem Aufsatz gebrütet hatte.

Draco hingegen fiel es immer schwerer, vor Harry zu verbergen, wie einsam er sich fühlte. An einem einzigen Tag war seine Familie zerbrochen, hatte ihn fast als Waisen zurückgelassen und erst jetzt, da der Trank gebraut war und die Spannung von ihm abfiel, spürte er erst, was er wirklich verloren hatte. Seinen Vater, der nie wirklich dagewesen war und von dem er doch wusste, dass er ihn geliebt hatte und der im entscheidenden Moment eben doch hinter ihm gestanden und ihn beschützt hatte. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Vater zumindest ein letztes Mal noch zu sehen, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm zu sagen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Und jedes Mal wurde ihm dann wieder bewusst, dass er seinen Vater nie wiedersehen würde, dass alles, was von ihm geblieben war, eine leblose Hülle war. Und jedes Mal, wenn ihn dann die Verzweiflung und die Einsamkeit zu überschwemmen drohte, spürte er diese eigenartige Wärme, die ihn umgab und der es gelang die dunklen Gefühle zurückzudrängen.

Da ihr Projekt beendet war, endete auch ihr kleines Spiel und weder Harry noch Draco hatten ein Interesse daran es fortzuführen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Beide fürchteten die Fragen, die der andere stellen könnte und die sie nicht beantworten wollten, oder fürchteten, dass sie mit ihren Fragen in eine Richtung gehen könnten, mit der sie sich lieber nicht beschäftigen wollten.

Obwohl sie nun zumindest keinen offiziellen Grund mehr hatten, sich weiterhin zu treffen, war kaum mehr einer ohne den anderen anzutreffen. Hatten sie sich schon vorher regelmässig zum Lernen im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, so verbrachten sie nun auch ihre gesamte Freizeit miteinander und seltsamerweise waren beide ruhiger und ausgeglichener, sobald sie zusammen waren, während sie alleine nur noch nervös herum tigerten und kaum mehr zu ertragen waren und ihre Freunde somit fast in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Abends trafen sie sich immer noch im Raum der Wünsche um gemeinsam für die Prüfungen zu lernen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und anschliessend schweigend in die Flammen zu starren. Irgendetwas zwischen ihnen hatte sich verändert, auch wenn keiner von ihnen es benennen konnte.

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Das Schuljahr wäre bald zu Ende und was würde dann geschehen? Sie würden die Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Sirius im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbringen. Er würde auch den Sommer über jeden Tag die Möglichkeit haben, Draco zu sehen, aber irgendetwas störte ihn. Sie würden kaum ungestört sein und die Frage, was Sirius von seiner Freundschaft zu Draco halten würde, beschäftigte Harry doch mehr als er zugeben wollte. War es überhaupt noch nur eine Freundschaft? In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer stärker den Wunsch verspürt mehr mit Draco zu tun, als ihn nur in den Armen zu halten und es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zu beherrschen und sich darauf zu beschränken, den anderen nur zu halten und für ihn da zu sein.

Wenn er sah, wie das Feuer mit den Schatten auf Dracos Wange spielte oder kleine Reflexe auf sein Haar zauberte, dann wollte er den anderen nur noch in seine Arme nehmen, ihn küssen und ihn berühren. Wenn sich Draco in seiner Nähe befand, dann schlug sein Herz schneller und er fühlte sich schwach und zerbrechlich, fast wie Glas, und doch so stark und sicher, dass er es allein mit Aragog aufgenommen hätte, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre und sein Bedürfnis mit Draco zu sprechen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte, wurde immer stärker. Aber trotzdem war Harry unsicher. Was, wenn Draco seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, ihn von sich stiess und nicht mal mehr mit ihm befreundet sein wollte? Auch wenn ihm ein Gefühl sagte, dass er sich selber und auch Draco vertrauen sollte, so blieb doch diese kleine Unsicherheit. Nur irgendwann musste er es ihm sagen, musste er Draco sagen, was er für ihn empfand, bevor er irgendetwas tat, was er später bereuen würde.

Wenn er aber Draco sagte, was er für ihn fühlte, dann musste alles perfekt sein. Angefangen mit dem Ort und der Atmosphäre. Er konnte es ihm nicht einfach so zwischen den Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst an den Kopf werfen. Es musste etwas besonderes sein. Nicht nur besonders, sondern perfekt.

Ein gemeinsames Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche. Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit, ihr gemeinsames Abendessen zu planen und Dobby dazu zu überreden, ihm das Essen aus der Küche zu bringen. Nachdem sie dann gemeinsam gegessen hatten, würde er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und Draco sagen, dass er für ihn weitaus wichtiger war, als ein einfacher Freund und dann einfach hoffen, dass nicht der schlimmste Fall eintreten würde. So sah jedenfalls der Plan aus, aber nur schon Draco zu fragen, ob er mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche zu Abend essen würde, kostete Harry unendlich viel Mut.

Wie inzwischen jeden Abend hatten sich Harry und Draco nach dem Essen im Raum der Wünsche getroffen und gemeinsam ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Und wie jeden Abend sassen sie anschliessend vor dem Feuer und starrten in die Flammen. Alles hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert. Zuerst hatte Narzissa Harry entführt, danach hatten sie ihren Zaubertrank beendet. Manchmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass Harry wach gewesen war, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, damals in der Zelle. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Draco diesen Eindruck hatte, sagte er sich selber, dass es einfach nicht möglich war. Harry konnte nicht wach gewesen sein und er hatte ganz sicher nicht mitbekommen, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte Draco wieder das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn musterte, ihn sorgfältig beobachtete und wieder überkam ihn der Eindruck, dass Harry es doch wusste, wissen musste. Entschlossen schob Draco den Gedanken von sich und wandte sich wieder den Flammen zu. Das Feuer knisterte leise und liess die Schatten an den Wänden tanzen. Harry schwieg, so wie er schon fast den ganzen Abend geschwiegen hatte und Draco konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ihn Harry etwas fragen wollte, etwas Wichtiges, sich aber nicht so recht traute und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es sein konnte. Aber es musste etwas Schlechtes sein, wenn Harry so mit sich rang.

Schliesslich drehte sich Harry von den Flammen weg und schaute Draco ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er wieder das Gefühl, sich in den grauen Augen zu verlieren, aber dann konzentrierte er sich und platzte einfach damit heraus: „Wir könnten den Abschluss unseres Projekts mit einem Abendessen feiern. Was meinst du?"

Den Abschluss ihres Projektes feiern? Warum hatte er Draco nicht einfach fragen können, ob er mit ihm zu Abend ass? Wie war er nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen? Das klang ja geradezu nach fauler Ausrede. „Einverstanden." Überrascht schaut Harry auf. Draco hatte zugestimmt? Draco hatte wirklich zugestimmt? Und Harry Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

Draco war ein wenig überrascht, als Harry ihn fragte, ob sie gemeinsam zu Abend essen würden, aber er zögerte keinen Augenblick. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das Abendessen sehr wichtig sein würde und dass ihm Harry irgendetwas Bedeutendes sagen wollte und so stimmte er zu, ohne zu fragen, ob der Gryffindor vielleicht etwas anderes im Kopf gehabt hatte, ausser mit ihm zu Abend zu essen.


	31. Game over! Teil II

**Kapitel 30: Game Over! Teil II**

Die Zeit bis zu ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen zog sich in die Länge und als dann der Tag endlich da war, verging sie plötzlich viel zu schnell. Draco stand im Schlafsaal vor dem Spiegel und richtete ein letztes Mal seine Frisur. Er war nervös. Schon den ganzen Tag war ihm leicht übel gewesen und das, obwohl er, wie er sich selber immer wieder zu überzeugen versuchte, überhaupt keinen Grund dazu hatte. Schliesslich war das nur ein Abendessen mit Harry. Ein ganz normales Abendessen um den Abschluss ihres Projektes zu feiern. Also überhaupt kein Grund, nervös zu sein und doch hatte er frisch geduscht und anschliessend sicher eine halbe Stunde vor dem offenen Kleiderschrank gestanden und sich überlegt, was er anziehen sollte nur um die Tür irgendwann genervt zuzuknallen. Er ging doch nicht zu einem Date. Es war doch eigentlich völlig egal, was er anzog. Nicht einmal eine Minute später hatte er die Tür wieder geöffnet und wieder seinen Kleider angestarrt, bis er schliesslich das Erstbeste anzog, was ihm in die Finger geriet.

Um in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen war es trotzdem immer noch viel zu früh und so liess sich Draco noch einmal auf sein Bett sinken und seufzte leise. Die letzten Wochen waren seltsam gewesen. Nachdem er und Harry die Ergebnisse ihres Projekts deutlich vor dem Abgabetermin hatten vorlegen können, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm sein Leben so langsam aber sicher entglitten war, so, als ob er sich in einem Traum befinden würde, von dem er nicht wusste ob er daraus aufwachen wollte oder doch lieber nicht. Wenn er in Harrys Nähe war, fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig und sicher, aber doch irgendwie befangen. War er allein, dann war er so unruhig, dass er kaum mehr stillsitzen konnte.

Draco seufzte noch einmal leise. Er würde sich wohl doch lieber auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machen. Zwar wäre er dann immer noch viel zu früh, aber hier noch länger herumzusitzen würde ihn auf Dauer noch wahnsinnig machen. Gerade wollte er den Schlafsaal verlassen, als ein Geräusch am Fenster ihn zurückhielt. Ganz deutlich war ein regelmässiges Klacken zu hören, ganz so, wie der Schnabel einer Eule, der gegen Glas klopfte. Draco drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Wer sollte ihm eine Eule schicken? Sie konnte doch eigentlich nur vom Ministerium sein und das konnte nur heissen, dass sie seine Mutter gefasst hatten. Wollte er das überhaupt wissen? Narzissa war trotz allem immer noch seine Mutter. Auf der anderen Seite wusste Draco genau, dass er nie in Sicherheit sein würde, solange sie noch frei war. Narzissa konnte ausgesprochen hartnäckig sein.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnete er das Fenster um die Eule einzulassen. Ein grosser Uhu segelte ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo er sein Bein ausstreckte. Für einen Moment stockte Draco der Atem. Der Uhu sah genauso aus, wie derjenige, den sein Vater besessen hatte. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Aber wer sollte ihm mit Vaters Eule einen Brief schicken? Als Draco immer noch zögerte, hüpfte der Uhu näher, starrte ihn an, legte dann den Kopf schief und klackerte auffordernd mit dem Schnabel. Das alles war Draco so vertraut. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein.

Mit zitternden Händen löste er schliesslich den Brief vom Bein des Vogels, der daraufhin sofort auf seine Schulter flog, kurz an seinem Ohr knabberte und anschliessend das Zimmer durch das Fenster wieder verliess. Genauso hatte sich der Uhu seines Vaters auch immer verhalten. Ohne das Fenster wieder zu schliessen, liess sich Draco auf sein Bett sinken und drehte den Brief unschlüssig in den Händen.

Auf dem Umschlag stand in der so vertrauten Handschrift seines Vaters sein Name. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren Briefe von seinem Vater bekommen? Seine Mutter hatte nie geschrieben, aber sein Vater. Sein Vater hatte regelmässig Briefe oder Fresspakete mit Süssigkeiten geschickt. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Sein Vater war vom Dementor geküsst worden. Er konnte ihm keine Briefe mehr schicken. Und doch war das auf dem Umschlag eindeutig seine Handschrift.

Draco zögerte nicht mehr länger und öffnete den Umschlag. Ein einzelner Bogen Pergament fiel ihm entgegen. Wieder war ihm die Handschrift vertraut, war es diejenige seines Vaters. „Triff mich um 8 Uhr in der Heulenden Hütte. Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Vater." Wieder und wieder las er die wenige Worte, die auf dem Pergament standen. Sein Vater wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Aber wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch den Kuss erhalten und dennoch stand es da. Es war sein Uhu gewesen und sein Handschrift. Hoffnung, so unsinnig sie auch sein mochte, stieg in Draco auf.

Konnte es möglich sein? Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? War es möglich, dass sich alle geirrt hatten und dass sein Vater doch noch am Leben war? Oder war es einfach nur eine Falle? Was, wenn ihm Narzissa diesen Brief geschickt hatte? Aber würde sie das tun und warum sollte sie? Und doch war da dieser Funken Hoffnung. Es war völlig irrational und vielleicht auch naiv, aber er musste einfach gehen. Er musste sicher sein, dass sein Vater wirklich geküsst worden war.

Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn verstehen würde, wenn er es ihm später erklären würde. Er würde verstehen, dass Draco sicher sein musste, dass er wissen musste, ob sein Vater wirklich geküsst worden war oder ob es ihm nicht doch gelungen war, irgendwie zu überleben.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern verliess Draco die Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem geheimen Tunnel in die Heulende Hütte. Fast alle Schüler waren schon in der Grossen Halle beim Abendessen und so begegnete er auf seinem Weg zur Peitschenden Weide keiner einzigen Person. Als er die Weide erreichte, drückte er sorgfältig mit einem langen Stock auf den Knoten, der sie erstarren liess und kletterte dann durch den Tunnel, der ihn in die Hütte bringen würde.

Der Gang war dunkel und feucht und zog sich deutlich mehr in die Länge, als es ihm in Erinnerung geblieben war. Obwohl ihm sein Zauberstab ein wenig Licht spendete, musste Draco doch sehr aufpassen nicht zu stolpern oder sich in einer herabhängenden Wurzel zu verfangen. Endlich kündigte ein wenig Licht das Ende des Tunnels an. Er hatte die Heulende Hütter erreicht. Da er nicht sicher wusste, ob es nicht doch eine Falle war, beendete er vorsichtshalber den Lumos, bevor er, den Zauberstab voraus, durch das Loch kletterte. Trotzdem hatte er keine Chance. Noch ehe er ganz in der Hütte angekommen war, wurde er auch schon von einer Ganzkörperklammer getroffen und gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert und noch während er versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war, hörte er es wieder. Hörte er wieder das wahnsinnige Lachen von Narzissa Malfoy. Es war also doch eine Falle gewesen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als seine Arme und Beine mit eisernen Ketten an die Wand der Hütte gefesselt wurden. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Und für einen Moment war Draco versucht, über seine eigene Dummheit zu lachen. Nur der Anblick der Frau, die einmal seine Mutter gewesen war und nun vor ihm stand und mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte, hielt ihn davon ab. Nein, das war nicht mehr seine Mutter. Die Frau vor ihm mochte zwar aussehen, wie Narzissa Malfoy, aber das war nicht mehr seine Mutter. Und noch etwas anderes wurde Draco plötzlich bewusst. Das war es. Hier würde es enden. Aus dieser Hütte würde er nicht mehr lebend wieder herauskommen. Diesmal würde niemand kommen, um ihn zu retten und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb nur weniger Monate schloss er für sich mit seinem Leben ab.

Das einzige, was er jetzt noch bedauerte, war, dass er sich nie getraut hatte Harry zu sagen, was er wirklich für ihn fühlte, was er ihm bedeutete. Er wollte ihn nur noch ein letztes Mal sehen, ihn ein letztes Mal küssen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte, bevor ihn seine Mutter umbrachte.

Harry sass im Raum der Wünsche und wartete auf Draco. Er war ein wenig zu früh gewesen und als er den Raum betrat, hatte er einen Tisch mit Kerzen und allem, was er für ein perfektes Abendessen brauchte, vorgefunden. Dobby war ihm wirklich eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu warten. Die Zeit verging und Draco kam nicht. Fünf Minuten vergingen, dann zehn und schliesslich fing Harry an sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war einfach nicht Dracos Art zu spät zu einem ihrer Treffen zu kommen. Er war immer pünktlich gewesen, meistens sogar zu früh. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, irgendetwas musste ihn aufgehalten haben. Gerade als Harry sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in die Kerker zu gehen und dort zu fragen, ob jemand vielleicht Draco gesehen hatte, durchfuhr ihn ein scharfer Schmerz und nur wenig später ein zweiter, ganz so, als ob er von einer Peitsche getroffen worden wäre.

Draco! Ohne auch nur den geringsten Zweifel wusste Harry, dass das Dracos Schmerzen gewesen sein mussten und genauso zweifellos wusste er, dass Draco in Schwierigkeiten war. Wieder durchfuhren ihn Schmerzen, rasten durch seine Nerven und schienen überall brennendes Feuer zu hinterlassen. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Das war der gleiche Schmerz, den er gespürt hatte, als ihn Narzissa im Kerker mit dem Cruciatus gequält hatte, auch wenn er jetzt nicht ganz so intensiv war. Der gleiche Schmerz. Narzissa. Das konnte nur etwas bedeuten: Irgendwie war es Narzissa gelungen, Draco gefangen zu nehmen. Ihr war es gelungen Draco aus Hogwarts wegzubringen.

Hass, Wut und Sorge stiegen in Harry auf. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, welches Gefühl überwog, aber er hatte nur noch den Wunsch Draco zu finden. Er musste ihn finden, bevor es zu spät war. Er wusste einfach, dass sich Narzissa diesmal auf den Weg gemacht hatte um zu töten und auch die Tatsache, dass Draco ihr Sohn war, würde sie nicht davon abhalten. Wie von Sinnen stürmte Harry in den Gryffindorturm, rannte an Hermine und Ron, die auf dem Weg zur Grossen Halle waren, vorbei und die ihn bloss erstaunt musterten, nur um sofort kehrt zu machen und ihm in den Schlafsaal zu folgen. Dort zerrte Harry hastig die Karte der Herumtreiber aus seinem Koffer, achtete dabei nicht auf das leise Geräusch, als das Pergament an einer Stelle etwas einriss. Er berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Karte von Hogwarts zeigte und die einzelnen Schüler zu sehen waren, aber Draco blieb verschwunden. Er war nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Irgendwie war es Narzissa gelungen ihn aus dem Schloss wegzubringen und jetzt konnten sie überall sein. Harry war nahe daran zu verzweifeln, als ein weiteres Mal Schmerzen durch seinen Körper fuhren.

Draco hing in den Ketten an der Wand. Das war schlimm, weitaus schlimmer, als alles, was er in seinem Leben bereits erlebt hatte und auch bei Narzissa beobachtet hatte, wenn sie zum Spass ein paar Muggel gefoltert hatte. Normalerweise würde sie von Zeit zu Zeit ein kleine Pause einlegen um ihren Opfern Zeit zum Ausruhen und sich Erholen zu geben, aber nicht heute.

Draco konnte jeden noch so kleinen Teil seinen Körpers spüren. In seinen Nerven spürte er immer noch die Nachwehen des letzten Curciatus und doch würde er niemals ihre Wünsche erfüllen. Er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Niemals. Er konnte Harry nicht aus dem Schloss locken, damit sie ihn fangen konnte. Er wusste nur zu gut, was sie dann mit ihm machen würde. Er kannte sie, wusste, wozu sie fähig war. Sie würde ihn solange foltern, bis er sie um Gnade und seinen Tod anflehen würde und selbst dann würde sie nicht aufhören, sondern solange weitermachen, bis Harry dem Wahnsinn verfiel und dann würde sie ihn langsam krepieren lassen und ihn dabei geniesserisch zuschauen. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen.

Nun gut, sie würde mit ihm jetzt dasselbe machen, wusste Draco, aber Harry würde leben. Harry würde weiterleben. Das war das Wichtigste. Er würde Harry nicht hintergehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht auch wenn er wusste, dass der nächste Fluch wohl sein letzter sein würde. Draco holte noch einmal tief Luft und versuchte seine Angst zu unterdrücken. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wollte er es stolz und mit hocherhobenem Kopf tun. Er konzentrierte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft auf den Gedanken an Harry und plötzlich fühlte er die Wärme wieder. Die Wärme, die ihn jedes Mal umgeben hatte, wenn sie sich geküsst hatten und, seitdem sie ihre Patroni verbunden hatten, jedes Mal, wenn er in Harrys Nähe war.

Nur wenig später hörte er sie wieder ‚Crucio!' schreien und fühlte, wie der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog. Aber diesmal spürte er ihn nur gedämpft. Der Schmerz vermischte sich mit der Wärme, die ihn irgendwie zu lindern schien und doch wusste Draco, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor schrie Harry vor Schmerz auf. Der Cruciatus raste durch seinen Körper und setzte seine Nerven in Brand. Diesmal spürte er ihn noch viel intensiver als das letzte Mal. Er musste Draco finden und zwar schnell oder es würde zu spät sein und er würde die einzige Person verlieren, die er wirklich liebte.

Die Heulende Hütte. Harry konnte nicht sagen, woher er es so plötzlich wusste, aber er war sich sicher, dass er Draco dort finden würde. Er musste in der Heulenden Hütte sein. Er wusste es einfach. Ohne zu zögern oder auch nur ein Wort zu Hermine und Ron zu sagen, die hinter ihm wild durcheinander redeten und doch nur hilflos zusehen konnten, wenn ihn wieder der Cruciatus durchfuhr, stürmte Harry aus dem Gryffindorturm, durch die Grosse Halle und schliesslich durch das Eingangstor aus dem Schloss. Als er durch die Grosse Halle stürmte, wäre er fast in Snape hineingerannt, aber es gelang ihm gerade noch, dem Professor auszuweichen. Auf seinem Weg zur Peitschenden Weide und auch als er mit dem Stock, den Draco liegen gelassen hatte nach dem Knoten tastete, musste Harry zwei oder drei Mal innehalten und abwarten, bis der Schmerz, der sich bei jedem Mal etwas intensiver durch seinen Körper zog, wieder abgeebbt war irgendwie wusste er einfach, dass Draco mit jeder Minute, nein, mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, schwächer und schwächer wurde.

Harry war noch nie zuvor so schnell durch den Tunnel gekrochen. Schon von weitem konnte er Narzissa lachen hören, genauso, wie sie es in den Kerkern getan hatte. Triumph war daraus zu hören, sadistische Freude, aber auch Wahnsinn und die unmenschlichen Schreie von Draco, die er jedes Mal hörte, wenn ihn Narzissa wieder mit dem Cruciatus belegte und der Schmerz genauso durch seinen eigenen Körper raste, schnitten ihm ins Herz. Und jedes Mal musste Harry kurz anhalten und warten, bis der Schmerz wieder verebbte, weil er inzwischen so heftig war, dass er sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten konnte und obwohl er es nicht erklären konnte, wusste er einfach, dass ein Teil des Schmerzes, den Draco erlebte, auf seinen Körper überging. Der Weg bis zur Hütte kam ihm noch endlos weit vor und während Harry stolpernd immer weiter lief, hoffte er einfach, dass er genug Schmerz von Draco nehmen konnte, dass dieser noch solange durchhielt, bis er endlich bei ihm war. Und nur der Gedanke an Draco war es, der ihm beim nächsten Cruciatus, den er schon fast mit voller Wucht spürte, die Kraft gab, nicht einfach zu Boden zu sinken und liegenzubleiben, sondern weiter zu taumeln. Draco musste einfach durchhalten. Nur ein wenig noch. Nur noch lange genug, bis er die Hütte endlich erreicht hatte.

Schliesslich sah er das kleine Licht, das ihm das Ende des Tunnels anzeigte. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und kletterte aus dem Tunnel. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, liess ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem stocken. Draco hing in Ketten an der Wand und war gerade noch so bei Bewusstsein. Sein Kopf baumelte vor seiner Brust und er blutete aus Mund und Nase. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und Harry konnte Wunden ausmachen, die von einer Peitsche stammen mussten.

Ihm gegenüber stand Narzissa und das einzige, was er bei ihrem Anblick fühlte, war Hass, unbändiger Hass. Er wollte dieser Frau Schmerzen zufügen, sie quälen und langsam krepieren lassen, so wie sie Draco Schmerzen zugefügt hatte und langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab, bereit, sogar den Todesfluch zu sprechen, als er plötzlich stockte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn auf. Er konnte nicht so genau sagen, was es gewesen war, aber auf einmal wusste er einfach, dass Draco nicht damit einverstanden wäre, wenn er sie einfach töten würde. Er wusste nicht weshalb, er wusste es einfach.

Narzissa schien noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht mehr mit Draco allein war. Langsam und drohend hob sie erneut ihren Zauberstab. „Zeit, es zu beenden, Draco." In ihrer Stimme lag soviel Verachtung, dass Harry es kaum ertrug, sich nur noch auf sie stürzen wollte. „Du hast dein Schicksal in dem Moment besiegelt, als du beschlossen hast, mir Potter nicht auszuliefern. Es ist Zeit für dich zu sterben!"

In dem Moment, in dem sie ein letztes Mal ‚Crucio!' rief, warf sich Harry vor Draco. Er wusste, dass der Blonde keinen Cruciatus mehr vertragen würde, er wusste, dass das sein letzter gewesen wäre. Harry landete auf dem Boden vor Dracos Füssen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz kam.


	32. Uralte Magie Teil I

**Kapitel 31: Uralte Magie Teil I**

Fassungslos starrten Ron und Hermine immer noch auf die Tür, durch welche Harry soeben den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte. Die Karte des Rumtreibers lag unbeachtet auf seinem Bett. Für beide hatten die gerade vergangenen Minuten beinahe unwirkliche Züge angenommen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen gewesen, als Harry an ihnen vorbei in den Gryffindorturm gestürmt war und dabei nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt zu haben schien, dass er fast seine beiden besten Freunde umgerannt hätte. Das Abendessen war vergessen gewesen. Sie waren Harry in den Schlafsaal gefolgt, gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien zu hören. Auf dem Bett hatte die aufgeschlagene Karte des Rumtreibers gelegen, auf der Harry hektisch einen ganz bestimmten Punkt zu suchen schien, ihn aber nicht fand. Seine Bewegungen waren hektischer geworden, fast panisch. Immer wieder war er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare gefahren und dann, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, hatte er wieder aufgeschrien. Nur einen Augenblick später war er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, hatte nichts ausser seinem Zauberstab mitgenommen.

Hermine hatte sich unbewusst an Ron geklammert, der schliesslich unsicher, mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Hast du das gesehen, Mine? Hast du gesehen, wie Harry gezittert hat?" Hermine nickte und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. Es hatte wirklich so ausgesehen, als ob Harry grosse Schmerzen gehabt hätte und als ob der Schmerz sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen schien. „Es sah so aus", fuhr Ron fort, „als ob er grosse Schmerzen gehabt hätte. Aber wie kann das sein? Wie kann das sein, Mine? Hier gibt es doch überhaupt nichts, was ihm hätte Schmerzen zufügen können?" Fassungslosigkeit und Unverständnis schwangen in Rons Stimme mit, die gegen Ende immer lauter geworden war.

„Ich frage mich", hörte er Hermine neben sich murmeln, „wen Harry auf der Karte der Herumtreiber gesucht haben könnte." Ohne Ron gross zu beachten, ging Hermine zum Bett und strich das alte Pergament glatt. An einer Stelle war es eingerissen und sie war sie ziemlich sicher, dass das ein neuer Riss sein musste. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Das sah Harry überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Weder der Riss, noch die Tatsache, dass er die Karte einfach auf seinem Bett hatte liegenlassen, wo sie jeder finden konnte. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Irgendetwas, das Harry dermassen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass er alles andere darüber vergessen hatte.

Schon fast von alleine suchten Hermines Augen den kleinen Punkt, der mit Harry gekennzeichnet war und sich nun zielstrebig auf die Peitschende Weide zu bewegte. Zwei, drei Mal stoppte der Punkt, schien eine Pause zu machen oder auf etwas zu warten, um sich dann in leichten Schlangenlinien, schon fast torkelnd, weiterzubewegen. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit Harry. So, wie der Punkt sich verhielt, schien er immer noch Schmerzen zu haben.

Der Punkt setzte seinen Weg fort und erreichte die Peitschende Weide, bewegte sich vor ihr ein wenig hin und her um dann noch einmal anzuhalten und schliesslich von der Karte zu verschwinden. „Ich bin sicher er ist auf dem Weg in die Heulende Hütte.", durchbrach Ron schliesslich das Schweigen. „Aber was will er dort? Das macht doch alles überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Als er keine Antwort bekam, blickte er von der Karte auf. Hermine strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, schob sie hinter ihr Ohr und starrte weiterhin konzentriert auf die Karte. „Was suchst du denn noch, Hermine? Harry ist auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte und nicht mehr zu sehen, genauso wenig wie irgendeine andere Person dort."

„Er ist nicht auf der Karte. Er ist nirgends auf der Karte zu finden." Hermine schaute auf und sah Ron direkt in die Augen. Ihre Züge hatten einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck angenommen. „Wer? Wer ist nicht auf der Karte? Von wem redest du eigentlich, Mine?", fragte Ron eindringlich. Er hatte seine Freundin selten so besorgt erlebt. Nicht einmal dann, als Harry zum ersten Mal von Narzissa Malfoy entführt worden war. „Draco. Er ist nicht auf der Karte."

Für einen Augenblick starrte Ron seine Freundin ungläubig an, doch dann begann er zu begreifen: „Harry wollte sich mit Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Er hat gesagt, dass er Klarheit schaffen wolle." Hermine nickte, auch wenn es ihrer Meinung nach nichts gab, worüber Harry noch Klarheit zu schaffen hätte. „Bist du sicher, dass Malfoy nicht im Raum der Wünsche ist? Vielleicht zeigt die Karte das nur nicht an.", wagte Ron einen letzten Versuch. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Möglichkeit, dass Harry Malfoy aus irgendeinem Grund in die Heulende Hütte gefolgt sein könnte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Ron? Meinst du wirklich, dass Harry zur Heulenden Hütte gehen würde, wenn Draco im Raum der Wünsche auf ihn wartet und er weiss, dass wir hier im Schlafsaal sind?", fragte Hermine leise und Ron konnte nur verneinend den Kopf schütteln. Wenn Malfoy in der Heulenden Hütte und Harry ihm gefolgt war und dann noch die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Das alles liess nur den Schluss zu, dass Harry in Schwierigkeiten war, in grossen Schwierigkeiten.

Entschlossen setzte sich Hermine auf und faltete die Karte zusammen. „Ich sage Dumbledore Bescheid. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Du kannst ja sicherheitshalber noch einmal im Raum der Wünsche nachsehen, ob Draco nicht doch dort ist." Ron nickte und gemeinsam verliessen sie den Gryffindorturm. Direkt vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame trennten sie sich. Ron ging nach links und Hermine nach rechts Richtung Direktorenbüro.

Harry landete hart auf dem Boden und fühlte schon die Prellungen und blauen Flecken, die es sicher auf seiner Hüfte geben würde, aber das war nichts gegen den Schmerz, den er erwartet hatte, als er sich vor Draco geworfen hatte um den für ihn bestimmten Cruciatus abzufangen. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, dass nichts geschehen war, dass er überhaupt keinen Schmerz verspürte. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Irgendetwas war sehr seltsam. Anstelle des Schmerz konnte er Draco fühlen und Wärme, die sie umgab.

Nur wenig später schossen fremde Erinnerungsfetzen durch seinen Kopf. Ganz kurz sah er Draco wieder in der Zelle im Kerker sitzen. Es war das gleiche Bild, das ihm Narzissa bereits in der Villa gezeigt hatte und doch war etwas anders. Es schien nicht so kalt und so hoffnungslos zu sein. Das Gefühl, das die Dementoren verbreiteten, fehlte. Er sah, wie Narzissa zurückkam, Draco in die Arme nahm und irgendetwas murmelte, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Nur einen Augenblick später sah er, wie Dracos Gesicht sich etwas entspannte.

Ein anderes Bild erschien. Er sah Draco im Garten spielen, sah, wie Lucius ihn sehnsüchtig durch das Fenster beobachtete. Draco schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Es folgte ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, auf den Lucius Draco mitnahm.

Er sah die Szenen, die Narzissa ihm gezeigt hatte, aber diesmal schienen sie anders zu sein. Er konnte nicht erklären, was genau sich verändert hatte. Er sah das letzte Bild und wusste plötzlich, dass Narzissa Draco nicht drei ganze Tage in der Zelle gefangen gehalten hatte, nicht einmal einen ganzen. Er hatte zwar immer noch Wunden von den Fesseln, aber dieses Mal sah Harry, wie Lucius die Zelle betrat, sobald Narzissa sie verlassen hatte. Er sah, wie Dracos Vater die Handschellen öffnete, ihn in seine Arme nahm und einen heilenden Spruch über die Handgelenke sprach.

Ganz plötzlich endeten die Erinnerungen und Harry wagte es endlich seine Augen zu öffnen. Als erstes sah er Draco, der immer noch an der Wand der Hütte hing und bewusstlos zu sein schien. Sein Kopf baumelte kraftlos vor seiner Brust und doch wusste Harry, dass der Blonde in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr schwebte.

Aber das Zimmer hatte sich verändert. Die Atmosphäre im Zimmer hatte sich verändert. Irgendetwas Blauglühendes schien sie beide einzuhüllen. Helles Blau, das silbern glitzerte und nach einer gewissen Zeit konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie von einem Schutzschild umgeben waren. Ein magischer Schutzschild umgab sie und dieser Schild hatte ihn vor dem Cruciatus geschützt.

Narzissa stand vor ihm, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Harry konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, aber er konnte den Wahnsinn in ihrer Stimme hören, als sie zu sprechen begann: „Das kann nicht sein! Was hast du getan? Das ist nicht möglich! Crucio!"

Innerlich stellte sich Harry schon auf die Schmerzen ein, die gleich folgen mussten, doch zu seinem Erstaunen traf der Fluch wieder nur den schimmernden Schild, der silbern aufleuchtete und den Fluch zu verteilen schien.

Mit seltsam verzerrten Zügen starrte Narzissa Harry an, während ihre Stimmer schon beinahe hysterisch klang: „Wie hast du das gemacht? Es gibt keinen Schild, der gegen den Cruciatus wirkt. Was hast du getan?" Kaum war der letzte Satz verklungen, als sich ganz plötzlich ihre Züge wieder entspannten und ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte und sie mit sanfter, fast singender Stimme sagte: „Aber eigentlich spielt das jetzt sowieso überhaupt keine Rolle mehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich so dumm bist und hierher kommst. Mein Sohn war bereit zu sterben um dich zu retten und doch wäre sein Opfer umsonst gewesen." Langsam hob Narzissa ihren Zauberstab, schaute von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück, ganz so, als ob sie abwägen würde, welcher von beiden ihr erstes Opfer sein würde. „Jetzt werde ich euch beide töten. Verabschiede dich, Harry Potter!" Eiseskälte schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, während ihr Zauberstab nun genau auf Harry zeigte.

Der Dunkelhaarige wollte etwas tun, wollte kämpfen, bemerkte aber mit Schrecken, dass er seinen Zauberstab am Eingang des Tunnels hatte fallenlassen, als er sich vor Draco geworfen hatte um diesen zu beschützen Und ohne Zauberstab war er so gut wie hilflos. Aber er musste etwas tun, auch wenn es sinnlos war. Er musste es zumindest versuchen, auch wenn es eher dem Versuch glich noch ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Und so stellte sich Harry genau vor Draco und fragte: „Warum haben Sie mir all diese schrecklichen Dinge gezeigt, die Sie Draco angetan haben und warum haben Sie sie noch viel schlimmer gemacht, als sie tatsächlich waren? Warum?"

Narzissa liess sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab und erklärte dann süffisant: „Du fragst tatsächlich nach dem Warum? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Die beste Möglichkeit jemanden wie dich zu foltern ist, ihm zu zeigen, wie eine ihm nahestehende Person leiden muss und ihm dabei immer wieder zu zeigen, dass er absolut nichts tun kann um das zu verhindern, dass er nur hilflos zuschauen kann. Und ich wusste, dass du Draco magst, sogar mehr als magst. Aber jetzt genug geredet. Es ist Zeit für euch zu sterben."

Plötzlich realisierte Harry, dass es zu spät war, dass er zu lange gezögert hatte. Alles, was er noch wollte, war Draco zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, dass er ihn noch ein letztes Mal küssen wollte und jetzt war es zu spät. Er würde sterben und Draco mit ihm. Für einen kleinen Moment war Harry bereit sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben, aber dann stieg etwas in ihm auf. Er würde nicht einfach ohne zu kämpfen aufgeben. Er würde nie einfach so aufgeben. Seine Eltern hatten stolz gegen Voldemort gekämpft und waren für ihn gestorben und Draco war ebenfalls bereit gewesen für ihn zu sterben um ihn zu schützen.

Harry wusste nicht, woher sie kam, aber plötzlich fühlte er seine Magie, die sich mit dem vermischte, was von Dracos Magie noch übrig war. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Magie um sie herum ausbreitete und plötzlich konnte er Dracos Gefühle spüren. Er sah Draco, als dieser ihn in der Zelle gefunden hatte, wie er auf ihn hinabschaute, ihn hielt und immer wieder seinen Namen rief und plötzlich wusste er, dass es kein Traum gewesen war, dass Draco ihn wirklich liebte und irgendwie gab ihm dieser Gedanke Kraft. Die Kraft, die er brauchte um aufzustehen und Narzissa entgegenzutreten. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er nicht kniend vor ihr auf den Tod warten.

Magie floss um ihn herum und verdichtete sich zu einer schimmernden Blase, während Narzissa ihren Zauberstab hob, noch einen kurzen Moment innehielt und dann den Fluch sprach: „Avada Kedavra!"

Völlig ausser Atem erreichte Hermine den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro. Doch diesmal sprang der Wasserspeier nicht einfach beiseite, wie das letzte Mal, als sie dringend den Direktor sprechen musste. Schon fast verzweifelt versuchte Hermine ihn mit jeder Süssigkeit, die sie kannte dazu zu bewegen den Eingang freizugeben, allerdings vergeblich. Die grosse Steinstatue blieb wo sie war. Plötzlich rief eine etwas ölig klingende Stimme hinter ihr etwas, das wie ‚Kürbiseis' klang und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und zum ersten Mal war es Hermine egal, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hinter ihr stand.

Ohne auf Professor Snape zu achten, der an ihr vorbei zur Treppe gehen wollte, stürmte Hermine hinauf ins Büro. Die Stufen kamen ihr beinahe unendlich vor, bis sie endlich schwer atmend im Büro stand. Snape folgte ihr etwas langsamer, wobei er immer wieder einen zweifelnden Blick auf das zerknüllte Pergament warf, das er in der Hand hielt.

Dumbledore sass umgeben von seinen seltsamen Apparaturen an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die Hände gefaltet und schien zu warten. Es schien fast so, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass sie kommen würden. „Professor Dumbledore…", keuchte Hermine. „Harry ist verschwunden und Draco… ." Severus Snape warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Es gehörte sich einfach nicht, dass eine Schülerin und dazu noch eine aus Gryffindor ihn nicht zu Wort kommen liess. „Wenn Mrs. Granger die Güte haben würde, einen Moment zu schweigen…", begann er herablassend, wurde aber von Dumbledore mit einer knappen Handbewegung unterbrochen: „Setzen Sie sich Mrs. Granger und kommen Sie erst wieder zu Atem. Severus, was führt dich zu mir?"

Severus legte das Pergament auf den grossen Schreibtisch und strich es vorsichtig glatt, bevor er leise, aber doch so laut, dass Hermine einen Ansatz von Hektik in seiner Stimme erkennen konnte, flüsterte: „Albus. Das hier habe ich im Gang vor dem Eingang zu den Quartieren der Slytherin gefunden. Ich denke Mr. Malfoy hat das verloren, als er hinausgegangen ist und ich müsste mich schon sehr täuschen, wenn der Brief nicht von Narzissa ist."

Albus starrte nachdenklich auf das Pergament. Die Schrift war zwar diejenige von Lucius, aber mit ein paar Zaubern war die eigene Handschrift schnell gefälscht. Hermine, die trotz des leisen Tonfalls genau gehört hatte, was Snape gesagt hatte, trat näher zum Schreibtisch und schielte auf das Pergament. Kaum hatte sie gelesen, was da stand, wurde sie blass. „Direktor…. . Ich denke ich weiss, wo sie sind." Ein unauffälliges Nicken von Dumbledore forderte sie auf, weiterzuerzählen und plötzlich war Hermine ganz ruhig. „Harry kam vorhin in den Gryffindorturm und hat sich sehr seltsam benommen. Es schien, als ob er grosse Schmerzen haben würde, obwohl nirgends etwas war, was ihm hätte Schmerzen bereiten können. Er murmelte etwas, dass er Draco finden und ihn retten müsste. Ganz plötzlich ist er aufgesprungen und nach draussen gerannt. Als wir ihm nachgerufen haben, antwortete er nur etwas, das sich wie Heulende Hütte anhörte. Ich bin sofort hergekommen."


	33. Uralte Magie Teil II

**Kapitel 32: Uralte Magie Teil II**

„Avada Kedavra!", hörte Harry Narzissa rufen und dann ging alles ganz schnell und doch schien sich die Zeit, bis der Fluch sein Ziel treffen würde, in die Unendlichkeit auszudehnen. Die schimmernde Blase, die ihn und Draco umgab, tauchte alles in ein bläuliches Licht, aber Harry konnte deutlich den hellen grünen Blitz des Todesfluchs aus Narzissas Zauberstab schiessen sehen. ‚Das war es also', dachte er nur seltsam ruhig und unbeteiligt. Das würde also das Letzte sein, was er zu sehen bekam. Das grüne Licht des Todesfluchs, ausgesprochen von Narzissa Malfoy. Jetzt war alles zu spät. Er würde Draco nicht mehr sagen können, was er für ihn empfand, wie sehr er ihn liebte und dass er ihn hatte beschützen wollen, vor seiner wahnsinnigen Mutter und allen anderen, die ihm etwas hatten tun wollen.

Draco. Irgendwo in seinem Innern konnte Harry den Widerhall von Dracos Magie fühlen, konnte spüren, dass Draco trotz allem irgendwie bei ihm war. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den blonden Slytherin. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann wollte er das wenigstens mit Dracos Bild vor Augen tun, sollten seine letzten Gedanken ihm gelten. Harry versuchte sich an ihren Kuss vor der Heulenden Hütte zu erinnern, an den im Raum der Wünsche, der, so unschuldig er auch gewesen sein mochte, ihm doch soviel bedeutet hatte.

Um Harry herum erschien wieder seine Aura, verband sich mit der Blase, die jetzt, ausgehend von der Aura immer stärker zu schimmern zu begann und anfing im selben Takt wie Harrys Herz schlug, zu pulsieren. In dem Moment erreichte der grüne Blitz sie und brach hindurch.

Harry spürte Schmerz, furchtbaren Schmerz, so als ob ihn irgendetwas direkt in die Brust getroffen hätte und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Albus Dumbledore starrte einen Moment nachdenklich in die Gesichter von Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. Das, was er soeben erfahren hatte, gab grössten Anlass zur Besorgnis. Wenn Harry und Draco sich tatsächlich mit Narzissa Malfoy in der Heulenden Hütte befanden, dann waren sie in grösster Gefahr und doch durfte er jetzt nicht überstürzt handeln. Nicht, wenn er nicht das Leben seiner beiden Schüler noch mehr in Gefahr bringen wollte, als es das ohnehin schon war. Jetzt, da sie wussten, wozu Narzissa fähig war. Diesmal würde er sorgfältiger vorgehen müssen, als im Winter, als sie Draco und Harry aus der Villa der Malfoys befreit hatten und doch nicht hatten verhindern können, dass Lucius vom Dementor geküsst worden war. Jetzt wussten sie, wie gefährlich Narzissa wirklich war und dass sie auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, ihrem eigenen Sohn etwas anzutun. Von Harry ganz zu schweigen.

Schliesslich nickte Dumbledore bedächtig und mehr zu sich selber, erhob sich und ging zu seinem Kamin. Aus einer kleinen Keramikschale nahm er ein Prise Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen. Als diese sich grün verfärbten, streckte er seinen Kopf hindurch und rief das Aurorenhauptquartier im Ministerium an. Eine kurze Diskussion mit Kingsley Shacklebolt folgte und nur wenige Minuten später verabschiedete er sich und zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen, bevor er sich anschliessend Severus und Mrs. Granger zuwandte. Sorge spiegelte sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht der Schülerin wieder und auch Severus war beunruhigt, auch wenn er es nicht so deutlich zeigte.

„Die Auroren werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Ich werde sie in Hogsmeade vor der Heulenden Hütte treffen. Kingsley wird jemanden brauchen, der sich auch im Innern der Hütte auskennt." Snape wollte etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Severus, du gehst bitte und holst alles, was du noch an Tränken gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluchs hast und bringst sie in die Krankenstation. Wir müssen, nach dem, was uns Mrs. Granger erzählt hat, davon ausgehen, dass sowohl Draco als auch Harry über längere Zeit dem Fluch ausgesetzt wurden. Informiere dann bitte Poppy und triff uns mit ihr in der Heulenden Hütte. Wir werden ihre Hilfe sicher brauchen. Ich schicke ihr gleich eine Hauselfe um sie vorzubereiten, damit ihr dann gleich loskönnt."

Severus Snape nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und verabschiedete sich. Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich auf, als er Treppe hinab eilte um möglichst schnell in die Kerker zu gelangen.

„Was ist mit mir, Professor?" fragte Hermine schliesslich zurückhaltend, während sie immer wieder eine Haarsträhne durch ihre Hände gleiten liess, versuchte, sie glatt zu streichen. „Ich möchte helfen. Harry ist mein Freund und ich befürchte, dass es zum Grossteil mein Fehler ist, dass er Draco gefolgt ist. Wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass er mit Draco redet, dann hätte er … wäre er vielleicht nie….. ." Hermine brach ab und starrte auf den Boden. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint und sich von Ron in die Arme nehmen und trösten lassen, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Sie musste stark sein, zumindest, bis Harry und Draco gefunden waren. Als sie die ruhige Stimme des Direktors vernahm, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, sah dann aber auf.

„Machen Sie sich deshalb keine Vorwürfe, Mrs Granger. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, aber ich habe schon mit so etwas ähnlichem gerechnet, als die beiden ihr Projekt angemeldet haben." Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Hermine den Direktor fassungslos an. Wie hatte er ahnen können, dass sich Draco und Harry so gut verstehen würden, dass sie sich so nahe kommen würden, wie sie es jetzt waren? Wie hatte er das passieren lassen können? Aber als der Direktor fortfuhr, kehrte jedoch ihre Sorge um Harry und Draco zurück. „Bitte, Mrs Granger. Gehen Sie und suchen Sie nach Professor McGonagall. Ich denke, sie sollte darüber informiert werden, was geschehen ist. Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie zum Krankenflügel kommen soll." Hermine nickte und verliess das Büro so schnell wie sie konnte.

Albus Dumbledore streichelte seine Phönix Fawkes noch einmal nachdenklich über den Rücken und verliess dann ebenfalls sein Büro. Kingsley und seine Auroren würden bald in Hogsmeade eintreffen und er musste dort sein um sie zu treffen und ihnen beschreiben zu können, wie die Heulende Hütte aufgebaut war.

Das erste, was Draco fühlte, war Schmerz. Unglaublicher Schmerz. Aber da war auch noch etwas anderes. Da war Wärme, die den Schmerz zu lindern schien. Wärme, in die ein Hauch Hoffnung gemischt zu sein schien. Wärme, die er normalerweise nur dann gefühlt hatte, wenn Harry in seiner Nähe gewesen war. Aber Harry konnte doch gar nicht hier sein. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Mit einem unglaublichen Kraftaufwand zwang sich Draco seine Augen zu öffnen. Das erste, was er sah, war ein Haufen tiefschwarzer Haare. Harry. Was tat er hier? Wie war er hierher gekommen und vor allem, wie hatte er ihn gefunden? Das Letzte, woran sich Draco erinnern konnte, war, dass seine Mutter ihn mit dem Folterfluch gequält hatte, weil er ihr Harry nicht ausliefern wollte und dann hatte er diese Wärme gefühlt, die eine grosse Menge des Schmerzes von ihm nahm.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die silberblaue magische Blase, die sie beide umgab und alles in ein bläuliches Licht tauchte. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Doch bevor Draco näher darüber nachdenken konnte, sah er, wie Narzissa ihren Zauberstab hob und ‚Avada Kedavra!' rief. Er sah, wie der grüne Lichtblitz den Zauberstab verliess und spürte, wie die Liebe, die Harry für ihn fühlte, ihn einer grossen Woge gleich zu überrollen schien, wie ihm die Kehle eng zu werden begann und er wusste einfach, dass das Harrys Art war, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können, dass er sich mit seinem Tod abgefunden hatte.

Draco versuchte an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen, sich loszureissen. Er konnte es einfach nicht geschehen lassen, er wollte es nicht geschehen lassen. Er wollte nicht zuschauen, wie seine Mutter ihm den Menschen nahm, den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte. Aber die Ketten hielten ihn unerbittlich an seinem Platz, zwangen ihn, zuzuschauen, ohne auch nur das Geringste tun zu können.

Der grüne Blitz erreichte die magische Blase, schien für einen Moment aufgehalten zu werden, doch dann brach er hindurch und traf Harry mitten in die Brust. Ganz langsam fiel der Schwarzhaarige nach hinten und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schmerz ihn zerreissen müsste. Im ersten Moment wollte er schreien, doch er brachte keinen Ton hinaus, konnte nur auf Harry starren, der langsam vor ihm zu Boden fiel.

Gleichzeitig schien die magische Blase um sie herum zu schrumpfen, schien sich enger um ihn und Harry zu schliessen, bis es Draco vor lauter Magie schwer fiel zu atmen. Im selben Moment schoss ein Blitz, der dieselbe Farbe wie der Todesfluch hatte, aus ihr hervor und traf Narzissa genau in die Brust, bevor sie langsam immer blasser wurde und anschliessend verschwand.

Wie betäubt starrte Draco auf seine Mutter, die langsam nach hinten fiel und mit offenen Augen und vor Schreck starren Gesichtszügen auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Langsam begann seine Sicht zu verschwimmen und der Schmerz kehrte wieder zurück, bevor wieder alles schwarz um ihn wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Albus Dumbledore endlich die Heulende Hütte erreichte, konnte er schon von weitem Kingsley Shacklebolt und seine Auroren ausmachen, die vor dem Eingang in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander standen und ihr Vorgehen zu diskutieren schienen. Dieses Mal hatte Kingsley von Anfang an seine besten Auroren mitgebracht und diese bereits in vier Teams mit jeweils vier Mitgliedern aufgeteilt. Auch er hatte aus den Erfahrungen in der Villa der Malfoys gelernt. Nicht umsonst war Narzissa Malfoy seit diesem Tag zur meistgesuchten schwarzmagischen Hexe ihrer Zeit geworden, zu deren Ergreifung schon jetzt mehr als ein festes Aurorenteam eingesetzt worden war.

Nachdem Kingsley mit Albus kurz ihr Vorgehen und die Besonderheiten der Heulenden Hütte besprochen hatte, gab er die letzten Anweisungen an seine Auroren, die sich anschliessend schon fast lautlos um die Hütte herum verteilten. Kingsley wartete noch einen kurzen Moment, bis alle ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten und gab dann das Signal zum Betreten der Hütte. Schwarzen Schatten gleich glitten die Auroren durch die Türen, schlichen eng an die Wände gedrückt durch die Hütte, immer bereit einen schützenden Protego über eines ihrer Teammitglieder zu sprechen.

Kingsley folgte dem letzten Team. Albus hielt sich dicht hinter ihm. Auch er hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, damit er ihn im Notfall schnell genug einsetzen konnte, selbst wenn er hoffte, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde.

Als sie die Hütte betraten, war es still, viel zu still. Ganz selten waren die leisen Schritte eines Aurors zu hören, das leise Quietschen einer Tür, wenn sie einen weiteren Raum durchsucht hatten. Aber von Narzissa oder Harry und Draco war überhaupt nichts zu hören. Es war viel zu still und Dumbledore begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Wenn es so ruhig war, dann konnte das eigentlich nur zwei Sachen bedeuten. Harry hatte sich getäuscht und Narzissa und Draco waren gar nicht in der Hütte oder aber er war zu spät gekommen. Das erste hielt er für eher unwahrscheinlich, da es eine Art Verbindung zwischen Harry und Draco zu geben schien, die er, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie den _Patronum simplicissimum_ zusammen gebraut hatten, nicht für allzu abwegig hielt und das zweite wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Harry war stark, viel stärker als es den Anschein hatte und auch Draco hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten mehr als einmal überrascht.

Raum für Raum durchsuchten sie die Heulende Hütte bis schliesslich nur noch ein einziges Zimmer übrig war. Dasjenige, in welchem der Tunnel, der von der Peitschenden Weide in die Hütte führte, endete. Vorsichtig betraten die Auroren, dicht gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt und Albus Dumbledore, den Raum.

Severus Snape hastete durch den Tunnel zur Heulenden Hütte. Herabhängende Wurzeln schlugen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht oder verfingen sich in seinen Haaren. Hinter sich hörte er die Geräusche von Poppy Pomfrey, die ihm folgte. Direkt nach seinem Treffen mit dem Direktor war Severus in die Kerker geeilt und hatte alles, was er an entsprechenden Tränken hatte finden können, in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Nachdem er der bereits wartenden Medihexe die Situation noch einmal erklärt hatte, hatte sie von alleine darauf bestanden, ihm in die Heulende Hütte zu folgen. Nur zu gut hatte sie noch in Erinnerung, wie schlecht es um Harry gestanden hatte, nachdem sie aus der Villa der Malfoys zurückgebracht worden waren und sie rechnete jetzt mit noch weitaus schlimmeren Verletzungen.

Der Tunnel schien sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen, aber schliesslich erreichten sie sein Ende. Schon von weitem waren Stimmen zu hören gewesen. Stimmen, die diskutierten, irgendetwas zu besprechen schienen. Fremde Stimmen, die zu den Auroren zu gehören schienen. Trotzdem kletterte Severus sehr vorsichtig aus Loch im Fussboden, immer bereit, sich zu verteidigen. Als er vorsichtig hinausschaute, sah er als allererstes die Füsse von Albus Dumbledore, der direkt vor einem auf dem Boden liegenden Körper zu stehen schien.

Nachdem Severus den Tunnel verlassen hatte, konnte er sich einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffen. Narzissa lag auf dem Boden, offensichtlich tot. Harry lag direkt neben ihr und hatte die Augen geschlossen, während zwei Auroren die Ketten öffneten, die Draco an der Wand hielten. Dieser hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen und hing schlaff in den Armen der Auroren, während er aus mehreren Wunden blutete.

Severus eilte zu seinem Schüler, während sich Poppy um Harry kümmerte. Sie sprach mehrere Diagnosesprüche, die seinen Körper in den unterschiedlichsten Farben glühen liessen und kniete dann neben ihm nieder, um ihm einige Tränke einzuflössen.

Snape kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um Draco. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts Lebensbedrohliches feststellen, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, welchen Schaden der Cruciatus Fluch angerichtet haben mochte. Die paar blutenden Wunden wären schnell geheilt. Sobald Poppy ihre Arbeit bei Harry beendet hatte, wandte sie sich Draco zu und sprach auch über ihn die Diagnosesprüche.

Während die Auroren bereits mit der Untersuchung der Hütte begannen, kniete sich Dumbledore neben Harry und wartete. Um Draco kümmerten sich Poppy und Severus, die ihr möglichstes taten, um ihm zu helfen.

Plötzlich begannen Harrys Augenlider zu flattern und langsam, deutlich mit Mühe, gelang es ihm sie zu öffnen. Das erste, was er sah, war das alte Gesicht Dumbledores das sich über ihn beugte. ‚Draco!' fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, ihm galt sein allererster Gedanke. Was war mit Draco geschehen? Lebte er überhaupt noch?

„Draco?", Harrys eigene Stimme hörte sich in seinen Ohren fremd an, so rau und kratzig wie sie war. „Shh…", hörte er die Stimme des Direktors an seinem Ohr, die leise auf ihn einredete. „Alles wird in Ordnung kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Poppy und Severus kümmern sich um ihn."

„Bitte, lasst mich bei ihm bleiben.", war das letzte, was Harry noch hervorbringen konnte, bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.


	34. Animae iunctae Teil I

**Kapitel 33: Animae iunctae Teil I**

Wärme. Das war das allererste, was Harry fühlte. Wärme, die ihn einhüllte wie ein warmer Kokon, die nichts von der Welt zu ihm durchdringen liess. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte es einfach nicht. Denn wenn er aufwachte, so war er sicher, würde alles zurückkommen, würde er sich mit der Wirklichkeit und dem, was geschehen war, auseinander setzen müssen. Helligkeit, die durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch drang, seine Welt in helles orange tauchte. Jetzt war er wach. So wach, wie er nur sein konnte und mit dem wach sein, kam der Schmerz. Zog sich durch seine Beine und Arme und seinen ganzen Körper.

Harry rührte sich nicht. Hier war es sicher und warm und er fühlte sich geborgen und doch war irgendetwas falsch, fühlte sich irgendetwas dermassen falsch an, dass es sämtliche Gefühle von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit verdrängte. Wie konnte er sich eigentlich sicher fühlen? Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war doch der harte, staubige Fussboden der Heulenden Hütte gewesen. Die Heulende Hütte! Mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Harry wieder. Die Heulende Hütte! Narzissa! Draco! Irgendwie hatte Narzissa Draco in ihre Finger bekommen, hatte ihn gefoltert und er hatte Dracos Schmerzen gespürt. Er hatte gespürt, dass Draco in Gefahr war und hatte ihn gesucht und auch gefunden.

Narzissa! Sie hatte den Todesfluch gesprochen, hatte versucht ihn umzubringen, so wie sie versucht hatte, Draco zu Tode zu foltern. Narzissa hatte den Todesfluch auf ihn gesprochen. Er hatte den grünen Blitz gesehen. War das jetzt der Tod?

Irgendwo, weiter weg, konnte Harry gedämpft, wie durch Watte hindurch, Stimmen hören. Eine Männerstimme und die einer Frau, nein, zwei Männer und zwei Frauen. Sie schienen irgendetwas sehr lebhaft zu diskutieren. Satzfetzen drangen an Harrys Ohr. Satzfetzen, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte und die doch soviel zu bedeuten schienen. „Verbindung … deshalb überlebt … Zaubertrank … Projekt..." Langsam verklangen die Stimmen, schienen sich zu entfernen, bis Harry nur noch leise und doch hektische Schritte hören konnte, die immer wieder um ihn herum zu laufen schienen. Er zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und starrte an eine vertraut wirkende, weisse Decke. Der Krankenflügel. Er war zurück in Hogwarts und wieder einmal im Krankenflügel. Er war in Sicherheit.

Draco! Schon fast panisch fuhr Harry hoch. Er spürte, wie sein Herz beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen schlug und musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen. Was war mit Draco? Wo war er? Was war mit ihm gehen? Es war Narzissa nicht etwa doch noch gelungen ihn … oder doch? Was war eigentlich geschehen, nachdem Narzissa den Avada Kedavra auf ihn gesprochen hatte? Warum lebte er selber eigentlich noch? Harry konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Dracos Gegenwart gespürt hatte und in der Heulenden Hütte war es ganz extrem gewesen. Dort hatte er nicht nur Dracos Gegenwart gespürt, sondern auch Dracos Wesen, sein ganzes Sein. Er hatte gefühlt, dass der Blonde in Gefahr war, hatte seinen Schmerz und, wie ihm im Nachhinein bewusst wurde, auch seine Angst gefühlt, hatte gewusst, wo er nach ihm suchen musste.

Aber jetzt spürte er nichts mehr, überhaupt nichts mehr. Es war, als sei plötzlich etwas verschwunden, was für eine lange Zeit dagewesen war, was ein Teil von ihm gewesen war.

Plötzlich wurde Vorhang vor seinem Bett geöffnet und Madame Pomfrey näherte sich, ein grosses Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein Tablett mit Tränken in der Hand. „Mr. Potter. Endlich sind Sie wieder wach. Ich freue mich so. Ich habe mir grosse Sorgen um Sie gemacht, als Professor Dumbledore Sie und Mr. Malfoy bewusstlos hierher brachte. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Das einzige, was Harry wirklich von dem, was Madame Pomfrey gesagt hatte, mitbekommen hatte, war, dass auch Draco im Krankenflügel sein musste.

„Draco? Was ist mit ihm?" An etwas anderes konnte Harry in dem Moment überhaupt nicht denken. Er musste einfach wissen, was mit Draco war. Über Madame Pomfreys Gesicht schien ein Schatten zu huschen, aber schon einen Augenblick später war davon nichts mehr zu sehen, als sie mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand an Harrys Bett herantrat. Draco Malfoys Zustand bereitete ihr mehr Sorgen, als sie sich anmerken lassen wollte. Besonders nicht Harry gegenüber. Nicht nachdem sie von der besonderen Verbindung wusste, welche die beiden teilten.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte. Draco war noch am Leben, das wusste er einfach. Gleichzeitig fühlte er aber auch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass Madame Pomfrey versuchte ihm etwas zu verheimlichen, dass es dem Blonden schlecht gehen musste, dass etwas geschehen war, etwas, das er nicht erklären konnte, aber das er wissen musste. „Bitte, Madame Pomfrey. Sagen Sie mir, was mit Draco ist.", bat Harry noch einmal. Die Heilerin schien zu zögern, darüber nachzudenken, ob und wie viel sie ihm sagen konnte.

„Bitte.", bat Harry sie noch einmal. Diesmal mischte sich ein schon fast flehender Ton in seine Stimme. Er musste einfach wissen, was mit Draco geschehen war.

Schliesslich gab Poppy Pomfrey nach. „Er liegt im Bett direkt neben dir, auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs. Als die Auroren und Professor Dumbledore Sie gefunden haben, war er bewusstlos und ist seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht. Ich weiss nicht, was genau mit ihm geschehen ist." Der Klang ihrer Stimme liess Harry aufhorchen. Sie klang so traurig, so hoffnungslos. „Sie meinen, es gibt nicht mehr viel Hoffnung, dass er wieder aufwacht, richtig?" Harry konnte den dicken Kloss in seinem Hals fühlen. War alles umsonst gewesen? Hatte er Draco verloren, obwohl er alles getan hatte um ihn zu retten? Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Er konnte Draco nicht verloren haben, nicht jetzt, nicht, nachdem ihnen Narzissa nichts mehr antun konnte.

Poppy senkte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie Harry bedauernd ansah. „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann nichts finden, was nicht in Ordnung wäre und das ihn vom Aufwachen abhalten könnte. Körperlich geht es ihm, wenn man von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus absieht, gut, aber ich weiss nicht, ob Narzissa nicht doch irgendeinen Fluch benutzt hat, der sein Bewusstsein beeinflusst. Und da sie tot ist, kann sie leider auch nicht mehr befragt werden. Es scheint fast so, als ob er nicht aufwachen wolle. Es tut mir leid Mr. Potter, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten für Sie habe."

Bei Poppy Pomfreys Erklärung wäre Harry am liebsten aus dem Bett gestiegen und zu Draco geeilt. Aber der strenge Blick der Hexe hielt ihn davon ab. „Bitte, Lassen Sie mich ihn sehen, lassen Sie mich bei ihm bleiben. Bitte, Madame Pomfrey. Ich verspreche auch, nichts zu tun, was ihm irgendwie schaden könnte. Aber ich muss ihn sehen. Bitte." Ohne dass Harry es bemerkt hatte, waren ihm Tränen in die Augen getreten.

Poppy zögerte noch einmal einen Moment, doch dann nickte sie und reichte Harry die Phiole, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Trinken Sie zuerst den Nährtrank und dann können sie aufstehen und zu ihm gehen." Der Junge im Bett vor ihr griff ohne zu Zögern nach der Phiole und trank sie in einem Zug, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Als er Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, musterte sie ihn noch einmal mit einem strengen Blick und ergänzte: „Aber wenn ich irgendetwas bemerke, das Mr. Malfoy stören könnte, oder dass es ihm oder Ihnen schlechter geht, dann gehen Sie sofort in Ihr eigenes Bett zurück."

Harry nickte erleichtert und sprang beinahe aus seinem Bett, so eilig hatte er es zu Draco zu kommen. Poppy konnte gerade noch ein kleines Lächeln zurückhalten. Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie die beiden zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr in der Krankenstation gelandet waren und wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe hatte konfiszieren müssen, damit sie einander nicht verfluchen konnten und sie in eine kleine Kammer eingesperrt worden waren um sich endlich zu einigen…. . So viel hatte sich seitdem verändert und jetzt sie hoffte nur noch, dass Draco Malfoy endlich aufwachen würde. Beide hatten ein wenig Glück verdient.

Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Draco ans Bett. Er sass noch gar nicht richtig, als er schon nach der Hand des Blonden tastete, die wächsern und unbeweglich auf der Bettdecke lag. Sie war kalt, viel kälter als gewöhnlich. Harry bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Poppy den Vorhang um das Bett zuzog und sich dann leise in ihr Büro zurückzog um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.

Draco war blass, sehr blass. Seine Lippen waren kaum mehr zu erkennen und seine Haut spannte sich wächsern über die Wangenknochen. Sein Haar lag unordentlich um seinen Kopf verteilt auf dem Kopfkissen und obwohl Poppy das Blut entfernt hatte, konnte Harry sich noch immer an die vielen Schnitte und Wunden erinnern, die Narzissa auf Dracos Körper zurückgelassen hatte.

Dracos Gesicht wirkte angespannt, seltsam verkrampft, so als ob er irgendetwas Schreckliches träumen würde. Etwas, das ihn wirklich aufrührte. Mehrere Male hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass der andere gleich aufschreien müsste, aber keine Silbe verliess dessen Mund. Er konnte Draco noch immer nicht spüren, obwohl der andere lebte. Aber sein Bewusstsein hatte sich tief in sein Inneres zurückgezogen. So tief, dass niemand es mehr berühren konnte.

Da er allein mit dem Slytherin war, tat Harry etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Zum ersten Mal handelte er in Dracos Gegenwart aus einem reinen Impuls heraus, einfach wissend, dass es in Ordnung war. Vorsichtig kletterte er in das Bett und legte sich so bequem hin, wie es möglich war. Danach zog er Draco in seine Arme und bettete dessen Kopf an seine Brust, wobei er den anderen Jungen so fest wie nur möglich in den Armen hielt und ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Mit der einen Hand streichelte er sanft über dessen Rücken und versuchte dann, Draco irgendwie zu erreichen.

Selbst wenn er Dracos Bewusstsein, seine Gegenwart nicht mehr fühlen konnte, vielleicht konnte er ihm auf diese Art vermitteln, dass er nicht allein war, dass er, Harry, immer für ihn da sein würde, ihn halten und beschützen würde.

Wenn er Dracos Schmerz und dessen Magie spüren konnte, dann waren sie irgendwie miteinander verbunden und es war gut möglich, dass Draco dieselben Dinge spüren konnte wie er, dass er spüren konnte, dass Harry da war, dass er nicht allein war, und dass er ihn hielt und ihn beschützte, so wie er es versprochen hatte.

Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, hatte Harry angefangen mit Draco zu reden, ihm kleine Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Bitte, Liebster, wach auf. Komm zurück. Es ist vorbei. Narzissa ist tot. Sie wird dir nie wieder etwas tun… Bitte, wach auf. Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen und ich muss dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen, Draco, Geliebter… Ich habe es endlich begriffen. Ich weiss, ich habe lange dafür gebraucht und dich so oft verletzt, aber …. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich will dich nie wieder verlassen. Bitte wach auf. Ich will wieder in dein Gesicht sehen können … will sehen können, wie deine grauen Augen zu leuchten beginnen, wenn du lächelst und ich will dich einfach festhalten, Zeit mit dir verbringen. Bitte, Draco, wach auf."

Kleine Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf Dracos Gesicht. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung wischte Harry sie weg. „Draco, siehst du, was du aus mir gemacht hast? Du bist der einzige, der mich weinen lassen kann, wie ein kleiner Junge. Wach bitte auf, Draco. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Um Draco herum war es kalt und dunkel. Einsamkeit. Draco zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Zunächst war noch alles verschwommen, doch langsam wurde seine Sicht klarer. Er konnte die raue Steinwand in seinem Rücken spüren, die Fesseln um seine Gelenke, konnte seine Mutter vor sich stehen sehen, die Peitsche in der Hand, sah, wie sie ausholten, ihn traf, spürte den reissenden Schmerz.

Plötzlich verschwamm sein Blick. Narzissa verschwand und machte wieder der Dunkelheit und Kälte Platz. Draco fühlte Schmerz und Einsamkeit und er wollte einfach nicht mehr aufwachen, wollte nicht zurück in die Heulende Hütte, wo ihn seine Mutter nur weiter foltern würde, solange, bis er sie um seinen Tod anflehen würde. Er wollte nicht zurück. Lieber blieb er hier in der kalten Dunkelheit. Hier konnte er zumindest versuchen zu vergessen.

Hier konnte er versuchen zu vergessen, dass sie, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war, Harry suchen würde. Aber Harry war stark, soviel stärker als er. Er würde schon zu Recht kommen. Harry hatte Freunde, die ihm beistanden, er würde es schon schaffen. Er selber, Draco, war nicht so wichtig.

Vielleicht war er ein Feigling. Vielleicht machte es ihn zum Feigling, wenn er nicht die Person sehen wollte, die ihn gleich umbringen würde, wenn er nicht mehr kämpfen wollte. Vielleicht machte es ihn zum Feigling, einfach aufzugeben, sich mit seinem Tod abzufinden, aber alles war besser, als den Schmerz um das Wissen zu ertragen, dass er Harry endgültig verloren hatte.

Harry konnte spüren, wie Dracos Atem flacher zu werden schien, wie alle Wärme aus dem schmalen Körper zu weichen begann und plötzlich war die Angst da, dass Bewusstsein, dass er gerade dabei war, Draco unwiederbringlich zu verlieren. Dass er dabei war, das Wertvollste, was er auf dieser Welt hatte zu verlieren, dass Draco aufgegeben hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry Dracos Magie wieder zu finden, versuchte die Verbindung wiederzufinden, die sie zu teilen schienen und ihm dadurch zu vermitteln, dass er nicht allein war, dass er für ihn da sein würde, immer da sein würde.

Plötzlich schien sich etwas zu verändern. Draco konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber es schien wärmer zu werden. Er fror nicht mehr und plötzlich hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass da irgendwo Licht war und auch die Einsamkeit verschwand langsam.

Und dann hörte er die Stimme, spürte die Magie, die durch seinen Körper floss. Harrys Stimme. Harrys Stimme, die ihn immer wieder darum bat aufzuwachen, die ihn anbettelte bei ihm zu bleiben, die ihm sagte, dass Harry ihn liebte.

Die Stimme schien immer leiser zu werden, langsam zu verschwinden und plötzlich wusste Draco, dass er nicht hierbleiben wollte, dass er nicht an diesem dunklen, kalten und einsamen Ort bleiben wollte, dass es Menschen gab, denen er wichtig war und die er liebte. Sein Vater hatte sein Leben gegeben um ihn zu schützen und auch Harry hatte sich vor ihn gestellt, hatte ihn vor Narzissa geschützt. Er durfte nicht einfach aufgeben. Er musste kämpfen, für Harry, für seinen Vater und vor allem für sich und Draco begann zu kämpfen, begann gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen und versuchte der Stimme zu folgen, die ihn immer noch rief.

Ganz langsam wurde sie wieder lauter und dann fühlte er etwas Nasses auf seinem Gesicht. Nass und heiss, so, als wenn Tränen auf sein Gesicht fielen und er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen.

Harry fühlte, wie sich Draco in seinen Armen bewegte, fühlte wie dessen Magie auf seine eigene reagierte und plötzlich sah er, wie die Lider flatterten, Draco ganz langsam die Augen öffnete und Harry in die grauen Augen starrte, die versuchten ihn anzusehen. Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper.


	35. Animae iunctae Teil II

**Kapitel 34: Animae iunctae Teil II**

Jemand hielt ihn in den Armen. Das war das Allererste, was er bewusst wahrnahm. Den Herzschlag einer anderen Person. Arme, die sich fest um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatten und ihn festhielten, ihm Sicherheit gaben. Draco zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Er wollte wissen, wer ihn hielt, wessen Tränen es waren die auf sein Gesicht tropfen. Grüne Augen. Harrys Augen und Draco wusste plötzlich, dass es auch seine Stimme gewesen sein musste, die er gehört hatte, die ihn zurückgeholt hatte, die ihn zum Kämpfen gebracht hatte.

Als Harry bemerkte, dass der Blonde wach wurde und sich ihre Augen für einen Moment trafen, verfestigte sich sein Griff um Dracos Körper. „Draco…. Endlich", hörte dieser ihn flüstern und kurz darauf schluchzen. Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren und Draco konnte spüren, wie der Körper, an den er lehnte, bebte. Immer wieder hörte er Harrys leise, von Schluchzern unterbrochene Stimme, hörte, wie er flüsterte: „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht…. Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren…. Ich konnte dich … dich nicht mehr spüren."

Immer noch sehr müde, hob Draco seine Hand, legte sich an Harrys Brust, genau über sein Herz und begann sie ganz sanft und langsam hin und her zu bewegen, während er darauf wartete, dass sich Harry wieder beruhigte.

Es dauerte lange, bis das Schluchzen wieder verebbte, sich Harry beruhigen konnte. Der Gedanke Draco endgültig verloren zu haben, ihn verloren zu haben, noch bevor sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten auch nur miteinander zu reden…. Nur schon in die grauen Augen sehen zu können, zu sehen, dass es Draco gut ging, dass er lebte, machte ihn unglaublich glücklich. So glücklich, wie es sich noch nie im Leben gefühlt hatte. Er musste es ihm einfach sagen. Er musste es ihm jetzt sagen.

„Draco…", flüsterte er. Der Blonde hatte Harrys Gesicht genau beobachtet, hatte den Ausdruck von Erleichterung und Freude gesehen und gleichzeitig hatten ihn Harrys Emotionen überrollt. Er hatte die Sorge gespürt, die sich der Andere um ihn gemacht hatte, die Erleichterung und auch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn einhüllte, wie ein warmer Mantel, das ihn sich sicher und geborgen fühlen liess, das ihm das Gefühl gab, nach Hause zu kommen und gleichzeitig neu und unbekannt war, ein nervöses Kribbeln hinterliess.

Sanft legte er seinen Finger auf Harrys Lippen, hinderte ihn so am Weitersprechen und flüsterte: „Ich weiss, Harry."

Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher, während sie sich in die Augen schauten und darin versanken. Erst kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, senkten sich ihre Lider beinahe automatisch. Sanft streifte sich die weiche Haut, zärtlich, wie ein Versprechen, ein Versprechen auf so viel mehr. Salz, das sich mit Süsse mischte, Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigte und Magie die vom einen zum anderen floss und kribbelnde Spuren hinterliess. Ihre Lippen liebkosten sich, zärtlich und ausdauernd, gaben sich ein Versprechen.

Irgendwann spürte Harry Dracos Zunge, die sanft über seine Lippen streichelte und dann sanft dazwischen glitt, seine eigene Zunge berührte, sein Herz noch einmal schneller schlagen, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und ihm schwindlig werden liess.

Wie lange sie sich geküsst hatten, konnten sie anschliessend nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann hatte Harry angefangen, kleine Kreise und Muster auf Dracos Rücken zu malen, während die eine Hand des Blonden unter seinen Pyjama fuhr und brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterliess.

Ein Räuspern neben dem Bett liess sie auseinanderfahren und erschreckt in die vergnügt glitzernden Augen von Albus Dumbledore schauen. Sofort schoss Harry das Blut ins Gesicht. „Direktor…", stammelte er hilflos, während er mit der einen Hand beinahe automatisch nach Dracos tastete. „Ich wollte nicht… Ich wollte nur … Ich kann das erklären."

Mit einer Handbewegung und einem kleinen, wissenden Lächeln unterbrach Albus Harry bei seinen Versuchen eine Erklärung zusammenzubekommen. „Du musst nichts erklären, Harry. Ich habe mit so etwas ähnlichem schon gerechnet." Überrascht schaute Harry auf und versuchte in den Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille zu lesen. Auch Draco drehte sich in Harrys Umarmung um und schaute Dumbledore direkt in die Augen, bevor er fragte: „Was meinen Sie damit, Direktor? Was haben Sie erwartet?"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs beschwor Albus einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich. Unbewusst festigte Harry seinen Griff um Draco und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander, ganz so, als ob er zeigen wolle, dass Draco, egal was auch geschehen mochte, zu ihm gehörte.

Der Direktor lächelte und liess seinen Blick von Draco, der sich in der Umarmung sichtlich wohl fühlte, zu Harry wandern. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie die Warnung unter dem Zaubertrank, den sie gebraut haben, nicht gelesen haben. Wenn ich ihrer beider Geschichte betrachte, dann bezweifle ich doch stark, dass sie sich freiwillig in die Situation gebracht haben, in der sie jetzt sind." Beide Jungen schüttelten den Kopf, schauten Dumbledore aber unverhohlen neugierig an. Was meinte dieser damit, dass sie sich nicht freiwillig in ihre Situation gebracht hätten? Albus machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann fort. „Ist es korrekt, dass Ihr Patronus ein Thestral ist, Mr. Malfoy? Ein Thestral, der die gleiche Stärke aufweist, wie Harrys Hirsch?" Beide nickten. Was wollte der Direktor ihnen damit sagen?

„Haben Sie schon einmal von _animae _iunctae gehört?" Als sowohl Harry als auch Draco den Kopf schüttelten, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „_Animae _iunctae, verbundene oder auch aneinander gebundene Seelen, ist ein Phänomen, das unter bestimmten Bedingungen auftaucht, wenn zwei Zauberer den _patronum simplicissimum _brauen. Das Ganze ist ein wenig kompliziert. Eine Bedingung für den _patronum simplicissimum_ ist, dass beide Patroni gleich stark sein müssen. _Animae iunctae_ wiederum, hängt ebenfalls mit dem Patronus zusammen und zwar kommt es genau in dem Moment zur Verbindung zwischen den Seelen, wenn die beiden Patroni für den Trank verbunden werden." „Dann haben wir also mit unseren Patroni unsere Seelen verbunden?", unterbrach Harry die Ausführungen Dumbledores.

„So kann man sagen. Allerdings können Patroni nur dann verbunden werden, wenn sie gleich stark sind und zwei Patroni sind nur dann gleich stark, wenn bereits vorher bei den Zauberern eine Seelenverwandtschaft vorliegt", fuhr der Direktor fort. „Ich werde jetzt nicht näher auf die Legende zur Seelenverwandtschaft eingehen. Wichtig für sie ist im Moment nur, dass Seelenverwandtschaften zwar öfters vorkommen, aber für gewöhnlich keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die beteiligten Zauberer und Hexen haben. Sie heissen noch nicht einmal, dass sich die Seelenverwandten befreundet sein müssen. Sie können genauso gut verfeindet sein. Nur völlige Gleichgültigkeit ist relativ selten, da die beiden Seelen aufeinander reagieren. Wenn nun aber zwei Zauberer, zwischen denen eine Seelenverwandtschaft besteht ihre Patroni verbinden, und nur sie können ihre Patroni wirklich verbinden, dann verbinden sich auch die Seelen und es entsteht _animae iunctae_. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie bereits einige der Folgen bemerkt haben dürften."

Dumbledore schwieg wieder einen Moment und liess Harry und Draco einen kleinen Moment zu verarbeiten, was er ihnen gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Schliesslich wagte es Harry zu fragen: „Welche Folgen kann denn dieses _animae iunctae_ haben, Direktor?" Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er seinen Griff um Dracos Hand verstärkt, während dieser ihm immer wieder beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die Hand fuhr.

„Nun, es sind verschiedene Folgen von _animae iunctae_ bekannt. Sie unterscheiden sich von Paar zu Paar und bis heute ist nicht bekannt, ob bereits alle Phänomene aufgetreten sind oder ob es noch mehr, bisher unbekannte gibt. Aufgrund des Charakters einer _animae iunctae_ ist aber davon auszugehen, dass eine Vielzahl von Phänomenen noch gar nicht beobachtet wurde. _Animae iunctae _ist nicht gerade häufig. Die meisten Zauberer vermeiden es, sich auf diese Art an einen anderen Zauberer oder eine andere Hexe zu binden." Harry und Draco sahen sich in die Augen. Staunen lag darin, aber auch das Wissen um eine Verbindung, die existierte, die bereits vorher dagewesen war und die beide nicht mehr missen wollten. „Sagen Sie schon, von welchen Folgen berichtet wird", drängte Draco nun. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch ein wenig schwach, aber er wollte es wissen, wollte wissen, welche Folgen diese Bindung für sie haben würde.

„Nun, es ist von Paaren bekannt, die einzig über ihre Gedanken kommunizieren können", erzählte der Direktor, „andere haben die Fähigkeit die Gefühle des Partners wahrzunehmen, aber es gibt noch sehr viele weitere Folgen, aber das und die Tatsache, dass die Partner sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen und sich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn sie längere Zeit voneinander getrennt sind, dürften die Wichtigsten und häufigsten sein."

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dass sie sich nur noch in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen wirklich wohl fühlten, hatten sie auch schon gespürt. Ebenso die Fähigkeit, die Gefühle des anderen wahrzunehmen. Der Direktor fuhr fort: „Es sind Fälle bekannt, in denen die Zauberer gemeinsam zaubern konnten oder dass sich ihre Magie spontan verbunden hat oder die Magie des einen Partners den anderen geschützt hat. Es sind auch Fälle bekannt, in denen die Zauberer plötzlich zu stabloser Magie fähig waren. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass etwas davon der Grund ist, warum Sie beide noch am Leben sind."

„Aber was ist _animae iunctae_ nun wirklich?", fragte Harry. Irgendwie kamen ihm die Erklärungen des Direktors doch eher ungenau vor, so, als wüsste Dumbledore selber nicht so genau, wie er das eigentlich erklären wollte. Gleichzeitig war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt so genau wissen wollte. Er war an Draco gebunden und Draco an ihn und eigentlich reichte ihm das fast als Erklärung.

„_Animae iunctae_ ist die Verbindung zweier Seelen. Die zwei Zauberer sind bis zum Tod eines Partners aneinander gebunden und es ist beinahe unmöglich, die Verbindung wieder zu trennen. Es ist durchaus auch von Fällen bekannt, in denen der übriggebliebene Partner den Verlust nicht lange überlebt hat. Für Sie bedeutet das, dass Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens aneinander gebunden sein werden." Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann die beiden Jungen auf dem Bett anlächelnd fort: „Aber wenn ich mir Sie so anschaue, dann sollte das eigentlich kein grösseres Problem darstellen." Draco hatte sich an Harry gekuschelt, der ihn fest im Arm hielt. Ihre Hände lagen miteinander verschränkt auf seinem Bauch und das ganze Bild vermittelte ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. „Die Phänomene, die beobachtet werden, gehen von den Seelen aus. Die Seelen zieht es durch die Verbindung zueinander und dadurch wird dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Zauberer ebenfalls näher kommen."

„Aber was ist _animae iunctae _nun wirklich? Eine einfache Verbindung oder mehr, so wie es mir im Moment vorkommt", fragte Draco noch einmal nach. „Es ist schwierig zu erklären", versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären. „Grundsätzlich ist es eine Seelenbindung, welche von zwei Zauberern oder Hexen eingegangen wird. Die Seelen verbinden und binden sich und es fast unmöglich, diese Bindung wieder zu zerstören. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, wenn einer der beiden etwas tut, von dem er genau weiss, dass es die Seele seines Partners verletzen und seine eigene zerreissen wird."

Der Direktor überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich an Harry wendete: „Zum Beispiel, Harry, wenn Du Narzissa Malfoy absichtlich während eines Kampfes und nicht aus einer Notwehrsituation heraus getötet hättest, sondern einfach, weil Du sie hättest töten wollen. Das wäre so eine Handlung gewesen. _Animae iunctae_ ist schon uralt und wird wegen seiner lebenslangen Folgen nur sehr selten durchgeführt. Die Magie der Partner verbindet sich und passt sich aneinander an, so dass sie schlussendlich identisch ist. Das heisst, dass Sie, Mr. Malfoy nun in der Lage sein sollten, Harrys Zauberstab wie ihren eigenen zu benutzen, während dasselbe natürlich auf für Dich gilt, Harry. Es sind Fälle bekannt, in denen die Partner gemeinsam Magie beschwören können oder, dass ihre Magie von alleine in Erscheinung tritt, wenn sie es für notwendig erachtet. Nicht einmal ich kenne alle Folgen. Welche Phänomene bei ihnen auftreten, hängt davon ab, welche es in dem Moment braucht um die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen zu vertiefen und zu festigen. Sie werden es ausprobieren müssen. Auch langfristig gesehen, werden Sie nicht immer die gleichen Effekte verspüren. Wenn Sie jetzt zum Beispiel in der Lage sind, über ihre Gedanken miteinander zu kommunizieren, dann heisst das nicht, dass das in ein paar Jahren immer noch so ist. Es kann sein, dass Sie diese Fähigkeit irgendwann nicht mehr brauchen und verlieren, aber dafür eine andere, die dann benötigt wird um ihre Beziehung weiter zu festigen, plötzlich auftritt. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlen, wenn Sie für eine längere Zeit voneinander getrennt sind und, da Sie einander beinahe verloren haben, werden Ihre Seelen nun das Bedürfnis haben, die Bindung noch mehr zu festigen. Das heisst, dass Sie vorläufig nicht in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehren werden können. Aber darüber werden wir uns noch unterhalten, wenn Sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen können."

Dumbledore warf einen kleinen Blick auf die nächste Uhr und stand auf „Ich muss zurück in mein Büro. Ausserdem habe ich Poppy versprochen, Ihnen Ruhe zu gönnen…" Er wollte gerade gehen, als Harry ihn zurück hielt. „Was ist in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen? Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass Narzissa den Todesfluch auf mich gesprochen hat, aber warum lebe ich dann noch? Der Blutschutz durch meine Mutter bezog sich doch nur auf Voldemort?" Harry spürte, wie Draco in seinen Armen kurz zusammen zuckte, als er den Namen aussprach.

Albus seufzte. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau. Wir wissen nicht einmal, was genau geschehen ist. Die Auroren arbeiten noch an einer Rekonstruktion. Kingsley Shacklebolt hat aber versprochen, dass alles so diskret wie nur irgendwie möglich geschehen wird. Es scheint aber, dass es irgendeine Art Schild gegeben haben muss, welches Sie und Mr. Malfoy geschützt hat und irgendwie haben sie wohl den Fluch zwischen sich geteilt und ihm so die Kraft genommen, bevor der Schild ihn mit seiner ursprünglichen Kraft auf Mrs. Malfoy zurückgeworfen hat."

„Sie ist also tot", flüsterte Draco. „Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber Ihre Mutter ist tot. Ich habe bereits Sirius benachrichtigt. Da Sie beide Ihr Projekt bereits vor Ablauf der Frist beendet haben, habe ich ihn darum gebeten, herzukommen und Sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu unterstützen. Ausserdem haben Sie so schon einmal die Möglichkeit, sich ein wenig besser kennenzulernen, bevor Sie im Sommer zu ihm übersiedeln."

Harry wollte noch jede Menge Fragen stellen, aber der Direktor schien beschlossen zu haben, dass es für den Moment genug sei. Kurz bevor er sich verabschiedete, sagte er noch: „Ich soll Ihnen von Ihren Freunden mitteilen, dass sie Ihnen gute Besserung wünschen und vor dem Krankenflügel warten um Sie besuchen zu können. Sie werden Sie morgen sehen können. Professor McGonagall und auch Professor Snape lassen Ihnen alles Gute ausrichten."

Harry wollte im ersten Moment etwas einwenden, erwähnen, dass Snape ihm sicher nichts Gutes wünschen würde, aber der sanfte Druck von Dracos Hand hielt ihn davon ab, während Dumbledore schon fortfuhr: „Für heute reicht es, denke ich. Ich werde morgen noch einmal vorbei kommen und wenn Sie dann immer noch Fragen haben, dann können Sie sie dann stellen. Sirius wird in ein paar Tagen hier eintreffen und nun ruhen Sie sich aus." Damit verabschiedete sich Albus endgültig und verschloss den Vorhang. Sie konnten ihn noch ein paar Worte mit Poppy wechseln hören und dann verliess er den Krankenflügel.

Draco fühlte sich immer noch sehr müde und erschöpft und war an Harrys Brust gelehnt eingedöst. Hier, in Harrys Armen, war der Ort, wo er hingehörte, wo er sein wollte. Und trotzdem, da war noch etwas. Etwas, war er unbedingt loswerden musste. „Harry?"

„Hm?", kam die leise Antwort.

„Es tut mir leid." Harry schaute überrascht auf. „Was tut dir leid?" „Es ist mein Fehler, dass du nun an mich gebunden bist. Wenn ich die Warnung in dem Buch gelesen hätte, dann wäre das hier nie geschehen. Es tut mir leid, Harry." Eine beklemmende Enge breitete sich in Dracos Brustkorb aus, während er auf Harrys Antwort wartete.

Harry lächelte und zog Draco noch ein wenig dichter an sich heran. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Draco. Es stört mich nicht, an dich gebunden zu sein, nicht mehr." Draco lächelte ein wenig und kuschelte sich an Harry, bevor er, bereits im Halbschlaf murmelte: „Dann ist es ja gut, Harry, dann ist ja gut. Mich stört es auch nicht. Nicht mehr."

ENDE

A/N: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
